Total Drama Indianapolis Racing: TDIR
by DIM666 - Insane Leader
Summary: Chris has roped 20 original TD contestants into season 4, at Indianapolis Motor Speedway for another 1,000,000 chance! There will be breakups, end of friendships, terrifying crashes, and is it worth the pain? Final! Either Tyler or Noah will win it!
1. Qualfying Day Part 1

This is an awesome *Hopefully* story idea. It is the 4th in the Total Drama series, taking place one year after TDWT. Theoretically, all the cast members are now 18! They can drive! More then that, they now have professions in race cars! That's right! Total Drama Indianapolis, Going to be called TDIR *Total Drama Indy Racing*, consist of 18 of the highest finishing contestants, and 2 extra ones, going to be divided into 4 teams!

I am not hosting, or directing the show! Chris' producers still are! And Chris, with Chef, are still Hosting!

SO, who will win, and who will fall? Find out here, on

TOTAL

DRAMA

INDY

RACING!

_**The stunts performed in this show are done by ANIMATED TEENS. DO not try these at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up!**_

Chris McLain, the mid 20's male that has had a successful career in hosting Reality TV shows including 25 teens, is standing in front of the camera, with the biggest grin on his face. "Welcome to Season 4 of the world famous Total Drama series, 'Total DRAMA INDY RACING!'" He says, with every word of the title zooming out farther. Apparently, he is standing on the start/finish line of the famed Indianapolis Motor Speedway. "We welcome you to a location in the Untied States, in the state of Indiana, the capital city known as Indianapolis, and the most famous arena here, the motor racing capital of the word, Indianapolis Motor Speedway!" He begins pacing, his face facing toward the camera the entire time. "Indianapolis Motor Speedway was opened in 1909, and since then, over 93 races have been held at this amazing circuit. To celebrate the centennial era of this track, Indianapolis Speedway president has requested for my directors to host this world famous show here! Starting with the Indianapolis Festivities, even to the race, and beyond. We'll still be here, even during the NASCAR weekend here, and just a bit farther after that! 20 teens from our 3 previous Total Drama Seasons will be in this one, pitting the best against the best, 20 times over! But before we introduce them, being as their buses are a bit late, let us show you around, after getting a kick out of our new Theme Song!"

-Theme song begins here-Papa Roach, Alive when vulnerable-

GO! *Is shouted, showing the Indianapolis motor speedway from the sky*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *A clip of Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 Crash is shown*

For crying out loud, running form a come down! *Shows Rafael Matos' crash in the 2010 Indy 500*

God forbid! I know I've been a let down! *An Indy car slides down the pit lane without it's right front tire*

Reaching for the sky, laying in the gutter! *Kyle Busch causes a big wreck in the 2010 Allstate 400 NASCAR race at the event's start.*

Kicking and screaming, now we're singing bloody murder! *Shows Swede Savage's Fatal '73 Indy crash*

(now we're singing bloody murder, oh now we're singing bloody murder!)

Well I'm alive! *Courtney's Indy car is shown getting airborne*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Blainely's airborne crash in turn 3 in the Indy event's qualifying*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *LeShawnna's Indy car has a fiery crash into the outside wall in turn 3*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *On Board with Duncan as Courtney's car flies over his own*

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Brief Flashback of Duncan and Courtney's kissing in TDA, Then him punching her in TDIR*

when I'm living like a devil!

Can't be your lover *Shows Gwen Kissing up to Duncan as Courtney is seen devising revengeful plots*

when I'm living like a rebel

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Bridgette and Geoff battle in Indy cars down the front stretch*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *Shows Owen trying to get back together with Izzy.*

(Yeah, Go take care of yourself! You've got to take care of yourself!)

Well I'm alive! *Tyler's F1 car blows over and flips violently on the Indy road course*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Lindsey looking around dumbfounded*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *Sierra pulls Cody into a deep, passionate kiss*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Izzy kicks Chef in the groin*

I'm loosing my soul!

Seek out the pain I! *Ezekiel whips off his sunglasses, showing his eyes, which are now albino red from the events in TDWT*

Seek out the sorrow! *Blainely Has a breakdown as she walks away form the crowd*

Seek out today I! *Duncan looks at the sky in anticipation*

Seek out tomorrow! *DJ releases a mouse*

I'm addicted to the misery in my head! *Beth stairs at an image of Brady*

I'd better stop before I end up dead! *Courtney rear ends her stock car into the pit road tire barrier*

So I'll climb *Shows a view of the Frontstretch at Indianapolis during 2010 Indy 500 festivities*

TO the top. *Shows the Flag stand*

Just to fall *shows the grandstands*

To the bottom *The Indy 500 Trophy is shown hoisted up by Mario Andretti*

And I'll climb *Jimmie Johnson and his crew kisses the bricks after his 2008 Allstate 400 win*

TO the top. *Kurt Busch gets wrecked by Jimmy Spencer in the 2003 event*

Just to fall *Juan Montoya's and Dale Jr.'s crash in the 2010 Allstate 400 is shown*

To the bottom *Jamie McMurray does burnouts after his 2010 Allstate 400 win*

COME ON! *Ryan Hunter-reay sends Mike Conway flipping into the catch fence in the 2010 Indy 500*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *The big wreck in the 1998 Indy 500*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Salt Wather's flip into the fence at the start of the 1973 Indy 500*

Well I'm alive! *Cody's Indy car runs through a debris field*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Beth hit's the Turn 2 wall at a 45 degree angle*

I'm outta control! *Owen hits the wall just behind Beth, then his car careens into Beth's*

I'm loosing my soul! *A pair of reclusive eyes with revenge written on them stairs at Heather*

Well I'm alive! *Noah's Indy Car spins between turns 3 and 4*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Harold careens his Indy car into the dirt wall between turns 3 and 4*

I'm outta control!

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Chef waves the green flag*

when I'm living like a devil! *Chris shoots out of his seat as a crash strikes on the race's first lap*

Can't be your lover *Gwen is shown laying on top of a shirtless Duncan, staring at each intimately*

when I'm living like a rebel *Sierra rolls a tire around a corner of the garage area*

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Chris holds up the suitcase with one million dollars in it in front of the entire cast*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *An explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car*

-Theme song ends here-

-Flash-

"I am now standing in the Pit Lane. To my right, you can see a Indianapolis car, in it's entirety. Directly behind me is an American NASCAR Sprint Cup Car, The COT version, with a spoiler. To my left, you can see a 2007 model F1 machine. These 3 car types will be raced at various points in this season. Indy speedway is a flat, 2.5 mile track, with only 8 degrees of banking in the corner. For those of you that don't know math very well, it would take Chef's worse food 18 minutes to roll from the top of the corner to the bottom.

-Flash-

"Now I am in the Garage area. Here, you can already see teams working on various cars. We'll talk to last years Indy 500 winner, Dario Franchitti. Of course, I'm the only one that can interview him, because I'm hosting the show!" Chris McLain walks up to the 2 time Indy 500 winner, and interrupts him as he leaves his pit stall to get to the john. "Excuse me, Mr. Franchitti. My Name is Chris McLain, hosts of the Hit Reality TV Show series 'Total Drama'. Will you please give our contestants, and any one watching right now, some advice about driving this treacherous track?"

Franchitti puts on a pair of shades, and looks at the Camera. "All I can really say, without giving information away to my opponents, is that Turn's 1 and 2 on the first laps of any event here are the hardest. If you can make it through there, you're good to go." He waves off the camera, and walks on.

"Very interesting advice from Mr. Franchitti. Over there…" He says, pointing to the area where several trailers are parked. "Is where the trailer for the Total Drama cast will sleep. There is a second trailer, on the opposite side, where males sleep, while the females sleep on the one we can currently see. Chef designed these trailers himself, and built them. But relax, If you watched Season 2, you'll know how good of a builder he is!."

-Flash-

"I am now standing in the entry way, where the first of two buses are driving up!" Sure enough, The first bus drives up, spewing smoke form the exhaust as it stops. The double doors open, but at first, no one climbs out.

"I want to welcome you to my co-host, Chef Hatchet!" Chef steps out, and gives a harsh stare at the Camera, then walks off camera. "And now, for our contestants. First up is Total Drama Island Winner, and finisher in the Top 10 every season, Owen!"

The 'fluffy' Blonde haired boy steps out, slightly thinner than in World Tour. "Owen, My man! How's it going?"

"Awesome dude! ON the way here we were able to…"

"Owen, I'm on a time Schedule. Please get moving to the side here." He points to a white line that he sprayed down, and Owen walks over to said line.

"Next up is the Highest average finisher, and Total Drama Action winner, Duncan, The delinquent!"

A 18 year old male, with a green Mohawk hair style and a shirt with a skull on it, steps out of the bus.

"Good day McLain." HE says, very snobbishly, as he stands beside Owen.

"Next up is the character that has the third highest average finish, and is the only character to make it to the semi-finals twice, AND won Total Drama World Tour, Heather!"

The Brunette walks briskly out of the bus, shakes her head, showing that most of her hair had FINALY grown back.

"And now, 2nd place finisher of TDI, Gwen!" Gwen walks out, and just walks by the camera, without a single word.

"I can't believe I got jipped into doing the show again. With Courtney and Heather!"

"Beth! The 2nd place finisher in TDA!" The Girl had finally grown some, being 5 foot 7 inches, but still looked shorter then the others.

"Hi Chris! Thanks for having me back on!" She says, her words sounding very dazzling now that her oral work was completely done.

"No problem! Now for Alejandro…Well, He would be here, but due to his 'injuries' in last season's finale, he's being replaced. You'll find out who soon enough! Next up, The only person to have filed a successive lawsuit against us, Courtney!" He grimaces as she walks off, as she waves to the Camera, then takes her place on the OPPOSITE side of the line that Gwen and Duncan are on.

"And now, the 3rd place finisher in Total Drama World Tour, who has a large underground fan base, Cody!"

Cody steps out, waving to the crowd. HE also, has had an apparent growth spurt, as he was now 5 foot 10 all the sudden, almost being able to look Duncan square in the face. "Thanks Chris." He says, then walks next to Gwen…but not as close as he usually would.

"And the 4th place finisher of TDWT is a sugar addict with now 25 blogs and 3 24hour multi-way web cams, Sierra!"

The Dark Skinned female rushes out, and grasps McLain tightly. "Thanks you SO much for having me on again! You still are the greatest host!" Her purple hair was growing back, about half the length it was before the explosion incident. She darts next to Cody, and hugs him tightly.

"Then we have LeShawna!" The big bootied and big boobied black girl stepped out, waving to the camera.

"Hi Ya'll ! LeShawna is back in da house!"

"Stand with the other contestants already!" Chris ordered, slightly irritated. "Now we have, in no real order, the finishers of TDA in the top 10 that have not already been covered. Justin, Izzy, Harold, and DJ!"

Justin walks out, and Flashes a smile at the camera crew. Izzy leaps out, doing a cartwheel, then springing to where she should be. Harold comes out, also taller, but still geekish looking. DJ walks out, letting a mouse go as he does.

The next bus drove up, with the remaining contestants.

"Geoff, Lindsey, Bridgette! The finishers of TDI that we haven't covered!" Geoff walks out, with Bridgette behind him, and amazingly, they aren't kissing each other! Lindsey walks out, applying make up to her face, not really paying attention to the fact that she's back on camera.

"And Tyler, with Blainely!" Blainely pushes Tyler out, so Tyler lands on his face, and the stuck up Prima Donna walks on his back, and takes her place in line. The teen in the red jumpsuit gets up, and lazily walks over to the line.

"And now, The field fillers! The first one has the lowest average in Total Drama, yet has a small fan base of his own! After extensive surgery and therapy, he's almost back to normal! Welcome, Ezekiel!" The homeschooler boy walks onto the track, then gives the camera a thumbs up.

"Seriously? You're brining home school back?" Heather challenged Chris.

"Well, it is DRAMA, Ain't it?"

"No drama, when we know who's getting voted off first, regardless of consequences!" The defending winner retorted. However, the MC just ignored her.

"Lastly, he has a underground fan base that is HUGE, and has a ton of bad things happen in his sleep, thought to be homosexual, and considers Justin the anti-him, Noah, the fan-favorite!"

Noah walks on, closing a book and tucking it under his arms. He looks at the Camera and complies with his usual sarcasm. "Oh Joy, back on the torture for a million chance show." He walks over to the crowd.

"And now, you've met everyone that will be in this season! We'll show them their resident quarters!"

-Resident Quarters, Girls-

The girls step into their own quarters, looking at the 5 sets of Bunk Beds around them.

"Okay…Not as bad as flying in a plane sleeping on straps…" LeShawna commented.

"Yeah tell me about it! It was so bad, that I had rope marks on my shoulders, chest, and legs! IT was awful." Lindsey whined.

"Who's bunking with whom? Since we ARE stuck with bunk beds again?"

"I'll go bottom, with whoever wants to go with me." Sierra scanned the room.

"Top. Said it, got it." The defending champion walks over to a set, and throws her suitcase on the top.

"I'm bunking with Lindsey!" Beth grabbed her best friend's hand, and they ran to a set.

"I'll bunk with Izzy!" Bridgette and Izzy went over to their own set, and Izzy climber onto the top, while the surfer girl slid her suitcase underneath.

"I guess I'll go Blainely." Courtney whispered.

"Only if I get the bottom! I probably won't look as appealing on the top!"

"Fine. Have it you're way."

"I'll take Sierra over Heather anyday!" Gwen climbed to the top of her own pair.

"Wait! I'm stuck with beauty Queen, problem causer Heather?"

"Shut it Gehtto Glamour. You're just worried about my supposed 'evilness' will drip onto you, when it's merely called…" She hardened her voice at the last word. "COMPETITIVENESS!"

"Oh no, You did not just call me un-competitive!" She prepared to rush at her 'Bunk mate' But Chris appeared in the door.

"Oh girls, Get ready for the first challenge pretty soon here!"

-Resident's Quarters, Boys-

"5 pairs, 10 of us. Who's going with whom?" Duncan said, mostly to himself, as he scanned the room.

"I'll bunk with ya Geoff." The Eco-friendly DJ walked up to the farthest left pair.

"I'll go with Cody. He understands what awesome skills I have."

"Shut it 'Doris.'"

"I'll Go with Zeke, considering he won't get into my skin care treatment." Justin remarked.

"I'm not like that! Just because I'm Home schooled, doesn't mean I'm THAT ridiculous!"

"Hey Noah, You get Top."

"Whatever you say Owen." They grabbed their own pair.

"I Guess I'm getting Tyler." Duncan remarked as he threw his duffel bag on the top bunk.

Over the loudspeaker, Chris' voice could be heard. "All Total Drama Contestants, please report to the Garage area. That is all. Over."

-Garage-

All 20 teenagers were standing in the garage area, and Chef was leaning against a wall, reading 'Of Mice and Men.'

Chris walks up then, waving to his victims. "Good day. I hope you ARE enjoying you're stay here! Because for some of you, it will be very, very pain racking! Now, the exposure Camera is in this garage area here!" He points to the garage behind him.

-Gwen's POV-

The Camera is apparently on top of a table, facing to the person sitting in the chair. Right now, it's Gwen, with her feet up on the table. "Well, I'm back." She sighs, then moves some of the tools on the table to one side as a crew member runs behind her to work on a car. "Here's hoping that Season 4 goes to me!" She says, raising her hands. "I don't really know why I am even talking right now." The Goth looks down, and crosses her arms.

-Normal POV-

"And to my far right is 20 Indy cars, each built to hold your own weight, and be equal in weight when all weighed while you are in them, because I know some of you are over or underweight." HE says, pointing to the long row of cars. "Come up, and Claim you're numbers…" He held out a top hat with 20 slips of paper.

LeShanna paraded up first, and pulled out a 13. "Oh, so now I'm getting the bad luck call?" She bewails, then walks to the car with said number.

Ezekiel came up next, pulling out a 16. He also goes to his own car. Duncan pulls out a 07, Gwen, a 33, while Heather rips out a 1.

-Heather's POV-

"Of course, I would get 1. Besides, look at the competition around here! No one is as good as mwa."

-Normal POV-

Izzy pulls out a 55 ,While Noah rolls his eyes at the 18 he digs up. Owen grabs a 24, while Geoff gets two cards, handing one to Bridgette, which turned out to be a 17, while he got a Petty blue 43. Justin walks up, and pulls out his own number, a 01.

-Justin's POV-

"Maximum Exposure is key. Having a easy to remember number will help with Maximum Exposure! Perfect for the modeling business."

-Normal POV-

Blainely grabbed a 12, while Courtney grabbed a 00, causing Gwen and Duncan to snicker the entire time as she walked to her double ZERO car. Tyler and Lindsey run up, evidently excited, and she pulls out a 48, while he grabs a 14. Beth gets herself a 5, DJ gets a 99, Cody gets a 31 while his stalker grabs herself a 29. Harold grabs the last number, then his eyes get extremely wide behind his glasses as he pulls out his 3.

-Harold's POV-

"3 is the number that the Late Dale Earndhart Drove. The same guy who won 7 NASCAR championships, and won the second stock car event at this track. IT is honoring to drive under that same number, even if it only in INDY cars."

-Normal POV-

"So, I assume everyone found their cars?" The entire cast nodded yes. "Good. What will the contestants face, or should I say, Drivers? Find out when we return, on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDY

RACING!"

Like, Didn't like? Leave a review with your OP in the box that is pulled up after clicking the button below.


	2. Qualfying Day Part 2

Welcome back to TDIR, where the 20 contestants have chosen their numbers, and therefore, their cars. Now, we will go Qualifying time! And, this is also where the teams get set up! Who will win, and who will fall? Find out here, on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDY

RACING!

"Now, All 20 of you, will go in my prescribed order in Qualification. I prescribe that we go qualify in the finishing order of Season 1! That means Owen goes First, Then Gwen, Heather, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, Izzy, DJ, Lindsey, etc. Sierra will go after everyone else has gone, and Blainely will be the last, because she finished worse then Sierra in TDWT! Now BEGIN!

-Owen's Qualifying run-

Chris and Chef are sitting in the announcers booth, watching as Owen's 24 drives by. Pumping a fist in the air, he dives into turn 1, with no problem. In fact, both laps he complete very well, a speed of 219.708 mph.

"Very nice Chef. Wouldn't you agree?"

"No. I've seen faster at this place."

-Gwen's Qualifying run-

Gwen gets a great start, but on her second lap, in the 1st turn, her car gets loose, and so she has to steer it below the white line to keep from loosing it completely. This results in a automatic 5 second penalty.

-Heather's Qualifying run-

The defending Total Drama winner put down a blistering Qualifying run of 221.35 mph. It was so flawless, that when she got out of the car, several drivers that would be competing for Indy rookie of the year honors came up to her and asked her secret., TO which she merely kept quiet, but flirted with several of them.

-Heather's POV-

"See. I already have put down most of the Competition." She files her nails a little longer, then blows on them. "Besides, best thing I can do in this race, is start as far up front as I can."

-Normal POV-

-Duncan's Qualifying run-

Duncan ran a average lap around the track, just 219.988 miles an hour, very, very short of making it into the 220 club. He gets out, and kicks the pit wall in anger.

-Duncan's POV-

"What? I needed something to kick!"

-Normal POV-

-LeShawna's Qualifying run-

The busty black female put down the slowest lap of the day, just 215.78 miles an hour. It didn't help that the brake ended up jammed in 50% on the last half of her second lap.

-Geoff's Qualifying run-

Geoff had a lot of complaints on not being able to run without his lucky hat, but nevertheless, he did drive in a full faced closed helmet, and put down a lap time just slightly faster then Owen's, at a run of 219.712 miles per hour .

-Izzy's Qualifying run-

Izzy got right to it, and got all the way up to 225 at one point, but she got tight coming out of turn 4 on her last lap, so she had to settle for what was only slightly better to Heather by .124 mph.

-DJ's Qualifying run-

DJ purposely ran slow, so that way he wouldn't 'run over any innocent animals.' he claimed. His lap was a boring 207.81 miles per hour.

-Lindsey's Qualifying run-

Lindsey tried, but it was so hard, that although she hit huge speed on the straight-aways, she nearly lost in in turn 3 twice, and turn 1 on her second lap. It buried her with a 217.486 miles per hour.

-Bridgette's Qualifying run-

The blond surfer ran extremely well on both laps, or so she thought. Somehow, she ended up with only a 218.004 miles per hour speed.

-Harold's Qualifying run-

Harold was so wicked on his run, that he rammed up to speeds of 225, but on the second lap, he got sideways in the short chute between turns 3 and 4, and nearly sent the car into the infield. HE gathered it back up, and the red-headed geek made it up to 219.989 miles an hour, slightly faster then Duncan.

Harold stepped out, very proud after the speed was announced to him, and that he was now AHEAD of Duncan by one thousands of a mph.

"Yep. That's my awesome skills. But unlike him, I got it sideways, so despite being flawed, I still did better then him." He smiled at the reporters. However, after the press left his, the pyro knocked the feet out from under him.

-Courtney's Qualifying run-

Courtney did her run quite fast, but on the backstretch, the wheel nearly came detached from the car after having been improperly installed. With some nifty driving, she was able to nurse it to the end, but a long ways back, only a 121.505 MPH speed.

-Beth's Qualifying run-

Beth was quite mediocre on her run, but considering the difficulty of the cars, and her hard yanking of the steering wheel, she figured that it was way to tight, and on her first lap, in Turn 3, she nearly got into the wall. Her speed was 217.235 mph.

-Cody's Qualifying run-

Cody was so blistering fast, he instantly stole the top spot from Izzy and Heather, Nailing 224.506 on the board. Upon getting out, he waved, and even more people encircled him, wanting to know his secrets.

"All in the right lane dudes! All in the right lane." HE smiled, then walked behind the wall, only to get glomped by Sierra.

-Tyler's Qualifying run-

Tyler's was a bit better then his girlfriend's, hitting a solid 217.961 mph.

-Justin's Qualifying run-

IF anyone thought Cody's was fast, Justin blew the field away with an over the top performance at 224.978 mph. Getting out, he removed his helmet, and flashed his famous grin, near completely ensured that he had the Pole.

-Noah's Qualifying run-

"Oh glorious" Was all he remarked after spinning the car through the grass in turn 3, but not hitting anything. "I don't think I could of asked for a better run." HE sarcastically, as usual, pouted, just inching across the line for a 145.732 miles per hour.

-Ezekiel's Qualifying run-

Everyone laughed as he fumbled to get into the car, and on his pace lap, he nearly turned the car into the wall in turn 2. But all critics were silenced as him, of all people, came out of nowhere, and swept the pole with a stunning 225.975 mph, nearly a whole mile faster then Justin!

-Sierra's Qualifying run-

The dark skinned fan girl screamed in delight as she whooshed her incredibly fast first lap that could of take 2nd from Justin. But she wasn't as consistent on her 2nd lap for some unknown reason, so she fell to a speed of 221 miles per hour on the nose.

-Blainely's Qualifying run-

Blainely was bithcing going to the car, bithcing as she strapped in, bithcing on her warm up lap, and bithced on her first lap. Chris muted her microphone, then decided to turn it back on as she went down the backstretch, deciding to entertain the fans with her rants.

But even more entertaining was how her front end lost all of it's grip, and got airborne at a 40 degree angle to the ground. The car's nose landed, or better terminology would be slammed, onto the safer barrier. The front end of the car was torn to pieces, and the car slid down the track and toward the grass. Just to make it even crazier, the rear wing on the car was knocked out of place, so as the car began sliding backwards coming out of turn 3, the car leaped 15 feet in the air, then violently slammed back onto all fours, sliding into the grass, as she didn't even get to finishing her lap due to her airborne crash.

"OH that's going to hurt! But, It's all the better for ratings!" Chris remarked as she climbed form the destroyed piece of machinery, and kicked it repeatedly, cursing it, the contestants that voted her off in TDWT, and Chris.

-End Qualifying-

"Very, Very nice all of you! In fact, The top 4 get a special treat. Because the top 4 all put down laps faster then 221, minus Heather, because it would be hard to have 5 teams of 4 people, the top four will choose 4 people for their own teams!" He smiled knowingly. "Ezekiel, Justin, Cody, and Izzy, Please stand to my right, while everyone else has to be with Chef facing us!" Everyone lined up as so, with Cody, Izzy, Justin, and Ezekiel all sitting on the pit road wall, backs to the track, while the other 16 contestants stood along the inside pit lane.

"Ezekiel, You choose first. Then Justin, Cody, Izzy, back to Zeke In that order until everyone has gone."

The homeschooler looked around for a good teammate. "Hmm, How about Tyler." He pointed to the jock in the red jumpsuit, and Tyler ran over to the pole sitter.

"Blainely. After all, she does respect my looks." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She walked over, still fuming about the crash.

"Sierra." Cody said, shocking everyone.

-Cody's POV-

"I don't care what you say, It's WAY better to have a obsessive fan girl on your side then not on your side. IT would destroy their team, yes, but yours also!"

-Normal POV-

"I'll go Noah. He's like, smart in everything we'll need to know!" Izzy rolled her eyes in her head the entire time, and the bookworm closed his textbook, then walked over to the grass-skirt wearing female.

-Noah's POV-

"Well, Ain't this brilliant, back with nutty girl again."

-Normal POV-

Ezekiel scanned for someone good. "Lindsey."

-Ezekiel's POV-

"Really, if you don't want to get beaten up by the small percentage of girls…" He says, holding a small space between his thumb and index finger "…that are strong, then you need to get the ones that are weak."

-Normal POV-

"Courtney. She knows how good looking I am also!" The over-achieving prep stomped over, on the cell phone with her lawyer.

-Courtney's POV-

"I've got to admit, compared to Duncan, Justin looks like God. NO offense Aljeandro, it was just comparing!"

-Normal POV-

"Gwen!" He said, smiling that mischievous smile of his as the Goth walked over very calmly, as if she knew something everyone else didn't.

"OhOh! I'll go Bridgette!" Izzy jumped up, pointing to the surfer blond.

-Geoff's POV-

"For some reason, my relationship with Bridge has kinda drifted apart. Hopefully, I'll be on the same team with her so I can build it back up. Because she really is the coolest gal I've known, and she's the best kisser I've known!"

-Normal POV-

"DJ. He's big, He's got muscles. He'll do." Ezekiel picked his nose a bit more, then scanned for who would be his next teammate.

"Not how I wanted to be known as, Big, muscle guy. I want to be the Eco-green, friendly guy." The gentle giant said as he leaned against the wall nest to Tyler, Lindsey, and Ezekiel.

"I'll go with Beth. She really understands my everything ness."

The ex-braces wearing girl ran up, and gave the super-model a hug, then leaned against the wall. "Oh man, This is so great! I'm on Justin's team again!"

"Duncan. Now."

"About time. I was kinda getting bored over there." HE says, knocking Harold down as he walks over.

-Cody's POV-

"Best way to make Gwen happy, get her boyfriend on the same team with her. Best way not to have a criminal breathing down my shirt, get him with his girl. Problem solved." He says, smiling as he crosses his arms in triumph.

-Normal POV-

"How about the Big O!" Izzy pointed to Owen.

"Sweet mother of Ice Cream, I'm back!"

"Don't make any sudden moves yet dude." Geoff advised as the excited overweight dude stood right next to Izzy.

"Uh, remember, we broke up…" The red-head looked at him, pointing the finger at herself, then Owen afterwards.

"Well, It was a mistake. I just was sick of getting nailed in the Kiwis."

"You mean, Like this?" She slammed her foot between his legs, but hit something else.

"Yeah. I had to put some plastic there before I was to badly injured to reproduce."

"I'll go with Harold!" Ezekiel pointed to Harold, who would be his last team member.

"Awesome thinking dude." The geek walks up, and hi-fives the home-schooler as he joins the teams ranks.

"I'll take LeShawna. No better girl to choose." Heather, naturally, did not take offense, glad to NOT be working with her old rival.

"Gosh, Geoff, or Heather. I think I'll go with geo-" Gwen pulled him close, whispered something in his ear, then Sierra took his other side, and whispered something else in his ear. "OH really? Good thinking." He smirks mischievously, then looks down. "Heather, you're with us."

"About time Someone realized my potential." She says, emphasizing the word potential as she does so.

"That means we'll get Geoff." Izzy points out.

-Geoff's POV-

"Ya-hoo! Back with Bridgette! Now I know we can kick back into high gear!"

-Normal POV-

"Now, you all have 5 minutes to decide team names."

-Ezekiel's POV-

"Well, what should we do?"

"How about, Team Earth!" DJ raised his fist in the air, but everyone just looked at him funny.

"Oh, how about Team lipgloss!"

"That wouldn't be very manly." The jock looked at his girlfirend awkwardly. "I'm just saying."

"We could just be team Jujitsu. You know, I Have been working out recently."

"How about Team Me. Then, everyone will know who heads the team, and what the team is."

"Can't argue with that logic." Dj replied. "After all, we can't agree on anything else."

"I don't mind." Lindsey applied some more lipstick while staring in a mirror.

"Well, I'll go with that."

"That sounds smart dude." Harold slapped Ezekiel on the back, and it was decided. "Chris, We are Team Ezekiel!"

-Justin's Team-

"Well, how about we go Team modeling. After all, I am a supermodel, and we have a lot of girls that are very, very gorgeous and could apply for modeling." He threw his head back, and smiled his dashing smile. Although the girls didn't melt like butter, they did agree. "I lead Team Modeling!"

-Cody's Team-

"What should we do? Anyone got an idea?"

"OH, how about Team Chris is really re-"

"We choose that last year." Gwen said putting her hand over the energetic female's mouth. "I say we go Team Dark."

"I like the way you think Gwen." Cody said, forming his hand in a similarity to firearm and pointing it at her.

"I'll go that." The delinquent said while leaning against the wall. "One of the best ideas I've heard."

"Puh-lease. You people, have no sense of names. What do winners get at the end of a race? Checkered flags. So, we should go Team Checkered. And it does have the Black for you, Gothie." The brunette sat on the wall. "OH Chris, I think we have our name."

-Izzy's Team-

"I had a wild dream the other day, which was like, I was at the head of a team, and I had to choose the name, like I do now, and I had the greatest brainstorm, and I choose team Awesomeness! It just fits our personas, right?"

"Heck yeah Izzy. IT is so marvelous."

"Can it Owen." She said, suddenly getting ultra-serious.

"I like it." Bridgette said, very regularly.

"Dudette, that is like, an awesome team name!" Geoff throws his hat into the air, and allowed it to float back down to him.

"Whatever you guys decide." Noah opens his book back up, and resumes his reading session.

"Then, We've got it!"

-Normal POV-

"Good. Now, who here had the worst time?" Everyone looked at Blainely.

"What?"

"The team that person is on has to vote someone off." He says, smirking. "And Blainely, for your own good, stop complaining about everything."

-Voting ceremony-

Justin, Blainely, Courtney, Beth, and LeShawna stood in the announcer's booth, were several people form several news station were filming.

"5 of you. One person got 4 votes, one got 1 vote. I'll pass the brick fragments out to whoever will stay. Whoever lacks a brick fragment, will be thrown driven in the Toyota Truck of Shame with your Indy Car, in whatever state it was in. I'll give the first three out to those with no votes. LeShawna, Beth, and Justin, You all are safe, and will stay on." They received their brick fragments eagerly.

"Now, either Courtney, or Blainely. There is no drama, as Blainely is obviously going to go out. SO long chick. You bithcing about my job now has you kicked off any chance of winning the money." Chris threw the last one to Courtney, who wiped her brow. With the quick announcements, the then safe members went to their cabins.

As she started to walk away, Blainely had a severe breakdown, sobbing about how she couldn't even try to BUY Chris' job back. So she was dragged, literally dragged by Chef Hatchet, as they went to the Toyota hauler of shame, and drove off with her obliterated Indy car in the back of the hauler.

"Well folks, you saw that awesome crash. You saw the teams. Now, see what happens in next week's challenge, here, on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDY

RACING

Short? Yeah, but I wanted to get this done soon. Review!


	3. Bump Day

Chris is sitting on a Lawn Chair in the Garage area, where the teams are rolling in their cars after completing Bump day. "Last time on Total Drama Indianapolis!" He begins as he often does. "Everyone qualified, and Blainely had a HUGE crash, credit to her constantly Bi-othicng about everything. Then, everyone went to their teams, Chosen Either by Ezekiel, Justin, Cody, or Izzy. Justin's Team unanimously voted off Blainely, meaning their short a person."

"Today, we are all going to do our version of bump day, but It has one heck of a twist! Find out who will win, and who will fall, and if we'll have any other cool crashes, here on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDY

RACING!"

-Theme song begins here-Papa Roach, Alive when vulnerable-

GO! *Is shouted, showing the Indianapolis motor speedway from the sky*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *A clip of Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 Crash is shown*

For crying out loud, running form a come down! *Shows Rafael Matos' crash in the 2010 Indy 500*

God forbid! I know I've been a let down! *An Indy car slides down the pit lane without it's right front tire*

Reaching for the sky, laying in the gutter! *Kyle Busch causes a big wreck in the 2010 Allstate 400 NASCAR race at the event's start.*

Kicking and screaming, now we're singing bloody murder! *Shows Swede Savage's Fatal '73 Indy crash*

(now we're singing bloody murder, oh now we're singing bloody murder!)

Well I'm alive! *Courtney's Indy car is shown getting airborne*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Blainely's airborne crash in turn 3 in the Indy event's qualifying*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *LeShawnna's Indy car has a fiery crash into the outside wall in turn 3*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *On Board with Duncan as Courtney's car flies over his own*

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Brief Flashback of Duncan and Courtney's kissing in TDA, Then him punching her in TDIR*

when I'm living like a devil!

Can't be your lover *Shows Gwen Kissing up to Duncan as Courtney is seen devising revengeful plots*

when I'm living like a rebel

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Bridgette and Geoff battle in Indy cars down the front stretch*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *Shows Owen trying to get back together with Izzy.*

(Yeah, Go take care of yourself! You've got to take care of yourself!)

Well I'm alive! *Tyler's F1 car blows over and flips violently on the Indy road course*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Lindsey looking around dumbfounded*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *Sierra pulls Cody into a deep, passionate kiss*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Izzy kicks Chef in the groin*

I'm loosing my soul!

Seek out the pain I! *Ezekiel whips off his sunglasses, showing his eyes, which are now albino red from the events in TDWT*

Seek out the sorrow! *Blainely Has a breakdown as she walks away form the crowd*

Seek out today I! *Duncan looks at the sky in anticipation*

Seek out tomorrow! *DJ releases a mouse*

I'm addicted to the misery in my head! *Beth stairs at an image of Brady*

I'd better stop before I end up dead! *Courtney rear ends her stock car into the pit road tire barrier*

So I'll climb *Shows a view of the Frontstretch at Indianapolis during 2010 Indy 500 festivities*

TO the top. *Shows the Flag stand*

Just to fall *shows the grandstands*

To the bottom *The Indy 500 Trophy is shown hoisted up by Mario Andretti*

And I'll climb *Jimmie Johnson and his crew kisses the bricks after his 2008 Allstate 400 win*

TO the top. *Kurt Busch gets wrecked by Jimmy Spencer in the 2003 event*

Just to fall *Juan Montoya's and Dale Jr.'s crash in the 2010 Allstate 400 is shown*

To the bottom *Jamie McMurray does burnouts after his 2010 Allstate 400 win*

COME ON! *Ryan Hunter-reay sends Mike Conway flipping into the catch fence in the 2010 Indy 500*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *The big wreck in the 1998 Indy 500*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Salt Wather's flip into the fence at the start of the 1973 Indy 500*

Well I'm alive! *Cody's Indy car runs through a debris field*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Beth hit's the Turn 2 wall at a 45 degree angle*

I'm outta control! *Owen hit's the wall just behind Beth, then his car careens into Beth's*

I'm loosing my soul! *A pair of reclusive eyes with revenge written on them stairs at Heather*

Well I'm alive! *Noah's Indy Car spins between turns 3 and 4*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Harold careens his Indy car into the dirt wall between turns 3 and 4*

I'm outta control!

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Chef waves the green flag*

when I'm living like a devil! *Chris shoots out of his seat as a crash strikes on the race's first lap*

Can't be your lover *Gwen is shown laying on top of a shirtless Duncan, staring at each intimately*

when I'm living like a rebel *Sierra rolls a tire around a corner of the garage area*

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Chris holds up the suitcase with one million dollars in it in front of the entire cast*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *An explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car*

-Theme song ends here-

It was 3'o'clock. Duncan steps out of his cabin, after throwing the door open, and looks up to the sky in anticipation. He, of all people, seemed to have the least-likely need to get up at such a time, but he had something to do.

Walking up to the garage area for the full-time Indy-car teams, he walks over to Vetoir Miera's car, then holds up a small bag of sand. He chuckles, but then hears someone talking in the background. Quickly running up to a nearby supporting beam, he tries to keep himself concealed.

It was Gwen, who could only be made out by the blue highlights in her hair. Otherwise she blended in very well with the night. She stops, listens intently, and then looks over to the supporting beam that Duncan is hiding behind. "Duncan, I KNOW you're back there. No one else breaths like that."

Realizing he had been caught, the delinquent come out from his poor hiding choice. "What were you doing out here?"

"I would ask you the same thing, if, I didn't see the 5 ounces of sand in your bag. Desecrating property?"

"Fine. Yes, I was about to."

"Normally, I'd go right after another bag, but, we're under heavy scrutiny this time around. The media is swarming this place. Cops are everywhere, You're on probation in Canada, and even if you break some law here, you're out of luck!" She puts her hands on her hips.

"Fine. Point taken. Now, may I ask what you were doing out here?"

"I had a feeling you were going to something stupid."

"Oh right. Now I do stupid things."

"No! I wasn't saying that, I was just saying that the timing may be stupid."

"I see."

"You don't believe me one bit"

"no. Butt, That opinion might be changeable…" The green-haired male walks up to her, and grasps her by the arms lightly.

"Oh, I think I can change that opinion yet."

-6'o'clock AM-

Duncan was laying on his back, completely nude, while Gwen, in a similar fashion, is seen lying onto of him, looking at him. Neither had changed their location, but for some reason, no one had checked the location they were at.

"What time is it?" Gwen asks, braking the silence between them.

"It's about 6. Actually, it IS 6."

"OH no! Chris is going to wake us up in a bit! If everyone wakes up, and we're not there…"

"I know, I know." He heaves her off, then grabs his pants, beginning to hawk them up. "If we move along fast enough, I think we'll be good."

After resuming their clothes, they exchange a quick peck, then run off in separate directions to their cabins.

Sure enough, just 4 minutes after Gwen gets into her cot, loud bloweth the bullhorn being used by Chris. "OH, come on!" Were amongst some of the complaints exchanged by cast members. The 9 females lazily get their act together.

Once they finally step out, they see Chris talking with Indianapolis motor speedway president, along with Roger Penske and Chip Gannasi. The 4 are apparently talking about Chris' LOUD wake-up call. In a bit they all disband.

"Okay contestants. I got new that I am no longer aloud to wake you up like that, BUT, I have other methods that can be torture enough. But enough of that. Onto the Mess Hall!"

-Kitchen-

"Oh, what ya got cooking today Chef?" Chris leans over to his friend, raising an eyebrow.

"I've got some chicken and Turkey cooked the way live meat was back in the war." Chef Hatchet replies, using his ladle to scoop some out, and put it on Owen's plate, who devours it all at once right there.

Several of the contestants were standing around, talking to some of the drivers for the upcoming race. Heather, for instance, was listening intently to driver Tony Kannan.

"So, If a push-to-pass Is used going into turn 1, and the high line is taken, I can use the momentum form the button to ride all the way into turn 3?"

"Yep. If it didn't take up so much fuel, I think I could of won last years 500 with that.

Cody and Sierra were talking to former Indy 500 winner Mario Andretti. "Here's what you kids do. Going through a corner, push your opponents to the inside lane. Although it may be faster, some people will over-react to it, and fall back."

"That is a sweet move."

"OF course, I have 17 other people to try it on! Except for my Cody-kins…" The darkly skinned female grabs her target, and pulls him close, when he releases an uneasy smile.

Courtney was talking to Danica Patrick and listening to her advice about using the rarely-used inside lane for quick shoots going down the front and backstretches.

"So, you only led you're first lap in the Indy 500 by making such a quick shoot."

"Sure did. Not very many people ever see it coming."

Other contestants were talking to other driver, intently listening, or in Ezekiel's case, giving advice from and to Indy 500 drivers, spotters, and Crew chiefs. Chris then rings a triangle, and everyone in the room turns to look at him. "Well Total Drama Contestants, I hope you were satisfied with you're information download! Because now, we go on to a challenge with Indy-cars that even former winners can't give you any advice on! Bump-Day!"

"Now, Chris, I have to done bump-day, and it is…" The 2005 Indy 500 winner gets cut off.

"Nope. If you want to see, you can come and see!"

-Garage Area-

Several drivers stare intently at the modified Indy-cars. Now, rather then a front wing, they have a complete front bumper, made of steel. Also, on the back, was an attached bumper made of similar steel.

"Yep. You contestants will have to ram each-other in the rear. You all have 10 minutes to do 'bump-day'. IN it, you have to NOT be last place, or wreck out. IF you are in last place at the end of 10 minutes, or get wrecked, you automatically are eliminated. Except for Ezekiel, his pole winning move has given him invincibility until after our full race. NO voting off ceremony, no media surrounding you about the elimination, just straight to the Toyota Truck of Shame."

"You've ruined the Indy-car!"

"You're Indy cars are way to 'delicate'. Time to get manned up a bit. Relax though. We'll go back to the old one in the next challenge!" Chris chuckles while walking off, pinching Danica in the rear as he walks by, in which she tries to slap him, but trips over her own shoelace. "Get in you're cars everyone. The line up will be in single file, from last to first. So Ezekiel, good luck at starting from the back!"

Courtney started first, due to her HORRIBLE run that even Noah, considering his spin, beat. They only had one warm up lap, enough time for Chris to go to the announcer both, and Chef to get to the flag stand.

"Chris calling Chef, come in Chef…"

"Chef here."

"Chef, did we tell them that whatever someone says on their radio and headset, everyone else can here?"

"No, I don't think we did."

"That, will be wicked!"

-Headsets-

"Here come the green flag dudes!" Ezekiel thrusted one fist into the air, his dopey grin covered by his full face helmet.

"Why do I have to hear everything everyone says? It'll ruin my ears, which is bad enough, considering My hair will get ruined at the end of 10 minutes." Justin whined.

"Quit you're complaining you idiots! Just keep fighting, and make sure Gwen's last!" Courtney throttled her car as soon as the green flag started, but Noah had none of it, ramming her car below the white line, where she had to fall back.

"That's another reason why I won class president." He commented.

"Oh yeah? Wait until I get my hands on you!"

"Oh wow. She has arms long enough to grab me. I'm so freaked out."

Courtney saw red, and going down the backstretch, she rammed LeShawna in her rear end, leaving the large female's arse with a serious case of the shakes until they came out of 4. That move gave the infuriated CIT the 2nd position.

Courtney approached closer to Noah's rear bumper in the turns, whittling her disadvantage down about 5 feet per lap.

Justin and Izzy were hard pressed for dead last on the other end of the field.

"You trying to lose?"

"NOPE! E-Scope never loses! Just having some fun!"

"Oh, we're back to that, are we?" Heather stated, half a straightaway ahead of them.

Cody nailed Tyler in the rear bumper, opening a inside lane big enough to let Gwen, himself, and Sierra by. "Come on man!"

"This THING is STILL to TIGHT!" Beth gritted her teeth while fighting her car to stay off the inside walls, and before long, she took last position.

"Great racing, eh chef?"

"Yep. 4 minutes on the board!"

"Hey dudes? What position am I in?"

"Considering I can see you out of my rearview mirror behind Ms CIT, I'd say you're already 3rd."

"Yeah! Let Home school show 'em how it's done!" HE activated his 7th push to pass, and pulled right up to Courtney's bumper, who, mind you, had just pulled up to Noah's Rear bumper coming out of Turn 3. Ezekiel ducked down low in the final turn, but Courtney forced him below the white line, so she kept her hold coming out of 4.

"Courtney Is still 2nd, and to looking pass Noah by using the highline on the Frontstretch, and once they come by, they will complete the 5th lap!"

-Courtney's POV-

"A few words. Don't Double cross ME!" She smiles devilishly, then leans back in her chair, a eerie facial look that could of even scared a psycho-killer. "Duncan did, And I will dispose of him. Gwen did, I disposed of her. Noah did, and HE IS GOING DOWN!" She pints downward, and thrusts her arms farther, that by the time she finishes the 2nd sentence, only her head is above the table.

-Normal POV-

"Noah is not trying to block, so she will take the highlane, and that should give her the WTF! She rams him with the side of her car!"

"That Ain't going to go good."

"NO it won't Chef. I only fortified the rear and back with metal. Oh wait. They crash, equals more views! I'm good!"

Courtney surely enough rammed right against Noah, but he still had the lead at the conclusion of the 5th lap, however, pieces, such as his right front tire, along with her rear bumper, began coming off.

"They might not make it to turn 1 at this…TROUBLE IN TURN 3 AS A CAR IS INTO THE OUTSIDE WALL AND IN FLAMES!" Chris jumped into the air, imagining the views. Chef waved the caution, and checkers, as the two leaders ran their cars into the infield grass of Turn 1, the machines destroyed enough that it would take some time to fix.

"The car that was in flames has come to a stop at the entrance of Turn 4, still up against the wall, and the driver climbing out is LeShawna! She was steadily falling back the entire time, thanks to Courtney's ramming her, which might have been contributory to her crash."

"I highly doubt it Chris. For once, you can give me the credit."

"Heather? Okay, I should of figured that out, but I didn't see it. But Noah and Courtney are both REAL lucky that they tangled behind them, otherwise, one of THEM would be gone!"

"Uh Chris… We have a problem in Turn 1"

"Whoa! We've got a full fledged fist fight! Abnormal for Indy car, last time something notable happened, two chicks got into a screech fest! Now, Courtney has the know-it-all laying back against the car, and she's pounding him with fists! NO, he kicks back, and Because no one is really going to calm them down, we'll just let them fight it out."

-Ezekiel's POV-

"All I saw, was two idiots up there, wrecking each other! I went to the inside lane, but I didn't want to crash, so I backed off. Next thing I know, the race is over! IF they crashed a bit earlier, I would have been leader at the finish! Darn!"

-Noah's POV-

"All I know, is that she comes to my high lane, and I was planning to hit her in 1 like I had the last time. Well, she flat out wrecks me. Still, I am in the game. I Ain't going home."

-LeShawna's POV-

"All I Know, is that Heather and I were in a verbal war of the words. I rammed her, and she fell behind me on the backstretch-thingy. Whaddya know happens next, she turns me right into the wall in the corner, almost head-on. The thing hit's the wall, and I'M Dazed and all ya know! I shake it off, first thing I notice I am sliding against the wall, still on all fours, and facing the right way, yes, but my firggin automobile is on Fire! She could of burnt me alive! Alive you hear, ALIVE!"

-Heather's POV-

"And then, there were 3 to go. LeShawna is out, Duncan, Gwen, and Courtney are next, if they don't eliminate each other. Then, with the strongest gone, everyone else will be easy pickings. I should know, I finished 3rd in season 1 and I am the defending champ!"

-Cody's POV-

"I swear, Chris is going to kill us all! Someone is going to end up flipping into the fence, and the car will disintegrate, and someone will be miraculously alive, if at all! We've already had someone jumping 20 feet in the air, now someone almost gets burnt to death! I hope not all of these challenges are race-themed!"

-Chris's POV-

"Relax Cody. They aren't. But…You'll wish they were!"

-Courtney's POV-

"After I wrecked the -censored-, and sent him into the grass, I pulled up next to him, He starts walking away, and I am NOT going to have that. I grab him by his shoulders, turn him around, and SLAM him into his car. Then I nail him with punches, he kicks me in the stomach, I fall to the ground, get up, and we start punching each other. Look at my face! He hit me here the most though…" She raises up her shirt, and shows her terribly bruised stomach.

-Noah's POV-

"I was walking away, Done with the event, when Ms. Revenge slams me onto my car. I kick her, she retaliates by repeatedly punching me. For once, I'll admit she beat me. Apparently, I have a fractured vertebrate thanks to her slamming me onto the car."

-Duncan's POV-

"Man, I wish I got to see the fight."

-Gwen's POV-

"All I know, is that I see LeShawna getting clipped by none other then Heather. As my friend goes into the wall, I know the race is done, so I slow down, and as I round Turn 1, I see Noah and Courtney fighting. Whatever for? Well, I'll say the idiots wrecked."

-Marco Andretti's POV-

"I don't know if I'm allowed to use this, but that is plain stupid what the two of them did!"

-Chris' POV-

"All the better for ratings Marco! All for the ratings!"

-Normal POV-

"Now that are wrecked competitors have came out of the infield care center, we will proceed LeShawna to the Toyota Truck of Shame." HE grabs LeShawna by her shoulder, and she just walks on, guided by him to the exit area, where she climbs into the passenger side, then glumly looks down. Her rival throws a mean wave, and the eliminated contestant throws a fist in response, but it was a hollow threat.

As the sun went down, someone is seen running in the distance. It is easily identifiable as Bridgette, the blonde surfer. She goes around a corner, and says to someone, who can't be seen. "Okay. I think we're good."

"Good." The feminine responder is. "Get in." The door is held open, and the female follows.

* * *

><p>Well, You've seen it all! Another crazy wreck, and now NOAH is on Courtney's hit list! I swear, that girl needs to get shot by a f*ng sniper! But She won't win…I hope. But hopefully she'll have a major crash also.<p>

Anyways, Please REVIEW!


	4. Race Day Part 1

Last time on Total Drama Indianapolis Racing!

-Flashbacks begin-

The teams all did our modified version of bump day, with modified Indy cars. Needless to say, some of the professional driers didn't respect the changes. Noah and Courtney wrecked each other, but in the end, it was LeShawna who got turned into the wall hard, and had her car in flames, by her old enemy Heather. Still, Courtney and Noah displayed an interesting fight.

-End Flashbacks-

Today, we are going to do the actual race! Just yesterday, the Indy 500 was won again by Dan Wheldon, in the MOST EXTREME FINISH SINCE 1992!, but this is going to be the Chris McLean Indy 500! Who will Win, Who will get eliminated, What crashes will we have, and will we have any more fights? It's a Memorial Day special of TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!

-Theme song begins here-Papa Roach, Alive when vulnerable-

GO! *Is shouted, showing the Indianapolis motor speedway from the sky*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *A clip of Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 Crash is shown*

For crying out loud, running form a come down! *Shows Rafael Matos' crash in the 2010 Indy 500*

God forbid! I know I've been a let down! *An Indy car slides down the pit lane without it's right front tire*

Reaching for the sky, laying in the gutter! *Kyle Busch causes a big wreck in the 2010 Allstate 400 NASCAR race at the event's start.*

Kicking and screaming, now we're singing bloody murder! *Shows Swede Savage's Fatal '73 Indy crash*

(now we're singing bloody murder, oh now we're singing bloody murder!)

Well I'm alive! *Courtney's Indy car is shown getting airborne*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Blainely's airborne crash in turn 3 in the Indy event's qualifying*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *LeShawnna's Indy car has a fiery crash into the outside wall in turn 3*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *On Board with Duncan as Courtney's car flies over his own*

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Brief Flashback of Duncan and Courtney's kissing in TDA, Then him punching her in TDIR*

when I'm living like a devil!

Can't be your lover *Shows Gwen Kissing up to Duncan as Courtney is seen devising revengeful plots*

when I'm living like a rebel

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Bridgette and Geoff battle in Indy cars down the front stretch*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *Shows Owen trying to get back together with Izzy.*

(Yeah, Go take care of yourself! You've got to take care of yourself!)

Well I'm alive! *Tyler's F1 car blows over and flips violently on the Indy road course*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Lindsey looking around dumbfounded*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *Sierra pulls Cody into a deep, passionate kiss*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Izzy kicks Chef in the groin*

I'm loosing my soul!

Seek out the pain I! *Ezekiel whips off his sunglasses, showing his eyes, which are now albino red from the events in TDWT*

Seek out the sorrow! *Blainely Has a breakdown as she walks away form the crowd*

Seek out today I! *Duncan looks at the sky in anticipation*

Seek out tomorrow! *DJ releases a mouse*

I'm addicted to the misery in my head! *Beth stairs at an image of Brady*

I'd better stop before I end up dead! *Courtney rear ends her stock car into the pit road tire barrier*

So I'll climb *Shows a view of the Frontstretch at Indianapolis during 2010 Indy 500 festivities*

TO the top. *Shows the Flag stand*

Just to fall *shows the grandstands*

To the bottom *The Indy 500 Trophy is shown hoisted up by Mario Andretti*

And I'll climb *Jimmie Johnson and his crew kisses the bricks after his 2008 Allstate 400 win*

TO the top. *Kurt Busch gets wrecked by Jimmy Spencer in the 2003 event*

Just to fall *Juan Montoya's and Dale Jr.'s crash in the 2010 Allstate 400 is shown*

To the bottom *Jamie McMurray does burnouts after his 2010 Allstate 400 win*

COME ON! *Ryan Hunter-reay sends Mike Conway flipping into the catch fence in the 2010 Indy 500*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *The big wreck in the 1998 Indy 500*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Salt Wather's flip into the fence at the start of the 1973 Indy 500*

Well I'm alive! *Cody's Indy car runs through a debris field*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Beth hit's the Turn 1 wall at a 45 degree angle*

I'm outta control! *Owen hit's the wall just behind Beth, then his car careens into Beth's*

I'm loosing my soul! *A pair of reclusive eyes with revenge written on them stairs at Heather*

Well I'm alive! *Noah's Indy Car spins between turns 3 and 4*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Harold careens his Indy car into the dirt wall between turns 3 and 4*

I'm outta control!

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Chef waves the green flag*

when I'm living like a devil! *Chris shoots out of his seat as a crash strikes on the race's first lap*

Can't be your lover *Gwen is shown laying on top of a shirtless Duncan, staring at each intimately*

when I'm living like a rebel *Sierra rolls a tire around a corner of the garage area*

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Chris holds up the suitcase with one million dollars in it in front of the entire cast*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *An explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car*

-Theme song ends here-

In the kitchen, Chef is shown making some more of his MEAN morning chowder. Looking around, he takes off the shelf some of DJ's secret ingredient stuff that he used repetitively in Season 2. Sprinkling it in, he says to himself. "Now let's see if those kids will have any food respect."

Chris steps out of his Trailer, stretching and greeting the new day. The smell of rubber is still in the air form the previous day's race, but he's more interested in one thing. Milk. Having a craving due to watching the previous day's Indy 500, he walks back in, grabs the milk jug, then swallows about half of it at once. As he climbs back out, he looks down at his watch. "Yep. About time to wake those kids up…Just because it's an American holiday doesn't mean they can sleep in." He grabs a air horn, and goes over to the girls cabin first, where the remaining 8 females are laying on their beds, some snoring, but most sleeping peacefully. "WAKE UP!" He yells, then blasts his horn into the room. Before any of them can react, he jumps out, shuts the door, and runs to the men's trailer.

"Here he comes." Harold says, motioning Cody and Tyler over.

"Good. Prepare operation Horn stuffer." Cody begins. Tyler whips off his bandana, then stands beside the door. Cody and Harold jump into their beds, making it look like they are already asleep.

Chris throws the door open, and performs the same routine he did at the girl's trailer. Before the jock can put his bandana in the horn, the door opens into his face because he was standing on the wrong side. He gets smashed against the wall, all the men get up and moan, except for Duncan, who leaps out of bed, grabs the horn, and throws it out the window. "Can it McLean!" He shouts, walking back over to his bed to grab some clothes.

"OH no! My ears are going to get ruined at this rate!"

"Just want to let you all know, get to the Mess Hall in about 15 minutes." He smirks, then shuts the door. As he does, the unlucky jock falls to the floor, no longer stuck, but still kinda beat up badly.

-Mess Hall-

"Oh Yeah! We're going to eat some breakfast! And fast!" Chef slaps half of the pan's contents onto Owens plate, and the Inaugural TD winner licks his lips eagerly.

"Oh joy." Gwen remarks snidely as she gets her own portion, then goes back to the table.

"Chef, you seem a bit confident today. What for?"

"Just between you and me DJ, I put some-"

"No. If it's only between us, I can't hear it. Mama said its not nice to keep secrets."

"*sigh* Then it's still my secret."

"Good day racers!" Chris walks in, his arms wide open, as if to greet the world, although he's only greeting 18 contestants.

"HI" "Hello." "Brilliant" "What's the challenge now?" Was the compilation of all his responses.

"Well, Today, You're going to get in those cars, and do a full fledged race! Whoever wins, gets immunity until the temporary team disbandment. However, whoever finishes last, their team will have to vote someone off! I'm sure you're all familiar with the way the race will be ran after watching yesterday's event?"

"Yeah." Cody says, looking down at his sunburned arms and lower legs.

"It was awesome man! Whoever says that Indy car sucks must be a redneck! I loved the whole thing!"

"Could that be because you watched it from the flag stand home school?" Heather prods, talking a bite of her food.

"Yeah. That's the main reason." He nods, finishing all of his meal.

"Well, that's how it will be. 3-wide to start, 6 rows deep. On restarts it will be double file. You all probably know everything else!"

"Will our radios be hooked up again?" Courtney asks, still quite pissed at the previous day.

"Yes. NO. Maybe. You'll find out today. 14 minutes and I want you with your respective cars!"

-14 minutes later, Garage area-

"Hey Chris, Who will be the pit crew?" Geoff asks while he walks up to the MC. "I don't see anyone."

"Our unpaid interns."

"Oooh kay."

"Again! Come on Chris, we're always doing your dirty work!"

"You signed contracts!" He argued with the interns currently off-screen.

"I Can do it myself! E-scope knows just how to get out of the car, and change the tires, and fuel up, all at once!"

"Despite the fact that would be a great challenge idea, no. You guys will just stay in the cars, and get wrecked, except for one of you. I'll see the winner in the winner's circle 104 laps *4 warm-up laps* from now." He smiles, then walks off. "CHEF!" He screams as he walks away. "You know what to say!"

"Maggots! Start d'em engines!"

Davis the intern gets into the pace car, and turns it on. The driers get strapped in, and put their cars into first gear.

"Now for those of you that missed bump day last Monday, here is the starting lineup."

The screen shows the following.

1st Ezekiel 2nd Justin 3rd Cody

4th Izzy 5th Heather 6th Sierra

7th Harold 8th Duncan 9th Geoff

10th Owen 11th Bridgette 12th Tyler

13th Gwen 14th Lindsey 15th Beth

16th DJ 17th Noah 18th Courtney

"Since Ezekiel has the lane of Choice, he's starting up high. That means everyone 4th, 7th,10th, 13th, and 16th will start on the outside. Everyone 3rd,6th,9th,12th,15th,and 18th will start on the inside lane." Chris sets back in the announcers chair, and grabbing his Mecha Mocha coffee, then takes a sip. "We're about to go green! Fans, let the racing and wrecking BEGIN! GREEN FLAG!"

Chef waves the green flag, and they are off. Justin is just a little faster then Ezekiel and Cody going into 1, but Chris Jumps out of his seat as they go into turn one as a crash strikes on the race's first lap. "HOLY! TWO CARS GOT INTO THE OUTSIDE WALL, AND ONE GOT WAY AIRBORNE!" He stops to catch his breath. "I think they were the only two involved, but I can't identify them. Cody will take the field to the Caution, but I'm still trying to identify the drivers. Wait, Justin is one of them, He's climbing out of the car. The other driver is Ezekiel, and he has not made any movements. Red Flag is out." He has another drink of his coffee.

Several emergency teams surround Ezekiel's Car, which is missing the front end, exposing his entire body. He is slumped downward, and barely breathing. They unhook him, and strap him to a stretcher as they take him to the ambulance.

-Justin's POV-

"I Know what happened. The thing just got to tight going into the turn, and I ran into the wall. Something flew over me, I think it was another car, but me finish dead last? Darn! I was hoping for maximum exposure!" HE sighs. "Oh well. Maybe there is a media outlet I can show off to."

-Replays-

In the replay, Justin's 01 goes right into the wall in front of Zeke. He has no where to go, and as the pole sitter hit's the car in front of him, the front wing acts like a geo-band, and launches the car into the air, before slamming it down onto the gourd, the home schooled boy's body exposed.

Another replay shows that the car does not flip, and barely misses the catch fence, but some piece of debris may very well have gone into the grandstands of turn 1.

-Cody's POV-

"See what I mean! I think someone just died on national TV!"

-Izzy's POV-

"That was awesome driving under that airborne car. I even got a piece of it! Look!" She holds up her hand, showing a 1 inch piece of metal sticking out of her right hand.

-Courtney's POV-

"Okay. New Strategy. I'll let everyone wreck ahead of me, and I'll slowly move forward."

-Normal POV-

"Okay, Here are the results for Ezekiel. He suffered a concussion, and had the wind knocked clean out of him. But He should be able bodied enough to compete next week." Chris looks at the paper. "Well, at least we won't have to hear him today in the race."

As the field gets ready to go green, Owen breaks the silence over the radios. "YEAH Baby! We are SO going to have some fun!"

"Not the radio link up again!"

"Yes again."

"Good. This plays perfectly."

"Says the last place girl."

"I started last place, but mind you, with that crash, I am NOT getting voted off!"

And they go green flag again, on lap 4. But again, trouble finds the drivers early. Coming out of 2, Lindsey's 48 spins right into the asphalt. "I didn't hit anything!" She exclaims, then keeps driving, haven taken NO damage in any form. "I just forgot to turn the wheel straight."

"OH boy." Chris face palms.

As they go green again, everyone stays silent, and Courtney begins advancing rapidly though the field. As she goes by Gwen, she holds up one hand, and gives her the middle finger.

However, Noah was already well ahead of Courtney, having gained 5 positions in the first quarter of the first lap, and gained 7 more in the following 5 green flag laps. Duncan had also moved forward well.

"So, at the 20th lap, here is the field run-down. Cody leads, Harold has moved all the way up to second. Heather is 3rd, Izzy is holding steady in fourth. Noah is in 5th, Sierra 6th, Duncan 7th, Tyler 8th, Courtney 9th, Gwen 10th, Beth 11th, Bridgette and Geoff are battling side by side down the front stretch, 12th and 13th respectively, Owen 14th, DJ 15th, Lindsey is one lap down in 16th, and Ezekiel has DNFed in 17th, with Justin dead last 18th. He'd best start figuring out who to vote off."

-Lap 23-during commercial break-

"HOLY - A MONSTER CRASH!" The commercial break ends right after that, and picks up on him a bit calmer. "A terrifying crash has just occurred in between Turns 3 and 4, we do not yet know the driver involved. He spun coming out of turn 3, and slammed the inside barrier with the car, disintegrating it beyond identification, as the debris litters all of that short-chute, and Turn 4." Chris gets up and begins pacing, worried about a lawsuit If the driver died.

"We have identified the driver, it is The 3. Harold's Car."

Again, the medical team attends, but Harold is active and okay.

-Harold's POV-

"Yeah. I knew I could survive. The sweat bled through the gloves and got onto the wheel, and I lost control, spun into the infield, and herd a loud bang. My body was a bit sore, but I was flung all over the place, inside, outside, upside-down. I landed on my side. I think it was. There was just the seat, and a bit of the front end of the car. Everything else was busted up. But I'm cool man. I enjoyed it."

-Heather's POV-

"Wow. Good thing geeky spun out up there, and not when I was going to make a move on him."

-Sierra's POV-

"Wow. That was just…wow."

-Normal POV-

On the race's restart on lap 29, Cody loses the lead to Heather as she makes a clean pass on the high lane coming out of the second turn. "So long losers! I'm staying on until disbandment." She says over the radio.

"Will you just shut it up?"

"I don't think so!" The brunette sing-song says, going into the 3rd turn. Just as she does, the caution comes out for debris form Harold's car, and Heather unluckily runs over a piece, cutting her right rear tire

"Rats. I'm going to have to pit." She says, pulling onto the pit lane early. Still, everyone else hadn't made a stop yet, so after the pit stops cycled through, she was leader again.

"Well, SO far, Heather is leading after the days first official lead change! We have 3 DNF's, and Team Modeling is going to HAVE to vote someone off today. Come back after this upcoming commercial break to see the rest of TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!


	5. Race Day Part 2

"Welcome back to Total Drama Indianapolis Racing! We are about to go green flag again after our fourth caution, which was caused by debris from Harold's horrifying crash earlier. And they are off once again, Heather pulling away with a 2 car-link, now 3 car-link advantage going into the second turn! Here is the current field run-down on lap 34! Heather leads Cody at the line, Izzy is third, Sierra 4th, Noah and Duncan are vying side by side for 5th. Courtney is in 7th, Gwen 8th, Tyler 9th, 10th is Beth, 11th to Owen, 12th for Geoff, 13th for Bridgette, Lindsey and DJ are both one lap down, 14th and 15th respectively. 16th-18th are all out due to crashes here."

"Remind me again how you got here?" Duncan said to himself, accidentally out-loud, in the high lane on the 49th lap.

"Think about it Einstein. If I told you, it would take the rest of the show, and then some."

"?"

"Let me through Izzy!"

"Not a chance Sierra! Just waiting for the right time to make a move. E-scope's coming back, oh yeah, she's coming back!"

'Just keep it fighting you two, keep it fighting.' Courtney thought to herself, and as she crossed the line at the half-way point, she ducked to Noah and Duncan's inside in a surprise move, and made it up to 5th."

"HEY!"

"Whoa."

"I'm not done yet, bastards!" She slowed down, and stayed on the low lane. Once again, they were three wide, and going into turn 2, she rode up the track intentionally, trying to wreck them both by making them check-up.

"Someone's going to have to drop back!"

"That'll be you Geek-face!"

"And Cautions is displayed for the 5th time, again for debris, that Tyler found for us this time!"

"Alright!"

"That's not a good thing dude. Wait until you get on the long runs!"

Tyler's right-front wing was slightly tilted upward from running over the debris, which would hinder him on the longer runs. If he gained to much speed, the car would Blowover.

"Well, We'll come back to you after the commercial break!"

-After commercial break-

"Welcome back to Indianapolis, as things have went form bad to worse for Tyler, on pit lane, one of the interns didn't get his right front tire on, and he slid about 50 feet down pit lane on three wheels. This is majorly going to kill his chances. We'll show you this priceless footage!"

-Priceless Footage-

The red 14 Indy car is jacked up on it's left side, the tires are replaced, and he drives out after the 4 tire change he took to gain track position on the longer runs, he hoped. However, his tire came flat off as he came out of the pit box. He slides 50 feet, before coming to a stop in Courtney's Pit Box, when she was just leaving, so he barely missed her.

-Resume race-

"And we are back under green! Chef, how's it going out there? Must be a pretty fun race to watch, eh?"

"You aren't the one without earplugs!" HE shouted back, hands on his ears.

"Then how did you have the green flag?"

"You'd be surprised what you'd learn in the military!"

"You never WERE in the military!"

"Did I ask you?"

"What a convenient excuse!" The host said, turning off the mike to his friend. "Anyways, we are already on lap 60, and Heather is once again pulling out with the lead over Cody, With Izzy still in third, slowly closing ground on second, Duncan is 4th, Sierra is 5th, Courtney is 6th, Gwen is 7th, and Noah has dropped all the way back to 8th. It is a three way battle for 6th though, as Gwen goes up high to try and clear Courtney. This will be a battle to watch, being as they are fierce rivals.

"Oh yeah, Terrifying rivals." Duncan chuckles ahead of them.

"Shut UP you delinquent!"

"Nah, I don't think so 'princess'!" He retorts, sneering at the nickname.

"DON'T. YOU. CALL. ME. THAT. AGAIN!"

"Or What?"

"I'LL KILL YOUR GOTHIC BITCH RIGHT HERE BY TURNING HER INTO THE WALL HEAD ON, THEN HITTING HER AGAIN MYSELF!"

"Silly thing is, that I just got back ahead of you."

"And, you'd risk your own elimination, being as YOUR team is the one that is going to be sending someone home!"

"Danm."

"Wow, what a epic struggle. Risk the million by getting revenge, or letting her go for the money."

"SHUT UP NOAH!" Gwen, Cody, Courtney, Heather, and Duncan all shouted at the same time.

-Heather's POV-

"Just keep it up back there, You'll end up wrecking each other BIG time, and I'd be unchallenged."

-Izzy's POV-

"Keep it up, and I'll just break the receiving wire."

-Cody's POV-

"What is with her?"

-Duncan's POV-

"If I could, I'd kill her right now. But my life is kinda at risk, I'm on probation again."

-Sierra's POV-

"If they keep it up, they'll all stay back their, and I can push Cody to the front! He'll win The inaugural Chris McLean 250 at Indianapolis!"

-Courtney's POV-

"THAT BITCH WILL DIE!" She grabs a knife she pulls out of somewhere, and drags it down a board she is holding slowly.

-Gwen's POV-

"If she kills me, She's dead also."

-Noah's POV-

"Golly gez. I'll just stay where I am, let them wreck all of themselves out."

-Normal POV-

"AND WE HAVE TROUBLE AT THE RACE'S THRID QUARTER POINT! Beth is into the wall in turn 1, and Owen is in it as well! Tyler, Lindsey DJ! Bridgette and Geoff are involved as well!" He takes a breath, then takes a drink form his glass of water. "What a massive crash, involving 7 Indy cars! This may be the largest crash ever in this series that didn't occur at the event's start!"

Beth's car is up against the wall, backwards, at the entrance of Turn 2. Owen's car is just a little bit ahead of her, facing forward in the grass of turn 2, having left tire marks through the grass which evidently says he spun into the resting position he was in, but their two cars are torn up in the front end, as is Beth's on the right side, which is against the wall.

Bridgette's damaged car limps down the backstretch, no front wing, and the right front wheel hanging by a thread, as she guides it into turn 3, it come the rest of the way off, and her car slides into the pit lane entrance road. DJ's machine is similarly dilapidated on the right front end, but it is against the wall right in front of Beth's.

Geoff's machine has no front end, as the nose, wing, and suspension of his cars are destroyed, and his machine's remains are just mere feet behind Owen's. Lindsey's machine is back up against the wall, the rear wing over the driver's head. Her front end is also torn up, but not as severe as the rear, as she still has the front two wheels on the car. Tyler's nose is right in her left side, which shows he apparently went into that side as she might of spun while checking up.

The first person to climb out of their machine is Beth, who swings her body out of the car, then steps back, looking at the carnage, shaking her head, then shaking her index finger at the car, walking to the ambulance. Geoff and Owen climb out, and begin conversing about the incident. Lindsey was trapped in the car due to the rear of the car being smashed so well that the wing landed on her head, so Tyler come over and tries to relieve her, but eventually the medical worker pry her out, where she seems to be fine. Tyler walks his girlfriend to the ambulance, then gets in himself. DJ walks to the ambulance, looking happy that he didn't run over any animals. Bridgette begins to walk toward pit lane, but the ambulance beats her there, and picks her up. Red Flag is thrown, and Heather stops the field on the front stretch.

"I don't exactly know what happened, but it was pretty dammed cool! I only saw Owen hitting the wall, a bunch of smoke, and then over a third of the starting field is involved. Let's check out the replays!"

-Replays of the 6th caution-

Beth is running side by side with Noah, apparently wanting to make a move for 8th. She is in the inside lane, but suddenly the car breaks tight going into turn 1, and it goes right into the wall at a 45 degree angle, barely missing the bookworm's rear. She apparently slams the breaks, leaving a cloud of brake smoke. Not able to see, Owen checks up, but goes right into the wall behind Beth. Her cars hit's the wall hard, throwing her right side into the air several inches as it spins where it's left is against the wall, then Owen's car side swipes her right front end. DJ runs his right front tire over her wing, and it knocks the tire off the car, and he goes into the wall. The camera zooms out a bit, and Lindsey, with Tyler, are already spinning into the picture, in the position they stopped in. As it zooms out though, Bridgette is seen trying to steer low, but Lindsey's front end clips hers. The surfer's automobile goes low, slamming into her boyfriend left rear. She continues, but we already know she ends up stopping in the third turn. Geoff goes virtually head-on into the inside wall right behind Beth's car, which is still backwards, apparently haven given her a good view of the impact. He spins similarly to Owen had going into 2, but missing the short female's machine by inches, as opposed to his chubby friend. All of it happened in about 13 seconds.

A second angle, from the wall in turn 2 pointing into the short chute, shows Beth going into the wall, the side getting airborne and hitting the wall with the opposing side. Owen hit her car, Lindsey apparently checks up, rams her car into the outside wall in turn 1, and Tyler slams her, not being able to see. DJ's machine runs over the debris, the car begins to get airborne, but before it gets more then a half foot, he slams into the outside wall just in front of the car. Geoff's car hit's the wall, and Bridgette limps by, and some of the debris randomly hit's the camera and breaks the lens.

While riding onboard with Beth, one can see her fighting the wheel form the angle on top of the car. The impact temporarily blinds the camera, but it picks up just as Owen hit's the wall in front of her she raises her hands as if to shield her head from any debris. The impact is very hard from the onboard, and Geoff's following miss rains more debris on her.

The onboard with Owen shows him riding contently, and then he sees some smoke, he stops talking about what he was going to eat tonight, and he gets deathly quiet. Once he realizes he can't avoid the wall, he starts screaming.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CALL THE EMCP! CALL THE PRIME MINISTER! CALL MY MOM!" Once it finally stops, a green gaseous substance comes out form the drivers seat.

Riding with Lindsey, she sees smoke, but turns the wheel going into the first turn to hard, and rams her back hard into the wall, and just as her camera shuts out, Tyler's machine hits her own.

-End Replays-

"Well, We're going to take a LONG time to clean that mess up! A lot like the big wreck in the 1996 Indy 500."

Still, after 12 minutes of extensive clean up, camera repair, and wall repair from were Geoff and Owen hit, the race goes back to caution, and eventually goes back to green with 19 laps to go.

As with the previous 3 restarts, Heather pulls right away from Cody, and Izzy closes in, this time faster then before, on 2nd. Gwen, who restarts 4th, begins trying to defend her position form the Total Drama fan girl Sierra, while Duncan is running in 6th contently, Courtney 7th, and Noah last on the track, in 8th.

"Gwen is up high, Sierra takes 4th. I repeat, Sierra takes fourth!" Chris broadcasts as they run across the stripe. "15 laps remaining!"

"Let me through!" E-scope proclaims, and she steals Cody's 2nd place position by running on the high lane through turns 3 and 4.

"Here is how many push-to-passes have been used by the remaining 8 drivers. Noah has used 2 of 15, Gwen, 1, Duncan-0, Cody 1, Sierra 2, Heather 2, Izzy 0, Courtney-14, meaning she only has one more. And on lap 84 of the 100 lap event, Courtney was going to need to save it for late, being as she is still 7th, trying to get 6th from her ex, Duncan."

"Let me through you overgrown piece of criminal moss!" She commands going into the first turn.

"I think not."

"I think so. By virtue of having a better position, I shaln't be voted off today!"

"So? Maybe I should just wreck you then to make sure you are." He still doesn't lift though in turn 2.

"YOU LET ME THORUGH NOW!"

"Or what?"

"Or, THIS!" She activates her last push-to-pass on the back-stretch, and shoots to the inside lane. Duncan goes low to block, which is being allowed in this race, unlike with normal Indy-cars. She cowers low with a full head of steam, and her front ring hits his left rear tire. His tire shreds, and Noah, in 8th, dead, last, expects Duncan and Courtney to spin up the track. They don't and as he goes low, her wing catches, and her car gets airborne, and prepares to flip all the way over, when Noah rams the rear of her car, the only part still on the ground, while it is at a 75 degree angle with the ground, mind you, and the car gets completely airborne, but doesn't flip. Rather, it nose dives into the ground in almost the same spot Marco Andretti's machine righted itself after his rollover in the 2007 event. The impact lurches the car sideways, and it slams on it's right side, flipping back the correct side up, and slides through the grass, demolished, bringing out the 7th caution of the day. Noah's machine had nothing left of the front end, and it just comes to a stop in the infield grass of turn 3.

Duncan was extremely lucky, as the interior lining of the tire stayed on the car, and he guided it back to the pit lane. "Yep, get me a fresh set of rubber." He calls over his radio. "That bitch can't wreck me out."

Courtney gets out of her car, infuriated, and the medical workers rush over to her. She shrugs them off, smacking one in the face with her helmet, then as Duncan drives by almost 2 whole minutes later, with his new set of tires, she throws her helmet at his car. She misses, but it still gets the message across. 'I-WILL-GET-BACK-AT-YOU-FOR-THAT!' Her hatred of Noah, who caused her to nose-dive into the ground so hard, even abated, albeit temporarily.

-Replay's of Courtney's crash-

The replays show nothing we didn't already see. As the right side of her front wing hit's the punk's left rear tire, it shreds the lining, and her car's wing breaks, getting it massively airborne, and then Noah slams her in the rear, which launches the rest of the car in the air, and like a dolphin, she nose-dives to the water, only rather the water, it was ground she's heading to. The grass and dirt goes everywhere from inertia of the impact, and the car flips onto it's side, not technically completing a full flip, and she slides sideways, very, very PO'ed.

The onboard with Duncan shows nothing, as the camera was pointing forward at the time, and all you can briefly see is Courtney's car flying over Duncan's, then it vanishes to the left side of the camera, as he voices his need for new tires.

-End replay's-

"SO, really, IN that short 7 lap dash we had under green, Only two drivers altered their positions, Izzy took 2nd from Cody, and Sierra took 4th from Gwen. Even despite their crash, Noah and Courtney will still finish 7th and 8th, respectively." he yawns. "Man, we seriously need to figure out how to excite the racing more, even through the crashes have been wicked."

The green flag falls with 8 laps to go, and the running field is Heather in first, Izzy 2nd, Cody and Sierra 3rd and fourth, Gwen 5th, and Duncan the last running car, 6th. Everyone else had wrecked out up to this point, like the teenagers they are.

Unlike the restarts with Cody 2nd, Heather is not able to pull away form the fiery redhead, and the distance is the same with 7 laps to go. "Ugh, here comes psycho-path." She dully remarks, flooring her car, but not yet using her push-to-pass.

Izzy, now, begins whittling away her lead. Using a self-formulated strategy, she uses the push-to-pass on the middle of the straightaways, using the momentum to rocket her though the following two turns and short-chute, then doing it again, and the method would leave her with one to spare. The 3 second distance shrunk to 2.5 with 6 to go, 2 with 5 to go, 1.5 with 4 to go, 1 second with 3 to go, and at the two to go point, the less mentally stable female is right on the rear bumper, setting up for a good finish.

"FOUR WIDE!" Chris creams. Sure enough, at the two to go point, the drivers 3rd-6th make it four wide down the Frontstretch, but Sierra and Cody get the better on the high lanes, and lead the rest of them in. "Now these guys have no need to race crazily, since Heather, their other teammate, IS leading, even though she'd probably need the win most, considering her massive unpopularity. Izzy's team is safe, as is Ezekiel's. Its Justin's team that needs to keep worrying." Still, the fact doesn't seem to stop them. Cody and Sierra obviously prefer the higher lines, while Goth and punk run the lower lines all the way around the track.

During this whole time, as the battle for 3rd comes out of the 2nd turn, Heather leads Izzy onto the short-chute between turns 3 and 4. The rebellious female in second looks for a chance to pass the rebellious one in first, by looking high, then down low. Heather slams the Door on Izzy coming out of Turn 4, causing her to nearly cut below the white line. As they came to the stripe, Izzy uses her 3rd to last push-to-pass, as does Heather, expanding the distance between themselves and third place. Through Turn 1, Izzy pokes low again, but the door isn't their. In the following corner, there isn't any room up high. Down the backstretch, both activate their push-to-passes, causing the distance between themselves and the 4-way battle for third a 1.25 mile advantage, aka, half the track. They weren't going to be challenged.

Izzy looks high in 3, and presses the issue in 4, but despite her great runs in the late stages, she doesn't seem to have it.

"Let E-scope though now!"

"How about NO you insane psychopath!"

"How about I'll force myself there!" Coming out of 4, Heather slightly drifts up about 15 centimeters, and Kaleidoscope tires to seize the move. It doesn't work, and she still is behind her.

"Man, It's going to be a single-file finish. Lame-o." Chris sighs. But Izzy's alter-self found one possible route, the one only Courtney had used up to this point, the extreme low lane, right up against the inside wall. Using her final push-to-pass, she rockets below Heather.

"NO YOU DO NOT!"

"YES I DO TO!"

Heather thinks very quickly to herself an scheme. If she can wreck herself and Izzy, and their wreckage slides across the line, she would be the technical winner, in theory. Willing to try anything, she goes down low, and Izzy's right front wing hit's Heather's right side, and Rather then flipping right there and then, the redhead's car gets 15, 17, 19, 20 feet airborne, flips over in midair while flying up and over the track, threatening to fly over the fence, and then slams, top first, into the fence, and the fence disintegrates the car, as the mangled remains slide across the line, with Heather in a technical second. The fence held very strong, but the Indy car is shattered to smithereens, and no one can tell what became of the driver.

Only for things to get worse. Being as no one had spotters for today's event, the 4-pack rushed out of turn 4, and Cody, who had 3rd virtually locked in, was stuck on the high lane. The lane that had most of the debris form the crash, including the half-shredded tub where Izzy presumably would be. Cody had nothing to do, and allowed Sierra, and Duncan, to both wiz by him, giving 3rd to his stalker, and 4th to the criminal, and he ran right through the debris field, kicking up more then enough debris, barely missing the tub by a foot and a half. The car veered right into the outside wall and rode against it, giving him 5th while Gwen settled for 6th, and he didn't even have his hands on the wheel, rather, he was shielding himself form the shrapnel form the wrecked cars.

As everyone calms down the medical workers get onto the scene of the devastation. Cody climbs out, fine, but Izzy can not be found, as if she vanished right before the impact with the fence. Just as they began to clear away the debris, and Chris McLean is trying to decide rather to give the victory to 2nd place Heather, or no-one, out from the upside-down, half shredded tub, Izzy, who had apparently curled into a ball, sparing herself from what would have been a quick, yet gruesome death, springed up, in a jumping jack position. The first things he asks, of all things, is where the piece of carbon fiber that was sticking out of her hand from the lap one crash went.

-Elimination-

"Man, I don't know what it is with you all, but you all seriously suck bad." Chris reamarks, and the drivers hang their heads. "Justin, you got you're team in this position." Even his smile doesn't seem to lighten the mood. "Beth, You proved you can only cause one Hell of a wreck." She shakes her head again. "And Courtney, you could of won, IF, you hadn't been bent on revenging Duncan." She snarles disgracefully at him.

"I have two brick fragments. One of you are going home today, with their wrecked car." He looks as the three. "Jusitn, No votes against you. You're safe." He wipes his brow in relief.

"And now, for the finals. Beth, or Courtney. Beth, or Courtney." The MC stares at the two of them intently, building up the drama.

"Just hand it out! It is a 30 minute show!" Courtney complains.

"Quiet! The Drama encourages ratings!" He stares at them a little bit longer, then her throws the last fragment. "Courtney. You're safe. Beth, time to Head home!"

She gasps, then hangs her head in total shame. She is led, willingly, by Chef, and as she gets in the Toyota truck of shame, she pulls out an image of her boyfriend Brady, and stares at it, trying to find some type of comfort as she is driven away from the track.

"Well folks, You saw it all here! The win, The flips, the airborne crashes, the BIG wreck! Next week, we'll continue the drama! But you can only see it here, on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDAIANPOLIS

RACING!"

Now, I'm begging you to please review! PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chris' Highlight Day Part 1

"Last time on Total Drama Indianapolis! We went racing in Indy cars, and there were wrecks. Lots of wrecks. And I mean A LOT of wrecks! But in the end, it was Izzy, after Heather wrecked the two of them at the line, who won the race, and has immunity up until the temporary team disbandment later in the competish! We are now going to do our first prize challenge, but, no one tell the contestants that! It might ruin the drama. Find out what drama we have in store coming up soon, only here, on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANPOLIS

RACING!

-Theme song begins here-Papa Roach, Alive when vulnerable-

GO! *Is shouted, showing the Indianapolis motor speedway from the sky*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *A clip of Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 Crash is shown*

For crying out loud, running form a come down! *Shows Rafael Matos' crash in the 2010 Indy 500*

God forbid! I know I've been a let down! *An Indy car slides down the pit lane without it's right front tire*

Reaching for the sky, laying in the gutter! *Kyle Busch causes a big wreck in the 2010 Allstate 400 NASCAR race at the event's start.*

Kicking and screaming, now we're singing bloody murder! *Shows Swede Savage's Fatal '73 Indy crash*

(now we're singing bloody murder, oh now we're singing bloody murder!)

Well I'm alive! *Courtney's Indy car is shown getting airborne*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Blainely's airborne crash in turn 3 in the Indy event's qualifying*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *LeShawnna's Indy car has a fiery crash into the outside wall in turn 3*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *On Board with Duncan as Courtney's car flies over his own*

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Brief Flashback of Duncan and Courtney's kissing in TDA, Then him punching her in TDIR*

when I'm living like a devil!

Can't be your lover *Shows Gwen Kissing up to Duncan as Courtney is seen devising revengeful plots*

when I'm living like a rebel

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Bridgette and Geoff battle in Indy cars down the front stretch*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *Shows Owen trying to get back together with Izzy.*

(Yeah, Go take care of yourself! You've got to take care of yourself!)

Well I'm alive! *Tyler's F1 car blows over and flips violently on the Indy road course*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Lindsey looking around dumbfounded*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *Sierra pulls Cody into a deep, passionate kiss*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Izzy kicks Chef in the groin*

I'm loosing my soul!

Seek out the pain I! *Ezekiel whips off his sunglasses, showing his eyes, which are now albino red from the events in TDWT*

Seek out the sorrow! *Blainely Has a breakdown as she walks away form the crowd*

Seek out today I! *Duncan looks at the sky in anticipation*

Seek out tomorrow! *DJ releases a mouse*

I'm addicted to the misery in my head! *Beth stairs at an image of Brady*

I'd better stop before I end up dead! *Courtney rear ends her stock car into the pit road tire barrier*

So I'll climb *Shows a view of the Frontstretch at Indianapolis during 2010 Indy 500 festivities*

TO the top. *Shows the Flag stand*

Just to fall *shows the grandstands*

To the bottom *The Indy 500 Trophy is shown hoisted up by Mario Andretti*

And I'll climb *Jimmie Johnson and his crew kisses the bricks after his 2008 Allstate 400 win*

TO the top. *Kurt Busch gets wrecked by Jimmy Spencer in the 2003 event*

Just to fall *Juan Montoya's and Dale Jr.'s crash in the 2010 Allstate 400 is shown*

To the bottom *Jamie McMurray does burnouts after his 2010 Allstate 400 win*

COME ON! *Ryan Hunter-reay sends Mike Conway flipping into the catch fence in the 2010 Indy 500*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *The big wreck in the 1996 Indy 500*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Salt Wather's flip into the fence at the start of the 1973 Indy 500*

Well I'm alive! *Cody's Indy car runs through a debris field*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Beth hit's the Turn 2 wall at a 45 degree angle*

I'm outta control! *Owen hits the wall just behind Beth, then his car careens into Beth's*

I'm loosing my soul! *A pair of reclusive eyes with revenge written on them stairs at Heather*

Well I'm alive! *Noah's Indy Car spins between turns 3 and 4*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Harold careens his Indy car into the dirt wall between turns 3 and 4*

I'm outta control!

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Chef waves the green flag*

when I'm living like a devil! *Chris shoots out of his seat as a crash strikes on the race's first lap*

Can't be your lover *Gwen is shown laying on top of a shirtless Duncan, staring at each intimately*

when I'm living like a rebel *Sierra rolls a tire around a corner of the garage area*

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Chris holds up the suitcase with one million dollars in it in front of the entire cast*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *An explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car*

-Theme song ends here-

Everyone was already situated at their tables, eating their meals.

"Chef, this, is AWESOME! Man, can I have some more!" Owen shouted. The only cook smiled, and nodded his head, dumping 6th helpings onto Owen's plate.

-Chef's POV-

"It's about time someone got around to respecting me around here."

-Gwen's POV-

"Look, I don't know what he put in the food, but whatever it was, it is heaven!"

-Owen's POV-

"Man! Chef made a lot of good stuff, before, but that was heaven! Chef should be given a pay raise!"

-Chris' POV-

"I gave Chef a $1.00 pay raise."

-Duncan's POV-

"Yeah. Now my question is, why wait so long to give us any good food?"

-Sierra's POV-

"Wow. That was just Awesome!"

-Geoff's POV-

"Totally Rad dude! I loved the stuff!"

-Lindsey's POV-

"Wow. Only once have I ever had something THAT good. Angle's wings on the show a time back."

-DJ's POV-

"It's good and all, but something about it is a little familiar…"

-Izzy's POV-

"Okay, Like, I've had a lot of things made by Chef, but Ain't had anything as good as that!"

-Normal POV-

"Good day again Contestants! It's nice to see ya'll up and going! Best get finished up, because the next challenge will be up in a bit!"

Several moans were exchanged between players, but they followed orders. In just minutes, everyone was outside of the mess hall, were McLean had a cart holding 4 boxes on it. "Today players, you all will be doing a contest on who can make the best compilation of footage!"

"About what?" Duncan scoffed.

"Probably the joyous injuries we have received over the years."

"Not quite Noah. Today, you will be making a 10-30 minute video about all my good images in the previous 3 seasons!"

"What?" Gwen complained.

"What good moments?" Lindsey asked, sincerely confused.

"Yeah, for YOU!" Ezekiel replied.

"Tut-Tut-Tut! Enough bickering. In the boxes are rolls of film. There are 3 rolls per box, one for each season. There is also an I-Pad screen that you can put the film in to watch and edit it. Whoever submits the best video according to Chef and Me wins! Whoever doesn't, well…"

Everyone looked at him. Team Modeling was already short 3 women, and the other teams wanted to KEEP their advantage. "Lets go!" Izzy declared and the teams got cracking.

"And, the machines you'd use to broadcast the footage, it's in the broadcasting booth." He chuckles, then walks away.

"Ya think they know that they are all different pieces of footage?" Chef released a dark chuckle, and they leaned against a wall, beginning to watch the challenge.

-Team Awesomeness-

"Chris buying hair gel?" Geoff wrinkled his nose as he watched the special behind-the scenes footage.

"What an ego-maniac." Noah, who was helping Geoff, commented.

"The tour of the abandoned film lot classifies? And the finale?" Bridgette and Izzy looked at each other, bewildered.

"Whoa. Dude, I got Season 3 special behind the scenes! He looks a lot better then instead of before then!"

-Team Checkers-

"Seasons 1 Eliminations?" Cody and Sierra both shook their heads.

"Season 2 eliminations." Duncan smiled to himself as he remembered winning the million that year, while Gwen just stared at the hosts' ego. "I forgot he was so stuck on himself."

"Season 3 intro and finale." Heather threw her hands into the air. "Take that!"

-Team Zeke-

"I got Season 1" Harold called out, then he looked again. "Eliminations."

"I got Season 2!" Lindsey said, and Tyler went over to assist his girlfriend.

"I don't remember seeing any of this!" He remarked. "It's got to be hidden scenes or something!"

"I get Season 3...Intro, and outro." DJ shook his head. The homeschooler slapped him on the shoulder lightly.

"Come on man! We can do it! I know we can!"

-Team Modeling-

"We only have Seasons 1-3 clips of him talking about things."

"Mind you Courtney, things not directly challenge related." He smiles. "I think we can use this to our advantage."

"Oh really? How so, Mr. Show Off?"

"Touche. We simply say that he will only show us his worse sides, and these are his best sides. There is enough footage to last about 20 minutes, so if you do the work…"

"No."

"No?"

"I said no."

"*Sigh* You think I'm going to do it, don't you?"

"That's my expectations."

"Fine. You owe me girl." He said, getting the reel, and organizing it accordingly. She smiled gleefully, and sat back. "This works well."

"Who will complete their challenge first? I do not know! But whatever team it is, I bet there will be a fun video at the end! Find out when you return, to

TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!


	7. Chris' Highlight Day Part 2

"Welcome Back to Total Drama Indianapolis Racing! Right now, the teams are racing against each other to see who can get the win! It's been 10 minutes, so we can start to expect and see the videos taking shape!"

-Team Checkers-

"I've got my section done!"

"Mine's done to."

"We're all ready and able! Cody, Sierra, Go get the organizing Camera. Chris will get his socks knocked off! 1 million, here I come again!" Heather says as the two teens run off to the film.

-Team Ezekiel-

"Dudes, I think we've got it good!"

"I sure hope so."

"How's your's come DJ?"

"Good, I think…"

Harold walks over to the gentle giant, and begins to watch his tape. "Dude, This won't anywhere near cut it! It's all Chris, yes, but whenever you see animals in the background."

"Yes, but I don't think he'd notice."

"Then, We're all done!"

"That means we win, right?"

"No Lindsey, We have to go get the camera!"

"Oh right! Duh!" She pelts her forehead with her lower palm, and Tyler gets up to get the material, only to turn a corner, and run right into the wall.

-Team Awesomeness-

"I think you should of put a little extra footage of him enjoying a buffet with Chef there…"

"I'm trying to present it in a party format dude! In such case, he would completely be blown away!"

"Done!" Bridgette shouts in triumph.

"Hey, two teams have already gone. No more editing, we need to get going NOW!" The high IQ commanded, and everyone did so.

-Team Modeling-

"They're already ahead of us Justin. FASTER!"

"Then you may have to help. Or would that just irk you all the more? Hmmm?" The male model raised his eyebrow.

"We are already 3 women short, we don't need…"

"I know, I know. But an extra pair of hands would be nice."

"Wanna feel this in your back?" She asked, pulling out a switchblade.

"!" "No."

"Then get working."

"Beside, where the hell did you get that?"

"None of your concern…"

-30 minutes later-

"I don't get it! Chris is already watching the videos by them! Where is our guys?" Gwen asked while motioning to the Izzy's and Ezekiel's teams, apparently a bit PO'ed.

"Geek probably made things a lot harder then they already were."

"*Eye roll* Duncan, seriousness would be nice here!"

"I was."

"While you two keep bickering, I'll go check and see what's holding them!" Heather stamped off, while the couple exchanged 'WTH just happened?' looks.

As the brunette walked around the corner, she saw the reason why. At first glance, it made sense. Cody and Sierra were up against the wall, kissing each other.

*Sound of recording scratching*

…Wait, What! Heather walked a bit close, only to realize that CODY had SIERRA PINNED to the wall, and HE was KISSING HER!

-Cody's POV-

"Maybe, Just maybe, I should of given Sierra a chance earlier. I admit, it's still kinda, wierdish and wrong to wake up with her next to me, staring at me breathing like I'm a god or something, and I would still do ANYTHING for Gwen, but Sierra is, you know, a nice secondary option. I only hope that she has some type of oral sanitizer so it's not spreading around germs."

-Sierra's POV-

The fan girl is seen gargling, then she spit's the mouth wash out and into a cup. "Cody insisted that for cleanliness sakes, I rinse my mouth out at the end of every day. I don't understand why though. I only kiss him, and this picture of him when he's not around…" The purple haired female holds up a framed image of him, and kisses it.

-Normal POV-

It took awhile to realize that something had transpired she failed to know about. "Guys! Lovebirds! Idiots! Hullo!" She gave up, and kicked Cody in the side, snapping the two of them out of it.

"We have a challenge to win! And besides…When did you two get together?"

"None of your business. I've got the stuff." Cody held up the machine, and Heather yanked it from his grasp.

"Hey, Cody had it alr-" The Queen Bee put her finger up against the fan girl's lips, shushing her.

"You two have spent to long making out. TIME-TO-MOVE!" She gritted the last part, and stomped off. "Got it!" She shouted, kneeling over and inserting the footage.

"What was the hold up?"

"Ask them yourselves." She said, not even looking up. Just then, the couple came around the corner, smiling like they just went to heaven…

"What happened?"

"Yeah owl-face. What's with the wait?"

The male just blushed. "Distracted."

"What he means to say, is, lost our way…"

"Pfffft." Heather wrapped her business up, and walked over to the host, forcing it into Chris McLean's hands.

-Later-

"I enjoyed all of your footage. Form the documentary format used by team Checkers, to the party-ish format used by Team Awesomeness, the music video-ish style by Team Ezekiel, and Team Modeling's debates-type where I debate myself on who is hotter, me or me. I'll tell you which team will be sending someone home…"

An eerie moment of suspense…

-Cody's POV-

"I have a bad feeling about this."

-Ezekiel's POV-

"DJ is getting the boot. No questions."

-Izzy's POV-

"Would have to be Geoff. He's just not helping! I had to once help a…*Video cut off here before we enter another long narration of hers*

-Justin's POV-

"Why did I bring Courtney on? She's been nothing BUT a pain so far."

-Normal POV-

Chris nearly burst out laughing. "Nobody. This was a Prize challenge, and for Prize, You all get a free copy of the game, NASCAR 2011! Just for you game freaks out there, ya know." HE opens up the back of a truck, and throws out one copy. As everyone laughs, fights, or just stands awestruck at what transpired, Chris walks up to the camera. "Well, I am Chris, and we'll be seeing you next time, on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!"


	8. Trying to find day

"Last time on Total Drama Indianapolis Racing!"

-Begin flashbacks-

"Everyone had to make a highlight video of my great moments from the first three seasons! Besides, what Reality Show Host other then Mwah had this great, wind blown look?" A moment of silence as if he was waiting for a response. "But because it was a prize challenge, everyone was safe…For now…" As the flashbacks end, he chuckles to himself. "Today, we ARE doing a different challenge that isn't directly racing related. Find out what it is, and who will get the boot, HERE, on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANPOLIS

RACING!

-Theme song begins here-Papa Roach, Alive when vulnerable-

GO! *Is shouted, showing the Indianapolis motor speedway from the sky*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *A clip of Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 Crash is shown*

For crying out loud, running form a come down! *Shows Rafael Matos' crash in the 2010 Indy 500*

God forbid! I know I've been a let down! *An Indy car slides down the pit lane without it's right front tire*

Reaching for the sky, laying in the gutter! *Kyle Busch causes a big wreck in the 2010 Allstate 400 NASCAR race at the event's start.*

Kicking and screaming, now we're singing bloody murder! *Shows Swede Savage's Fatal '73 Indy crash*

(now we're singing bloody murder, oh now we're singing bloody murder!)

Well I'm alive! *Courtney's Indy car is shown getting airborne*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Blainely's airborne crash in turn 3 in the Indy event's qualifying*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *LeShawnna's Indy car has a fiery crash into the outside wall in turn 3*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *On Board with Duncan as Courtney's car flies over his own*

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Brief Flashback of Duncan and Courtney's kissing in TDA, Then him punching her in TDIR*

when I'm living like a devil!

Can't be your lover *Shows Gwen Kissing up to Duncan as Courtney is seen devising revengeful plots*

when I'm living like a rebel

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Bridgette and Geoff battle in Indy cars down the front stretch*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *Shows Owen trying to get back together with Izzy.*

(Yeah, Go take care of yourself! You've got to take care of yourself!)

Well I'm alive! *Tyler's F1 car blows over and flips violently on the Indy road course*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Lindsey looking around dumbfounded*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *Sierra pulls Cody into a deep, passionate kiss*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Izzy kicks Chef in the groin*

I'm loosing my soul!

Seek out the pain I! *Ezekiel whips off his sunglasses, showing his eyes, which are now albino red from the events in TDWT*

Seek out the sorrow! *Blainely Has a breakdown as she walks away form the crowd*

Seek out today I! *Duncan looks at the sky in anticipation*

Seek out tomorrow! *DJ releases a mouse*

I'm addicted to the misery in my head! *Beth stairs at an image of Brady*

I'd better stop before I end up dead! *Courtney rear ends her stock car into the pit road tire barrier*

So I'll climb *Shows a view of the Frontstretch at Indianapolis during 2010 Indy 500 festivities*

TO the top. *Shows the Flag stand*

Just to fall *shows the grandstands*

To the bottom *The Indy 500 Trophy is shown hoisted up by Mario Andretti*

And I'll climb *Jimmie Johnson and his crew kisses the bricks after his 2008 Allstate 400 win*

TO the top. *Kurt Busch gets wrecked by Jimmy Spencer in the 2003 event*

Just to fall *Juan Montoya's and Dale Jr.'s crash in the 2010 Allstate 400 is shown*

To the bottom *Jamie McMurray does burnouts after his 2010 Allstate 400 win*

COME ON! *Ryan Hunter-reay sends Mike Conway flipping into the catch fence in the 2010 Indy 500*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *The big wreck in the 1996 Indy 500*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Salt Wather's flip into the fence at the start of the 1973 Indy 500*

Well I'm alive! *Cody's Indy car runs through a debris field*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Beth hit's the Turn 2 wall at a 45 degree angle*

I'm outta control! *Owen hits the wall just behind Beth, then his car careens into Beth's*

I'm loosing my soul! *A pair of reclusive eyes with revenge written on them stairs at Heather*

Well I'm alive! *Noah's Indy Car spins between turns 3 and 4*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Harold careens his Indy car into the dirt wall between turns 3 and 4*

I'm outta control!

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Chef waves the green flag*

when I'm living like a devil! *Chris shoots out of his seat as a crash strikes on the race's first lap*

Can't be your lover *Gwen is shown laying on top of a shirtless Duncan, staring at each intimately*

when I'm living like a rebel *Sierra rolls a tire around a corner of the garage area*

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Chris holds up the suitcase with one million dollars in it in front of the entire cast*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *An explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car*

-Theme song ends here-

"Welcome Back Racers!" Chris shouts as he walks into the mess hall. Everyone just kind of groans, except for Sierra, who could never doubt the host. "Ready for another challenge?"

"Sure. We are all anxiously looking forward to see who can shred themselves in the catch fence first." Noah rolled his eyes as he got up.

"Oh Oh OH! I can do it! I almost did it when Heather wrecked me, but I was missed by mere inches! Talk about WOW! If I had thought of it, I should of licked the fence as it went by!"

"Well, You all have 30 minutes to do your challenge. I will expect to see you at the garage area then!"

Everyone resumed what they were doing, but a lot of them, at a faster pace. Geoff looked around, noticing that his girlfriend seemed to be chatting intimately with Izzy once again. "Must be that weird female bonding thing or something." He said to no one in particular.

"Dudes! I think I've hit the jackpot! I'll just break into Chris' trailer, and see the rest of the schedule! We'll know what challenges we have, and what other rewards we get!" Ezekiel jumped up, and started running out the door. But as he ran to the door, and everyone just stared at him, contemplating his idea, the door opened up, and a familiar male figure walked into the room. Ezekiel ran into him, and fell back.

"Senior, Allow me to assist you up." Aljeandro said as he bent over, and took the homeschooler's hand to get him back up.

"Uhhh, thanks. I've got an important mission to do. Catch ya later!" Ezekiel ran out of the building successfully this time.

-Aljeandro's POV-

"The 'Drama Machine' was not really any help for my condition. It did keep me from dieing form lack of blood, but It didn't do anything else for me other wise. I have to admit, America has some GREAT doctors. And, because he helped me in the semi-finals last season, I'm going to try to keep Ezekiel back on, for the good heck of it. He may prove very…beneficial." He smiles as he leans back in his chair.

-Normal POV-

Everyone gasped when they realized that it was the exact same Aljeandro that walked in the room that competed in the previous season. Bridgette immediately turned her head away, and Tyler ran up to meet his old friend, tripping on his own shoelace in the process, and banging his head against one of the tables. Duncan gasped in shock, while the smile that enveloped Courtney's face could of swallowed the sun. And Heather, she merely gasped, very quietly, in shock, then immediately turned her head away from him, hoping to avoid any eye-to-eye glance.

"Hola everyone. How has it been?"

Utter silence. Aljeandro just smiled again, and walked over to the counter, where he gladly received some of the food Chef was making. "Thank you Senior Hatchet." He replied as he walked on, and sat down at a table of his own. Normally, something he had done by now would have brought everyone's attention back to him. But just his existence, which was like him coming back from the dead, was enough to have everyone's eyes posted on him. "What?" He finnaly asked after orally engulfing some of the food.

-Chris' POV-

"Drama! Oh, the Drama! There is a reason why I brought him back on, after I said he was DEAD! HAHA!" The hosts slaps his knee.

-Normal POV-

"Geoff, I have something to tell you…" Bridgette said, breaking the silence, and Geoff walked over, looking apprehensively at his girlfriend kisser.

"Yeah babe. What is it?" he whispered to her.

"Geoff, I know we've been together for 3 years, but, but, I think it's time we call it quits…" The surfer scratched the back of her head while whispering in response.

"You mean?"

"Yes. Geoff, It's over." She walked away, shaking her head, as if she thought she did something wrong.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Wait!" Geoff grabbed her lightly by the shoulder. "Is it because of him?" He motioned his eyes to the Hispanic, who finished his meal and left, along with several other contestants.

"No. Not at all Geoff. You and I both know his façade. I can't love a man like that. I'm just calling it quits."

"Okay Bridgette." He said, glumly looking downward.

"Nice going! I told you it would work! And without a problem!" Izzy clapped as her friend walked up.

"Yes…but at what cost to the team?" She wondered.

-Garage area-

"How are you alive? Last time I checked you were covered in searing hot magma?" Noah raised his eyebrow, looking at the newest contestant suspiciously.

"America has some good doctors. Chris also gave some help…"

"Brilliant. My Former boss, helping my worst enemy."

"Senior, I did not know…"

"Cut it Al. The Spanish works with the chicks, but not me." Noah walked away as his rival shuddered. "Oh, and by the way…" He turned around mid walk, and faced the new opponent. "You're girlfriend is freaking out about your return."

"Heather? I will have to pay her a little 'visit'." Everyone else was pretty much gathered around by this time.

"Welcome contestants! Give a warm welcome to Aljeandro, who I lied about being dead…"

A small handful of claps were exchanged, by the likes of Courtney, Tyler, and Owen.

"And now, This is where we find out WHAT team he'll be placed on. Whatever team loses, will have him voting as a member, and he shall join that team. But for today's challenge, He'll act like a free agent. The challenge, find me, All 12 interns, and Chef. Each intern is worth 1 point, Chef is worth 5, and I'm worth 10. Whatever team, or Al, racks up the most points first wins. If you can not already tell, I am currently talking to you via a speakerphone, from my special, hidden location. Also, a word of note, not a single contestant can leave the boundaries of the Indianapolis Motor Speedway unless they were voted off, or simply won a prize that takes them off." Everyone could hear him chuckling over the microphone. "Let the search and claim begin!"

-Team Ezekiel-

"Alright! We can do this dudes! Just run with the flow!"

"I don't know where they could be hiding. It could be, for all we know, right beside us."

"Roar!" An intern jumped out of a stack of tires after Lindsey looked in. She let out a small squeal, then leaped into Tyler's arms. DJ freaked out, and ran away from his team.

"That's one point for us." The team leader smiled proudly.

"Just follow me. At Crazy Steve's Summer camp, I learned how to track people when they are deliberately hiding from you."

-Harold's POV-

"Yeah. I learned a lot of things after attending there for 7 straight years. Now, I'm a staff member. It's kinda awesome, you know, despite that he doesn't remember my name very often, and we've only met about 4 times. But it's still all good."

-Normal POV-Team Modeling-

"I am SO glad that Aljeandro's back!"

"Sure. I think I get the picture now Courtney." Justin rolled his eyes after she repeated it for the 3rd time.

"Because of that incident with Heather and him at the final 2, He'll probably HATE her. Leaving him open, I think, and I could claim him as my own! Just got to make sure he notices me."

"That won't take to long at this rate." He opened a supply closet, and let an intern climb out. "That's my 3rd one so far. Courtney, are you even assisting me?"

"Not really. I leave the work to the lower class people."

"*sigh* Once again, It's all left up to me. This is going to desecrate my arms."

-Team Checkers-

"Remind me again WHY does HE have to be brought back into the competition? Hell, why couldn't Chris just let him stay out. Besides, Isn't Ezekiel supposed to be filling in for that manipulative little bastard."

"You can always tell if Heather's head over heels when she starts really using some explicit language." Sierra comments to her technical boyfriend, who nods in agreement.

"What's the matter. I thought YOU liked him." Duncan prodded, and the asian female shot several daggers at him.

"I still find it hard to believe that what little cold beating heart she has can go out for another manipulator." Gwen chuckled, throwing Cody into a series of laughs. The female antagonist had enough, gave the team's leader a firm two-handed shove into the wall.

"Let me get one things strait to you. I DO NOT LIKE HIM. He likes me, but I have no need for him this time around."

"Cody, Are you okay!"

"You don't need to baby me Sierra."

-Team Awesomeness-

The team was a little strangely organized. Geoff was walking toward the back, head hanging down, trying to figure out what he caused to destroy the relationship. Owen and Noah were up front, talking betwixt themselves about where a intern could be hiding. Izzy and Bridgette were midpack, chatting to each other.

"It's one thing I've ended things with Geoff. But What if Aljeandro finds out about us?"

"Relax Bridge. No way he can get past me. I can see everything he does if I needed to." The redhead used her hands to make a 'telescope' of some type, and scanned in a 360 degree angle. "I sure don't see him. Let's keep it moving."

-Team Aljeandro- *Yes, he does not qualify as a team, but i think it would be funny to call him that.*-

Aljeandro had been stalking the teams. Considering the interesting little tidbits he learned last season, with what he was learning now, he had everyone divided up. For instance, He knew about Izzy's wild sex drives, where she has had side affairs with Lindsey, Duncan, and now, Bridgette. He knew about Heather's bisexuality, although she seemingly preferred males. He knew about Cody and his stalker and getting it together, and how Courtney and Justin were constantly bickering about everything because they were the last two members on their team.

"Chris. I'll pay you if you show yourself…" Aljeandro said as he walked into the media room where the votes would be cast. "I have money on me at this very moment…" He asked, his left hand flickering wildly.

One of the tiles form the ceiling fell behind the Hispanic, and Chris McLean jumped down. "Where?"

"In your hands." The newcomer said as he placed the 10 dollar bill on his hands. Chris smiled as he pocketed the medium of exchange.

"My question is, why is your hand twitching like that?"

"Ah yes. You noticed. Nerve ending damage."

-Aljeandro's POV-

"I am still recovering. I may never fully recover. I have these singe marks that look like sideburns running down the sides of my face. My left hand has nerve damage, so at times, it will randomly shake violently to the point I can't feel anything. My right leg has a metallic brace on it so it can support my weight. It's amazing how much one female devil can do to you."

-Normal POV-Team Ezekiel-

"How many have we found so far?" Tyler asked as the teams looked up to the quickly darkening skies.

"2" Ezekiel replied while drawing a second stick figure on his hand.

"Night time is where people that are hiding usually unwind the most, thinking that there is no way they can be seen."

"ATTENTION ALL CONTESTANTS! CHEF, AND 2 INTERNS HAVE YET TO BE FOUND! I REPEAT, CHEF, AND TWO INTERNS ARE YET TO BE FOUND."

"If we can find Chef, I think we'll have what it takes to win."

"Dude, We are still trying to find DJ after he ran away like the chicken he is." Ezekiel stopped, and pointed to some barrels. "What's that?" He asked, as a fluorescent green substance inside the barrel appeared to be giving off light.

"How would I know?" Lindsey asked, bravely walking over, and looking inside. Inside were two cramped people, DJ, and one intern. "MJ! So nice to see you again!"

"Can somebody get us out of this barrel like NOW, please!"

"Do not worry Senior, I can do that." Aljeandro said as he virtually appeared beside Harold and walked up, turning the barrel on it's side, and kicking the bottom. The intern popped out, and began muttering curses in French, while the gentle giant rolled out.

"How many have you found?"

"I've scored 10 points."

"Dude, We only scored 3! How did you get that many!" The redhead asked, hoping to get some extra information.

"I found Chris."

"And Chris was…7 points?" Ezekiel asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"10" Everyone responded.

-Team Modeling-

"I just realized. If I can get Courtney booted off of this team, I can work well enough to win this season, because I am in it, to win it." Justin said to himself as his teammate just continued looking around anxiously for the Hispanic player. "Chef, You've been found out." Justin remarked as he looked up to the ex-military man who was hanging on a flagpole above them. "That gives us 11 points."

"ATTENTION CONTESTANTS! ONLY ONE MORE INTERN IS YET TO BE FOUND! I REPEAT. ONLY ONE INTERN IS LEFT TO BE FOUND."

-Team Checkers-

"That male bitch will die!" Heather said, kicking down a door. As it did, the last intern fell with it.

"Good job."

"I never thought that her anger would help us." Gwen sarcastically remarked.

"Well, that makes two of us."

"But we've only found one intern, him." Sierra said, pointing to the unpaid worker who was rubbing his head in pain.

"Crap. Someone is getting the boot."

"Heather…" Everyone said as they looked toward her.

"Oh, did I ever bother telling you that Cody and Sierra are together, and THAT is why they slowed us WAY down last challenge?" She snappily remarked in an attempt to save her chances.

"-Censored-" The geek said.

"Ummm, we can explain."

"The two of them were just to busy making out. He had HER pinned to the wall kissing her."

"…"

-Team Awesomeness-

"ATTENTION ALL CONTESTANTS! EVERYONE HAS BEEN FOUND! BUT, IT IS RIDICULOUS ON HOW IT TOOK YOU ALL 11 HOURS. ALL TEAMS MUST REPORT TO THE BROADCASTING BOOTH, WHERE WE WILL BE HOLDING THE ELIMINATION!"

"Wait. That means, everyone has been found! We're not going to win!"

"That's what I've been trying to say to you for the last 51 billion times Owen."

"Noah, Please, don't leave me! I want you to stay in the game!"

"*Eye roll*"

"To the voting ceremony we go then."

"Wait, how do we know that no one else found anything? Bridgette, Maybe we were lucky enough that someone else found nothing."

"I hope so Izzy. Aljeandro is the last person we need on our team."

-Broadcasting Booth-

"You guys are amazing, and ridiculous. Team Modeling scored 11 points by finding 6 interns and Chef. Aljeandro scored ten, but he only found me. Lame-o Al." The Hispanic shuddered. "Team Ezekiel, you found only 5 guys." The entire team lowered their head in frustration. "And Team Checkers, You found only one intern." Cody and Sierra exchanged a sideways glance at each other. "But the worst is Team Awesomeness. Not so awesome now, are you. You found NO people. That means, you are going to the voting ceremony."

-Voting Ceremony-

"Okay, I want to make this clear. I am going to switch things around a bit. Each of you have a piece of paper and pencil. I have a box up here. You will write the name of the person you want to ditch on the paper, and drop it in this here box." All 6 players nodded. "Also, I want to see no votes for Izzy, because she has immunity by winning the Indy car race, and Aljeandro, because he scored more points then any of you. That means Noah, Owen, Geoff, and Bridgette are on the chopping block. I will give you 5 minutes to decide who you will kick off." The host walked out of the room.

"Geoff, may I have a word with you..?" The miracle teen asked, and the aussie complied. "I know it is hard having your girl break up with you, and rest assured, I, for one, am not at fault."

"Sure."

"Do you even know why she broke up with you?"

"No. She never told me."

"Maybe because she didn't want the information getting out. Geoff, she ditched you for another girl. Isabella. Better known to you as Izzy."

"…No…"

"Afraid so Senior."

"Then I know who to vote off." He said as he got his paper and pencil.

"Noah, who should we vote off?"

"The only person that did nothing to help us today. Geoff."

"But Bridgette didn't help us at all today!"

"True, but Geoff's little 'heartbreak' is like a punch in the face for our team. He'll slow us down."

"Ohhh, right, I see what you mean."

About that time, Chris walked back in. "Everyone, I want you to drop your slips of paper in the box."

Aljeandro walked up with a proud look on his face, inserting his vote. Izzy did also, as then did Bridgette, Noah, and Owen. Geoff was the last one, looking glummer then ever.

"I now have all 6 votes. Only 5 of you will receive a brick fragment, and continue playing for now. 1 of you will not receive it, and will take a walk of shame, to the Toyota truck of losers." Chris took off his necklace which had a key on it, opened up the box, and read the votes to himself. "Izzy, Aljeandro, you two are automatically safe." They took their bricks with smiling faces as it was thrown to them. "Owen. No votes against you man." The chubby teen took the brick eagerly. "3 of you, 2 bricks. Geoff, You dragged your team down a lot. Bridgette, you caused Geoff to drag your team down. Noah, you have a bad history of getting voted off in your team's first elimination ceremony." The former couple looked down, while Noah cracked a smile.

"Noah, you are safe. Down to the final two. Geoff, or Bridgette. You two were in this position once before, but now, both of you can't leave at once…"

Long eerie silence. The suspense seemed to kill them all.

"Geoff…"

"Yes?" He asked, depression still riddled in his voice.

"Your ex is safe." Chris through the last brick fragment to the blonde surfer, who sighed in relief. "But dude, You are going to be leaving Indianapolis Motor Speedway, and you can't come back here. Ever. Unless, you bought tickets."

Geoff took off his cowboy hat, and walked on, Chef hatchet leading the way. Before he got out the door, Aljeandro jumped in front of him. "Senior, how, how did you get voted off?"

"I voted for myself. I figured the team would work easier if I wasn't here. I know everyone else voted for me."

"I did not."

"But the four of us sure did." Noah said. "Do the math Al. 5 to 1 majority."

Aljeandro gasped as Geoff was proceeded out. Even once he got to the truck of shame, he simply climbed in, crushed beyond all hope.

-Aljeandro's POV-

"My best chance for an alliance member. Gone. No one else will work with me willingly now. I'll have to go at this the hard way again."

-Bridgette's POV-

"When I told him it was over, I saw how crushed he was, and I realized, that it would definitely slow us down. WAY down. I had to give him the boot."

-Noah's POV-

"To obvious. Geoff. Also, an alliance will help. Me, Owen, and Izzy can easily erase the rest of this competition. My family is in severe financial crisis. I need to win it. And those two are going to help me get there."

-Izzy's POV-

"We do not need ex.'s on the team. Geoff was one, and Owen is going to have to be the next. Sure, he's a great guy and all, but if he stumbles across our relationship, He's gone."

-Owen's POV-

"Yeah. Sad to see the guy go. He really had it going for him this season. But to see-" He was interrupted as Aljeandro tapped Owen on the Shoulder. "Owen, there is something I need to tell you. And it's about Izzy"

-Normal POV-

"Well, Everyone saw HERE who was given a boot, and what team the Hispanic is on. I seriously can't wait for the next episode. With lesbianism, manipulators, 1 million dollars on the line, and ME as the co-host, no one else's drama will even compare with that which we are going to see here on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!"

Like? No likey? I don't care THAT much, just review.


	9. Aftermath 1: Breakup Controversy

Yep. I am doing a aftermath show. There will be 26 episodes, and 5 other episodes that are 'aftermaths', making a grand total of 31 shows.

You can expect an aftermath show after episode 5, 10, 15, 20, and after the semi-finals *Episode 25*. Each one will deal with highlights of the last 5 episodes, and will be hosted by Blainely and Geoff, despite their hatred toward each other.

This one is called "Breakup Controversy". Now, HERE WE GO!

-Aftermath-TDIR-Aftermath-TDIR-Aftermath-TDIR-Aftermath-TDIR-

As the aftermath symbol flashes on the screen, the D hit's the camera, showing Blainely's elimination. It pulls back, and does it again, now with an onboard with Gwen as she sees Heather turning LeShawna's Indy Car head on into the wall. It flashes again, and the camera is an onboard with Noah, as Beth spins going into turn 1, and nearly hit's the rear of his car. It flashes one more time, and Geoff glumly takes a walk to the Toyota truck of losers. As the D hit's the screen one more time, it pulls back to show the Aftermath studio, with Blainely sitting back, acting holier then thou at the audience.

"Hello Everyone! Welcome to the Aftermath Show!" She boldly begins. "I am your host, Blainely, and shall be for the rest of this season for this show! For you, the loyal fans, I'll be showing what happened behind the scenes, dishing the dirt, bringing alternate never before-seen angles of crashes, and interviewing the eliminated contestants! First, let us get you re-acquainted with contestants that didn't make it to this season. We have Trent, Eva, Katie and Sadie. The four near ex-players nod their heads in acknowledgement, or for Eva, to her music.

"To start it all off, we will give you a brief rundown of what has happened the last 5 episodes." She smiles, holds up a remote, and aims it at the plasma flat screen behind her. IT rolls just with her voice perfectly. "20 contestants made it onto the show. 18 for finishing in the top 10 in a show past, 1 for a replacement, and one by a fan vote. We have all seen the crash I had, after Chris rigged the car to crash. Then, Noah and Courtney started a fierce rivalry as LeShawna got crashed by her old enemy Heather. Then, there was a chaotic Indy car race in which out of 18 starters, only 6 finished, one of them flipping across the fence. The arrogant host wanted to have a highlight video made of him, then Bridgette ditched Geoff to get it on with Izzy, another GIRL mind you, and he eliminated himself, despite Aljeandro coming back to try and save him." She took a nice breather. "And now, let's introduce our first eliminated contestant, LeShawna."

The Aftermath theme begins to play as the self-proclaimed 'apple-shaped' female comes onto the stage, and takes a seat. "Hey Ya'll LeShawna is back in the swing."

"Nice to see you again LeShawna. For those who do not remember, she has had a mostly wonderful track record in Total Drama. She was 5th in the inaugural season, and despite massive unpopularity, she finished 8th in the following season. However, her track record shows poor results afterwards, as she finished 15th in Total Drama World Tour, and an even worse 20th in Total Drama Indianapolis. So, LeShawna, what is it like being the first person eliminated?"

"Wouldn't know. How does it feel Blainely?" Several 'Oooohhhsss' were exchanged through the audience.

"Um, It was fixed. Chris sees me as a threat to his Job, so he eliminated me so I couldn't buy it from him." She stammered nervously.

"I'd say it was just a combination of bad driving talent mixed with complaining."

"But, we are dying to know, what is your opinion on Heather now?"

"Let's just say, that she is at square negative one with me. We patched things up a few years ago, sure, but intentionally wrecking me, and trying to kill me, that is just wrong."

"But, she did have a reason, as you shall see here…" Blainely clicked a remote button again as it showed Heather's confessional.

"And then, there were 3 to go. LeShawna is out, Duncan, Gwen, and Courtney are next, if they don't eliminate each other. Then, with the strongest gone, everyone else will be easy pickings. I should know, I finished 3rd in season 1 and I am the defending champ!"

As the confessional ended, LeShawna shook her head. "That skinny bee only wrecked me so I wouldn't be competitive? Dream on girl. Just keep dreaming. Gwen will soon enough be coming after you."

"Consider this though, this is the first time you were not eliminated by someone else's votes. It was by…"

"It was by one jealous female trying to murder me and roast me alive. Is that notion that difficult?"

"You didn't hit the wall that hard. Now, for instance, had the car flipped over, and slid on it's side, or upside down, yes, I might consider your life at risk. I'll show you a crash that's actually hard…" She pressed the button again, and everyone could see Tony Kannan's Crash in Qualifying for the 2010 Indianapolis 500.

"Oh, that's going to leave a mark." She busty female remarks.

"Or a crash like this would be more like it…" She then plays video of Sweede Savage's crash in the 1973 Indy 500 which killed him. "Now do you think she was trying to kill you?"

"Yes. Still!"

"Sigh. Okay then. A Question from a fan. 'If you got the chance to turn Heather into the wall in a similar fashion, would you, or would you not, seize claim to that opportunity?' Good Question tdifreak10145."

"Let's just put it like this. I won't go out of the way to do it, but if it does come up, I will do it."

"Good answer. Another one is from Destroyahirismix666. It says…" She stops, and re-reads it, then snickers. "Oh god, this will earn a good response. It says 'To LeShawna. What is with your F-ng attitude problem! You think that because you've got the largest rack and ass in the world, you think you need the largest attitude to fit it!'"

"Say what? Dude, or girl, I on the other hand, have a regular ego. I made peace with Heather at one point, I worked with Trent and Gwen and offered to split the money with them 50 to me, 50 to them. I worked with a team all 3 seasons. Let's see you lay claim to that!"

"LeShawna, it also says 'PS: Heather is WAY more attractive then you any day, even when bald. From a Heather Fanboy. We are everywhere." That sent the host over the tops, and she falls to the floor, laughing. "As if-Ha-as if she could have even one fan boy! HAHA!"

"I'd say the dude lost his mind."

The female that was laughing horribly gets back onto the couch. "Okay, Okay. That was good. Now, we are going to show you special angle footage of the crash that you had. Watch." She presses a button, and it shows the rearview camera angle as Heather's machine approaches, hit's the rear of the car once, and then turns it HARD, head on into the wall. It switches to a front-end view, where the car is shown sliding beside the wall, on fire. As LeShawna scrambles to get out, she nearly trips in the process, and the fire is put it out by several marshals.

"And another one, for you crash freaks out there!"

The TV screen then shows the onboard form Danica Patrick as Mike Conway flips into the fence in 2010.

"Oops. Wrong onboard."

The required angle shows is on board with Heather as she intentionally crashes her rival, then remarking over the radio "I highly doubt it Chris. For once, you can give me the credit."

"See! I told you she was trying to kill me! Again, it is proven!"

"Yeah yeah. Let me introduce, Beth!" As the geeky-looking female comes onto the screen, she smiles and waves to the crowd.

"Beth, You can take a seat next to me!" The 3rd female warmly accepts the invitation and sits down beside LeShawna. "Beth, your track record is a very strange one by all accounts. You failed to make it to the team disbandment in TDI, finished 2nd in TDA, then didn't even qualify for TDWT. And then, here, you cause a 7 car crash that causes everyone left on your team to eliminate you."

"Well, I understand. It's kind of disappointing. But it's so nice to be away from the crazy competition. Everyone acts so weird when they are competing."

"Why could you not drive the car?"

"It was way to tight. I kept telling that to my crew, and I saw them, at one point, take 5 rounds out. It's as if the car had a unbelievable tendency to go into the wall."

"And it finally did. When that crash happened, what were you thinking?"

"I said my goodbyes to Brady, and I closed my eyes, expecting to die. I didn't, but it was scary. Very scary."

"By causing the largest crash not on a start or restart for a LONG time in Indy 500 history, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uhhh, I'm sorry?"

"Come on. Say something mean, like "IT WASN'T MY FING FAULT! CRHIS RIGGED THE CAR, AND I SHOULD HAVE FINSIHED 2ND TO BLAINELY IN THE SEREIS!

"Why would I say that?"

"Because it would get more views."

Both females rolled their eyes. "Come on Blainely, surely you have some humility." The 20th place finisher remarked.

"No room for Humility when you have a show. You could ask Josh about that. Anyways, we have some rare, never-before-seen-footage of the crash. Here it is…"

The TV showed two men in the grandstands, the nosebleed section, in between turns 1 and 2. They are talking amongst each other about the previous day's hard crash, when the camera violently turns around and shows Beth and Owen getting into the outside wall, and everyone else piles in. "O SHIT! O MOTHERFUKER SHIT! I GOT IT!" One yells. Then he follows up with "Wow, Owen was in it? Geoff? DJ? Lindsey! Ouch."

The footage ends, and everyone looks back at Blainely. "Why again did you show us that?"

"Just for all the crash freaks out there. You know who you are!" She waves to the audience, then claps her hands, as if to bring everyone's attention back to her. "And now, Let me introduce our final eliminated contestant, who loves to wear cowboy hats, finished an incredible 6th in the inaugural season, and had his girlfriend dump him for another chick, it's, it's, Geoff!"

Geoff walks out, a fake smile plastered on his face. Literally. The smile looked like it was cut out of a magazine, and pasted to his face.

"Great to see you Geoff. Not really, but I do have to say that. I would offer you a seat, but the loser couch is all taken up."

"No problem." He said, taking the fake smile off, leaving a half-happy look on his face. "I'll just return to my usual seat." He sat down where he always did for that aftermath shows.

"How are things going since you and Bridgette brok-"

"Bridgette…" His eyes got watery, and his face fell into his hands as he began crying.

"Pathetic." The host rolled her eyes.

"Man, he really had some connection going." LeShawna admitted.

"I feel so bad for him." The only glasses wearing female similarly admitted.

"Geoff, she's moved on. Get over it." He looked up, the light gleaming off his tear stricken face, and he shook his head. "Okay, I'm back. What questions do you have to ask, Blainely?"

"How does it feel to be dumped twice by the same girl?"

"Horrible…"

"Actually, 3 times, if you count the pole."

A series of laughs came out of the crowd, and Trent walked down. "Blainely, can't you ditch that bit about a pole? I mean, seriously! If for instance, Gwen kissed a duck, would you be stuck on that also?"

"…Yeah…"

"Bridgette! I miss you so much!" He began weeping about his loss again.

"Dude, Get a grip! It'll be all right. You and I know it will. You'll find another girl that you can like-like." The guitar player put his hands around the party boy, who somewhat straightened up.

"No it won't dude! There will only be one Bridgette! And Trent, I have a confession."

"What?"

"I shouldn't have rode you so hard when Gwen ditched you. It, wasn't right! Oh Bridgette! *sob, More tears* I can still hear your deep inhale and exhales of breath as you would lay on the couch after drinking just a bit to much. I can still see your wicked dancing at the parties! I can still see you surfboarding on a wave with your hair let loose!" He began crying again.

"Dude, You're relationship lasted 3 years! Think about it! How many times have you ever seen a boy/girl non-matrimony relationship last 3 years! My mom's first husband divorced her after only 2!" Trent patted his friend on the back.

"You don't get it! None of you do! When ever she, or I, left, I was going to propose to her to help lighten the elimination!" He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a diamond ring. "I even engraved her name, with mine, on the inside! Where did I screw up!" More balling proceeded.

"Okay, I'm sure everyone enjoyed the confessional moments! But Geoff, you should of seen this coming. This is three years ago, at the Player de Losers!" She pulls up video where Izzy is in the Player de Losers confessional stall.

"You should of seen it when I told Harold that I was Bi-sexual! I mean, he just totally flipped!"

"And this was from the first aftermath shows…"

As Geoff and Bridgette stand up to began a heated confrontation, the mentally unstable red-head puts herself between the two of them, putting her hands on the blonde surfer's cleavage as she does.

"And as for were you screwed up! You forgot about her, left her hanging, flirted with other females while around her! Need I go on?"

"I get it! I get it! I'm a complete failure of a boyfriend!"

"No you're not dude! Look at me! I was Gwen's guy for what, 8 days, I think…could've been less. You had three great years!"

"Sheesh. You really know how to destroy a guy." LeShawna admits as she shoots daggers at the female show host.

"Okay look, fine then. We'll take a poll. Who's on Team Geoff, and thinks he was wrongly done in by his girlfriend? Who's on Team Bridgette, and thinks that due to his past actions, she had a right to ditch him, and she exercised that right properly?"

"I'm on Team Bridgette. If some guy treated my like that…" Eva slammed her fist into the empty space beside her, breaking the bleacher seat easily.

"I'm like, SO on Team Geoff. Like, what girl could ditch such a loving, caring guy?"

"Right! Sure he had his flaws, like all men do, but he cared so much about her…"

"I'm on Team Bridgette. She had a right to leave him, like any man, or now, woman for that matter." Beth smiled, and patted the male host on the back. "But I still feel for you."

"I've got to go Team Geoff. Blainely, you and I both know that she did NOT exercise that right correctly. You have censored pornography of the two of them together, in a prior event! Got anything to say about that? Besides, where I come from, the girl don't think of ditching the guy unless she is sure he won't take her to the alley and rape her!" The large female shouted at her.

Blainely frowned, and her ears turned beat red at the mention of the XXX.

"I'm on Team Geoff. He has a reason to be broken like this. Think, it's the first time a female has hooked up with another one in the show. Think if you're boyfriend left you for another male?" Gwen and Courtney's Ex stood up boldly to Blainely, who shook her head.

"Look everyone. This is Canada! Everyone has a freedom of sexual orientation! Weather it be Heterosexual, homosexual, bi-sexual, or what!"

"Then why are you trying to get so much drama out of this?"

"Point is, this goes all the way back to the crooked ancient civilizations. Mainly the Jews. They thought men should only be with Women, and visa versa. Welcome to the 21st century! Things are different, and not everyone is so close minded!"

Beth stood up, knowing much more then that. "And mind you, if it weren't for those so called 'crooked civilizations' we would still be in the dark ages, because the God of that civilization, real or fake, was enough of a motivation for people to get out of there own little hole, and do more things for the world!" A breath, then continued. "Don't start harping on people that knew that men and women can only propagate with each other! They, in that fashion, may have been smarter then you!"

"Girl's got her facts straight. Although I support freedom of sexual orientation, if it wasn't for various strictness in centuries prior, we'd all be living as slaves and things around castles!"

"Um…"

"Guys, stop! This is destroying whatever is left of this guy!" Geoff had his face completely submerged in his hands, crying his eyes out.

"Fine! We'll hear from the viewers! We want to hear form the viewers to find out there opinion on the Geoff and Bridgette breakup, along with Bridgette's freedom of choice for hooking up with Izzy! In fact, we also want to know your opinion on the whole deal, along with knowing your sexual orientations, and stuff! But remember, I control whatever is on THIS show. We'll see these opinions, and the other eliminated contestants, only here, on Total Drama Indianapolis Aftermath Show!"

-Aftermath-TDIR-Aftermath-TDIR-Aftermath-TDIR-Aftermath-TDIR-

Unfortunately, I probably won't be taking actual responses from reviewers. I Until then, I hope you enjoyed this one, and the next chapter will be us going back to the competition at Indianapolis Motor Speedway. Now Review!


	10. Tire Finding Day

"_Last time on Total Drama Indianapolis Racing! Everyone had to find me, the interns, and Chef. In the end, Team Modeling won, sparring them from taking a similar fate as did Team Victory last year. But it was team awesomeness, after Bridgette ended her relationship with Geoff, that went to vote someone out, and Geoff went, mainly because his girlfriend ditched him for another girl, despite our returnee, Aljeandro, trying to convince him to stay on. That really stinks dude. Chef knows about getting ditched by a lesbian" He quits sitting on the pit wall, and gets up. "Today, We are going for the temporary team merger, meaning that this is Izzy's last day being immune to votes! Who will win, and who will fall because of all! Find out right here on TOTAL_

_DRAMA_

_INDIANAPOLIS_

_RACING!_

_-Theme song begins here-Papa Roach, Alive when vulnerable-_

_GO! *Is shouted, showing the Indianapolis motor speedway from the sky*_

_COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *A clip of Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 Crash is shown*_

_For crying out loud, running form a come down! *Shows Rafael Matos' crash in the 2010 Indy 500*_

_God forbid! I know I've been a let down! *An Indy car slides down the pit lane without it's right front tire*_

_Reaching for the sky, laying in the gutter! *Kyle Busch causes a big wreck in the 2010 Allstate 400 NASCAR race at the event's start.*_

_Kicking and screaming, now we're singing bloody murder! *Shows Swede Savage's Fatal '73 Indy crash*_

_(now we're singing bloody murder, oh now we're singing bloody murder!) _

_Well I'm alive! *Courtney's Indy car is shown getting airborne*_

_When I'm Vulnerable! _

_I'm outta control! *Shows Blainely's airborne crash in turn 3 in the Indy event's qualifying*_

_I'm loosing my soul!_

_Well I'm alive! *LeShawnna's Indy car has a fiery crash into the outside wall in turn 3*_

_When I'm Vulnerable!_

_I'm outta control! *On Board with Duncan as Courtney's car flies over his own*_

_I'm loosing my soul!_

_I can't be your angel *Brief Flashback of Duncan and Courtney's kissing in TDA, Then him punching her in TDIR*_

_when I'm living like a devil! _

_Can't be your lover *Shows Gwen Kissing up to Duncan as Courtney is seen devising revengeful plots*_

_when I'm living like a rebel _

_Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Bridgette and Geoff battle in Indy cars down the front stretch*_

_Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *Shows Owen trying to get back together with Izzy.*_

_(Yeah, Go take care of yourself! You've got to take care of yourself!)_

_Well I'm alive! *Tyler's F1 car blows over and flips violently on the Indy road course*_

_When I'm Vulnerable!_

_I'm outta control! *Shows Lindsey looking around dumbfounded*_

_I'm loosing my soul!_

_Well I'm alive! *Sierra pulls Cody into a deep, passionate kiss*_

_When I'm Vulnerable!_

_I'm outta control! *Izzy kicks Chef in the groin*_

_I'm loosing my soul!_

_Seek out the pain I! *Ezekiel whips off his sunglasses, showing his eyes, which are now albino red from the events in TDWT*_

_Seek out the sorrow! *Blainely Has a breakdown as she walks away form the crowd*_

_Seek out today I! *Duncan looks at the sky in anticipation*_

_Seek out tomorrow! *DJ releases a mouse*_

_I'm addicted to the misery in my head! *Beth stairs at an image of Brady*_

_I'd better stop before I end up dead! *Courtney rear ends her stock car into the pit road tire barrier*_

_So I'll climb *Shows a view of the Frontstretch at Indianapolis during 2010 Indy 500 festivities*_

_TO the top. *Shows the Flag stand*_

_Just to fall *shows the grandstands*_

_To the bottom *The Indy 500 Trophy is shown hoisted up by Mario Andretti*_

_And I'll climb *Jimmie Johnson and his crew kisses the bricks after his 2008 Allstate 400 win*_

_TO the top. *Kurt Busch gets wrecked by Jimmy Spencer in the 2003 event*_

_Just to fall *Juan Montoya's and Dale Jr.'s crash in the 2010 Allstate 400 is shown*_

_To the bottom *Jamie McMurray does burnouts after his 2010 Allstate 400 win*_

_COME ON! *Ryan Hunter-reay sends Mike Conway flipping into the catch fence in the 2010 Indy 500*_

_COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *The big wreck in the 1996 Indy 500*_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Salt Wather's flip into the fence at the start of the 1973 Indy 500*_

_Well I'm alive! *Cody's Indy car runs through a debris field*_

_When I'm Vulnerable! *Beth hit's the Turn 2 wall at a 45 degree angle*_

_I'm outta control! *Owen hits the wall just behind Beth, then his car careens into Beth's*_

_I'm loosing my soul! *A pair of reclusive eyes with revenge written on them stairs at Heather*_

_Well I'm alive! *Noah's Indy Car spins between turns 3 and 4*_

_When I'm Vulnerable! *Harold careens his Indy car into the dirt wall between turns 3 and 4*_

_I'm outta control! _

_I'm loosing my soul!_

_I can't be your angel *Chef waves the green flag*_

_when I'm living like a devil! *Chris shoots out of his seat as a crash strikes on the race's first lap*_

_Can't be your lover *Gwen is shown laying on top of a shirtless Duncan, staring at each intimately*_

_when I'm living like a rebel *Sierra rolls a tire around a corner of the garage area*_

_Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Chris holds up the suitcase with one million dollars in it in front of the entire cast*_

_Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *An explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car*_

_-Theme song ends here-_

_In the men's cabin, everyone was peacefully sleeping…Well, almost everyone. The new arrival, by the name of Aljeandro, was already up, dressed, and moving._

_-Aljeandro's POV-_

"_Best way to get a good jump on the day, get a early jump on the day."_

_-Normal POV-_

_The Hispanic opened the doors and walked out greeting the rising sun, which was partially obscured by the clouds. Everything was good for him. He knew enough secrets to ruin his team, and everyone else. This was going to be a hard million to win, yes, but… "Jose couldn't even qualify for Total Drama Reloaded. So much for 'Showing me how it was done'." He went right up to the pit lane, and sat on the wall, looking out to the track, trying to observe every nook and cranny._

"_Observing every cook and granny?" A familiar voice asked as Al jumped in shock. Ezekiel was standing there, applying some type of powder to what little of his face was exposed, still wearing his sunglasses._

"_Oh. You're up to?"_

"_Dude, where I come from, I have to wake up at 5 am in the morning. These kids around here wake up about 7-ish. Gets me a Great jump on them all."_

"_Also, that Nook and Cranny, not granny."_

"_Oh. I guess I learned that wrong. And thanks for keeping me on."_

"_Not a problem. Tell you what. I have a deal. You and I, together, in an alliance. Think, You did technically get the million, so you would be the greatest player up to now."_

"_Only to have it fall into a volcano?"_

"_Hey, you're still alive aren't you. It's been what, 5 months?"_

"_Only 1 month and a few days out of the hospital for me. I've been in and out, in and out."_

"_That bad?"_

"_OH yeah. The white drove be back to sanity."_

"_Well, one thing that will help you in the long run, don't be sexist to females. I once did that, once. Before Total Drama."_

"_Thanks, but I already learned my lesson."_

"_I wouldn't have known." He smirked._

_Ezekiel's face fell, and he walked over, and hoisted the Mexican Canadian up by the shirt. "Listen here, AL. I've learned as much as I can. So what, I was playing around the first season. No help for me in the long run. You try clearing a track record that is 3 years old." He whips off his sunglasses, showing that the skin he actually has, which was covered by it, is still scarred and scabbed, and his eyes are now albino red from the events in TDWT._

"_Sorry dude. But you really are stronger."_

"_And smarter, and Faster. I am very serious about this whole competition, and I shall win it."_

"_But, lets work a little alliance, you and me, to the final 2? That would be a showdown, wouldn't it?" He tried playing on his ego._

"_I know you're playing on my ego, but sure man, When the teams are dissolved, I'll work with you." Ezekiel sat the male down, and shook his hand._

"_Good. Now, I have one other person to talk to before we start this all up."_

"_THIS IS YOU 6 O'CLOCK WAKE UP CALL CONTESTANTS! PLEASE REPORT YOUR TIRED ASSES TO THE MESS HALL!"_

_Ezekiel turned his head to the speaker, then when he looked back to where Aljeandro should have been, he was gone. "Interesting…"_

_Aljeandro was leaning against a wall in the Garage area as the other players walked by. No one saw him considering he was amongst the shadow, but when he say HER, well, it was a mixed bag. He saw her at first, and wanted desperately to get revenge. He also saw her, and wanted to grab that beautiful body, and own them for only himself. He wanted to ignore her very presence, although that thought had the least precedence in his mind._

_The whole reason he got back onto the show was for her. To 'settle the score'. Now that he saw her, it was a different story._

_Justin, on the other hand, saw the Hispanic. Courtney and Blainely had both a lot of nice things to say about him, how supposedly 'hot' and 'amazing' he was. Well, this is where it would be battled out._

"_Hello. My name is Justin. THE Justin. I assume yours is Aljeandro."_

"_Si. How may I assist you?"_

"_The girls, well, now only one girl, on my team has had a lot to say about your looks, and I would like to try this out?"_

"_You mean Courtney?" If Justin hadn't been looking, the newer antagonist would of rolled his eyes._

"_Yes, I do. How about after today's challenge, we have a little test run on who looks better. Winner gets the title of 'hottest man on Total Drama'."_

"_It's a deal."_

_-Justin's POV-_

"_Will I rely on my good looks, my amazing formed chest, body, abs, face, etc? Yes. Will Aljeandro get any girls? Maybe, but not on a grand scale."_

_-Aljeandro's POV-_

"_This would be an interesting challenge. I heareth that he is supposed to be a model. Now let's see what Jose has to say…" he smirked while rubbing his hands together._

_-Normal POV-_

_As everyone lined up for their meals, Chef poured the slop into the plates. As usual, Chef beamed as everyone gave him complements. Well, except for one person._

"_OHMAHGOSH! I just realized! It's Mother's secret ingredient he's using!" DJ shot up out of his chair, and ran into the Kitchen. "Chef! We need to talk." He said, closing the door behind him as he did, locking it._

"_What is it now maggot?"_

"_Chef, You've been using some of my mother's secret ingredient in your food! That's why everyone has been so fascinated with it!"_

"_Well, I…uh…" The cook nervously scratched the back of his head._

"_Chef! That's called stealing! Didn't your mother ever tell you the wrongness of stealing?"_

"_No."_

"_Why not? Or have you forgotten it?"_

"_No. I am not saying."_

"_Then I'll take this back." the 18 year old walked over to the counter, and grabbed the small container._

"_No! Fine! I'll talk!" The veteran took off his hat, and wiped away a tear. "I-My mother-I never knew her." He said, voice trembling. "She had been a ho, and my Father was a one-night-stander. I, I was born, and given away to a church, where they found a Catholic Priest to raise me." Chef hatchet grabbed a towel, and wiped his eyes with it. "I went off to the military, because I was supposedly to soft. Every time someone mentioned my mother, I-I just broke down in tears!"_

_DJ was crying horrendously to the story. "Chef, I didn't know. No-one should have to go through that."_

_-Chef's POV-_

"_That ugly kid. Doesn't know a sad sob story when I feed him one."_

_-Normal POV-_

"_Good day Campers!" Chris walked in, slapping his hands together, and rubbing them. "Who here is ready for some crazy-ass competition!"_

"_Nope." "Count me out" And other complaints were thrown in._

"_I thought you were. First up, does anyone doubt my wind blown look will get me on the cover of People magazine?"_

_Utter quietness. Even Sierra was confused and stunned._

"_I thought so. Now today's challenge, everyone has to find 4 tires! I mean everyone. Not individual teams! Every single individual! Only for today, we are having team disbandment. Every man and woman out for themselves. Izzy, and the quickest finder of the tires, can NOT be voted out. Everyone else, It's open season. As I speak, the interns are hiding the tires at various locations on the track. He-he-he. I would of bobby trapped some of the tires, had it not been for the face that I didn't have the time."_

"_One problem Mr. Cheapscake. How will they know who's tires are whose?" One of the interns asked, walking in brushing his hands off._

"_I have a color coordination. Owen, You're tire color is dirty dishwater blonde. Gwen, Yours is teal. Heather has silky black, Duncan gets green, and…"_

"_Those are our hair colors."_

"_Yes, yes they are Owen. With a few notable exceptions. Ezekiel has pale white, Aljeandro's tires are golden, Justin is sparkled up, and Noah's is Leather black. Tyler will have red, while Izzy gets orange. Sierra is purple, Cody is rubber black, DJ has environmental Green, and Harold's has NO tire color."_

"_What?"_

"_In fact, he has no outer tire, just the inner liner safety spare."_

"_Wha?"_

"_Sorry dude. Someone had to not have a full blown tire set. Courtney merely has to get 20 lug nuts, as we were short on even tires."_

"_20?"_

"_Yep. In NASCAR, the cars have 20 lug nuts, and you'll have to get 5 per tire." The sadistic host chuckled. "Now Go contestants, GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!"_

_-Play Original Total Drama theme music as all remaining contestants are running around the front stretch of the Indianapolis Motor speedway-_

_-Commercial break-End commercial break-_

"_OKAY! Folks, this is getting ridiculous! Total Drama drama Drama drama Island wasn't even this bad. The closest anyone is would be Izzy, with 3 tires. No one else has found more then 1! Get in line! And Duncan, Stop taking the tires off my car and spray-painting them."_

"_Aw-man. How, How did he even know?"_

_Chris poked his head out of the car window. "Because I'm right here."_

_The delinquent jumped back in shock. "Fine, Fine. I'm going."_

_Sierra rolled her tire around the corner of the garage area. "If I was the most awesome host, and knew where I would hide tires from a fan girl who was my daughter, where would they be?" She stopped the tire, and sat on it, pondering deeply as Ezekiel ran by, with 2 tires chasing him. "Oh! The garage area, or his trailer! Duh!"_

_As the fan girl rolled/ran to the garage area, sure enough, there were several stacks of tires. "Got to admit, Chris does fail at hiring interns." She holds up two of her tires, which were amongst the stacks, and finds 3 tires for Cody, along with tires for a lot of other TD cast members. "Cody will be so proud of me. EEEEEE!"_

"_How to find tires?" Gwen stopped tapping her finger against her chin, noticing an intern hurriedly putting a teal colored tire inside a door. She walked up, smiled devilishly at the door, then kicked down a door. Almost. IT was hard enough that it didn't break. "Darn! It's just Heather, It's only Heather, it's just…" WHAM! Nope, still not enough._

_-Gwen's POV-_

"_My legs are by far NOT the best part of my body."_

_-Normal POV-_

_She slammed her body weight against the door, but that didn't even work. She tried again, grasping the door handle, only for it to open then. "Okay. Did NOT see that happening."_

_Inside there was tire sprayed teal, one that was sprayed green, and a set of 6 lug nuts. "Courtney's. Well, I'd better do her a favor." She picked them up, and threw them onto the ground outside. "Yep. Foot food."_

"_Can you send me a box of about 20 lug nuts? When will it arrive? 2 days from now? Arggh! I am in the middle of some kooky scavenger hunt, and I need them NOW! What do you mean, you can get me loose ones? Fine. I'll take that." She turned off her I-phone, and shook her head vehemently._

"_God. 2 hours! 2 more F'ed up hours to wait!"_

"_Can you get me a set of tires, and a thing of sparkly spray paint? No I am NOT gay! I'm not wanting gay Hair spray paint that makes you look like Edward Cullen! I'm looking for something like camo spray paint. Only it sparkles instead of camouflages? It will take an hour, and 3 days? I'm sorry, I don't have three days. I guess the business transaction is closed." Justin hung up his phone, and put it back in his pocket. "Oh well. It was worth a try." He walked on, looking around for some tires, when he remembered, Chris' favorite thing is himself. SO it must be at his trailer. "Million dollars, I'm coming for you baby."_

_Ezekiel was on the catch fence in turn 2, about 15 feet up, with the two tires of his resting against the wall underneath him. He trembled a bit more, then stepped one foot over. The tires fell over in that direction. He brought his foot back, and the rubber righted itself. "Now what?"_

_Chris sat back in his Car seat. "Don't ask me dude. I'm just controlling the tires." He laughed darkly._

"_4 tires already, and in the most obvious spots! Invincibility for me, in less then 20 minutes!" Heather rolled her tires up to the mess hall, but she noticed another stack of four already there. "Izzy. She already had immunity, and she gets it doubled! Ohhhhhh!"_

"_Bridgette? You call?" She took a step outside, thinking it was Bridgette, when it was actually the defending Total Drama Champion. "Oh…oops." The red-headed female remarked as Heather gasped. The nut-case was wearing two black straps across her chest horizontally, revealing some of her lower breasts but not the main delicacies, and a yellow thong that rode right up her rear end._

_The brunette's mind clicked very, very rapidly. "OH…Wait until everyone finds out about this." She remarked, rubbing her hands together._

"_No!"_

"_Who's stopping me? Definitely not crazy nut case Izzy!"_

"_Oh really!" Izzy took a flying leap, disregarding her lewd state, and pounced onto the female._

"_Hey, Noah what's funny?"_

"_Owen, We are running short on time."_

"_Dude, that's not funny. Not even the same zip-code."_

"_Right now, Fun and jokes are not a major importance for me. You have two tires, I have one. We need to get this taken care of now, before someone else get invincibly."_

"_But Izzy's already got it…"_

"_And one other person will, unless the lesbo gets there first." Noah stated._

"_Just because Izzy's a lesbian doesn't mean I don't like her."_

"_Not lesbian fully. More like Bi-sexual."_

"_How do you buy sexuality? I thought it was a orientation…"_

_Noah cut out laughing. "THAT, was funny."_

"_What?"_

"_Buy-sexual!"_

"_I don't get it?"_

"_Come on Owen, you don't understand your own joke?"_

"_I made a joke?"_

_The bookworm face palmed._

"_Sierra, where did you find these all?" Cody asked, and Sierra shushed him. "Not tell anyone, I found the remaining tires in the garage area. I only have one more left to get." She started gushing over her boyfriend again._

"_Then let me help you find them."_

"_No Cody, go ahead, rack up your points, and then you can come back to help me."_

"_But sier-"_

"_Go on Cody! Become invincible!"_

_-Sierra's POV-_

"_God that is such a hot thought! Cody, being invincible! He could take out a criminal, and be so nice and hot and sweaty! But don't tell anyone that, he's mine and mine alone, and there are a lot of other Cody fan girls out there!"_

_-Normal POV-_

"_3 inner liners, but no fourth one." Harold was walking around, his arms outstretched, with the tires looped around his arms, two on his right, and the other one on his left. "I could make a three-wheeled vehicle out of this, but I need tire 4." He looked around again. "Man. Steve's Medieval Summer camp said nothing about finding rubber."_

"_Shut up Dorris." Duncan said, walking behind him and pushing the geek over. _

"_Hey! I have a first name!" The red head shouted back._

_Tyler, Lindsey, and Aljeandro were in a three way, having found 7 tires amongst them. 2 for Aljeandro, 3 for Lindsey, and another 2 for the jock._

"_You have any clues?"_

"_Oh Oh! How about the mall! They have a LOAD of things there we might need to get."_

_-Lindsey's POV-_

"_I feel so much smarter since last season! My grades have picked up, and I passed an IQ test with 65 rather then a 34!_

_-Aljeandro's POV-_

"_That girl, is going to drive me insane!"_

_-Tyler's POV-_

"_How can you not love her? She's so sweet and dazzling, and hot. And despite her minute lack of brain power, everything she does makes her seem smarter. Except when she calls me Tyson. Which reminds me of Chicken." Shudders are released by the male. "And I am still afraid of Chickens."_

_-Normal POV-_

"_Lindsey, there isn't even a mall at this racing complex!" The Hispanic commented, removing his hand from his face._

"_You sure?"_

"_Trust me Lindsey, There can't be one in here!"_

"_Here Tire, tire, tire!" DJ called, clapping his hands. As he turned a corner, he noticed a stack of tires, four of them, with moss on them, and a squirrel inside. "Oh, What a nice looking thing. You don't seem to be living here, so I'll just take these 4 and roll off with them." He puts them side-by-side-by-side-by-side, and rolls on with them._

_Bridgette found her four tires now, all of them in the garage. Izzy said she had a surprise for her in the trailer, but to meet her in the mess hall. As she rolled her tires up, she noticed Duncan, Cody, and Ezekiel watching a violent, or possibly romantic, brawl between two females in front of them. Heather was on her stomach, slamming her left fist on the ground, with her top pulled back, but her delicacies were covered by the ground. Her head was yanked back as Izzy held her hair tightly, sitting legs apart on her rear end. Considering Heather's nearly exposed top, accompanied with Izzy's lewd clothing choice, the three males that had already came up were standing there, mouths open, eyes wide, and hormones buzzing._

_Bridgette? She stood there, dumbfounded for a few brief seconds, before running up to the duo. "Izzy?" About that time, DJ walked up, and upon witnessing the scene, fainted._

_Both females stopped, and looked at her. Heather had a look of scorn on her face, as Izzy's eyes brightened, then dimmed at the three males. "Boys, Go NOW!" She commanded with her free hand, as they left._

"_You know, they are going to end up telling everyone." Heather said, smiling fiendishly again._

"_Oh no! That, that mean You're…"_

"_I've got immunity! I got tires here first, AND won the race! Never underestimate Slash!"_

"_What?" She asked, only to scream again as her hair was yanked harder._

"_Izzy, we need to leave. To many people have already seen." Bridgette opened her hand, an Izzy clasped the palm as she was assisted up, and the two female left the scene, tires by all 6 characters waiting at the door. Heather, ticked more then enough, stood up, then slid her top back up._

_-Heather's POV-_

"_Why does that always happen to me!" She asks, filing her nails, the quitting briefly to look eye-to-lens at the camera. "My boobs are always getting displayed to the public eye."_

_-Chris's POV-_

_Chris has a red face, with one of the widest grins he's ever had. "I LOVE this show!"_

_-Cody's POV-_

"_Wait until Sierra finds out about THIS!"_

_-Duncan and Gwen's POV-_

_Duncan began. "I never expected two chicks to ever hook up on the show, and definitely not Bridgette."_

_Gwen continued. "Izzy may be a nut case, but that was a bit to far. I DO hope however, that Heather learned her lesson."_

_-Sierra's POV-_

"_Heather and Izzy is a rarely used female on female pairing, but has a large underground fan base due to the yuri fan boys out there, some calling it Hizzy, while otherwise called Izher. But Bridgette and Izzy! There were minor hints here and there, but never anything that could be a definite. In fact, there is more evidence for NoCo then that. And Noah will NOT INTEREFERE WITH CODERRA!" She slams her fist into her palm._

_-Ezekiel's POV-_

"_When I first saw that, it looked like Izzy was raping Heather with a strapy-on thingamajig. But that was AWESOME!"_

_-Normal POV-_

"_Finally! My Box has arrived! Over here!" Courtney shouted throwing her arms about in the air. The UPS truck drove up, and the man dropped down a box. "Here you are miss."_

"_Thanks you. Thank you very much." She states, tearing the cardboard apart as the delivery truck leaves. She pulls out a bag on loosely screwed lug nuts, and hugs them to her chest, excited about the whole thing. "Now I KNOW I've won it!"_

"_This is ridiculous." Justin remarks, looking at the stack of tires. "My agent says my hands are the best part of my body, and in such a scenario of moving this stuff, I'll look just horrible."_

"_THERE THEY ARE!" Tyler screamed, and ran over there, kicking the stack, causing it to fall on top of the model, as he grabs Lindsey's remaining tire, Aljeandro's last two tires, and his final two, and they ran off with them._

"_HEY! A little HELP!" He cried form underneath. "My beautiful face is getting ruined!"_

_-Voting off Ceremony-_

"_Okay, Let me familiarize everyone with this process. Each of you have a piece of paper and pencil. I have a box up here. You will write the name of the person you want to ditch on the paper, and drop it in this here box. Everyone got that?" The contestants nodded yes. Chris left the room for 5 minutes, and all 18 players inserted their votes, although not all at the same time._

_As Chris walked in, he could smell the tension. "Listen here everyone. You all have a good reason to be booted. First up, Izzy, you're immune." He threw the first brick fragment to the insane female. "17 of you left. Cody, You and Sierra were making out to much a few episodes earlier, and that will have turned the team against you. Gwen, You're still unpopular amongst your ex-Amazonian team mates. Duncan, No complaints. Noah and Owen, You guys were the LAST two to find your tires! Aljeandro, You got help. Guess you're not so grand after all. Bridgette, you broke up with the most caring, kind, and loving guy in the world, for a loosely skirted girl…"_

"_Let me at him! I'm gonna rip his eyes out, and his testes, and his-" Izzy charged forward, but Aljeandro, Bridgette, Noah, and Owen held her back._

"…_Tyler, Lindsey, and Ezekiel, you guys are pretty much in the middle. Harold, you never found you're last tire. DJ, the moss covered tires weren't even YOUR tires. They were no ones! Justin, you refused to bring your tires. And Courtney, good job on trying to cheat." He kept silent for a moment so everything could sink in._

"_I will begin by handing out the bricks to people that received no votes. Tyler, Lindsey, Ezekiel, Aljeandro, Cody, and Sierra." The sextuplet received their votes eagerly. "Noah, Owen, Gwen, and Duncan. You all are safe. Harold, good going, only 1 vote." _

"_DJ, Bridgette, Courtney, Justin, and Heather. Justin is safe." Justin eagerly received his brick fragment. "Courtney. Safe. Down to DJ, Bridgette, and Heather…"_

_The three stared at Chris expecting the next fragment to be handed out. The dramatic music played near-endlessly, as if this was to be the last voting-off ceremony. "Heather surprisingly." He threw one fragment to the brunette. "And then there were two. DJ, and Bridgette. Former teammates. I shall give away the final symbol of survival in this game to…"_

_The dramatic music continued ringing wildly as Chris narrowed his eyes and stared the lesbian and the green guy down. "Bridgette…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You are safe." He replied, throwing the fragment back to her. "DJ, hit the Toyota Truck of Shame!" DJ stood up, and pulled out of his pocket, some of 'Mama's luvin' "I still got it." He remarked, before sprinting out the door to the truck of shame._

_-That night-_

"_Let's try this out on a female that neither of us has influenced." Justin remarked as Aljeandro walked up._

"_Sure. I choose Sierra."_

"_Sierra it is." They knocked on the door to the girl's trailer, and Courtney opened the door. "What guys?" She asked, rubbing her eyes._

"_Can you fetch Sierra for us?"_

"_Sierra. Guys at the door, no Cody though." Nevertheless, she still darted out, until she saw who it was._

"_Oh, you two…How can I help you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at the two of them._

"_We need to know you're opinion. Who is hotter between the two of us, and second hottest only to Cody." The hispanic winked at the male model._

'_Hmm, that's hard. You both are pretty darn ugly." She said, resting her head between her index finger and thumb. Both men took off their shirts. "Well, you guys still look ridiculously un-hot, and dumb, but I'd have to say Justin. He IS a model, after all."_

_Aljeandro's face fell. Justin beamed, and put his shirt back on, walking away. "Thank you Sierra!"_

_Just before the fan girl went back inside, the newer manipulator grabbed Sierra by the hand. "Can you send Seniorita Heather out?" He asked, with a hopeful look on his face._

"_I'll see what I can do." She remarks, going back in, saying something about Al being outside._

_Al shuddered at being called Al by Sierra. What nerve did she have to call him Al?_

"_Al?" The familiar female asked, stepping out of the trailer._

"_Ah yes, Heather. Just the female I wanted to see."_

_-Heather's POV-_

"_And this, is where fate catches up to me. And my life was just at it's high point."_

_-Normal POV-_

_After a long talk in which both engaged furiously in, at several points looking to go to blows, they seemed to be getting no where. Or were they?_

"_You are an incompetent male shovedness pig!"_

"_And you are a disgraceful Hoe!"_

"_Then why would you come back around to such a ho? Eh Al?" She prodded._

"_Because…"_

"_You said any love you had was dead and burnt, and now you say it's not by your actions…"_

"_Fine! You want me to say it, a lie? I am still in love with you!"_

"_I saw that. That passion in your eyes! YOU were the one that showed me the difference."_

"_Ergggghhhh."_

"_You are just so jealous that I have the money, and that I wouldn't confess that I love you the same way you love me! HA!"_

"_You, You do love me?" He asked, facing brightening up as he caught her confession she let slip out._

"_Shi-" She clapped a hand over her own mouth._

"_Really Seniorita?"_

"_No. No, no no. How about HELL NO! And you can burn again in a volcano!"_

_He smirked as she turned away, and he grabbed her by the arm before she left. Forcefully turning her to face him, he pulled her close._

"_Now really. Do you love me? Answer either way, and I can tell the difference."_

"_How about, NO!"_

"_I knew you do! Ha-ha! The great Heather, The mighty character that made won the semi-finals and the million last year, who kicked a guy off a cliff, and still hates everything under the sun! And now, you're in love!"_

"_You should talk." She hissed at him, faces just 3 inches or so apart._

"_I believe I am in this case scenario." He hissed like a snake at her, running through the ways he could exploit this weak point in his cunning decisive mind._

"_Burn in hell."_

"_Burn with you're falsely earned riches."_

"_I think I can already do that."_

"_Oh yeah? Prove it." She leaned in, and kissed him. This time, she left out the knee-hit, so his pelotas_ were spared the pain this time around. As he leaned back, smiling and content, she slapped him on his left cheek. Hard enough to leave a good red handprint.

"I have an idea. You and I go to the final two, and we shall REALLY see who is the stronger player." He said aloud, hoping to set her off again.

"Despite this contempt for you, fine."

"Fine." He said, releasing her and turning away.

"Fine" She said, whirling her head around and walking back to the trailer.

"Fine." They said at the same time, and whirled around, accusingly pointing at each other. "STOP DOING THAT!" They repeated again. The male and female demon were obviously fuming, and the fight was not about to end yet, as they stamped right up to each other, and began slapping the hell out of each others face.

Chris McLean was in a lawn chair in front of his trailer, reading a book with a head lantern, as he heard the slapping. "Chef, did you leave pot roast on the stove again?" he asked his best friend, who was in a similar lawn chair, gazing at the night sky.

"Nope. You?"

"Must be some of the campers." The host said, and both of them smiled devilishly at each other. "Let's check this one out!" They ran into Chris McLean's trailer, and watched the slap-slap-slap-slap-kiss-slap-slap-slap-longer kiss-slap fest. "We are SO exploiting this!" He remarked as the two kissed again, and fell to the ground slowly, out of camera shot. 

"Okay! That, is guaranteed success! See who will win, if Heather and Aljeandro will patch things up, or keep it mixed like this! See if Justin can hold on to his claim of Hottest Total Drama cast member to me, and see if I can get this 5'o'clock shadow to stay buzzed low, next week, on…" He nudged chef, and they said it together.

"TOTAL

DRAMA

INDINAPOLIS

RACING!"


	11. Hunting Day!

"Welcome back to Total Drama Indianapolis! Last time, there was a brief team disbandment, where a lot of things happened! Everyone found out about Izzy and Bridgette's relationship, Justin took the title of 2nd hottest Total Drama cast member, second to me of course, and Aljeandro half-patched things up with Heather. Seriously, we should just lock them in a torture chamber, and sic them on each other."

"Today, we are going for another awesome challenge! Can Izzy, Bridgette, and Heather stay on the show? Will Owen ever eat less then 5 helpings of Chef's slop, and who is going to win the million cha-chings! Find out here, on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDINAPOLIS

RACING

-Theme song begins here-Papa Roach, Alive when vulnerable-

GO! *Is shouted, showing the Indianapolis motor speedway from the sky*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *A clip of Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 Crash is shown*

For crying out loud, running form a come down! *Shows Rafael Matos' crash in the 2010 Indy 500*

God forbid! I know I've been a let down! *An Indy car slides down the pit lane without it's right front tire*

Reaching for the sky, laying in the gutter! *Kyle Busch causes a big wreck in the 2010 Allstate 400 NASCAR race at the event's start.*

Kicking and screaming, now we're singing bloody murder! *Shows Swede Savage's Fatal '73 Indy crash*

(now we're singing bloody murder, oh now we're singing bloody murder!)

Well I'm alive! *Courtney's Indy car is shown getting airborne*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Blainely's airborne crash in turn 3 in the Indy event's qualifying*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *LeShawnna's Indy car has a fiery crash into the outside wall in turn 3*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *On Board with Duncan as Courtney's car flies over his own*

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Brief Flashback of Duncan and Courtney's kissing in TDA, Then him punching her in TDIR*

when I'm living like a devil!

Can't be your lover *Shows Gwen Kissing up to Duncan as Courtney is seen devising revengeful plots*

when I'm living like a rebel

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Bridgette and Geoff battle in Indy cars down the front stretch*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *Shows Owen trying to get back together with Izzy.*

(Yeah, Go take care of yourself! You've got to take care of yourself!)

Well I'm alive! *Tyler's F1 car blows over and flips violently on the Indy road course*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Lindsey looking around dumbfounded*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *Sierra pulls Cody into a deep, passionate kiss*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Izzy kicks Chef in the groin*

I'm loosing my soul!

Seek out the pain I! *Ezekiel whips off his sunglasses, showing his eyes, which are now albino red from the events in TDWT*

Seek out the sorrow! *Blainely Has a breakdown as she walks away form the crowd*

Seek out today I! *Duncan looks at the sky in anticipation*

Seek out tomorrow! *DJ releases a mouse*

I'm addicted to the misery in my head! *Beth stairs at an image of Brady*

I'd better stop before I end up dead! *Courtney rear ends her stock car into the pit road tire barrier*

So I'll climb *Shows a view of the Frontstretch at Indianapolis during 2010 Indy 500 festivities*

TO the top. *Shows the Flag stand*

Just to fall *shows the grandstands*

To the bottom *The Indy 500 Trophy is shown hoisted up by Mario Andretti*

And I'll climb *Jimmie Johnson and his crew kisses the bricks after his 2008 Allstate 400 win*

TO the top. *Kurt Busch gets wrecked by Jimmy Spencer in the 2003 event*

Just to fall *Juan Montoya's and Dale Jr.'s crash in the 2010 Allstate 400 is shown*

To the bottom *Jamie McMurray does burnouts after his 2010 Allstate 400 win*

COME ON! *Ryan Hunter-reay sends Mike Conway flipping into the catch fence in the 2010 Indy 500*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *The big wreck in the 1996 Indy 500*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Salt Wather's flip into the fence at the start of the 1973 Indy 500*

Well I'm alive! *Cody's Indy car runs through a debris field*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Beth hit's the Turn 2 wall at a 45 degree angle*

I'm outta control! *Owen hits the wall just behind Beth, then his car careens into Beth's*

I'm loosing my soul! *A pair of reclusive eyes with revenge written on them stairs at Heather*

Well I'm alive! *Noah's Indy Car spins between turns 3 and 4*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Harold careens his Indy car into the dirt wall between turns 3 and 4*

I'm outta control!

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Chef waves the green flag*

when I'm living like a devil! *Chris shoots out of his seat as a crash strikes on the race's first lap*

Can't be your lover *Gwen is shown laying on top of a shirtless Duncan, staring at each intimately*

when I'm living like a rebel *Sierra rolls a tire around a corner of the garage area*

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Chris holds up the suitcase with one million dollars in it in front of the entire cast*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *An explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car*

-Theme song ends here-

Chris McLean walks out of his cabin, sipping a soda. "Ahh yes, The 'take down day'. Might as well go wake up our 'victims'." He begins laughing manically, but stops before it gets to loud.

He goes to the girl's cabin first, then opens up the door, screaming "STAMPEDE! STAMPEDE GIRLS! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" He says, jumping crazily enough to cause minor vibrations.

He runs out, laughing to himself, then jumps into the boys cabin, only to meet Duncan's fist. "Idiot, we we're already up!" He remarks as the Show host stumbles out the door, clutching his face in pain. He goes over, and sprays some more green hairspray in his hair, then puts on some Axe Deodorant, only as he leaves, he trips on Harold's belt.

"Thanks for finding that!" Harold remarks, taking the belt from him before he could respond.

"Whatever doofus! Just keep you're clothing and accessories off the floor!"

"Dream Modeling sent me a report saying that I was their hottest model, and 3rd hottest employee. I wonder what I need to do to adjust things?"

"I have no idea…" Owen remarks, looking Dreamily at his opponent.

-Justin's POV-

"I have that same affect on various other men that know I'm superior then them in the looks department. Take My Boss Clarence for instance, on good days, he'll just give me a pay raise because I'm so handsome."

-Normal POV-

"Owen! Snap out of it!" Noah snapped his fingers in front of his friend, who shook his head vehemently, then realized what had happened.

"Oh. Sorry Noah. He's just so hypnotizing."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Let's get moving while we still can."

-Noah's POV-

"It's bad enough that I'm still competing with Justin. But Aljeandro to! It's so joyus." He rolls his eyes. "I mean, seriously, surrounded by the two 'hottest'…" He motions his fingers as if they are quotations marks, imitating a female's voice' "…antagonists on here is just what I needed." He shakes his head, then rests his face in his hand.

-Owen's POV-

"It's so hard to remember what to do when you have Justin looking so triumphant, so wondrous. He is exactly how I want to look. Then I'm sure I could use looks to win. Not that the weight isn't helpful. It really help with…ah, changing gravity, and…stinking a place up! And Not getting caught by an animatronic monster!"

-Normal POV-

"Hey, did anyone see Aljeandro come back in last night?"

"…No, I don't think I did."

"Odd." Cody remarks as he walks out the door, seeing Izzy chasing Chris widly, apparently having woke her up in 'the wrong way'.

"Contestants! Get crazy girl off of me! And See you at the Mess hall in 5 minutes!"

-5 minutes later-

It was 5 minutes later, and Izzy was still fuming.

"OH relax nutsie. It wasn't like he intruded on your lesbian sex." Noah snottily remarked, earning several stares at the duo from the crowd. Bridgette hung her head in shame, wanting to not even be in the room.

-Izzy's POV-

"Friend? Yes. Foe? Yes. I have no clue what to do with him! He helps, he hurts! It is a danm swinging cannon! One time I had to load up a canon for a class project at school, and when it fired, then jungle gym in the back was like, completely destroyed! It actually rolled over Mrs. Hannah's Toe, sending her to the hospital, but everyone was like so amazed!"

-Noah's POV-

"What is my opinion on Izzy? Regardless of her sexual orientation, she is still a hiking nut case. She likes to attract males, then ditches them for someone else. She has at least 10 other selves, and I wouldn't be surprised if she committed suicide while her egos were fighting for control."

-Bridgette's POV-

"I almost wish I would get voted off. But Then Isabella wouldn't be here, and she can make a girl feel so…so important, and loved. Not to mention, she is great at the alone times.

-Normal POV-

"Hello everyone!" Aljeandro remarked, although not ridiculously loud as he walked in the door. Heather followed behind, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hey." "Brilliant" and "Oh, hi Al." Were several of the mixed remarks.

"Ha. So much for the untouchable female. What were you doing last night, making up for past sins?" Gwen prodded, instantly noting the near simultaneous entrance of the two manipulators. Duncan snickered, while Cody grinned his gap toothed grin widely.

"Oh will you shut up Gothie." She remarked, not feeling up to par at all from a late night.

"Folks, the conflict has been re-kindled." Sierra remarked.

As everyone sat down to eat their slop, they immediately noticed something was different.

"Everything tastes so…bad again! What happened?"

"DJ. He took Chef's mystical secret ingredient when he left." Owen sighed as he swallowed the rest of his green food. "It's such a shame."

"I thought you always liked what Chef made." Izzy said, slapping her ex on the shoulder.

"Yeah, but it tasted so much better with DJ here."

"Hello catchers!" Chris walked in, wearing Camo and a dark pair of sunglasses, holding a Ak-47 rifle.

"Hello what?" Courtney asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Catchers! Today's challenge, Catching and Trapping one of 4 wild beasts! And they are just that, BEASTS!"

-Harold's POV-

"I had to catch a raccoon at Steve's Magic Summer camp. It was interesting, because I ended up catching 5 with my mad skilz, but none of them was the correct one."

-Normal POV-

"What are we supposed to catch, exactly?" The homeschooler asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's in the hat…" Chris took the camouflaged hat off of his head, and held it out in front of everyone. "Leaders of your teams, step on up, and take your team's animal!"

Ezekiel, Justin, Cody, and Izzy in that order came up, and selected a card for each team. All of them gasped at their choices.

"I know, pretty awesome, right? Meet me at the Garage area in 15 minutes, so you can get your trapping weapons!"

-Garage area, 15 minutes later-

"We have the four teams here! Team Ezekiel, Team Modeling, Team Checkers, and Team Awesomeness. All 16 of you will have to figure out some way to trap you're animal for your team. I will give you guys one of these barrels, each with a animal on it, and the team that drew that animal lays claim to that barrel and it's contents! Once you have the animals, you need to turn it in at the Mess Hall. Whoever gets it there first wins!"

On the four barrels were the Seal Cub, The Bear, with a chainsaw, the ping-ping panda from 'Super Crazy Happy Fun Time in Japan', and Sasquawnatchwa. *A/N: I can't spell it with a danm, so just try to follow me with this, okay?*

-Team Ezekiel-

"We got The panda thing, so let's see what we've got…" Harold ran up, and looked in the barrel, only for Duncan to push him in the rest of the way as he walked by. "Hey! Not cool man!"

Tyler tipped the barrel over, knocking Harold out, as Lindsey and Ezekiel rummaged threw the spilled contents.

"Net, A picture of DJ, and a can of hairspray."

"Oh! OH! Can I try that?" Lindsey asked, and Ezekiel handed it to the blonde, who sprayed some of it in her hair. "I recognize this as the type that will fix split ends!" She sprays some more in, then puts it back in the pile.

"How are we going to get a panda bear, with this stuff?" Tyler asked, utterly confused.

"I don't know. I can trap Moose, Elk, Coyote, but not panda bears." The leader thumped his chest proudly.

-Team Modeling-

"Courtney! Stop making Ga-ga eyes at Aljeandro, we need to get this thing going!"

"I can't help it. He's so beautiful…" She dreamily looked at him once more, not even blinking the entire time.

Justin face palmed. "How are we supposed to Catch the Bear when all we have is me, a ditzy CIT, A bag of marshmallows, Chainsaw fuel, and a tranquilizer gun?"

"Maybe we could ask Al. He might do it…"

-Justin's POV-

"Courtney, He's not the hottest guy! I am. I am on your team, He's not! He's a manipulator, and I am to! So what do I have to do to pull your eyes OFF of him and you'll get to the challenges!"

-Normal POV-

-Team Checkers-

"We got a camera, a memory card, and a Rifle. With NO ammo, mind you." Heather put her hands on her hips, huffing. "How are we supposed to do the challenge without any ammunition?"

"Duncan, don't you have some gunpowder?"

"…Uh Yeah, I think I do sweetheart." He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a small bag of such.

"Good thinking Gwen! Now all we'll need to do is make some bullets, some that are a good size for the gun, and that should do it!"

"Cody, do you have any idea how hard it is to make bullets?"

"…No. It can't be that bad! They are constantly printed out here in the USA!"

-Team Awesomeness-

"A seal cub Izzy?"

"That's right Bridge! A seal Cub!"

"How on earth are we supposed to catch a seal cub?" The blonde Surfer asked open-endedly. No one seemed to have an answer.

"Well, Let's look in the barrel." Aljeandro suggested, and as everyone went over, they saw a DVD for Al Gore's 2006 documentary on Global Warming, a Polar Bear suit, and a swine flu vaccine.

"A documentary, A suit, and a vaccine. What a day." Owen ran his hand through his hair. "ya know what, while you guys think of a plan, I'm gonna get some fish."

"Owen! You dumb genius you!" Aljeandro clapped his hands.

"I what?"

"We can bait the thing with some fish sandwiches, and give it a vaccine in the eye, so it will be blinded!"

"…What?"

"Noah, think it through! We'll take the…"

"Al, YOU think it through. We can only use what was in the barrel."

"Did Chris Say that?"

"…"

"No, he did not. Let's give it a shot!"

-With The host-

Chris was sitting back on his couch, with Chef next to him, watching on the plasma screen the carnage that was about to unfold. "This, will be good! Want any more pate Chef?"

"Don't mind if I do." He takes his shrimp, then dips it in the blend, ingesting it soon afterwards, both safe in a trailer.

-Team Ezekiel-

"Here is the plan! We have a image of DJ, pasted to the bottom of the barel. With it on it's side, the panda will rush at it, trying to hurt it! We'll spray the hairspray in it's eyes once it's inside, finishing that up, while we throw a net on it, then with it still in the barrel, we'll turn it upside-down, so it has no where to go!"

"Okay. I'm in." Tyler admitted.

"Actually, that's a good plan dude!"

"That idea is not half bad!" Ezekiel slapped the geek on the shoulder.

-Harold's POV-

"I can come up with a lot of good ideas. I credit it to logic, intellect, skills, and watching the National Geographic channel."

-Normal POV-

After just a bit, Lindsey and Tyler were rolling the barrel around, while Ezekiel called "here Ping-ping-ping-ping" and Harold held the net and hairspray.

Duncan happened to catch a glance, and said aloud. "Come on Dweb! Can't you do any better!"

-Team Modeling-

"Courtney, I'm going to use YOU as a bump on the log." Justin remarked, walking away as she continued to be helpless to the team.

-Justin's POV-

"I WANT TO LOSE SO I CAN GET RID OF COURTNEY! But if I do, It will be a bad rap, so I have to continue."

-Normal POV-

Justin made a trail of mash-mellows to the Mess Hall, where he threw the rest of the bag into the hall, and stood on the side of the building, with the tranq gun in hand, polishing his face.

-Team Checkers-

"This is taking forever."

"Well If you stop talking and keep working, you might get somewhere." Gwen said.

"I'm simply stating that We only have what, 3 bullets, and we have one in the gun, while we-"

"Shut it Heather!"

"RAWRR!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed simultaneously, then Heather threw Gwen at the yeti, running to the side to get the bullet as the creature grabbed the gothic female, sniffed her, then menacingly growled.

"DIE!" Heather screamed, although her lack of experience cause her to only hit the creature in the shoulder, not the head. It turned to flee, only for it to run into a wall, and knock itself out cold, still holding onto Gwen.

Cody, Duncan, and Sierra ran up, holding more material to make the bullets, only to see the wounded yeti. "Whoa." They all three said at once, as Sierra complied with a "I am going to HAVE to put this on my blog."

-Team Awesomeness-

Owen had some sandwiches on hand, Izzy was in the polar bear costume, Aljeandro held the vaccination, while Noah prepared to slam the documentary over the seal cub's head.

"You know guys, the animal isn't going to come to us."

"Oh…Yeah."

"You're right!"

"Of course, what a charming idea."

"Oh…Thanks." The vegetarian blushed, and Izzy caught instant notice of that.

-Izzy's POV-

"If we lose, Aljeandro is like WAY off of the team. He maybe nice and sweet and all that stuff, but he's a liar, and he's a male whore, and he's flirting with MY Bridgette!"

-Bridgette's POV-

"It is so hard to not re-fall for Al. I just see those blue eyes, and I want to just-" SLAP "No! I am not going there again! Regardless of however he looks, I have a girlfriend!"

-Aljeandro's POV-

"If I can just tear down Bridgette's resistance to the charm, I think it would pull apart the main official couple in this team. With the two females separated, I can pick them off, and the rest, will fall to their own untimely doom." He just grins as he gets up and leaves.

-Normal POV-

"Aljeandro, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" He asked Izzy, who had rapidly approached him. The Hispanic put on his 'I'm innocent of all wrongs' face.

"You have been flirting with Bridgette, and she's falling for it. I know you're entire plan. Well guess what buster, it Ain't going to work, because I've got a way to treat her for that."

"Oh, so you think that you have figured out some plan. A magical whizzing by me, to try and re-do the strategy from last season, which only brought me to 2nd place, and no farther? What a foolish female." He winks at her, and Izzy also felt herself starting to swoon, but she caught herself. Of course, he noticed it. "I'll be keeping in touch with you." He smiles and walks away, following the rest of the team to wherever it was they were going to re-set up. Only for the seal cub to come out form behind them…

-Team Ezekiel-

"Ready people?" The team leader asked, and everyone nodded in confirmation.

"Then we just have to wait." Harold remarked, and he sat down his net, then put his ear up next to the ground. "I here it! It's coming!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hu-Ya!" The panda came swinging in on a wire, pounded Harold's face to oblivion, then jumped off, wearing his glasses, and tripped over a cord, which cause it to roll into Tyler's legs, knocking the jock over. The extreme animal got back up, heaving angrily, then ran into the barrel, having seen the photo of DJ. Instantly, Lindsey sprayed some hairspray in it's eyes, Harold threw the net over it, and it was done.

"Yes!" The sexist remarked as he tipped the barrel upside-down, trapping it underneath. "Let's go turn this in!" He pointed onward, and the team moved as so.

-Team Modeling-

Justin was still applying the last of his makeup, when he heard some weird noise from outside. He put his handheld mirror up, as Team Ezekiel ran in with the barrel, the panda making growls and screams as it was pushed in.

"What on earth?" He said, only to be interrupted by a chainsaw, as the Bear walked in on it's rear legs, chainsaw running as he cut one of the tables. Everyone on the other team screamed. Justin gasped, then grabbed the tranq gun, and shot it at the Bear, who sawed it in half. "Oh f***" He said to himself. The creature came closer, only for the chainsaw to quit on it. It put it down, looked at it, scratching it's chin, then opened the fuel compartment, only to discover there was none.

"Ohh! Chainsaw fuel!" Justin snapped his fingers, and pushed the container over to the bear. While it was refilling, Justin fired the shot, and it fell down, unconscious.

-Team Checkers-

"This-*Heave* Will take *Pant* forever to move!" Gwen admitted as the centuple continued pushing the yeti to the Mess Hall.

"Maybe, if you were quiet, and you put more energy into pushing, we might get somewhere!" Heather screamed back.

-Team Awesomeness-

As the team waited for the seal cub to appear, it suddenly jumped out from behind them, and bit Izzy on the rear end.

"AIEEE!" She cried, and in two shakes of a lambs tale, was out of the suit, as it continued wrestling on the polar bear costume. Noah slammed the Documentary over it's head, knocking it out, while the Hispanic womanizer sprayed the mercury toxic vaccine into it's eye, blinding it. Then, Owen, not even meaning to, let out a large, powerful but blast, that everyone around there, except himself, passed out from.

"Oops. I didn't do that…Did I?" Unfortunately for him, yes, he did. However, he was able to run the cub into the Mess Hall, meaning that Team Checkers were going to vote someone off.

-Elimination Ceremony-

"Okay. The 5 of you now have to vote!" Chris left the room with that, and Cody, Sierra, Gwen, Duncan, and Heather all began making their votes.

As Chris McLean walked back in, he pulled out the votes, and shook his head.

-Heather's POV-

"I voted for Cody. He nearly caused us a loss prior."

-Gwen's POV-

"Look, Cody's a nice guy and all, but If he's going, he's going. But rest assured, I'm voting for Heather this time by."

-Duncan's POV-

"Cody. That doofus cost us a win earlier."

-Cody's POV-

"Me and Sierra chose Heather. We also considered Duncan, but we agree that he'll be beneficial as we get down to it!"

-Normal POV-

"Okay. Votes are tallied up. Gwen, Duncan, and Sierra, you three have no votes. Cody or Heather. Cody, or Heather? How about Neither! Both of you are staying on!"

"What!" Duncan and Gwen screamed simultaneously.

"Haha. Classic Chris." Sierra remarked, as Cody and Heather breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yep! It was just a simple Prize Challenge! Team Zeke is currently enjoying a nicely sized gamey hunters buffet! I really had you going! Lucky for you Heather, YOU would have been cast out, 3 to 2."

As all 5 members walked out, Heather rammed Gwen into the doorpost, and Chris snorted at it.

Duncan left the men's trailer, shrugging at the mere thought of Harold rapping. Gwen was also out, only she was sketching something down in her newer sketchbook.

"Watcha Doing?" He asked, causing Gwen to jump up in shock.

"Oh. Duncan. I hadn't expected you."

"That was the point. What were you drawing?"

"Well, just some random things…"

"Really? Let me see?" He took it form her grasp, as she sighed, then smiled at her boyfriend as he scanned through the pages, seeing images from the season prior, to things in between, and what she had last been drawing, was some type of heart, with a knife sticking in it sideways, blood spilling from the hole. "Gotta admit, that's pretty darned good." He handed it back to her, to which she lightly blushed, although it was very noticeable against her pale skin.

"Okay! Next time, we are going IROC racing! Or in our case, TDIROC! Total Drama Indianapolis Race of Contestants! With the IROC cars as they were in 2006! Who will win, and who will fall! Find out next time, on

TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!"


	12. TDIROC Racing Part 1

"Welcome back To Total Drama Indianapolis Racing! Last week, everyone went running around, trying to hunt and capture one of my animals. IT was a crazy experience, and hilarious to watch! In the end, Team Checkers went to the voting ceremony, and would of cast Heather off, IF it wasn't a prize challenge! Syc!"

The screen quits showing flashbacks as he is reclined in a lawn chair on the track's start-finish line. "Today, we are going IROC, or TDIROC racing! Who will win a prize worth winning, and who will get cast off? Find out here, on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING

-Theme song begins here-Papa Roach, Alive when vulnerable-

GO! *Is shouted, showing the Indianapolis motor speedway from the sky*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *A clip of Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 Crash is shown*

For crying out loud, running form a come down! *Shows Rafael Matos' crash in the 2010 Indy 500*

God forbid! I know I've been a let down! *An Indy car slides down the pit lane without it's right front tire*

Reaching for the sky, laying in the gutter! *Kyle Busch causes a big wreck in the 2010 Allstate 400 NASCAR race at the event's start.*

Kicking and screaming, now we're singing bloody murder! *Shows Swede Savage's Fatal '73 Indy crash*

(now we're singing bloody murder, oh now we're singing bloody murder!)

Well I'm alive! *Courtney's Indy car is shown getting airborne*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Blainely's airborne crash in turn 3 in the Indy event's qualifying*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *LeShawna's Indy car has a fiery crash into the outside wall in turn 3*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *On Board with Duncan as Courtney's car flies over his own*

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Brief Flashback of Duncan and Courtney's kissing in TDA, Then him punching her in TDIR*

when I'm living like a devil!

Can't be your lover *Shows Gwen Kissing up to Duncan as Courtney is seen devising revengeful plots*

when I'm living like a rebel

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Bridgette and Geoff battle in Indy cars down the front stretch*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *Shows Owen trying to get back together with Izzy.*

(Yeah, Go take care of yourself! You've got to take care of yourself!)

Well I'm alive! *Tyler's F1 car blows over and flips violently on the Indy road course*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Lindsey looking around dumbfounded*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *Sierra pulls Cody into a deep, passionate kiss*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Izzy kicks Chef in the groin*

I'm loosing my soul!

Seek out the pain I! *Ezekiel whips off his sunglasses, showing his eyes, which are now albino red from the events in TDWT*

Seek out the sorrow! *Blainely Has a breakdown as she walks away form the crowd*

Seek out today I! *Duncan looks at the sky in anticipation*

Seek out tomorrow! *DJ releases a mouse*

I'm addicted to the misery in my head! *Beth stairs at an image of Brady*

I'd better stop before I end up dead! *Courtney rear ends her stock car into the pit road tire barrier*

So I'll climb *Shows a view of the Frontstretch at Indianapolis during 2010 Indy 500 festivities*

TO the top. *Shows the Flag stand*

Just to fall *shows the grandstands*

To the bottom *The Indy 500 Trophy is shown hoisted up by Mario Andretti*

And I'll climb *Jimmie Johnson and his crew kisses the bricks after his 2008 Allstate 400 win*

TO the top. *Kurt Busch gets wrecked by Jimmy Spencer in the 2003 event*

Just to fall *Juan Montoya's and Dale Jr.'s crash in the 2010 Allstate 400 is shown*

To the bottom *Jamie McMurray does burnouts after his 2010 Allstate 400 win*

COME ON! *Ryan Hunter-Reay sends Mike Conway flipping into the catch fence in the 2010 Indy 500*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *The big wreck in the 1996 Indy 500*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Salt Wather's flip into the fence at the start of the 1973 Indy 500*

Well I'm alive! *Cody's Indy car runs through a debris field*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Beth hit's the Turn 2 wall at a 45 degree angle*

I'm outta control! *Owen hits the wall just behind Beth, then his car careens into Beth's*

I'm loosing my soul! *A pair of reclusive eyes with revenge written on them stairs at Heather*

Well I'm alive! *Noah's Indy Car spins between turns 3 and 4*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Harold careens his Indy car into the dirt wall between turns 3 and 4*

I'm outta control!

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Chef waves the green flag*

when I'm living like a devil! *Chris shoots out of his seat as a crash strikes on the race's first lap*

Can't be your lover *Gwen is shown laying on top of a shirtless Duncan, staring at each intimately*

when I'm living like a rebel *Sierra rolls a tire around a corner of the garage area*

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Chris holds up the suitcase with one million dollars in it in front of the entire cast*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *An explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car*

-Theme song ends here-

"57,58,59,60,61,62,63" Duncan continued hammering away at various pushups while everyone else continued sleeping peacefully in the trailer.

In the Girl's trailer, everyone was still asleep, except for Gwen. She was up, and was at the front door, standing against the wall, listening intently. Then, Chris McLean kicked the door open, and got kneed in the balls before anything, and he went down, taking a large amount of air with him.

"Maybe next time, you won't be so loud…" She was cut off as he pulled out an air horn with his left hand, and clutching his shattered jewels in pain, sounded it very loudly. Everyone awoke with a start.

"Mess Hall! Hour!" He in took another breath of air, before stumbling out the door, as Gwen held her head in her hands, her ears terribly sore.

As he proceeded to the Men's sleeping quarters, the door opened up as Aljeandro stepped out, fresh and lively, hand twitching.

"Seriously, you need to stop doing that. It's freaking me out." Chris remarked. The manipulator just smiled and went on his way. As the host walked in the door, he saw most everyone was asleep, except for Duncan, who was performing chin-ups on one of the ceiling bars. "WAKE UP CONTESTA-" He got kicked in the jaw by said delinquent, who smiled as the host fell back against the wall, clutching his mouth.

-Duncan's POV-

"You have no idea how great it feels to payback all the bad things he's done to us!"

-Gwen's POV-

"Actually, it felt pretty cool to take that out on him."

-Normal POV-

Still, everyone woke up, and the host stumbled out the door. "Oh wonderful, Monday of Hell again." Noah remarked as he got up, slipping a shirt over his T-shirt.

"You think he could give us better wake up calls." Cody remarked as he sat up, and tripped over the bookworm's leg. Noah helped him back up, and Cody nodded in response. Justin got up, taking the cucumbers off his eyes, and throwing them like discs to Owen, who engulfed them orally.

-50 minutes Later-Mess Hall-

"Bridgette, when I say 3, you will go to sleep. And wake up only at my command. 1...2...3." Aljeandro smirked widely as the blonde surfer's eyes closed, and she began sleeping, albeit while sitting on the table. "Now Bridgette, tell me, who do you really love right now?"

"Isabella."

"Not anymore. You will now treat me, Aljeandro, with the same type of love that you had for her, and you will break up with her today."

-Aljeandro's POV-

"Hypnotism. It's a very useful trait of many sorts. It can pull that lesbian relationship apart faster then anything else here. Of course, I could do that to every female, but then it wouldn't be as fun. And it would be pretty hard to do it to some of them."

-Normal POV-

"Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"When I snap, you will wake up." He snapped his fingers, and blinked his own eyes, ceasing to stare at her with a stare that seemed to eat at the very essence of her soul.

She opened her eyes, and saw him first. "Oh…Al. What are you doing in my face?"

"Just looking at your face intently." He said, grinning at her.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Just…this." He said, hearing the Mess Hall door's open. As he did, Izzy walked in, leading Gwen, Cody, Heather, Sierra, and Justin behind her. No one else noticed the two kissing, beside the fiery red head, and the Brunette.

-Izzy's POV-

"WHAT! NO! NO! NO! That cannot be!"

-Normal POV-

"BRIDGETTE!" She asked extremely loud, shock intensifying her voice. She didn't pull away from him, and just ran her hands through his hair. He did, however, open his eyes, and wink at the team leader, giving her a lighter then air feeling, but she snapped herself out of it.

-Izzy's POV-

"If Bridgette's cheating on me with another Guy…Then time to take it to another level. To re-kindle the flame between us, I'll cheat on her with someone else. It always worked with betwixt schoolmates! Although they weren't same-sex couples."

-Aljeandro's POV-

"AH yes, she is falling for the charm also, is she not? I credit it to the slightest tinge of remorse, coupled with my hypnotic stares, and the fact that I'm just that good, on eradicating the competition. I do expect Heather to hold up her end of the deal though."

-Heather's POV-

"Everything is going with the plan. Now I've just got to find some way to break up my own team, before we lose again. Whoever thought Aljeandro was as good as a manipulator as he is manipulated?"

-Bridgette's POV-

"No! I shouldn't be doing this! But…He's just so amazing, and there is this attraction I have to him, and…it can't be denied! But Izzy! She's my girlfriend! I-I got to stop! I've got to…Break up with her. Why does that option keep recurring in my head?"

-Justin's POV-

He merely smiles, and pulls off his shirt. "I heard my Company needed some more photo shoots of me, so why not me here and now?"

-Normal POV-

As the rest of the competition walked in, Chris followed behind them. "Welcome contestants! Conditions are excelling here, and at noon time on the nose, we are going to do the next challenge! IROC racing!"

"You...Rock?" Lindsey scratched her head as Harold and Tyler face palmed.

"No, IROC. International Race Of Champions!"

"The series that Mark martin won 5 championships and 19 races in?" Harold asked.

"Yes, Yes indeed Harold."

"And he won the inaugural IROC race at this very track in 1996, while clinching the championship over Jeff Gordon and Jeff Burto-"

"YES HAROLD! NOW SHUT IT!" The red head folded his hands in his lap and sat back. "Now all of you will be racing 2005-2006 styled IROC cars. All starts, and restarts are double filed! Leader gets lane of choice. And the winner gets permanent immunity until official team disbandment!"

-Heather's POV-

"That's IT! My end of the bargain! If I win the race, I'm on until the team disbandment!"

-Normal POV-

"Hope to see you all there!"

-Noon Time-

"Whoa." Courtney remarked as she looked at the cars. "This will be crazy." She confessed aloud.

"It should be." The host remarked as he stood in front of everyone. "This will be a 35 lap event, and at the end of those 35 laps, the cars will get 4 tires, and enough fuel to take it to the finish, which will be the final 15 laps. Good luck, and good crashing!" He chuckled, then walks out.

As the various drivers got into their cars, Bridgette walked up to Courtney, and looked at her right in the eyes. "Izzy, I need to talk to you…"

"What were you doing with Aljeandro earlier?"

"I,-I breaking up with you."

"Whore." The read head remarked as she slipped her figure into the car, and put the helmet on.

Chris was standing in the announcer booth, with Chef Hatchet beside him. "Chef, you drew the starting line-up. Read it to the viewers."

"Here is how the starting line-up is going to be for these maggots. Dumb Broad gets pole, while Spanish dude is 2nd. The snobbish heather is 3rd, with the red jumpsuit guy 4th. Surfer Chick is 5th, while the criminal is 6th, and his black girlfriend is 7th .And 8th is gay geek *Cody*, while the other gay geek is 12th *Noah*. Pretty boy Justin gets 9th, Lawyer chick is 10th, and homeschooler is 11th. 13th belongs to nut case Izzy, 14th is fan girl, 15th is Harold, and 16th is chubo Owen."

"Thank you Chef. We are about to go green, and Lindsey took the outside lane as her choice."

"Outside is more fashionable!" She remarks.

"And they still have the radio link up! This, will be fun to watch."

And as the green Flag waved, Lindsey shot ahead, and remembered to turn the steering wheel the correct way, so she easily led lap one as Aljeandro and Tyler battled side by side down the backstretch, and into turn 3, where the Hispanic pulled ahead, and Tyler was left on the high lane as Heather and Bridgette drove past him.

As it continued, the top 6 immediately went single file, and by lap 12, the top 10 were single file in the following order: Lindsey, Aljeandro, Heather, Bridgette, Gwen, Duncan, Tyler, Justin, Izzy, and Ezekiel. Everyone else was either to loose to keep up with the front 10 or were not able to make passes.

"This race sucks. About 15 laps in, and we have like, NO side by side battles anywhere. However, if Aljeandro and Heather continue slam drafting like they are, they'll catch up with Lindsey in several laps."

In fact, on the race's 18th lap, they hooked right onto her rear bumper heading into one. Still, there was no other exciting action elsewhere on the track, credit to the track being to flat for any full bodied stock cars, whether they be NASCAR, or IROC cars. Down the backstretch, Aljeandro looked low, below the white line, but couldn't complete a pass because the blonde blocked him, not even realizing it. As they went through turns 3 and 4, the Hispanic went even lower, his left tires briefly skimming the grass, and it was done, he pulled up right next to her coming out of 4, and went side by side down the Frontstretch. He was just about completely beside her when Heather pulled to the high lane, and made it three-wide going into one.

Only…3 wide doesn't work to well at flat tracks in IROC cars. Just as Aljeandro nearly had the blonde completely passed, she hooked him in the right rear quarter panel, turning him right into the wall in front of Heather. The brunette made slight contact with the car on the passenger's side, and it flipped up and over her roof, a official Blowover if there ever was one in IROC, as the white and petty blue 43 went tail over nose, and landed on it's roof.

Chris had been drinking some coffee when the wreck happened. He was so stunned that he spat it out into Chef hatchet's face, then stood up, screaming "TROUBLE TROUBLE! ALJEANDRO IS UP AND OVER! HEATHER, LINDSEY! AND THEY KEEP PILING IN!"

The Defending Total Drama champion couldn't save her car after hitting the 43, and her red and white 1 spun into Lindsey's Right rear quarter panel on her 48, turning the blonde head on into the outside wall as Heather drifted all the way through turn 1, saving the car, and gaining the lead.

Things went even worse behind her. Aljeandro's car didn't stay on it's roof, and it turned onto it's driver side, and looked to turn back onto all fours, only for Bridgette to come along, and plow him straight in the roof, flipping the car over the rest of the way, then turning it back on it's roof again. As her machine went up the track in one after slamming him, his totaled car went down the track, where he turned Gwen into the wall, Duncan slammed him in the door, and Tyler ran into the delinquent's rear end, jacking it up in the air where it landed on his hood, smashing the roof on top of the athlete. Justin slammed Bridgette head on as she spun down the track, and Izzy threaded the needle between them and the outside wall, but Ezekiel was not as lucky, as he hit Gwen's car which was resting against the outside wall, T-boning her directly in the door, then sliding down the track next to Lindsey's demolished machine.

The carnage all took about 14 seconds. The other 6 drivers all went into the infield grass, and avoided any further damage. However, due to how weakly built IROC cars are, nearly all of the involved drivers were taken out. Tyler was complete trapped in his machine, as was Aljeandro. Before to long, Gwen, Bridgette, Ezekiel and Lindsey removed themselves from the cars, as did Duncan, although he had to jump from his car.

-Replays-

From the camera located at the exit in turn one, it almost looked as if Aljeandro misjudged the distance, and tried to cross in front of Lindsey, not realizing she was still there. As he hit the wall, and blew over, Heather is seen intentionally putting Lindsey into the wall, rather then accidentally as previously thought. Lindsey slams her light blue 48 into the wall nearly head on, then slides down the track, the front end of the car badly torn up and leaking fluids. Izzy would be the only person in the top 10 that would make it through by taking the high lane.

Another angle, from the helicopter camera, shows Aljeandro's machine hitting the wall, and as the rest of the field plows through, Cody, Noah, Sierra, Courtney, Harold, and Owen were the only other drivers to make it out, slimming it down to a 8 car field when Heather and Izzy are counted in.

The onboard camera in Heather's 1 shows her driving, then as she makes the three-wide move, she glances at the camera, then turns in away from her face, although one can intentionally see her turning the wheel to wreck Lindsey after the blonde wrecked Aljeandro. As she spins, mud and dirt flies onto the hood of the car, but no damage is taken.

The onboard with Tyler who's him riding contently, when suddenly a plume of smoke is seen up ahead as is the rear on Aljeandro's car as it goes over. As he runs down the track, Duncan slows up, and Tyler slams him hard in the rear, and as the delinquent's car slams on the hood, the camera goes out.

One other angle, from high above the turn 2 grandstands, shows a lot of smoke, then the cars focus into view afterwards, the carnage already unfolded.

-End Replays-

"This, is going to take a while to clean up." Chef says, while on the track, picking up pieces of the wrecked cars as were the interns.

"True. But imagine the views!" Chris pumps his fist in the air, the bags of debris he was holding breaking as he does so. "Oh…Oops."

Well, after a 10 car crash, that has taken 9 drivers out, and flipped the bastard Aljeandro over, what is in store for our remaining 7 contestants? Find out here on TOTAL DRAMA INDIANAPOLIS RACING!


	13. TDIROC Racing Part 2

"Welcome back to Total Drama Indianapolis Racing! When we left you, we were picking up the remains from the huge crash. Now, on lap 20, with 15 laps until the competition yellow, we are gong to go green, with 8 cars in the following order. Heather will be leading, Izzy is taking second, Noah is 3rd, Courtney is in the fourth position, 5th will go to Cody, 6th to Sierra, 7th to Harold, and 8th goes to Owen. Heather has taken the green, and will guide the small field through Turn 1. Izzy wants to make a move on the inside lane, but the antagonist is to good, and will hold her off through turn 2. Onto the backstretch, as Noah looks to Izzy's inside lane for the 2nd spot."

"Hey Noah, Let's hope you don't forget anything!"

"?"

-Noah's POV-

"Wait…what? She acknowledged my existence, without pestering me, or just acting random? Something is up…"

-Normal POV-

"If I forgot something, ms CIT will have to get it." He sarcastically remarks, then dives to the red head's inside lane as they went into turn 3. The side by side battling allowed Heather to pull away a bit farther from the other 7.

-Garage Area-

"Okay, we are getting word, that through all of this, one driver was injured, and it was the dark chick, who apparently had a seatbelt malfunction, causing her to have minor hip damage, but some basic surgery, and it won't be a problem!" Chef remarks, brushing his hands, and he pulls out a suture.

"Gwen!" Duncan exclaimed.

"It's not going to be a problem! If, you don't get in my way." Chef grabbed a needle, dissolving thread, and some other tools,

"Uh, doc, do you have anything to numb the pain with?"

"Can't say I do. Besides, You teens think you have it all. You have to learn to live with the pain!" He went into Gwen's room, where she was laying on the bed, making a snide remark on how 'The white in this room is going to drive be insane.'

"Gwen!" Duncan ran up to his gothic girlfriend, and he briefly hugged her. "What happened!"

"Basically, something was wrong with the seatbelt. I could hear it tear as I hit the wall."

-Courtney's POV-

The CIT is shown, holding a pair of scissors, then closing them. "Oops." She snidely remarks, grinning ear to ear.

-Random Intern-

"I saw in that car, and the seat belt was cut. Not improperly installed. About half of it was cut, and the other half would of tore form the impact."

-Courtney's POV-

"Yeah. I hate the Gwen still. That sun-fearing emo had taken away one guy that I thought liked me. But I do have to credit her with showing me that said delinquent didn't think anything of the sort. So in respect, I was trying to give her a quick death. Besides, Someone…unlikely dropped the idea from the sky."

-Flashback-

"Hey Courtney. I need your help."

"Shut it Heather. I'm in no mood to deal with you."

"Next time we go racing, just cut the seatbelt on you-know-who."

-Heather's POV-

"And the web of fate weaves itself farther."

-Aljeandro's POV-

"I must admit, Heather, when manipulated, is a very crafty puppet. Being able to tear a team apart like that. Although it didn't work, It was good."

-Normal POV-

"With 3 laps until the competition yellow, Sierra and Cody are bumper to bumper, but they can't get the draft to work well enough to move them forward. The infamous twosome are still battling for 2nd position, Noah and Courtney. Izzy is still 4th, right behind them. Harold and Owen have not changed positions, as because they have been battling each other, and just now got separated, with Harold in front."

Heather whizzed by the start-finish line with only 2 laps until the competition yellow. She looked in her rearview mirror, and saw a Green IROC car battling with a light blue one, neither of them easing out, allowing her to drive now 3 car links from them. "You know, if you two keep it up, I'll have this event won."

"You thought the same thing about the Indy race."

"I apparently didn't need that win. I'm still in the game." She remarks over the radio.

"Heather, just because you lead these final laps, doesn't mean you win. We have the final 15 laps shootout later." Harold remarks over the intercom.

-Harold's POV-

"Yeah. I've been a big NASCAR and IROC fan for several years now. I also like the Canadian Tire Series, but I hardly ever get to watch it. Weird that a Canadian would enjoy an American racing sport when we are supposed to have the crummy F1 series."

-Normal POV-

"If you don't let me through…"

"Save your breath and car Courtney. We have a lap and a half until the competition, and then, you and I can battle it out."

"Oh really? You think that is satisfactory enough!" As the two of them went into turn 3, she slammed him in the rear end, causing the car to slide up the track going as they went through three, and on the short chute between 3 and 4, the bookworm came down the track, slamming the over-achiever in the side door. They ran side by side through turn 4, where just an inch of air slipped between them.

Only, Courtney's plan went bad on her. Noah's car drifted high again, and just as Heather took the 1-to-go-until-yellow signal, his car hit the outside wall, and bounced off of it, giving him no damage, but when he did, his car hit Courtney's in the right side door, knocking her into the infield. She went, Passenger side first, into the infield barrier, which virtually exploded upon impact, spinning her car back up the track, and she ended up right against the outside wall, the machine demolished.

But it wasn't done yet. Izzy was able to drive past, but as Courtney hit the outside wall, she made slight contact with Cody's left side, missed Sierra, and then Owen plowed right into her passenger side, an impact that forced the car down the track a bit farther, and Harold ran hard into Owen's rear bumper, then tried to make it to the pit lane, but missed, and hit the barrier. Thankfully, it was a slow impact, as most of the geek's energy went into Owen's rear bumper, and Harold's hit was less then 40 mph/64KMPH.

Chris had the intern throw the caution for the crash and the competition at the same time, and everyone got ready to pick up from another devastating crash, this time, involving three cars, but Courtney's driver's side was completely shredded, as was her front end, leaving only a bar of the roll cage on that side. The car's left side was similarly totaled, but still had all of the roll cage intact, protecting her from any serious injury. Owen's machine was to badly torn up in the front and rear ends to continue, and as he got out, he simply remarked with a fart, and "That, was WICKED!" Harold's car was totaled, and he simply stepped out, waved to the fans, and took his glasses off, slipping some shades on in their place.

Courtney was pissed, and she threw her helmet at one of the interns, knocking him out successfully. She got into the ambulance, and took the mandatory trip to the infield care center, as did the other males involved.

-Replays-

From the helicopter camera, nothing new was seen, save for the fact that some sheet metal is seen flying about, and could of gone into the stands.

The Turn 1 camera which shoots footage form down the Frontstretch shows the immense impact, and Courtney's car completely airborne as it went up the track, only settling back on all fours after hitting the outside wall, as Owen plows her, and Harold plows him, and the pit road retaining wall.

The Turn 4 impact shows that Courtney's impact onto the inside wall was so dammed hard, that when she spins back up the track, it's to fast for the camera to catch.

The onboard with Harold shows that he can only see some smoke, the impact on the inside wall, and he lets out of the gas, allowing the inaugural TD winner to pass him, and he jams on the breaks, plowing into the blonde's rear end, then sliding down the track to hit the barrier.

The final camera shot is from the Pit road camera, were Courtney's impact is hard enough that even that camera shakes from it, despite not being connected to that wall. After the inaugural crash, Harold just slides down the track, and the impact he takes is light enough that the camera barely jiggles at the hit.

-Normal POV-

"At least, the black whore is dead." Courtney remarks as she steps out of the check room, only to hear Gwen half-screaming, half-whimpering in pain form the surgery. She looks in the window, seeing her Ex holding her by the hand as the surgery is nearly completed. "That chick won't die." She grits her teeth hard.

-Pit Road-

As the track is getting cleaned up, the remaining 5 drivers are out of their cars, talking briefly.

"Cody, since your restarting behind me, I'm going to intentionally run slower so I can push you to the front!"

"Good luck with that. But what about the rest of these contestants?"

"Cody, We finished in the top 5 in the last race…"

"As did everyone that's here right now except for Noah."

"They won't know our plan."

"…True. You have a point."

"I cannot believe that she wrecked, and I wasn't involved." Noah remarks as several of the interns put some duct tape on the side of the car that bounced off the wall.

"Yeah, it's like, so awesome! I would love ot know how you did it!"

"Izzy. We need to talk!"

"Oh really? You'd have to catch me first!" She starts to run away, but the team member grabs her hand, and pulls her up to him, eye-to-eye.

"Why have you been flirting with me? Especially since you have your lesbo girl?"

"Hah! As if I would flirt with you."

"I know flirting when I see it. I get it a lot now that I'm 'famous'." He puts a high voice emphasis on the last word.

"I doubt it! Your IQ doesn't mean anything about you social knowledge"

"I'd beg to differ. Now Explain."

"No."

"Oh re-"

"No."

"Don't explain."

"No no no-e no no!"

"Start talking."

"Fine. Somewhere without her." Izzy tilts her head to once side, pointing it at Heather, who is filing her nails while leaning against her car.

-Garage area-

"Listen Noah, Since I am NOT going to repeat this. Aljeandro, who is on our team, has turned Bridgette away from me. I need to re-capture her attention, so I'm flirting with a guy so she'll see what's she's missing out on! Just go with the flow. I've had to go on river flows before, and it often works for the best."

This new Izzy seemed to be all serious, and with a death wish for her team's newest member.

"Okay, I understand you. Fine, I will go with the flow. But something tells me there is something more." He walks over to a pillar, and leans up against it.

"Yes. I'm trying to make myself ignore the Spaniard so that's another reason why I'm flirting with you."

"And why not Owen? He's your Ex"

"And the most obvious if I was to be trying to ignore him."

"*Growl* Fine. I'll play along with you. But you and I and Owen are going to knock him off."

"No."

"NO!"

"No. We are going to pick Bridgette off. With her off, it would give him a false sense of security. Besides, that temptation won't be in the way."

"Alright. Whatever. You ARE team leader."

As the two left the shadows from the Garage, a certain brunette quietly walked away, having heard every word of it.

-Aljeandro's POV-

"My My. If what Senorita Heather is saying is true, then I'm going to have to step up the game here."

-Normal POV-

Finally, Gwen's surgery was finished, and as she got up, Chef Hatchet gave her a wooden crutch to walk on. "Being as I have nothing else to use it for." He admits. "Just make sure she uses that for about 10 days. I wouldn't recommend running until next month.

-Normal POV-

As everyone was circling the track again, Sierra said very loudly over the radio…"HEATHER! YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN!"

"Oh Am I! Mind you, that our team is safe form elimination, because I saw the line-up, and Bridgette is credited with last place. Meaning that someone on that team is going."

"But you aren't winning immunity!"

"Try to stop me. These aren't the same cars I lost with."

"And we are back to Green Flag with 15 laps to go between these final 5 drivers Who will win it now?" Chris asked out loud.

Of course, Heather just drives away with the lead. Izzy is in tow for 2nd, and everyone else stays single file. No one loses any ground, and with 5 laps to go, the gap between first and 5th is just a mere three quarters of a second, as all 5 are bumper to bumper.

And that was when the game got interesting. Gong down the Frontstretch, Izzy shot to Heather's inside, taking the WAY low lane like she did in the Indy car race, and she got the lead. But as they went into one, the queen bee rammed her in the rear, causing the car to drift up the track, and drop back to 4th. This did, however, put Cody in position to tackle for the lead, and coming out of two, he went to the high lane to try and gain in. He pulled door-to-door with her through turn 3, but going into 4, he loses his ground, but does hit her in the left rear quarter panel, drifting her up the track, and allowing the Izzy/Noah team to make a move to her inside as they ran by with 4 laps remaining.

Still, the lead never was lost by Heather. With two to go, Heather led, Izzy second, Noah 3rd, Cody 4th, and Sierra was last of the running cars in fifth. On the backstretch, Noah slammed Izzy, who was on the high lane, up right door to door with Heather, only for Cody to look on his inside for 3rd. Sierra tried to thread the needle, and she tried making it three wide by slipping her nose between Cody and Noah's rear bumper.

But, that didn't work. It turned Noah down the track, where he slammed Cody in the left rear, and the silver 31 flipped onto it's lid, as Noah's machine spun up the track, and rear ended into the outside wall. Cody would of stayed upside down, but when Courtney grazed his machine earlier, it slightly caved in the upper right side of the car, so he went over another 360 degrees as Sierra spun right beside him, and then upon hitting the grass just a fraction of a second later, it flipped onto all four wheels.

Chris McLean was to shocked to say anything. He hadn't a clue what to do. The caution flew, and Heather took it with one to go. Should he run a one-lap over drive with Heather and Izzy battling it out? Or should he just hand her the victory?

-Izzy's POV-

"Yeah! I'm so back! I'm sure Chris will hand me a one-lap overdrive! It's going to be the Indy car race, all over again!"

-Heather's POV-

"This isn't Indy Cars. All I have to do is run the only lane around the track, and I will have held up my end of the alliance with Aljeandro."

-Chris' POV-

"Look, If we condense it down, and play all of this a little later, then yes, I'll go an overdrive. We can?" He gets a thumbs up from the side, and he smiles. "Overdrive it is. One lap of so. 2 drivers."

-One Lap Overdrive-

Heather took the lane of choice, Inside lane, so Izzy was left with the high lane. The lights went off on the pace car, and they went green again in the event, and Izzy rammed Heather in the right rear going into one, but the red 1 wouldn't budge.

Going through the short chute, Izzy went up high, and hit her in the left rear, only for the leader to get loose, and force the redhead to back off. On the backstretch, Izzy shoots onto the inside lane, and pulls up door to door. The two grind their wheels against each other, causing both cars to briefly smoke as Izzy's drivers side goes through the grass, and going into three, the mud on her tires takes it's toll, and she spins in three. It was a rapid spin, but it was enough, and so the defending Total Drama Champion increased her chances of winning the million with a long-lasting invincibility.

"YES! Take that you Losers!"

-Voting off ceremony-

"Okay. 5 of you. But after tonight there will only be four of you still playing. All of you have good reasons to get booted. AL, you flipped your car. Bridgette, you flirted with Al, making your ex-girlfriend upset. Noah, you flipped over another contestant, and Izzy, you spun yourself on the last lap. Owen is the only real safe one, so he gets the first brick fragment." Owen happily grabbed his piece.

"…Noah. You are safe!" He smiled as he similarly took the brick.

"Aljeandro." The Hispanic grinned like a Cheshire cat as he stayed on the show. "Izzy, or Bridgette? Hmm. I myself, would go with Izzy having to go." Izzy frowned, while Bridgette shot a side glance to her teammate as the suspense began etching on the females. "But…Bridgette is leaving tonight." The hypnotized surfer gasped as did Aljeandro as the less mentally stable female grabbed her brick, and snapped. "Boy. That's just a shame. You cheater."

Cheater. That was the word that broke the Hispanic's spell over the female, and she blinked, and looked around as if she was confused on how she got there. "What, happened?"

"Umm, you ditched your girlfriend, you were racing, got caught up in a big wreck, and was voted off." Chris summarized.

"Last I remember, is…you. Staring at me…" She pointed to Aljeandro, who had his eyes widen.

"You…Hypnotized her?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Bridgette. Time to go."

"Wait! Maybe she didn't really try to break up with Izzy." Owen suggested.

"Izzy, until we are done with this competition, I'm done with this relationship. It's caused to many heartaches." Bridgette said, although, it was truthful.

Chef led the surfer to the Toyota Truck of Shame, and drove her out.

-Owen's POV-

"Wow. Never saw that coming. But hey, maybe I now have a chance with Izzy."

-Noah's POV-

"I'm not liking this. And I think Heather may have a bigger portion to do with this then anyone else here."

-Aljeandro's POV-

"Another failed strategy. It appears there's been a shift, in the balance of power." He leans back, and folds his hands behind his head. "Well, I can at least try to drive this team as far to the finish as I can. Otherwise, everyone here would vote me off."

-Izzy's POV-

"She still ditched me. I can't believe it one bit."

-Heather's POV-

"I will admit, Things are a bit sensitive with Al. Maybe he isn't able to hold up his end of the bargain. In such a case, I would be a definite winner once more."

-Tyler and Lindsey's POV-

Both lovebirds are shown on the camera, making out as they fall out of the chair. "Um…okay." Chris remarks as he steps inside. "Since this seems to be the closest this booth is going to be to free, I'll conclude here now. Can Aljeandro make it to Team disbandment. If Team Checkers loses, who is going to get the boot with an invincible Heather? Will Courtney make another attempt on Gwen's life? And will these two stop kissing on the floor here? One thing is for sure: I'm Chris McLean! And I'll see you next time on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!

So, how was it? Good, Suckish, or what? I know I've been putting a lot of attention on the whole thing with team awesomeness, but I'm gong to put that in the background for a good deal of time as another team is going to run into some problems in a few episodes, and it's going to have just as big of an affect on our future final 10! Now, I want you all to start reviewing!


	14. Golden Chris Challenge

"Welcome back to TDIR! Last time, we went IROC racing, and saw 3 awesome crashes. First up, Lindsey accidentally wrecked Aljeandro, flipping him over and causing a big 10 car pile-up, while Heather intentionally wrecked the blonde. Then afterwards, Noah wrecked Courtney, and that caught up his teammate Owen, along with Harold! Then with 2 laps remaining, Noah, Sierra, and Cody were involved in a crash in which Cody rolled his car in! With a one lap shootout, Izzy spun herself out, allowing our defending TD champ Heather to grab invincibility all the way up until the teams disband! In the midst of it all, Aljeandro hypnotized Bridgette, had her break up with Izzy, Izzy flirted with Noah, Noah approached her, she explained, he played along, and the surfer was eliminated. However, before she left, she was un-hypnotized, and STILL broke up with her lesbian partner! Aljeandro now has no friends on his team."

"Can last year's runner up stay in the competish? Will we ever find out how Ezekiel is STILL in the competition! Can Gwen survive Courtney's future attempts on her life! And will I win the best host of a reality TV show award for the 2nd time in my career!" Chris smiles, flashing his teeth, which sparkle in the sunlight. "Find out here, on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!"

-Theme song begins here-Papa Roach, Alive when vulnerable-

GO! *Is shouted, showing the Indianapolis motor speedway from the sky*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *A clip of Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 Crash is shown*

For crying out loud, running form a come down! *Shows Rafael Matos' crash in the 2010 Indy 500*

God forbid! I know I've been a let down! *An Indy car slides down the pit lane without it's right front tire*

Reaching for the sky, laying in the gutter! *Kyle Busch causes a big wreck in the 2010 Allstate 400 NASCAR race at the event's start.*

Kicking and screaming, now we're singing bloody murder! *Shows Swede Savage's Fatal '73 Indy crash*

(now we're singing bloody murder, oh now we're singing bloody murder!)

Well I'm alive! *Courtney's Indy car is shown getting airborne*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Blainely's airborne crash in turn 3 in the Indy event's qualifying*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *LeShawna's Indy car has a fiery crash into the outside wall in turn 3*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *On Board with Duncan as Courtney's car flies over his own*

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Brief Flashback of Duncan and Courtney's kissing in TDA, Then him punching her in TDIR*

when I'm living like a devil!

Can't be your lover *Shows Gwen Kissing up to Duncan as Courtney is seen devising revengeful plots*

when I'm living like a rebel

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Bridgette and Geoff battle in Indy cars down the front stretch*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *Shows Owen trying to get back together with Izzy.*

(Yeah, Go take care of yourself! You've got to take care of yourself!)

Well I'm alive! *Tyler's F1 car blows over and flips violently on the Indy road course*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Lindsey looking around dumbfounded*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *Sierra pulls Cody into a deep, passionate kiss*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Izzy kicks Chef in the groin*

I'm loosing my soul!

Seek out the pain I! *Ezekiel whips off his sunglasses, showing his eyes, which are now albino red from the events in TDWT*

Seek out the sorrow! *Blainely Has a breakdown as she walks away form the crowd*

Seek out today I! *Duncan looks at the sky in anticipation*

Seek out tomorrow! *DJ releases a mouse*

I'm addicted to the misery in my head! *Beth stairs at an image of Brady*

I'd better stop before I end up dead! *Courtney rear ends her stock car into the pit road tire barrier*

So I'll climb *Shows a view of the Frontstretch at Indianapolis during 2010 Indy 500 festivities*

TO the top. *Shows the Flag stand*

Just to fall *shows the grandstands*

To the bottom *The Indy 500 Trophy is shown hoisted up by Mario Andretti*

And I'll climb *Jimmie Johnson and his crew kisses the bricks after his 2008 Allstate 400 win*

TO the top. *Kurt Busch gets wrecked by Jimmy Spencer in the 2003 event*

Just to fall *Juan Montoya's and Dale Jr.'s crash in the 2010 Allstate 400 is shown*

To the bottom *Jamie McMurray does burnouts after his 2010 Allstate 400 win*

COME ON! *Ryan Hunter-Reay sends Mike Conway flipping into the catch fence in the 2010 Indy 500*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *The big wreck in the 1996 Indy 500*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Salt Wather's flip into the fence at the start of the 1973 Indy 500*

Well I'm alive! *Cody's Indy car runs through a debris field*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Beth hit's the Turn 2 wall at a 45 degree angle*

I'm outta control! *Owen hits the wall just behind Beth, then his car careens into Beth's*

I'm loosing my soul! *A pair of reclusive eyes with revenge written on them stairs at Heather*

Well I'm alive! *Noah's Indy Car spins between turns 3 and 4*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Harold careens his Indy car into the dirt wall between turns 3 and 4*

I'm outta control!

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Chef waves the green flag*

when I'm living like a devil! *Chris shoots out of his seat as a crash strikes on the race's first lap*

Can't be your lover *Gwen is shown laying on top of a shirtless Duncan, staring at each intimately*

when I'm living like a rebel *Sierra rolls a tire around a corner of the garage area*

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Chris holds up the suitcase with one million dollars in it in front of the entire cast*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *An explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car*

"Thanks guys!" Chris McLean remarks as he steps out of a white tent that was located in the middle of the speedway.

"What on earth were you doing?" Duncan asked.

"I was merely getting cleaned off."

"From what?" Heather snorted.

"Radiation."

"Radios?"

"No, Radiation Zeke! You try bouncing between two different shows!"

"TWO!"

"Yeah! Sierra, you should tell them!"

"Chris McLean has hereby signed contracts with FreshTV for hosting a show called Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Consisting of 13 brand new campers, and with the SPEED channel, for Total Drama Indianapolis. Need I say more?"

"No. No you don't need to. Basically put it contestants, The TDR contestants don't know about you, and you know very little about THEM."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously Noah! Seriously! I contemplated having you hosting and me directing, but decided against it in the end."

"Yip-ee." The bookworm rolled his eyes.

"What the hell is TDR?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Basically put it, Camp Wanabawaka is radiated! So the thirteen of them are running about, trying to get as many of each other eliminated as they can, to get a 1 MILLION DOLLAR PRIZE! Just like you guys! However, unlike you guys, they are in mortal doom, and, get this, It's just to increase ratings!"

"So you did a bunch of double talk, and put more people's lives in danger!" Courtney squealed.

"Yes. Yes I did! Besides, I get a DOUBLE paycheck!"

"And possibly DOUBLE lawsuits."

"Can it Court. I mean it, or I'll have you eliminated NOW. Anyways, while they are all slowly dieing, you guys, if you'll die at all, will have a relatively QUICK and PAINLESS death, considering most fatal crashes kill the driver within 5 minutes of the actual crash. A lot of them, they die right during the crash!"

"And that's supposed to make it lighter for our families!"

"Yes. Yes it is. Now, Let's end the chitchat, and begin Today's challenge! Despite Heather having long lasting immunity, 10 other people also have it, but only for today. That means 4 contestants are at risk of getting the boot. And they are four contestants, that are leading their teams!"

A gasp went up from the crowd.

"Yep! Ezekiel, Justin, Cody, and Izzy are the four players at risk today of getting booted! As in, like, infinito! No returns! Evah!"

"You've said that the last three seasons!" Courtney almost screamed.

"I did, didn't I! Called unpredictability! Now, the teams will be building a 6 FOOT TALL STATUE OF ME!"

Everything went silent.

"Is it me, or has it gotten REAL silent all the sudden?" Cody asked.

The phone suddenly rung, and the host picked it up. "Yeah, McLean here. Really? You don't say? Alright then." He hung it up. "Well, apparently, we don't have the resources for that, so you'll all have to make six INCH models of me! Whatever team gets theirs done last, their leader is going to go straight to the Toyota Truck of Shame, and the-"

"They can't come back ever. Let's just get on with it." The gothic teenager shouted, leaning on one crutch to support her weight until her hip was fully healed.

"Geez. Kill the suspense. You have to make it out of sheet metal or half inch thick metal. Blowtorches are in the garage."

-Team Zeke-

"So, 6 inches? No problem!"

"Just an idea, how about we make it slightly smaller, and rig a ruler to make it look still 6 inches, eh?" The team leader submitted, and as Tyler and Lindsey nodded in agreement, Harold shook his head.

"No. That would be dishonorable to the code." He got up, and began doing various Jujitsu moves and causing various people to look at him. He got slapped on the back of the neck with a rubber band, causing him to lose concentration. "HEY!" Gwen snickered, then tucked the bag of rubber bands back in her pocket.

-Harold's POV-

"Duncan AND Gwen going at it now! Can it get any worse!"

-Gwen's POV-

"I had to shut him up somehow."

-Duncan's POV-

"Actually, never expected Gwen to do something like that. A darker twist on her, if you catch the drift."

-Normal POV-

"Harold! Stay focused! Now, since we have to make a Chris statue, Let's take the smallest pieces we can, and fuse them together! How would that work!" The prairie boy suggested.

"Oh OH! I have such a bright idea! Why don't we use the blow torches to weld them together!"

-Lindsey's POV-

"I feel like the longer I'm in the game, the smarter I'm becoming!"

-Normal POV-

"Uh, Lindsey, that's what they were for."

"Oh, right…"

-Team Modeling-

"At least for once, I'M not in any dire straits." Courtney said, putting her PDA in her pocket.

"By chance, do you even care if I'm still with you on this?"

"No. Not really. But for the sake of winning, I'll assist you THIS time around."

"At least it's now then never."

-Justin's POV-

"The problem is, that Courtney wants to lead, and she thinks that I have to do all of her dirty work. However, I don't want to use my insurance. I'd prefer to stay in the modeling business as long as I can. If the team still had Beth on it, despite how bad she was at driving, I could probably force her into working with me to ditch Courtney."

-Normal POV-

"Now, we're going to use some thick metal, so it isn't hollow, and it won't fold in the wind. Justin, You stay here, while I get the materials."

-Team Checkers-

"So, a statue?"

"This won't be a problem! About 2 years ago, Mother and I made a 8 inch statue of Chris. Of course, after he ditched me in the desert, she isn't nearly as big of a fan. Now! All we need is some glue, and some sheet metal, and some paint!"

"Sierra, we won't need glue. A blowtorch will work just fine."

An image formed in the fan girl's head about Cody dripping in sweat while wielding, and she squealed, and hoisted him up. "YOU'D LOOK SO HOT WITH A BLOWTORCH!"

"Good thing that only the team leader is getting booted today." Heather put her hands on her hips. "I would NOT want to be Cody at this point in time."

"Yeah. Sure. I'd bet that once the teams disband, you're getting the boot." Gwen remarked, leaving to get the blowtorch and metal.

"You'd better watch it gothie! Or I'll really stick it to you!"

"M-m. And what do you plan to stick?" Duncan asked, flicking out his knife, cleaning some grim from under his nails.

-Team Awesomeness-

"Owen, You shall get the blowtorch. Izzy, you'll need to retrieve the metal, Noah will have to stay here to help with the calculations."

"Wait! We don't need that! Owen, do you still have a Gilded Chris from way on back!" Izzy asked, looking straight at him while raising an eyebrow.

"Duh! Of course I do!" Owen said, slapping his forehead. "A mid-day snack!"

"Don't eat it yet Owen! Izzy might have something."

The female's cheeks nearly matched the same shade as her hair, but she moved it off. "Just bring it here! They were 6 inches, so we can just form it around a thing of metal and toothpicks! No welding required!"

"Wonderful idea Izzy." Noah remarked, trying to play along with her game against the Hispanic. Unfortunately for him, Owen caught on.

-Owen's POV-

"I break up with Izzy, and now she's on it with Noah! What have I done! Oh yeah. Gotta get the Gilded Chris!" He stands up, and runs out of the confessional cam.

-Aljeandro's POV-

"Maybe, just maybe, I can use this anger fuel against Noah. I saw it in Owen's eyes. Besides, although he's not a strong competitor, it would remove Izzy from the competition once we the teams disband."

-Normal POV-

Aljeandro was decided to actually retrieve the materials for the inside, so as he ran on, he happened to bump into…

"Oh! Aljeandro! I didn't know you were coming also!" Courtney blushed as she looked down, trying to peel her eyes away from his.

"Actually, yes I am." He then realized he must still have some power over her. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Um…No, not right now. Not really. Just got to get the blowtorch."

"Ah. So I would see." He opened the door, and pulled out the blowtorch that she would need.

"Thank-thank you." She said, swooning in his very presence.

"It's not a problem." He grabbed his own materials, then left.

-Aljeandro's POV-

"It seems that without realizing it, I've played upon the remorse for others factor via surviving the volcano. Truthfully, it appears that I have control to some extent over all the females here except for…Sierra and Gwen. But I currently have no need of destroying their current relationships, being as Heather is doing a great job so far, the way she's been manipulating Courtney." He said, referring to the 'cut seatbelt'

-Normal POV-Team Zeke-

"Okay! Legs are done!" Tyler remarked while taking off his protective glasses, while turning the torch off.

"Good. Now, for an added twist, how about we turn this arm to the right a bit more." Harold said to Lindsey, working on Chris' middle body and arms.

"No. I kinda like the arms bent toward the right." She argued back. "It looks realistic."

"That he's holding his arms behind his head?"

"Good. Now, we've just got to add the upper body segments when…they're done." Ezekiel remarked to the jock while glancing to the pair.

"This, is going to take a while…" Tyler sighed, only for the blowtorch to slip out of his hand, and land on his foot. "ECH! DARM!" He screamed, hopping briefly on one foot while the homeschooler laughed at his misfortune.

-Team Modeling-

"Any luck?" Justin asked, looking at Courtney. He was truly afraid that she might of caught up with Aljeandro, and forgot the tools they needed.

"No. I got them." She dreamily said, gazing upward.

"So, met Al again, have you?" Justin asked while he put on the shielding glasses, and turned on the blowtorch.

"Yeahhh."

"I could tell by the look on your face."

"He's not a stupid abusive jerk like Duncan or a obsessed loser like Trent. I mean, what is it with them? Why can't they be a little more like Aljeandro? He's so kind, and caring and HOT."

"Yeah, whatever." Justin replied, continuing to burn away. '_I KNOW that I am much hotter then he'll ever dream of being.'_

-Team Checkers-

"Okey-dokey! Put the head there, just slightly to the left as if he's nodding no, then light her up!" Cody pointed to the statue, and his girlfriend sure enough, lit up the torch, sparks spewing form it as the two pieces melted together.

"And, the rest of you, you're good to go! Sierra and I can handle it from here on out."

-Duncan's POV-

"Am I shocked the nerd can do that? Lead the team and take over the rest of the job today? Yes. But I'll leave him be. If we lose of not, it is no major loss to the team."

-Heather's POV-

"Hmph, I know that they are just DYING to try and eliminate Cody, but obviously, they don't want to go to a elimination ceremony, because they are to afraid that he might somehow stay on, and one of them get eliminated."

-Normal POV-

As the four teams continued working away, something tat everyone thought they had moved on form, and could forget, then dreaded noise, occurred.

"DING DING!"

"Wait…what!"

"Guess what people! Back by popular demand, and producers demand, the signing icon! It debuted in last season, but NOW, you all have to sing!"

"NO!"

"ARGGHH!"

"-moan-"

"-Yawn-"

"Rgggh."

"But relax. Unlike last season, I'm not going to request a song every challenge. Just some here and there, for unpredictability! Refusal to sing, resulteth in automatic elimination!"

-Begin Random music here!-

Gwen: _"I can't believe, we're taking this trip down the memory lane."_

Ezekiel: _"Not a good trip it was, and Chris is the one we have to blame!"_

"Thank You." Chris smiled, and took a slight bow.

Justin: _"If this is how we'll go out, then I'd might as well reveal my voice!"_

Courtney: _"It's not like it's our choice"_

Cody: "_But we've got to raise our voice and sing today!"_

Harold, Justin, Cody: _"Sing so at the end, we'll all get pa-aid!"_

Aljeandro: _"This wasn't something I came back for."_

Heather: _"But not unlike HIM, we'll still have to do morrrree!"_

Owen: _"I'm still hoping to get a sandwich parade!"_

Noah: _"Owen, that didn't even make sense!"_

Izzy: _"Of course, this beats being locked up on a Monday!"_

Tyler: "_IF this keeps up, we'll lose our voice at the end of the game!"_

Lindsey: "_Oh no! Not really! That would be quite a shame!"_

Sierra: "_Classic."_

Chef: _"Spasmic."_

Heather: _"Lasamatic."_

Noah: _"Anti-climatic!"_

Duncan: _"Hacking at it!"_

Ezekiel: "_ESTATIC! That I'm not out yet!"_

_Everyone: NEVER AGAIN WILL WE FALL FOR CHRIS' bet!"_

-End music-

"That was wonderful! Exactly why I brought it back!"

"Chris, you get the paycheck done yet?"

"Yes. I put an extra zero on there for signing. Here it is Chef."

Chef smiled, but his check was still the same, just an extra Zero was written on the back.

"I love my Job!" The narcissist began laughing as his friend scowled.

-4 hours later-

"DONE!" Cody shouted, jumping up and giving Sierra a high five.

"Alrighty! Cody is safe. Izzy, Justin, and Ezekeil are still at risk."

"Nope!" Izzy remarked, showing off the golden statue of the show's stuck up host.

"THAT, is beautiful. So, Now it's just Justin and Zeke." The redhead nodded, and gave the model to him. During all of this, Owen was chewing on the stale chocolate that was partly melted.

-Team Modeling-

"Almost there…MELT HARDER!" Courtney screamed while Justin kept the head in place with a pair of tongs, wearing some shielding glasses in the mean time.

-Team Zeke-

"Any-time should do it!" The nerd on the team flamed away.

"Yes, Yes we've got it…" Zeke began moving his arms in a lateral movement as if to celebrate a premature victory, but tragedy struck. "NO!" Him and Tyler screamed as the head cause one of the arms to fall off.

-Team Modeling-

"CHIRS! WE ARE DONE!" Justin gave him a thumbs up, and removed the glasses.

"Ooo-lala. Very nice. This means that Team Zeke's leader, Ezekiel, is going to be leaving!" While he faced the camera and made the remark, Justin shredded his shirt, and began posing behind him, causing his teammate to roll her eyes.

-Toyota Truck of shame-

"Sorry to see you go man."

"Eh, it's aright dude. I wasn't gone first, at least." Harold slapped the disbanding leader on the back.

"You were a good leader over all…" Tyler remarked as 'home school' climbed into the truck.

"So lone Jonathan! NO! Elijah! Or was it Elisha? Oh…" Lindsey looked down, and scratched the back of her head in confusion.

"Ezekiel! So long dudes!" Ezekiel leaned the upper half of his body out, waving to the contestants, then closing the door behind him as they drove away.

-Harold's POV-

"It was a major shame to see him go. But, what is in the past, is in the past. It can't be altered, but it cannot be forgotten! Like that line? I made it myself." He grinned.

-Lindsey's POV-

"Oh, we lost? Our leader disbanded? Ohhh, that why we were by that large truck for…" She said to the camera. "I thought something wasn't right, but I couldn't tell exactly."

Tyler then walked into the scene. "Oh, Sorry Linds, Didn't realize you were here." He grinned awkwardly, then turned to walk away.

Lindsey stood up, and before he was completely turned away, she kissed him on the check. She turned back to the camera. "At lest I still have my boyfriend Noah…" He began to say something, but she righted herself. "I-I mean Tyler!"

-Aljeandro's POV-

"And there goes my ticket to the final 3. Now I have no choice BUT to work with someone else, but there doesn't seem to be anyone left, save maybe Courtney or Justin."

-Heather's POV-

"Darn. Him, Aljeandro, and I would of made a killer alliance. Of course, he couldn't of beaten us in a duo vote for the final 3, so I'm totally hoping that Aljeandro can form a alliance with another person to get that far."

-Normal POV-

Chris McLean is standing on the flagstone, looking at the Photo Finish camera which he turned to face him. "Next time on Total Drama Indianapolis! NASCAR comes to the track! What lies in store for our contestants then? I Know! 7 are gone, 14 are left! Find out what happens next, HERE, on

TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS!

Yep. A good chapter! With the re-introduction of the songs! So, I wanna know who your pick to make the final 4 is now with Blainely, LeShawna, Beth, Geoff, DJ, Bridgette, and Ezekiel gone! Leave your OP in the review box! See you next time on TDIR! *Total Drama Indianapolis Racing*


	15. NASCAR at Indy Part 1

"Last Time, on Total Drama Indianapolis! The teams went into a challenge to build a model of me, which should have been 6 feet, but was downsized to 6 inches. We brought back the music challenge, which went over quite well. But in the end, Ezekiel was eliminated! Ironically enough, it wasn't by means of voting. Hilarious. But I'm glad he's gone! Because NOW, we go NASCAR racing! Okay! Correction! NASCAR drivers are coming here to go racing, we won't go racing until A LOT later, so we aren't, as Brain France said to me, hogging their track. Will I be allowed to drive the pace car? Will our other team leaders stay on? Can Aljeandro and Heather find a new alliance member? Find out HERE on TOTAL

DRAMA

RELOADED!" The hosts stammered, then made a 'gah!' noise. "I got them mixed up. Okay, let's try this again. Find out HERE on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS!"

-Theme song begins here-Papa Roach, Alive when vulnerable-

GO! *Is shouted, showing the Indianapolis motor speedway from the sky*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *A clip of Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 Crash is shown*

For crying out loud, running form a come down! *Shows Rafael Matos' crash in the 2010 Indy 500*

God forbid! I know I've been a let down! *An Indy car slides down the pit lane without it's right front tire*

Reaching for the sky, laying in the gutter! *Kyle Busch causes a big wreck in the 2010 Allstate 400 NASCAR race at the event's start.*

Kicking and screaming, now we're singing bloody murder! *Shows Swede Savage's Fatal '73 Indy crash*

(now we're singing bloody murder, oh now we're singing bloody murder!)

Well I'm alive! *Courtney's Indy car is shown getting airborne*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Blainely's airborne crash in turn 3 in the Indy event's qualifying*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *LeShawna's Indy car has a fiery crash into the outside wall in turn 3*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *On Board with Duncan as Courtney's car flies over his own*

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Brief Flashback of Duncan and Courtney's kissing in TDA, Then him punching her in TDIR*

when I'm living like a devil!

Can't be your lover *Shows Gwen Kissing up to Duncan as Courtney is seen devising revengeful plots*

when I'm living like a rebel

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Bridgette and Geoff battle in Indy cars down the front stretch*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *Shows Owen trying to get back together with Izzy.*

(Yeah, Go take care of yourself! You've got to take care of yourself!)

Well I'm alive! *Tyler's F1 car blows over and flips violently on the Indy road course*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Lindsey looking around dumbfounded*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *Sierra pulls Cody into a deep, passionate kiss*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Izzy kicks Chef in the groin*

I'm loosing my soul!

Seek out the pain I! *Ezekiel whips off his sunglasses, showing his eyes, which are now albino red from the events in TDWT*

Seek out the sorrow! *Blainely Has a breakdown as she walks away form the crowd*

Seek out today I! *Duncan looks at the sky in anticipation*

Seek out tomorrow! *DJ releases a mouse*

I'm addicted to the misery in my head! *Beth stairs at an image of Brady*

I'd better stop before I end up dead! *Courtney rear ends her stock car into the pit road tire barrier*

So I'll climb *Shows a view of the Frontstretch at Indianapolis during 2010 Indy 500 festivities*

TO the top. *Shows the Flag stand*

Just to fall *shows the grandstands*

To the bottom *The Indy 500 Trophy is shown hoisted up by Mario Andretti*

And I'll climb *Jimmie Johnson and his crew kisses the bricks after his 2008 Allstate 400 win*

TO the top. *Kurt Busch gets wrecked by Jimmy Spencer in the 2003 event*

Just to fall *Juan Montoya's and Dale Jr.'s crash in the 2010 Allstate 400 is shown*

To the bottom *Jamie McMurray does burnouts after his 2010 Allstate 400 win*

COME ON! *Ryan Hunter-Reay sends Mike Conway flipping into the catch fence in the 2010 Indy 500*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *The big wreck in the 1996 Indy 500*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Salt Wather's flip into the fence at the start of the 1973 Indy 500*

Well I'm alive! *Cody's Indy car runs through a debris field*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Beth hit's the Turn 2 wall at a 45 degree angle*

I'm outta control! *Owen hits the wall just behind Beth, then his car careens into Beth's*

I'm loosing my soul! *A pair of reclusive eyes with revenge written on them stairs at Heather*

Well I'm alive! *Noah's Indy Car spins between turns 3 and 4*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Harold careens his Indy car into the dirt wall between turns 3 and 4*

I'm outta control!

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Chef waves the green flag*

when I'm living like a devil! *Chris shoots out of his seat as a crash strikes on the race's first lap*

Can't be your lover *Gwen is shown laying on top of a shirtless Duncan, staring at each intimately*

when I'm living like a rebel *Sierra rolls a tire around a corner of the garage area*

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Chris holds up the suitcase with one million dollars in it in front of the entire cast*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *An explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car*

"Can I speak to Brian France?" Chris asked, tapping his fingers impatiently.

"Sorry, he's pretty busy right now. He'll be with you sometime later." A female receptionist responded.

"Well, I am kinda famous, and I AM hosting a show here…"

The Secretary looked up, and saw Chris, who winked his eye at her. "I…I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." He kindly said, then he pulled out a mirror of his own, and looked over his face. "Yep. I'm still good."

It was a bit later when she came out of the NASCAR hauler, looking at him glumly. "He said he wouldn't speak with you McLean. I'm deeply sorry."

"Shoot." He snapped his fingers.

"But maybe sometime later, I'll try again."

"Okay. Here's my card." The narcissist handed her a card with his cell phone number and name, then he walked back into the mess hall. "Listen here contestants! I was going to try and get us to go racing NASCAR style for today's challenge, but apparently, it's not going to work. Mike HELLton and Brian _Bitch_ France won't let us 'hog their track'."

-Cody's POV-

The gap-toothed geek wipes his brow. "Phew. No one is at immediate risk of dying today at least."

-Normal POV-

He continued "SO today's challenge will be to paparazzi!"

Several shocked and confused looks spread amongst some contestants, while other sighed in relief.

"Paparazzi? Chris, may I ask how that will be done?"

"Ridiculously simple Aljeandro. Everyone takes a BUNCH of pictures of Drivers, Crew chiefs, Car owners, high ranked NASCAR officials, etc. Whatever team has the most points wins."

"Points?"

"Yes. Points. All Car Owners are worth 5 points, all Crew Chiefs are worth 10 points, all Pit Crew members are worth 10 also, and Drivers are worth 15. Nascar officials, such as Helton and France, are worth 1 point."

"Only one?"

"Yes. It's payback for not sharing the track with me Noah. Now, let the challenge BEGIN!"

-Team Zeke-

"Now with only 3 of us, we've GOT to be on our best foot." Harold proclaimed. "I say that we go after all the low points guys, and take a Ton of pictures of them."

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"Because by doing so, we'll probably end up with more overall. Besides, Not all the drivers are here yet."

"Why aren't they Tyson?"

"Tyler! And I don't even know for sure."

-Team Modeling-

"taking pictures won't be a problem." Justin smiled, holding up a digital camera.

"Finally! You're doing something helpful!" Courtney threw her hands in the air.

"I have been nearly every challenge."

"Oh, right. SURE. That's why your always staring in that mirror pretty boy."

"Hey, you on my team, or not?"

"Truthfully, I'd like to be on Aljeandro's team. He's at least very helpful."

"Pfft. Whatever. I am SO much hotter then him. He's just playing a sorry factor with you." He took a picture of Jeff Burton's Fuel man. "Let's get shooting."

-Team Checkers-

"Jeff Gordon, Image taken!" Cody smiled as Jeff walked by while wearing a pair of shades. He began talking with Rick Hendrick, and Duncan took a picture of them both together.

-Gwen's POV-

"I'd much rather have to race and possibly die viciously and suddenly then to end up having to act so girly and taking these ridiculous pictures."

-Normal POV-

"Here Heather. You shoot." Gwen tossed the camera into the queen bee's hands, then stomped off.

"Fine Gothie. But if we lose, We know who's going off."

-Heather's POV-

"Weird Goth Girl has been a royal pain in my side every darn season. We HAVE to always get lumped onto the same team. Thankfully, however, I've formed an alliance with Sierra against Gwen, or so she thinks!"

-Sierra's POV-

Sierra is writing in a notebook. "Hit list. Revised. Gwen is 1, Then Noah, Heather, Courtney and Duncan."

-Flash 3 minutes ahead-

"No. I don't have a hit list. And I'd never work in an alliance with Heather. The fact that she's going to be leaving our team first all depends if I can totally turn Cody away from her, which is going to be pretty darn hard."

-Cody's POV-

"Sierra has a HIT LIST? And Gwen's 1! Oh boy. Look, She's still great and all, but that is something I'll have to talk to her about later. IF she won't jump down my throat…"

-Normal POV-Team Awesomeness-

"Excuse me sir, can I have your picture?" Aljeandro very politely asked Richard Childress.

"Uh Sure, I guess." Owen flashed the camera, and it was good. "Thank you sir, You have been most helpful."

"How many we have?"

"Including Him….One." Izzy stated. Then she turned her head to one side, started mouthing something, then turned around, and said something else, arguing with herself.

Owen scratched the back of his head. "Gosh. How are we going to-" Aljeandro put his hand over the inaugural TD winner's mouth, and whispered something in his ear. "Oh. Right." He responded. "Tell you what. We're going to split up. Al and I will go one way, and you can go another." Obviously the Hispanic Canadian twitched.

"Fine. Whatever." The lazy geek replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, that gets him away from us? Right?" Izzy jumped onto Noah's shoulders, her head hanging in front of his.

"Isabella, let me get this straight with you. I'm not your boyfriend. I'm playing the part only while AL is here, and no other time. It's basically pointless."

-Izzy's POV-

"Ah, Who care if he likes it or not? He needs a Crazy girlfriend that's on the run form the RCMP and finished 5th on the Canada's most wanted list to help control his and my bi-sexual desires." She heard Noah just a bit away replying "I'm NOT A HOMO!"

-Normal POV-Team Zeke-

"Dale Earndhart Jr, Lance McGrew, Alan Gustafson, Robbie Reiser, Jeff Burton, Robby Gordon, Richard Petty, Chip Gannasi…Who have we left out?"

"Ummm, how about pit crew guys?"

"I think I saw some at the mess hall talking about some random stuff." Lindsey said.

"That was camera crew, not Pit Crew."

"Oh…Duh!" The blonde gave herself a shove in the face, and as she walked, she accidentally tripped a cord.

-Team Checkers-

As Cody and Sierra continued snapping away, mainly at the Stewart-Haas team members, the team's brunette walked over to get some images, when the cord that her former alliance member tripped activated a heating mechanism. As it turned on, the machine mal-functioned, and released a huge stream of fire from it, engulfing her body in flames.

-Team Awesomeness-

Aljeandro and Owen just so happened to be in the same rough area, and as he saw the whole thing unfold, he rushed forward, and pulled her out of the literal line of fire. Obviously, she was in a bad condition. Her face was burnt, her arms were burnt slightly worse, her clothes were torched and barely hanging, her main body and legs were similarly burned in 1-2nd degree style.

"Senorita? You okay?" He asked worriedly.

"*Cough* Hell no I'm not! Just look!" She snapped angrily at him.

"At least you've still got your beautiful hair and temper." She would of blushed if she wasn't burnt on the cheeks. He smiled, and carried her bridal style to the infield care center.

Duncan, who wasn't really doing anything, was the only one on his team to notice what unfolded. "Wowee. Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll leave today."

"Yeah. Maybe. She's pretty darn mean." Owen remarked standing next to him as they watched the male sprint off.

-Alejandro's POV-

"A Female in distress is a very grave thing. I can't really bear to see it happen. Besides, she is my alliance member, and she IS my main ticket to the final 2. And anyone who thinks it was because I am crushing on her couldn't be more wrong."

-Normal POV-Team Awesomeness-

"Okay. Courtney, do the math, how many we've got?"

"About 34 points."

"Hmmm, Not good enough. We've got to keep photo-shooting."

"It's not helping that you're so obsessed with yourself that you're taking images of yourself."

"It is my job." He smiled, and she turned away, and rolled her eyes, then took another image of Greg Zipadelli.

-Team Checkers-

"You know, you two are really thick. A good thing just happened, and you were pretty oblivious to it." Duncan commented.

"Like what?" Sierra asked, turning around.

"I don't know fan girl. DO the math!"

"Don't speak to her like that!"

"Beat it bird face." Duncan gave Cody a very firm two handed shove, pushing him to the ground. As Cody began to get up, Duncan punched him square in the face, knocking him to the ground, and knocking him out.

"CODY! RGGGHHHH!" Sierra became extremely infuriated, but as she rushed the punk, he merely held her up by the neck, and just far enough away that she couldn't hit or kick him.

-Team Zeke-

"Did you see that! I am SO glad that I did that to Heather!" Lindsey jumped into the air, squealing and throwing her arms about. Various crew members just looked up at her, while Harold and Tyler just gave her a blank, shocked stare.

-End of Photo-shooting period-

All the contestants were in the mess hall save for Heather and Gwen, Gwen having not bothered to do anything more with the day's challenge.

"Each team put their pictures into their respective hat." He held out four bowling hats, and everyone walked by, and dropped their cameras into the hats. "Thanks. I'll tally up the points, and I'll call for whatever team is going."

-Voting off Ceremony-

"Okay! Team Checkers, you guys sucked majorly! Cody and Sierra fought against Duncan, Gwen just flat out quit, and Heather received some severe injuries." Gwen was just smiling at her team's antagonist, who had her arms, stomach, and legs wrapped in bandages, various creams on her face to cover up the burns.

"This is the voting off ceremony! At this ceremony, one of you 5 would be voted off, and would leave Total Drama Indianapolis. However, this was a prize challenge, and team Modeling is enjoying their prize right now!"

Everyone except Chris groaned in anger. "Good news is…" She said aloud "I'm a fast healer."

-Team Modeling-

Justin applied some more face powder while looking in the mirror. "Whoever thought Chris would give away a perfectly good bag of make-up?"

"Or front row tickets to Sunday's race?" Courtney asked while holding up two tickets.

-Elsewhere-

Heather, despite her injuries, was still able to walk. In fact, she walked right up to Lindsey, who was just talking with Noah about some spa she wanted, which he clearly wasn't interested in. "Lindsey." She commanded, and the ditzy broad turned at her name's mention.

"Oh, Hannah! What is it?"

"Just let me tell you, a storm is coming! This won't go un-avenged!" She stuck out her index finger at her.

"As if! I didn't mean to do it, but it was pretty fun seeing you get burned! Beth would be so pleased if she was here!" She smiled while recalling the incident.

"You'd better watch your back. And watch it good."

"Whoa. Drama. More of it! This show is called TOTAL DRAMA though. Will Heather exact revenge on Lindsey? Will Izzy ever leave poor Noah alone? Will Juan Pablo Montoya finally win the Allstate 400 at the brickyard! Find out the answer to the last one on July 31 st Nascar race! Find the answer to the other only here, on TOTAL DRAMA INDIANAPOLIS RACING!

First up, I want to make this very clear. I have nothing against Mike Helton, Brian France, or any other NASCAR officials at any level. But I understand a lot of people out here do, so that's why I had Chris put out with them.


	16. Aftermath 2: Pride, Poles, Lesbians

We are back at another bloody Aftermath Show. Now, Blainely is still hosting the show, but HAS to share it with Geoff, who owns the entire TD aftermath business. Being as they hate each other…Oh boy. And Lesbian Girls! This is called Pride, Poles, and the Lesbian's Side.

Anyways, HERE WE GO!

-Aftermath-TDIR-Aftermath-TDIR-Aftermath-TDIR-Aftermath-TDIR-

As the aftermath symbol flashes on the screen, the D hit's the camera, showing DJ's elimination, where he holds out the paprika shaker, and smiles, before running out with Chef chasing after him. It pulls back, and does it again, now with an onboard with Bridgette as she sees Aljeandro's IROC car flipping into the air. As she brakes, he slides down the track, and she slams him hard.. It flashes again, and the camera shows an angle from the wall as Ezekiel's Indy Car jumps into the air after Justin's acts like a ramp, obliterating the front end of the car. It flashes one more time, it pulls back to show the Aftermath studio, with Blainely sitting back, acting holier then thou at the audience. Geoff was sitting on her right, smiling, although even the smile looked to be fake.

"Welcome back to…"

"MY Aftermath Show!" Geoff cut in.

"Where I-"

"We, mainly I, will be dishing out the dirt, Showing the-"

"Geoff, This is my show."

Several ooooohhhhs proceeded from the crowd.

"No. It's mine. You just briefly took over because there was a vacancy!"

"And still is! Remember Bridgette?"

"Who is eliminated, and I'll have her take YOUR place-"

"So she can hook up with another girl?"

Several more oooooohhhhhhs came from the crowd.

"This is ridiculous." Trent commented. "Why don't you two just try doing the show together? Without cutting each other off."

"Sure-if she'd"

"That can't work, when he-"

"Will you list-"

"Stop! Listen to m-"

"I am contractually-"

"AIEEEE!" Blainely laid a hard karate chop on his head, and he fell to the floor, ice cold. "That's better." She said, dusting herself off. "Now, while you were away three more contestants were booted from the show! Bridgette, DJ, and Ezekiel! They came here, like all the eliminated contestants will, to show us what they thought about their time on the game, and their elimination, along with who they want to still win it. We already polled our eliminated and non-playing contestants." She holds up a remote, and aims it at the plasma TV behind them, where it first shows Trent, on the bleachers, talking about his picks.

"I'm still hoping for Gwen. She is really a good competitor. Granted it is going to be hard with Heather and Justin still rampaging about. But I have faith in her."

It then goes to static, then shows Katie and Sadie, who are sitting on the bleachers. "Like, We SO want Justin to win!"

"I know! But Courtney is kinda mean. If she'd be more cooperative, He could win it!"

"Or what about Aljeandro? Those Side-burns, they like, make him look so cute! EEEEEE!" The Larger of the two girls replied.

Again it cuts to static. Then Eva is sitting there, lifting 75 pound weights. "Who do I want to win? Pretty Hard. Nearly everyone is to self-servient, Stuck-up, sickeningly weak, or a stupid male. If anyone, I'd have to go Izzy, even IF she has acted like a whore."

Then it switches over to LeShawna, who wait's a few seconds before the camera guy responds "Uh, You're on."

"Oh. Who do I want to win Season 4? Well, With me out, I'm going to have to say Gwen. And if not her, then Harold. My 98 pounded suga-baby better be able to hold on for the rest of the game!"

After that, it switches to Beth. "Ummmm. That's hard. Either Lindsey, Tyler, Or Justin. I'm kinda hoping Justin, Because he's so hot, but It would be neat to go to France again with Lindsey. IF She doesn't get us arrested again. Tyler kinda nice to. But I REALLY want to see Justin get it.

Then it's Blainely, who merely smiles. "Justin. He has enough hotness for everyone on the show! Except for Aljeandro! He's hot too, and very outgoing to us females! Hot guys rule!"

And we finally see Geoff. "Gotta be Duncan. Everyone else I like is well, like gone. Save him. He's actually got the nerve to stand down the antagonists, Heather, Justin, and Al. But I can't help but admit, I think Court's going to be a stumbling block to him."

The Screen pops up, where Geoff is back on the couch, holding a block of slowly melting ice on his head. "We went to Sierra's Blog, where we checked the current poll results. As of now, Cody, Duncan, and Noah are WAY ahead, with Heather and Izzy receiving the fewest votes. Now We are going to introduce out first guest. This dude fainted at the sight of a chainsaw wielding psycho, ran after seeing Heather shaving her legs, and uses abundant amounts of paprika, it's-"

"DJ!" Blainely cuts him off and proclaims, and the big hearted Jamaican walks in, waving to the crowd. "Hey everyone!" He replies to the screaming audience. He takes a seat on the couch of losers, as Blainely un-affectionately called it.

"SO, Deej, Got to be pretty tough having lost the mil, Right?"

"Not really. I liked being with everyone again, but it's a shame that Chef would steal it. Still, I can't blame him. He's had a rough life."

"DJ, No He's not."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll show you the confessional cam footage!" Geoff replied, taking the remote from Blainely's hands, and showing the cook in the stall. "That ugly kid. Doesn't know a sad sob story when I feed him one."

DJ gasped, as did a lot of people in the audience. "He Lied!"

"In fact, no one knows his true name, background in the military, before, how he met Chris, his childhood, or his parents! He's almost a nobody, save for the show!" Blainely admitted.

"In fact, He lied about splitting the million with you! AND Blainely!"

"He wasn't supposed to get the million when he worked with me. I'd give him a third, and get him a job on a inside-edition show."

"…righhhhht. And at what point did he realize that?"

"*Shrug* Why would I care? Now it's time to play Truth or Fish!"

"Fish?" The host and his friend asked, raising eyebrows.

"Observe!" The floor in front of DJ opened, and he nearly fell into a meat grinder. He quickly jumped out of the way in time.

"A fish food maker!" She proclaimed.

"So if I lie, I'm getting dropped into that!" he asked, standing on one foot while pointing to the opening with turning blades and grinders.

"Yep! Sit back down!" The hole closed, and he sat down. "So, what was it like to lose your spice, and then re-steal it!"

"I wish I didn't have to do it."

No doors opened, and no DJ's were harmed as he said that.

"Do you think your team still has a chance at winning?" Geoff asked.

"Yes!"

"Are there any females on the show you like?" He re-challenged.

"…No, I can't think of any. In truth, I never really though about that!"

"How about men?" Blainely asked, still trying to stir up controversy.

"I don't swing that way."

"Have you ever lied to your Mama?"

"Yes. Once." The hole opened up, and he jumped. "AH! Okay, Twice!" Another one opened under his feet. "Alright! Three Times! But nothing more!" A lot of people started laughing over that.

"Now Let's me introduce out next Guest, a homeschooler who FINALLY received a symbol of safety on the show, Ezekiel!"

Zeke walked onto the set, and nearly walked into one of the still open holes. "Hey! Not cool!" He shouted as he saved himself in the nick of time.

"So, Zeke. Was it nice to finally get a symbol of safety on the show?"

"I got more then only one! EH, I got 2!" He remarks, taking a seat down by his former teammate.

"2?"

"Yep! It's helped with my Pride! Pole! As in, The position! I started on the pole!"

"And wrecked on the first lap!" The female host pointed out.

"Justin was jealous, nothing to it."

"Actually, I think the dude's car broke down."

"Fine. The car was jealous that it couldn't hold onto the pole."

"Ezekiel, Will you tell us what you saw in the car during that crash?"

"So you want me to tell you about the crash, Eh?" He briefly fingers his nose, then lets it be. "Well, As the Green Flag waved, I immediate gassed the thing, all though I didn't use the pushy-passé thing. As I went into turn1, I saw something shoot into the wall in front of me. I didn't even have time to think, just to recognize someone turned into the wall. The car's nose kinda flinged me into the air, and it disintegrated, although when I hit the ground, I don't remember anything until I woke up in some hospital. I hate white. And they'd have to put me in a white hospital." He shudders.

"Your alliance with Aljeandro and Heather? Do you think you could still have made it to the final three if by freak accident you hadn't lost?" Geoff asked, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"Yea. Man, I've hit my stride last season, and it keeps rising, or at least staying even! Heck, I survived a bloody volcano! SO sure, I could have made it to the semi-finals. I've beaten Heather before, but Alex, as I like to call him, would have been a little tough. But I've got it good!"

"Who do you think still has the best chance at winning?"

"Ummmm. DO I have to answer?"

"Yes." Blainely backed her question up.

"Probably Izzy. She's psycho enough to stay off of everyone radar. If not her, then maybe Alex."

"Do you think you that, IF you participated in another season, you could honestly win it?"

"Yes!" Suddenly the trap door opened beneath him, and he lost his pants and shoes to the fish food grinder.

"O.0!"

"Who would be your greatest competition?" She pressed on.

"Aljeandro!" No trap doors opened.

"Is that all?"

"Ummmm, Bridgette? Maybe Eva."

"Finished yet?"

"Yepolla. That's it. Now, eh can you close the doors?"

Geoff pushes Blainely aside, and he presses a button under the table that closes all the doors, much to DJ's and Zeke's relief. "Thank you Ezekiel. And now, for our last guest. She is a excellent surfer, a vegetarian-"

"AND Broke up with this guy to hook up with another girl, It's Bridgette!" Blainely interrupted. Geoff scowled at her.

As the blonde surfer walked on stage, she waved to the audience, smiling, although with lots of regret on her face. "Hi Everyone." She said, waving gently to the crowd. It went dead quiet, and everyone just stared at her, leaving her in an awkward position.

"Bridgette, Please take a seat."

"Yes! Bridgette, Please take a seat by me!" The eliminated team captain motioned, to a spot beside him.

"Uh, Thanks?" She awkwardly replied, not sure how to take the homeschooler's act of kindness.

"So, Bridgette, Lets start with…"

"Before you say anything, I am not the enemy!"

"…Riiiiight."

"Hey, If there's one thing I've learned while being with her, is that she doesn't lie! She can't be the enemy!"

"Um, Geoff, She DITCHED, no, more appropriately, DUMPED you for a female!"

"Hey! It wasn't anything against Geoff! It was for Izzy!"

"*Eye roll* I've heard that ALL the time! So, Will you please tell us what made you ditch a guy to hook up with a girl?"

"Well…" She bit her lower lip, looking out at the audience. "Izzy was nice, compassionate, wild albeit, a beautiful specimen, and very oncoming. And Honest, Did I mention Honest?"

No trap doors opened. "Bridgette, Did you think of anything, or was if just 'I really like her, lets hook up together!'?"

"Yes, I thought about it!" The trap door suddenly opened beneath her, and she started to slide in. Ezekiel immediately grabbed the surfer under the arms, and held her up just a bit over the grinders. "Gotcha!"

"You didn't think it though!" Geoff shouted in exclamatory surprise, eyes wider then golf balls.

"Ye-No. Fine. No then." She honestly stated.

"Were you looking at other females because HE is a complete jerk!"

"*Gasp* NO! Look, Geoff is the most caring, considerate, kind, although a bit shellfish and self-centered, man I know to date!"

Blainely hissed. "That would HAVE to be the truth." She whispered under her breath. Then, her personality did a 180 degree turn. "Let's talk to some video feed chatters! Tammy, IN Ontario, exact location undisclosed. What is your question or comment?"

"Hey, DJ…" The scrawny 13 year old said into the camera. "I have a bunch of bullies as friends, parents that steal my money when I earn it, and Teachers that hate my very existence because I don't get the stuff lickety-split. Can you help me?"

"Umm. Sure! Just be nice to the bullies, GIVE the parents your money, and just deal with the Teachers! That worked for my cousin Joe Slipper!"

"And now we have a comment to Ezekiel from Mecha-Hedorah20122. Mecha-Hedorah, you're on!" Geoff threw his hands toward the screen.

"Hey, Zeke! I've got some things to say. Although you have improved, you given us home schooled Kids a bad rap…"

"I'm a HOMESCHOOLER! Not HOME SCHOOLED! Get it!"

"About 80 percent of us actually fit into the work force quite well, and here you are, looking out of place with your hoodies, nose-picking habits, and sexism to females, having learned little to ZIP in your life. Thanks to people like you, I CAN'T Apply for a fricking job because they look on my app, and say "oh. Can't hire a home schooled kid! They'll make us look bad! And I-"

The screen cut to static. "Ah shoot. We lost him just as it was getting interesting." The masculine host sarcastically replied. "I'll cut to the chase. To Bridgette, Form Madison in London, Ontario!"

Madison, a thin, fair skinned female with a very noticeable rack and long red hair, looked right into the camera. "Hey Bridgette, can I ask you something? Is it a overall good idea to hook up with a lesbian?"

The blonde surfer blushed, but frowned also. "Depends. If you're leaving someone, meaning a male, out by doing so, it might not be the best idea until he breaks up with you. If not, I can't say, but Izzy would say 'GO FOR IT!'"

"Thanks!" She said, and they lost the connection.

"And now, being as we are WAY to short on time to cover any opinions like we promised, We'll ask you all one more important question!"

"Okay!"

"Sure!"

"Alright…"

"What did you three take form this season that your really glad you have?"

"My Pride! And that's been in Mama's family for 3 generations!"

"My Pole Position! My Twitter friends all say they could whip off a fast lap time like that, and I'll tell them how un-easy it is to do!"

"Bridge…?" Geoff asked, noting that she failed to answer.

"Unbelievably, a lesbian's side of viewing sexuality. IT does bring a different perspective to a lot of things in life."

"That all?"

"Yes. That's all! We are like, OUT of time!" Blainely responded, and the show closed just in time.

* * *

><p>I know I said I'd do opinions, but I had to get this done in enough time, and the aftermaths drag on me big time! But they'll come in big importance later in this season! Until Next time, I'm FF's insane leader: Destroyahirismix666, Signing out!<p> 


	17. Nascar at Indy Part 2

"Last time on Total Drama Indianapolis! I tired to get us to go NASCAR racing, but Nascar officials wouldn't allow it, so everyone took pictures of drivers! Team Modeling won their first challenge of the season, meaning every team has now won at least one challenge! However, in an accident gone awesome, Heather, courtesy of Lindsey, got pretty badly burned. Heather has vowed revenge. Scary! Zombie scary!" The host laughs.

-End flashbacks-

"Today, we are gong to do a challenge Izzy suggested! What will the challenge be? Only I know, as does Chef! What is going to happen today to our competitors? Find out HERE, on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!

-Theme song begins here-Papa Roach, Alive when vulnerable-

GO! *Is shouted, showing the Indianapolis motor speedway from the sky*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *A clip of Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 Crash is shown*

For crying out loud, running form a come down! *Shows Rafael Matos' crash in the 2010 Indy 500*

God forbid! I know I've been a let down! *An Indy car slides down the pit lane without it's right front tire*

Reaching for the sky, laying in the gutter! *Kyle Busch causes a big wreck in the 2010 Allstate 400 NASCAR race at the event's start.*

Kicking and screaming, now we're singing bloody murder! *Shows Swede Savage's Fatal '73 Indy crash*

(now we're singing bloody murder, oh now we're singing bloody murder!)

Well I'm alive! *Courtney's Indy car is shown getting airborne*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Blainely's airborne crash in turn 3 in the Indy event's qualifying*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *LeShawna's Indy car has a fiery crash into the outside wall in turn 3*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *On Board with Duncan as Courtney's car flies over his own*

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Brief Flashback of Duncan and Courtney's kissing in TDA, Then him punching her in TDIR*

when I'm living like a devil!

Can't be your lover *Shows Gwen Kissing up to Duncan as Courtney is seen devising revengeful plots*

when I'm living like a rebel

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Bridgette and Geoff battle in Indy cars down the front stretch*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *Shows Owen trying to get back together with Izzy.*

(Yeah, Go take care of yourself! You've got to take care of yourself!)

Well I'm alive! *Tyler's F1 car blows over and flips violently on the Indy road course*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Lindsey looking around dumbfounded*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *Sierra pulls Cody into a deep, passionate kiss*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Izzy kicks Chef in the groin*

I'm loosing my soul!

Seek out the pain I! *Ezekiel whips off his sunglasses, showing his eyes, which are now albino red from the events in TDWT*

Seek out the sorrow! *Blainely Has a breakdown as she walks away form the crowd*

Seek out today I! *Duncan looks at the sky in anticipation*

Seek out tomorrow! *DJ releases a mouse*

I'm addicted to the misery in my head! *Beth stairs at an image of Brady*

I'd better stop before I end up dead! *Courtney rear ends her stock car into the pit road tire barrier*

So I'll climb *Shows a view of the Frontstretch at Indianapolis during 2010 Indy 500 festivities*

TO the top. *Shows the Flag stand*

Just to fall *shows the grandstands*

To the bottom *The Indy 500 Trophy is shown hoisted up by Mario Andretti*

And I'll climb *Jimmie Johnson and his crew kisses the bricks after his 2008 Allstate 400 win*

TO the top. *Kurt Busch gets wrecked by Jimmy Spencer in the 2003 event*

Just to fall *Juan Montoya's and Dale Jr.'s crash in the 2010 Allstate 400 is shown*

To the bottom *Jamie McMurray does burnouts after his 2010 Allstate 400 win*

COME ON! *Ryan Hunter-Reay sends Mike Conway flipping into the catch fence in the 2010 Indy 500*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *The big wreck in the 1996 Indy 500*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Salt Wather's flip into the fence at the start of the 1973 Indy 500*

Well I'm alive! *Cody's Indy car runs through a debris field*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Beth hit's the Turn 2 wall at a 45 degree angle*

I'm outta control! *Owen hits the wall just behind Beth, then his car careens into Beth's*

I'm loosing my soul! *A pair of reclusive eyes with revenge written on them stairs at Heather*

Well I'm alive! *Noah's Indy Car spins between turns 3 and 4*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Harold careens his Indy car into the dirt wall between turns 3 and 4*

I'm outta control!

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Chef waves the green flag*

when I'm living like a devil! *Chris shoots out of his seat as a crash strikes on the race's first lap*

Can't be your lover *Gwen is shown laying on top of a shirtless Duncan, staring at each intimately*

when I'm living like a rebel *Sierra rolls a tire around a corner of the garage area*

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Chris holds up the suitcase with one million dollars in it in front of the entire cast*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *An explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car*

-Mess Hall-

"Come'n'Get it maggots!" Chef screamed. Owen ran up front, and Chef dumped a huge helping of toast on his plate. "Thanks Chef!" Owen engulfed it all right there. "Can I have more?"

"Solider, You'll have to go to the BACK of the line and wait for your turn again!" He pointed to the back of the line with his ladle, and Owen eagerly obeyed.

"More slop? Seriously, when will it get better?"

"Once you finally leave this crummy show and don't come back!" Chef shouted at the Hispanic, giving him his own helping.

"What the h3ll is this supposed to be anyway?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow as she received her helping.

"Toast."

"O.0!"

-Gwen's POV-

"How can you screw up Toast! I mean, you put the bread in a toaster, and heat the darn thing up! Don't get me wrong, you can burn it, but I shouldn't look like beans half dissolved in slop.

-Normal POV-

"Boy, that was a hot race." Courtney said as she walked in, fanning herself off.

"Agreed. Thankfully, my sun block 50 protection worked perfectly! No one would ever know that I attended the race." Justin said, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. "Still as smooth as ever."

"If this is toast, then what is that?" Harold asked, pointing to a plate that was stacked with a thick green substance.

"Breakfast beans." Chef smirked wickedly. "Since you asked, here you are!" He forked it, and a chunk slid onto his plate.

"I like my food dead." The redhead said as Chef rolled his eyes, and stabbed it with a fork. It finally stopped moving. As Harold walked on, Duncan walked beside him, and shoved his plate into his face. "DUNCAN! Not cool man! Not Cool!"

"Come on Doris. Lighten up!" Duncan took out his lighter, and turned it on, as the same look that always overcomes his face when he turns on his lighter appeared.

Heather then walked in the building, most of the bandages off of her save on her lower arms. "Hey Heather, you planning to get some pony hair extensions in your arms and legs like you did your head?" Gwen asked, chuckling.

"No. And I'll have you know that all my hair extensions are 100 percent fully human hair!"

"Sure. Maybe it's goat's hair." Duncan replied as he sat next to Gwen, the couple breaking out in laughter.

"What beautiful human hair it is though." Aljeandro said walking up behind her, and grabbing a small handful. She started to blush, but shook it off.

"Hey. I wonder what's taking Lindsey so long." Tyler got up, and sprinted out the door. His food, which was also breakfast beans, reached over, and grabbed a fork, sticking it into itself.

"Probably the same thing that took Heather forever. She was watching Heather fix her sheep hair extensions!" Gwen remarked, causing her boyfriend to laugh and hit the table with the bottom of his fist several times.

"Yeah! And isn't she the one that said that SHE was a shepherd herding the rest of us, who were supposed to be sheep?"

"Now put it off you two. Besides, You're girlfriend has teal Highlights, and you're hair is completely sprayed green. You're basically on shaky ground." Aljeandro remarked back.

"And YOU look like you recently escaped the circus." Duncan poked back. "What a perfect couple!" He wiped a fake tear from his eye.

Tyler walked over to the girl's trailer. "Hey Linds, What's taking so long?" HE rapped on the door. "Lindsey?" He listened, but couldn't hear any response. He opened the door, and the sight that greeted him would scare him for the rest of his life.

Lindsey was sitting on the floor, back turned to him, completely stripped of any clothing. Her head and upper body was resting on a lower bunk, and he saw traces of blood on the floor and bed sheets. He ran up, and could hear her crying, whimpering even.

"My Holy Fucking God! Who did this to you Lindsey, WHO!" Tyler said, kneeling down beside her and shaking her, facing her straight toward him. She had a bruise on her eye, throat, shoulders, elbow, breasts, one of them slightly bleeding, and more bruises and scars following down the rest of her body.

"Tyler-er, You're-oure hurt-t-ting me…"

"Who! I need to know!" He asked again, loosening his grip on her arms.

"Hannah." She leaned into him, and continued crying.

"Hannah…?" He had to stop and think for a moment, then it occurred "Heather."

-Heather's POV-

"I said that I would exact revenge. Since I didn't have the materials necessary to shave her bald or to burn her, I had to do the next best thing. Rape."

-Normal POV-Mess Hall-

"And at night she must draw images of Aljeandro and her kissing with her secret collection of glitter pens and glue!" Gwen laughed again.

"I will inform you, I do nothing of the sort!"

"Really? IF you do such artwork, I would be most interested to see it." Aljeandro said while standing to her left.

"Get it through you're stupid heads people. Delinquent and gothie are just jealous that I'm a better player then them." She got up, and stormed out the door.

Only for then to Tyler walk in with Lindsey beside him, still whimpering into his shoulder. "Where's Heather!" He asked, a voice tone no one was quite familiar with in his voice.

"Uh…she just left."

"Good day contestants! I assume you all enjoyed Chef's Breakfast he made for you!" Chef laughed as some people shook their heads no. "I thought you would. Today's challenge, is that YOU all will be doing pit stops on the cars that we will be using for a future episode here. I want everyone to be in the pits by 11."

"You think that she's in a condition to compete?" Tyler asked, darting his eyes to the girl in his arms.

"No. To bad. I don't care." He walked out, and Chef left soon after.

-Pit road-

"We were able to convince some of the team owners to leave cars here. So, Every person will be doing a 4 tire and fuel pit stop!"

"Please elaborate." Sierra remarked.

"Simple. Find the Stock car with you're car number on it, and you, only you, will make a full change of 4 tires and two cans of Sunoco fuel on the car. The 7 that has the worst average times won't proceed to the next round! Has everyone found their respective cars yet?"

-Duncan's POV-

The delinquent is lounging back in the chair, arms behind his head, his feet on the table. "Should be pretty darned easy. How much different is changing 4 tires from stripping 4 tires and doing the process again, reversed?"

-Normal POV-

Harold was taking snapshots of his Dale Earndhart Machine, although it was in 2011 COT format, with 1998 Daytona 500 winning paint scheme.

"Now go!"

-Team Zeke-Harold-

"I am impressed." He remarked to himself while jacking up the right side of the car. "Never before have I seen such a good impression of this machine in modern NASCAR format." The red haired geek unscrewed his 5 lug nuts, and pushed his right front tire in place. Quickly, he ran to the left rear, and began unscrewing the tires there also. When he got done with that, and jacked down the car, it was kinda funny seeing a 108 pound teenager running around with a 110 pound jack.

-Team Zeke-Tyler-

Tyler had no good luck with the machine, and while he continued to try and screw the lug nuts on, he never got them tight enough, resulting in double amounts of time for one tire. It didn't help that he kept glancing over at Lindsey, shaking his head.

-Team Zeke-Lindsey-

She was trying to get just the right front lug nuts off, but her low mass of brain cells, coupled with her depression and scars, mentally and physically, were keeping her from doing anything.

-Team Modeling-Justin-

"I don't really think it's necessary to do this. I have a contract stating that I should perform no laborious work that would require me lifting objects over 105 pounds." He took off his fake glasses, and literally threw the book at Chris, but he missed, and hit Chef in the stomach. "Besides, I have other things I can do." He took off his shirt, and began posing in front of the camera man.

Chef's mouth dropped open, and Chris just shot a strange glance at his friend. "What can I say? kid's hot." The host just shrugged at the statement.

-Team Modeling-Courtney-

"Come on! Come on Come on Come-THERE!" She jumped up after putting on the right side tires and she ran to the opposite side, and jacked it up. "If this thing doesn't work…" She grumbled while trying to turn the mechanical screwdriver to work, when it turned on suddenly, and snapped into work. "YES!"

-Team Checkers-Cody-

"Come along you darned thing! Just you-ah!" He got the car off of it's jack for the right side, and he ran to the other side. He hurriedly began jacking his car up, trying to make up for lost time.

-Team Checkers-Heather-

The series' antagonist walked over to the opposing side, and jacked her car up. "Now, for the next part." She commented while unscrewing the lug nuts, and removing the tire on the left front.

-Team Checkers-Sierra-

"You can do this!" Sierra said to herself, and she pulled a 3 musketeers bar out of somewhere, and downed it. Nearly instantly, her sugar rush kicked in, and she just blew away the competition. She was done in 21.46 seconds.

-Gwen's POV-

"NO GIRL should be able to move THAT fast!" She said, swinging her arms in a horizontal motion as if saying no with her arms to.

-Cody's POV-

"That's Sierra for you. You should see how she acts when she thinks I'm in the shower."

-Normal POV-Team Checkers-Duncan-

No words, no nothing. Just car stripping. He was the next person done, and he brushed his hands off, proud of himself. Of course, he took the actual tires, and slung them over the pit wall, reminding himself to later find out what he could sell them on the street for.

-Team Checkers-Gwen-

"Whizzt-Whizzt!" She screwed on the last lug nut, wiped her brow, then heaved up a several gallon fuel cansiter, and poured it in.

-Team Awesomeness-Izzy-

"I wanna see your pea-pea-pea-cock! I wanna see you're pea…DONE!" She shouted, jumping in the air

-Team Awesomeness-Aljeandro-

"Come on, Come on! If it was Jose, You would be empty by now. DONE am I Chris!"

-Team Awesomeness-Owen-

"And now, we just…" He released a plume of methane from his colon, causing the camera-man to fall over. "Oops. Sorry man!" He used his knee to try and keep the camera on the car, and it mostly worked. But it took up a lot of extra time.

-Team Awesomeness-Noah

"I have no need to due this. Especially considering everyone else is finished." He remarked out loud, and he just removed the jack, and walked to the sidelines, disqualifying himself.

-Normal POV-

"Allrightie! Only the following 7 will take it to round 2! Sierra."

The fan girl squealed at the mentioning of her name.

"Duncan."

No response still. Duncan just leaned onto the stock car.

"Harold."

"Awesome! Don't let me down Dale!"

"Izzy."

"Totally Sweet!"

"Aljeandro."

"Si carro es caro."

"Courtney."

"Yes!" She remarked, pumping a fist in the air.

"And last but not least…Justin."

"JUSTIN!"

"What gives Chef?"

"He looks that good."

"Yes. I know I do." He pulled out his mirror, and ran his hand through his air, admiring himself.

"The remaining 7 of you, stand on the opposite end of the pit wall."

-Round 2-

"For round two, you all will be Changing 2 right side tires and fuel! That shouldn't be a problem."

"Oh don't worry Grandpa. It won't be."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "That's a 5 second penalty Duncan."

"Hey, what gives man?"

"10 seconds."

"Surely-"

"15."

"Shutting up."

"Good. Now, begin!"

-Team Zeke-Harold-

"I'm going to get this dreaded monkey Off my back, and pull through for my team!" Harold remarked as he ran to the other side of the car, and poured in the next two cans of the now empty fuel cell.

-Team Modeling-Justin-

Justin just stood around, smiling at Chef and Chris, trying to worm his way to the next round.

"I don't care how hot he is, he ain't getting any farther.'

-Team Modeling-Courtney-

"You're double ZEROS! You should be getting LIGHTER!" She remarked as she dropped the jack, and picked up the cans, and poured in the unleaded fuel.

-Team Checkers-Sierra-

"This is going to be so awesome!" She was so amped, that as she was pumping her jack, it just broke on her. "Ooh. Darn it."

-Team Checkers-Duncan-

"Come on! COME ON!" He shouted through gritted teeth, and he grabbed the fuel injectors, and began putting it in.

-Team Awesomeness-Izzy-

"Yea! Now shake, That ass for me! Shake that ass for me! Come on and Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me CHIRS! I'm DONE!" She merged the song and statement together, causing Chris to raise an eyebrow.

-Chris McLean's POV-

"Yep. Even these teens know I am WAY hotter then them."

-Normal POV-Team Awesomeness-Aljeandro-

"Chris, It is finished!" He remarked, wiping some sweat off his brow.

-Normal POV-

"Good! Now, Only 4 of you 7 are taking it onward! We have Izzy! Harold! Courtney! And Aljeandro!"

"Wait…Ms Useless CIT made it through and I-"

"Shut up Duncan" She commanded him, and she whacked him in the side of the jaw with her jack, knocking him out.

-Round 3-

"For Round three, You have to all change two Left side tires and DON'T FUEL UP THE CAR!"

"Um okay. This is new."

"Oh, You'll be saying a lot more then that!" The musical symbol appeared, along with that dreaded DING-DING noise.

"NO!"

"Yep! Sing you're hearts out people!"

-Begin more random music here-

"Changing Tires!" Aljeandro began

"Changing Tires!" Harold added

"Changing-Changing-Changing Tires!" Izzy said.

"Trying to win the challenge!" Courtney wiped her brow as she jacked her car up.

"Win immunity to get to the mill!" Her former teammate, Harold added while unscrewing the lug nuts.

"Changing Tires," Aljeandro remarked, while shifting to the other one.

"Changing Tires!" Courtney remarked, shooting go-go eyes at Aljeandro.

"And thanks to Chris, we're changing ti-res!" Harold rapped again.

"The whole bit about changing tires are good and I will win it! We shall win it-"

"DONE!"

"DONE!"

-End music-

"So Aljeandro and Harold go to the final round! IN this round, You will be making a wedge adjustment while fueling up only. I want another song, about You're hatred of him!"

-Round the final-

Harold knew what Chris meant. "You Thief!"

"I what?"

"You liar"

"I swear not."

"And you womanizer!"

"GO!" Chris screamed, and the challenge began.

"Boom-Cha-Bang. Wha-wahan Wha!"

"I don't understand what you mean by this…"

"You've absolutely ruined my girl."

"I what!"

"Zz-schwa, Wow-wow! You Deceived LeShawnna, the one female of my dreams."

"I think Not! Alas." He changed the tone to a pitiful mood. "It was not my fault! I had been saving myself and my charms for one! And she wanted it!" A blue light shined on him as everything went black. "I could do nothing about it! She was so engrossed in me! Even though I wanted her to not!"

"Nuh-WRRRR-Huh-ha! WRRRR Ya think I'm fallen for that? That-hat-at-ttttttttchk! You're a liar! Iar-iar."

"I swear I'm not!"

"A deciever!"

"Oh someone please show him the truth!"

"And a womanizer! Made-ade-spaded full of pure evil-vil-il-hil-devil! Zhonck Katawichi Bon-bok! Yah!"

-End song here-

"And Aljeandro Beats Harold in a close battle to the end!"

"YES!"

"Wow. Al came in handy." Noah remarked.

The Hispanic twitched as Owen ran up to him, and bear hugged him. "I know everything that Harold said about you was true! Thanks a lot man!"

"And this means that while Team Awesomeness gets a special meal of their own, Team checkers is going to the voting ceremony!"

-Voting Ceremony-

"Okay. Last time we were here, Cody beat Heather 2-3. Well, Now with her invincibility, someone else is going out today! You have 5 minutes to cast you're votes."

Gwen looked at Cody, then at Sierra, then back at Cody, and she wrote down an answer.

Duncan just scribbled his vote down, and put it in the box. As he returned, he began carving into the bench he was on with his switchblade.

Sierra pulled out a Paper doll, and chewed the head off of it. She put down her vote, and inserted it.

Cody looked at his teammates, then snapped, and wrote down a name. After putting his vote in, he walked back to the bleachers, and gave the stalker a peck on the cheek, whispering who he voted for to her.

Heather put down a name, and calmly walked over to the box, and inserted her vote.

Chris McLean re-entered the room. "Okay! No votes for heather, and with her immunity, she is safe!" He threw the first brick fragment to her. "Now, I will read the following votes and who they are from!"

"Sierra voted against Gwen!" Sierra beamed as Gwen looked down.

"Gwen voted against Sierra!" Now Gwen looked up as Sierra's smile left her face and a shade of anxiety spread across it.

"Cody voted for Duncan." Cody bit his nails and Duncan held up his knife, and pointed it at the geek, mouthing the words 'you're dead.'

"Duncan voted for Cody!" He smirked as Cody's face lightened several more shades.

"So whoever got this last vote from Heather is a goner! It could be any one of you! So, Duncan, is safe!" The punk grabbed his brick. "As is Sierra!" Sierra eagerly accepted her brick.

"Cody or Gwen?" The dramatic music kicked up in the background as both still faced forward, but they looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"Gwen or Cody!" They looked at Heather, who smirked as she filed away more from her nails.

"And the person that will be leaving Indy Motor speedway is…"

Geek and Goth's hearts raced as they looked at the host, anxiety building up.

"Cody!" Gwen had a brick fragment thrown at her which she was able to grab. All at once, Heather smiled widely, as did Duncan. Gwen sighed, Cody Gasped, and Sierra started crying. "No! Cody!"

"Sierra! Don't worry!" He got up, and put a hand on her shoulder. She stopped crying and looked at him in his eyes. "It might be for the best. Besides, You can Kick Duncan's rear for me, even though I wish I could." Duncan shook his head in disbelief as Gwen's jaw dropped, and the two lovers kissed. However, during it, Chris put his hands between the lip-locked male and female, and pushed them apart. "Cody! You have a date with the Toyota Truck of Shame!"

Chef walked him to the truck, and threw him in. The bronze finisher in TDWT rolled down his window, and shouted as the truck drove away. "I BELIEVE IN YOU SIERRA! GO WIN THAT MILLION FOR US!" The purple haired fan girl nodded in response as she watched the hauler drive away with the ruined IROC and Indy car, and once it was out of sight, she turned around, and scowled. "I will get REVENGE!"

-Men's Trailer-

On one side of the men's trailer was a shower. Currently, Duncan was using it. The fan girl walked right up to the door, and knocked, where Noah answered. "Yeah. What is it."

"Get Harold for me." The lazy bookworm called for the day's almost winner, and he arrived at the door. "Harold, do you still have that bag of blood…?"

Duncan was still showering, cleaning his hair off when all the sudden his water stopped. "Huh?" He rhetorically asked. Then, It came out, as scalding hot blood. "AHHHHHH!" He screamed as it burned through his skin and down to his nerves.

-Elsewhere-

"Aljeandro, that was the most beautiful song I have ever heard you sing! And to think…"

Aljeandro had his back turned toward her, and he rolled his eyes in his head. He was dead sick of her. She served her purpose, breaking up team Checkers. Best to bring the truth to her face.

"Courtney, let me tell you something truthfully. I never really liked you. You were attractive, yes, but when I said "I was saving myself and the charms for the one." in the line, I wasn't talking about anyone in the competition. Or anyone I've met. Face the facts Courtney. No one likes you." He walked away, feeling SO much better he got that off his chest.

'_No one likes you, No one likes you, No one likes you'_

"If that's the case, then I haven't one Dammed thing to lose. Now the gloves, are off." She said out loud as she watched him walk away.

-Another area-

Lindsey was laying on her stomach, crying softly as Tyler stood beside her, very lightly massaging her back, trying to at least edge off the pains ends.

"Tyler. Lindsey." Both turned to see Sierra standing their. "You two and I both have reasons to ditch Heather. She raped your girlfriend, and she booted my Cody. When team disbandment comes, how about we give her the boot, soon as we can."

Lindsey nodded her head as she listened to the fan girl. Tyler nodded also. "Good." The venganceful female said.

-Elsewhere again on the track-

Heather was lying on her back, stripped down to her under garments as she licked Aljeandro's chest, moving down to his pants, and unbuttoning them. Just as she prepared to pull them down, Chris virtually appeared just 5 feet from them.

"HEY!"

"WHAT!"

"Aljeandro and Heather are getting it on Sexually now! Sierra vowes to avenge Cody's voting off, as does Tyler! Does Team Checkers have a chance! Does Izzy and Noah have any chance at throwing Aljeandro off? Will Heather survive our next Specially dedicated Challenge! Have I just said to much to these to manipulators!" The two lovers just stared at Chris, then looked at each other, nodding with evil grins as now, the host just brought them up to date on strategies against them. "Find out Next Time, on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!

Oh the Drama. The Drama. It's almost to much for me to type! Oh well. Oh, and did anyone notice the battle between Richard Petty's car number *43, Aljeandro* and Dale Earndhart Sr.'s Car number *3, Harold*. I didn't even mean for that to happen! Still, if I had a 21 from the Wood Bros, that would of automatically won. Please do Review in the box that pops up when you click the button below!


	18. Saving Heather Day

"Welcome back to TDIR! Last time, Lindsey was raped, everyone did pitting, Cody got voted off, and Sierra wants revenge for that. I already covered everything! Wow!" Chris throws some shelled peanuts into his mouth.

"Today, We are going to do a challenge that involves the winner of long lasting immunity. That was…Izzy, right?" An intern ran up, and shook his head no, and whispered Heather's name into his ear. "Oh, I see. What will happen to Heather today in this dastardly evil challenge! Find out HERE, on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!

-Theme song begins here-Papa Roach, Alive when vulnerable-

GO! *Is shouted, showing the Indianapolis motor speedway from the sky*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *A clip of Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 Crash is shown*

For crying out loud, running form a come down! *Shows Rafael Matos' crash in the 2010 Indy 500*

God forbid! I know I've been a let down! *An Indy car slides down the pit lane without it's right front tire*

Reaching for the sky, laying in the gutter! *Kyle Busch causes a big wreck in the 2010 Allstate 400 NASCAR race at the event's start.*

Kicking and screaming, now we're singing bloody murder! *Shows Swede Savage's Fatal '73 Indy crash*

(now we're singing bloody murder, oh now we're singing bloody murder!)

Well I'm alive! *Courtney's Indy car is shown getting airborne*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Blainely's airborne crash in turn 3 in the Indy event's qualifying*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *LeShawna's Indy car has a fiery crash into the outside wall in turn 3*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *On Board with Duncan as Courtney's car flies over his own*

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Brief Flashback of Duncan and Courtney's kissing in TDA, Then him punching her in TDIR*

when I'm living like a devil!

Can't be your lover *Shows Gwen Kissing up to Duncan as Courtney is seen devising revengeful plots*

when I'm living like a rebel

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Bridgette and Geoff battle in Indy cars down the front stretch*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *Shows Owen trying to get back together with Izzy.*

(Yeah, Go take care of yourself! You've got to take care of yourself!)

Well I'm alive! *Tyler's F1 car blows over and flips violently on the Indy road course*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Lindsey looking around dumbfounded*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *Sierra pulls Cody into a deep, passionate kiss*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Izzy kicks Chef in the groin*

I'm loosing my soul!

Seek out the pain I! *Ezekiel whips off his sunglasses, showing his eyes, which are now albino red from the events in TDWT*

Seek out the sorrow! *Blainely Has a breakdown as she walks away form the crowd*

Seek out today I! *Duncan looks at the sky in anticipation*

Seek out tomorrow! *DJ releases a mouse*

I'm addicted to the misery in my head! *Beth stairs at an image of Brady*

I'd better stop before I end up dead! *Courtney rear ends her stock car into the pit road tire barrier*

So I'll climb *Shows a view of the Frontstretch at Indianapolis during 2010 Indy 500 festivities*

TO the top. *Shows the Flag stand*

Just to fall *shows the grandstands*

To the bottom *The Indy 500 Trophy is shown hoisted up by Mario Andretti*

And I'll climb *Jimmie Johnson and his crew kisses the bricks after his 2008 Allstate 400 win*

TO the top. *Kurt Busch gets wrecked by Jimmy Spencer in the 2003 event*

Just to fall *Juan Montoya's and Dale Jr.'s crash in the 2010 Allstate 400 is shown*

To the bottom *Jamie McMurray does burnouts after his 2010 Allstate 400 win*

COME ON! *Ryan Hunter-Reay sends Mike Conway flipping into the catch fence in the 2010 Indy 500*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *The big wreck in the 1996 Indy 500*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Salt Wather's flip into the fence at the start of the 1973 Indy 500*

Well I'm alive! *Cody's Indy car runs through a debris field*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Beth hit's the Turn 2 wall at a 45 degree angle*

I'm outta control! *Owen hits the wall just behind Beth, then his car careens into Beth's*

I'm loosing my soul! *A pair of reclusive eyes with revenge written on them stairs at Heather*

Well I'm alive! *Noah's Indy Car spins between turns 3 and 4*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Harold careens his Indy car into the dirt wall between turns 3 and 4*

I'm outta control!

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Chef waves the green flag*

when I'm living like a devil! *Chris shoots out of his seat as a crash strikes on the race's first lap*

Can't be your lover *Gwen is shown laying on top of a shirtless Duncan, staring at each other intimately*

when I'm living like a rebel *Sierra rolls a tire around a corner of the garage area*

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Chris holds up the suitcase with one million dollars in it in front of the entire cast*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *An explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car*

"WELCOME Back Contestants!" Chris proclaimed loudly as he walked in to the mess hall. LOTS of people moaned and shuffled at his arrival. "Now, who here is ready for some more compitesh!" He asked, and everyone, even Sierra, shook their head negatively.

-Noah's POV-

Using his sarcasm, he holds his hands up next to his face, and remarks "Weeee! Another challenge! Let me find a container to hold back my joy."

-Sierra's POV-

"Don't get me wrong, I still enjoy the game. But it's a lot harder to do with Cody not here! I mean, he was so nice, gentle, and he made me feel like someone outside of all those ridiculous cyber bullies I constantly have showing up at my blog!"

-Duncan's POV-

"Sure, I voted the team leader off. Why? Because I've not forgotten the events from last year. Ohhhh no. Not by a long shot! And if I meet him again, He's got more coming." He smacks his right first into his open left hand.

-Courtney's POV-

"I am dead sick of having to compete with these losers! And to think! That our team is doing poorly JUST because Justin won't stop idolizing himself! Rgggh!" She smacks her face with her hand, and pulls it down slowly. "But let me get this straight. I realize now that Aljeandro is a con, and he's been trying to use me, but I'll still even it up with Gwen, Duncan, and Noah! Nooooo, I've not forgotten him. And I've not forgotten Heather either, the OTHER boyfriend stealer!" She pulls out a switchblade, and waves it slightly in the air.

-Harold's POV-

"I'm always ready for the challenges! Just not when Chris wants me to be."

-Normal POV-

"Good! Please proceeded with me to the pit lane!" Everyone got up, shuffling in their feet and some almost sleeping in their shoes as they moved over to pit road.

Once the 12 contestants lumbered over to the pit lane, Chris held up his hands to direct everyone's attention to him.

"SO, does anyone notice who is missing!" He asked, scanning the heads. Some people shook their heads, other began counting heads.

"Chef?" Sierra asked, raising her hand.

"No. I mean amongst you contestants! Anybody?"

"The boyfriend stealer!" Courtney remarked, her face bunching into a scowl again.

"Umm, Gwen's right here!" Duncan pointed to the Goth who's eyes got wide at hearing Courtney's anger rekindled at full flame.

"No, The Other One!"

"Who?" Owen asked, looking around. "Let's see, We have Izzy, Lindsey, g-"

"Heather!"

"Correct-o she is!" Chris said, clapping his hands. "Today, you all have to save her from mortal doom!"

There was a brief moment of silence, and then Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, Justin, Owen, Izzy, and Sierra all burst out laughing.

"OH Gosh! Save the ice queen from mortal doom! How cheap are you Chris?" Duncan asked, grasping his sides.

Chris narrowed his eyes at the cast.

"Oh I can't breath! Can't breath!" Justin remarked. "I've never heard anything that funny in my life!"

"Why would _**I**_ Save my worst enemy!" Sierra asked.

"She RAPED My Lindsey!" Tyler protested.

"Saving, Heather? Ha-Hashanah!" Gwen fell to the floor, banging her fists on the ground. Still, not everyone was against saving her.

"What the-? No! A masamita in distress is a terrible thing!"

"Sure. I'll do it. I can stand down any enemy that threatens ANY female with mortal doom instantly with my special weapons!" He pulled out a pair of kantanas, whirling them in his hands.

"I'd love to save our defending winner, but I know this is a futile attempt to stir up drama, and I have better things to do then that." Noah started to walk off, when Chris stopped them.

"Guys, guys, guys! I didn't just choose Heather! I chose the winner of the TDIROC race, who got LONG lasting immunity! Whether it be Lindsey, Heather, Izzy, Duncan, or Owen, it wouldn't have mattered!" Everyone got their laughing under control with that.

"Basically, you have to save Heather form a Mortal doom! Winner gets team immunity, but SHE decides who leaves from the losing team! That is…If she's still alive. Heh-heh." He chuckled, then pointed his finger up. "GO GUYS GO!"

-Team Zeke-

"Behold, With Ezekiel gone, and me having to receive the reigns of leadership, I will use my insanely mad ninja skills to save the damsel, whether she is or isn't in distress!" He threw the kantanas into the air, spinning wildly before he caught them again.

The Tyler and Lindsey duo just stayed silent. IT was unlikely that the blonde would be able to do anything, still emotionally and psychologically wrecked. She just followed the two male, face toward the ground, not saying a word.

Tyler, on the other hand, was feeling around on all the walls to find some type of secret opening. A button, switch, lever, knob, or anything else. Maybe a panel even!

-Team Modeling-

"Why would we HAVE to save that little piece of-"

"Courtney! Relax!" Justin said, grabbing her by her shoulders, and turning the mocha-skinned female to face him. "Now, count to three, close you eyes, then look into my eyes! They make EVERYONE feel better about life!"

Courtney rolled her own pair of eyes, and shrugged the model off. "Stay off of me Justin. I have enough-"

"maybe we could just stay silent and look for some type of entrance then!"

"*Sigh* Fine."

-Justin's POV-

"Do I use this face to my advantage to help me win this? Yes! But is that why Courtney suddenly agrees with me on something? No. I think she may be so desperate to remove some of her enemies, she's about to break. And I don't think anyone here has seen her really break. It could be into a crying sobbing, ball, or more likely, a ravenous, murderous wolf. But who cares? I'm still in neutral zone with her."

-Normal POV-Team Checkers-

"How to find a harlot."

"Sierra, I wouldn't even say she's THAT bad!" Gwen remarked, looking at her teammate. "Beside…"

"You never know with her! I mean, who expected her to start flirting with Duncan last season?"

"Wha? That was flirting? A pretty Bodacious attempt at it."

Both females stopped, and looked at him.

"Duncan, What does that even mean?" The gothic female asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't know. Just felt like saying it!"

Sierra rolled her eyes. _imbeciles!_ She thought to herself.

-Team Awesomeness-

"Don't worry guys! We don't HAVE to find her! We could let someone else find her…"

"And YOU'LL get casted off because YOU refused to search for her!"

"Izzy! I'm just saying-"

"Owen, She does have an interesting point. Leaving heather, however dastardly she may be, would be a terrible mistake. We would lose, and any one of us would get annihilated from the game. And I believe everyone wants a million dollar prize."

"Fine. Let's find Queen bee, and get lost."

"Hey! That's a great idea Noah! I got lost once, WAY before this whole game, and come to find out, I was in my own garage! That was like, Totally scary, yet hilarious!"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Then remembering the fake flirting to throw Al off the path, he inserted a fake chuckle.

I've got to use the johnathan!" Owen remarked as he left, but unknowingly to Izzy and Aljeandro, he motioned for Noah to follow him.

"Hey Noah, Before I go, can I ask you a question?"

"*Sigh* Fine. Make it quick"

"Why are you flirting with Izzy? I mean, You know, I've liked for a time, and I'd LOVE to try and hook back up with her. But do you , like-like, Likety-like-like her?"

"Owen, No." The bookworm chuckled, and leaned back onto a wall. "Trust me. Her and I are throwing Aljeandro off of his game. We need you to vote with us against him later on in this event. But that girl is nuttier then a triple stacked pecan flavored ice-cream cone with Cashews on it. I think the food helps you understand what I mean."

"Oh! Now I get it! But, uh, Gotta go!" The largest competitor stepped in, and the lazy bookworm rejoined the search with his cast mates.

-Team Zeke-

"Heather? You here?" Harold asked, looking into an abandoned tool shed. "Not here." Lindsey walked through the garage area, and saw the mess hall. Only something wasn't right.

"The door is opened!" She remarked, pointing up, the first words she had said for a LONG time.

"Wind blew it open." Tyler remarked.

"Oh…" She hung her head again, and the wind blew by again, blowing it open the rest of the way, where some smoke began pouring out.

"But THAT is definitely wrong!" Harold remarked. He pocketed his kantanas, and pulled out his good ole' num-yo's. "Let's check that out!" He ran inside, where he saw all the tables had been moved to one side, and where Heather was being suspended, upside-down, over a vat of liquid metal.

"Ohmagosh!" Tyler screamed in shock.

"Heather!" Harold called out. "Wake up!" Still her seemingly lifeless body swung slightly over the vat, her feet tied together and the rope tied to a ceiling support beam.

"Maybe she was drugged?" Tyler suggested

"Or knocked unconscious?" Harold similarly suggested.

"Or maybe you two had just better leave." The two looked at Lindsey.

"Lindsey, I never knew you had a deep voice!"

She looked up, and pointed behind them, and began trembling. "Ch-ccccc-chaff!"

"Chef!" They turned around, and a large black figure was standing behind them, wearing a bunch of rags, holding a long scythe in his right hand. The hands, themselves, were skeletal.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The males screamed, and Tyler leaped into Harold's arms.

Chef walked up behind Lindsey, holding two hatchets. "Hey, Kids, I told you to get out of- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The figure held up the scythe, and took a slice at the terrified teens, who dropped to the floor, hands on their heads.

"Chef! Make it stop!" Harold called out. "I don't think this was part of the challenge!"

-Team Modeling-

"Any luck?"

"I think Chef merely burnt his food!" Justin replied. "Let's go help him out. If we lose, it would be a good excuse!" The two walked into the smoky room, only to see Chef and Lindsey being chased by what looked to be the Grim Reaper, who was floating a few inches above the ground, very silently.

The CIT's jaw hit the ground, and the model's face turned ghostly white, before he fainted at the sight of the creature.

-Team Checkers-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Lindsey?" Sierra raised her eyebrow after hearing the scream.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"And Chef!" Sierra put her hands on her hips. "Now what on earth could it be?"

"Who cares? Let's go see the duo squirm."

"I'm with you on that!" The boyfriend-girlfriend duo did a knuckle bump, and went off to see what was the cause of certain screaming, Sierra following.

-Team Awesomeness-

"Lindsey! And Chef? I wonder what is going on?"

"Who care Al? relax, their fine! Look, Look-e Here!" Izzy rolled her eyes into the back of her head, pulled down her lower eyelids, and released a blood-curling scream.

"Holy!" Owen and Noah exclaimed simultaneously.

"That's just the tip of it guys! Wait until you see more!"

However, the manipulative male would not stick around, and he darted off to the source, only to see Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Tyler, and Sierra all standing, mouths wide open in the door way, Justin unconscious just outside the doorway, while Chef and Lindsey were chased by Death.

"So! We meet again, for the last time!" Aljeandro said as he stepped in, cracking his knuckles.

Death incarnate gave up the hunt, and turned to look at the Hispanic. The two stared each other down.

"Last time, you turned my angle against me for some foolish paper, and had me incinerated. But I survived. Now, show me what you've got, considering I know your tricks." The hooded figure nodded, and held up the scythe. The two opponents rushed at each other, beginning a terrifying duel. Aljeandro shouted as he lurched forward, putting his hands on the scythe, and attempting to wrestle it out of the Grim Reaper's hands. The creature stayed silent, but held tightly with an icy grip.

It was about this time that Heather came out of her grogginess, and her eyelids fluttered open. At first, she swore she was seeing things, A bunch of rivals were staring at what looked to be her alliance member fighting a hooded figure on the ceiling. -No wait, Scratch that- On the floor. She was hanging upside-down from the ceiling. "Uh…A little help here would be nice if IT WEREN'T TO MUCH TROUBLE!" She shouted downward.

Aljeandro's grip briefly loosened as he heard her cry. It gave death incarnate a chance to make a strike, and it sliced. But the Hispanic wasn't ready to meet his maker, whether it be God or Satan, and he leaped over it, and with a bit of difficulty, kicked the skeletal face with his boots. But his blow just sent the reaper sliding backwards, before the demon put one hand down on the floor to slow his skid, and stop him.

Harold was no longer content with standing around. Granted, he wasn't going to help Aljeandro, let him fight his own demons. But Team Zeke's newest leader pulled out the num-yo's, and began twirling them wildly. Then, without a warning, he released them form his hands, where they spun through the air, and wrapped themselves around the Asian female's upper torso, while the other end of them wrapped around the support beam at a different angle, so her body was now suspended more sideways-ish then vertical. Continuing his work, he pulled out his kantanas, wielded them between his middle and ring fingers, while one blade stuck straight out. He jammed these blades into the wooden wall, and began climbing upwards.

Gwen and Duncan were forming a strategy of their own. They had Sierra fetch a ladder, and the two of them would climb up it. Once at the triangular ladder's highest point, the delinquent would boost up the Goth, and she would wrap her arms, and afterwards, her legs, around the nearest support beam. As Sierra returned with a ladder, Courtney seized action. She pulled out a switchblade, the switchblade that Duncan had given to her between season 1 and 2, and kicked Sierra, then sliced at the duo. The two backed up, but while Duncan pulled out his own weapon, she began climbing up the ladder.

Tyler and Lindsey formed a plan of their own, but it wasn't for Heather. They would help Tyler's best friend, Aljeandro, against his foe. Lindsey removed the belt she was wearing, and the jock took it, and stretched it to it's full length. He ran forward, raising his voice steadily toward a scream, and whipped the skeletal figure with it. The recoil snapped him back in the face though. As he gripped his face, the demonic being didn't even flinch. It continued taking slices and hacks as Aljeandro, which he would miss each time with stunning accuracy. Finally, the swing went down low, and rather then jumping over it, Aljeandro stepped on it. He grinned maliciously, then walked on it, causing it to snap, leaving the spiritual weapon's bearer with nothing but a stick stump. The creature threw it aside, then pulled out of it's cloak another one, with no virtually no differences. Tyler ran forward again, and snapped the weapon out of the skeletal hands. IT went skidding along the floor, and the manipulative male ran to the scythe, and gripped it tightly. A third scythe was pulled out by the Grim Reaper, and the two rushed at each-other.

Courtney was at the top of the ladder, and Duncan began climbing up after her. He took a knife swing at her legs, but she jumped up, and wrapped herself around the beam. "So long Dunny! I'll save my surprise for you later!" She mocked chillingly, and she put herself on the top, and began balancing toward the raven-haired female, who was now quite PO-ed at her predicament.

However, Harold was there, and he was sprinting across the beams as if they weren't there. In a matter of minutes though, his beam met with Courtney's. "Get off you…" She jabbed the knife forward at him, and he did a karate knife handed block, causing the knife to fall out of her hands, and right in front of Lindsey. "Why you little." She rushed forward at him, and he stepped to the side. Rather then falling off the ledge like he expected her to do, she turned with him, and grabbed him by t he neck, and thrust him against a vertical beam. "You asked for this…" She seethed, and she lurched a punch at his face. He grasped it, and kicked her between the legs. Although the spot is more sensitive on men then women, it got the point across, and she stumbled back, weakening her grip. He responded with a two fisted block out of Tae Kwon Doe, and then spun around, and hammer fisted the mocha skinned female in the stomach. But she wasn't going to take that. Although his fist made contact, it was minor due to her rapid grip, and she attempted to throw him off the support beam.

Lindsey noticed the knife landing in front of her, and she held it up. She looked at the struggle above her, one that looked to have Gwen soon involved as Duncan boosted her up. She glanced at the one who abused and raped her, who was still suspended over the vat of liquid metal, and at her boyfriend and his best friend's gallant fight against death. She picked it up, and she considered everything. It was quite a challenge for her usually simpleton mind to do, but she recalled briefly various past experiences with all of the involved characters. She gripped the knife, and ran forward toward Death incarnate, and threw the knife at him.

Aljeandro continued slashing, and landing successful hits on the demon, but it wouldn't kill it. Tyler was whipping the skeletal structure anywhere and everywhere he could, but he was hurting himself more then assisting his friend. They both noticed a knife fly by, and bounce harmlessly off the reaper's skull. It turned, and looked at Lindsey, who came to a stop, and put her hands on her hips. "That's what you get for messing with MY Friends!" The creature just gave what would have been a stare if it had eyes. But the Mexican Canadian took the opportunity, and sliced at the reaper. The reaper blocked it with his own scythe, and spun around to hit him again. Aljeandro locked the scythes together, and threw them out of each other's hands. With both of them weaponless, he punched the reaper square in the jaw, boxing style. The demon stumbled back, and he was treated with a not-so-nice kick in the solar plexus. The blow merely pushed him back, and he reached into his robes, and grabbed a hourglass, and attempted to throw it at Aljeandro. The hourglass had the Hispanic's name on it, and there were only a few granules of sand left in the top. Reaper reared it up, and the Mexican devil grabbed his hand, and diverted the blow to the slide, causing the entire hourglass to bust. Now no one would no when his death date would be save God.

The two entwined scythes flew through the air, and cut into the vat of liquid steel. It gashed the container open, and it began spewing molten steel. Lindsey, Tyler, and Aljeandro all briefly shared the same thought, and ran toward a safe haven. Tyler and Lindsey darted out the door, while Aljeandro grasped the ladder, and climbed up, right behind Duncan who had just heaved himself up.

Death just looked at the lava-like substance, and let it flow right into and around him. He was not of this world, he couldn't die. He just waded through the molten liquid, looking to strike the first person that would die.

Harold and Courtney both had sharp objects out, and were clinging them together. Harold with his kantanas, Courtney with a key-chain pocketknife. Gwen entered the fray next, and she pulled out one of Duncan's blades, and tried pushing the red-headed geek to the side using it. He wouldn't be let for a ride though, and he pushed her off. As she fell, a scream began to utter form her lips as Aljeandro grabbed her by the hand, and pulled her up. Duncan rushed forward, and body slammed the Hispanic, causing him to hit Harold, and that caused Gwen to slip again, and hold onto life by holding onto the beam. Courtney jumped beam, and ran toward the still suspended Heather. Only to slip. She slipped, and grabbed the beam, sparring her own life. Aljeandro ran over her next, and she reached up, and tripped him. He landed on his front, but on the beam, and out of her reach. He picked himself up, and ran toward Heather. "Mi Amour, I shall save you!" he cried in a mixture of English and his native Spanish tongue. He leaned down, and grabbed her by the arms, and pulled her up. She stood up, wobbly kneed, and collapsed into his bulk. He easily caught her, and kept her balance. The two starred at each other for a brief moment, closing the distance between their faces…

Only for Harold to appear out of nowhere, swinging on a loose cable, and yank her from his hands. He cried a slew of Spanish and Japanese curse words at the geek, but Harold had her saved, and he swung her to a different beam. Heather shrugged at him, and pushed him to the side, then looked down at the slowly-hardening metal below her. It was still way to hot to descend.

As the Grim Reaper realized that he probably wasn't going to claim anyone's soul and send them to hell, it turned around, and as it walked away, it seemingly faded form existence.

Just as everyone was catching their breaths, except for Courtney, who was just now clambering back onto the beam, Chris walked in wearing huge lead boots. "Guys! I couldn't have orchestrated that any better! From 3 people taking on Hell's most feared demon, a battle in the rafters, and just the twinge of romance! This will bring our ratings out of the slump! Aljeandro, You and your team need to report to the media center tonight!"

"But I saved her…"

"Technically, she wasn't fully on her feet and 100 percent. While Harold had her, yes, she was back to 100 percent! SO technically, you're team goes to voting! But Heather, due to having survived, chooses one of the two people that will leave Team Awesomeness once everyone gets their asses down from there!"

-Voting Ceremony-

"Okay, all 4 of you could easily be given the boot! Start with Noah. Flirting with your best friend's girl dude, aint' going to cut it. Izzy, I'm pretty sure everyone is still not happy with your lesbianism. Owen, You did absolutely nothing to try and save Heather. And Aljeandro, You spent WAY to much time fighting Death incarnate!"

All four contestants wrote down their votes, and put them in the box.

Chris looked at the box. "Moment of truth. But first up, I'm going to announce who Heather choose to boot off form your team! According to her, Izzy is safe, as is Aljeandro! SO either Noah, or Owen is leaving! Noah, Or Owen? Owen, Or Noah! How about Owen leaving! That's what she decided."

"But I-How could I-"

"Relax. Stick around to see who else gets the team's vote out. Noah is safe in this case scenario, so either Izzy or Al is leaving."

Izzy smiled and did a peace symbol, while Aljeandro began worrying.

"Hmmmm, How about Izzy, SAFE!" Izzy gladly received her brick fragment, leaving a disappointed manipulator as the odd man out.

"Dude, gotta admit, you kicked ass this year, but not nearly enough of it in enough time! Owen, Al, to the Truck of Shame!"

Once to the truck, Aljeandro opened the door so his obese teammate could clamber in, and he climbed in afterwards. He looked out the window, and blew a kiss to wherever Heather might have been at the time.

* * *

><p>Chris McLean was laying back in his trailer, talking to death incarnate. "Look, Look! I know I said you could try and kill Alejandro on the show! It's not my fault he outwitted you! Look, just hang around the grounds! We are at INDY! People DIE Here! Hang out and around, and someone is bound to die!"<p>

The dark figure in the corner just barely nodded, and made a loud, screeching sound.

"We are in agreement! Good! And if no one dies here within a week, go to Illinois! Or better yet, go to Blainely's house!"

The figure did the same motion and sound, then faded into the shadows. "Man, that thing gives me the creeps." Chris admitted.

"So, Alejandro AND Owen are gone! Now we are down to just 11! Who will not make the top 10! Will the demon kill anyone successfully, or should he retire! Has Heather lost all chances of a repeat victory after loosing her boyfriend and alliance member?"

IN the background, heather could be heard screaming "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Find out next time on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!"


	19. Fence climbing challenge

"Last time on Total, Drama, Indianapolis Racing! The teams went all out to find this season's antagonist, and save her from a mortal doom. Needless to say, not very many of the cast were happy about it, but they did it anyway. The grim reaper made his first ever appearance on a reality TV show, and in the end, we had a 2 for one sale on losers, taking last season's runner up Alejandro, and inaugural season champ Owen, out of the game!"

The screen stops the flashbacks, and shows Chris laying on the bricks that make up the start finish line. "We are down to the final 11! Who will not make it to the final 10? Someone won't survive! Stay tuned to find out who, here, on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!

-Theme song begins here-Papa Roach, Alive when vulnerable-

GO! *Is shouted, showing the Indianapolis motor speedway from the sky*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *A clip of Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 Crash is shown*

For crying out loud, running form a come down! *Shows Rafael Matos' crash in the 2010 Indy 500*

God forbid! I know I've been a let down! *An Indy car slides down the pit lane without it's right front tire*

Reaching for the sky, laying in the gutter! *Kyle Busch causes a big wreck in the 2010 Allstate 400 NASCAR race at the event's start.*

Kicking and screaming, now we're singing bloody murder! *Shows Swede Savage's Fatal '73 Indy crash*

(now we're singing bloody murder, oh now we're singing bloody murder!)

Well I'm alive! *Courtney's Indy car is shown getting airborne*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Blainely's airborne crash in turn 3 in the Indy event's qualifying*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *LeShawna's Indy car has a fiery crash into the outside wall in turn 3*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *On Board with Duncan as Courtney's car flies over his own*

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Brief Flashback of Duncan and Courtney's kissing in TDA, Then him punching her in TDIR*

when I'm living like a devil!

Can't be your lover *Shows Gwen Kissing up to Duncan as Courtney is seen devising revengeful plots*

when I'm living like a rebel

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Bridgette and Geoff battle in Indy cars down the front stretch*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *Shows Owen trying to get back together with Izzy.*

(Yeah, Go take care of yourself! You've got to take care of yourself!)

Well I'm alive! *Tyler's F1 car blows over and flips violently on the Indy road course*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Lindsey looking around dumbfounded*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *Sierra pulls Cody into a deep, passionate kiss*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Izzy kicks Chef in the groin*

I'm loosing my soul!

Seek out the pain I! *Ezekiel whips off his sunglasses, showing his eyes, which are now albino red from the events in TDWT*

Seek out the sorrow! *Blainely Has a breakdown as she walks away form the crowd*

Seek out today I! *Duncan looks at the sky in anticipation*

Seek out tomorrow! *DJ releases a mouse*

I'm addicted to the misery in my head! *Beth stairs at an image of Brady*

I'd better stop before I end up dead! *Courtney rear ends her stock car into the pit road tire barrier*

So I'll climb *Shows a view of the Frontstretch at Indianapolis during 2010 Indy 500 festivities*

TO the top. *Shows the Flag stand*

Just to fall *shows the grandstands*

To the bottom *The Indy 500 Trophy is shown hoisted up by Mario Andretti*

And I'll climb *Jimmie Johnson and his crew kisses the bricks after his 2008 Allstate 400 win*

TO the top. *Kurt Busch gets wrecked by Jimmy Spencer in the 2003 event*

Just to fall *Juan Montoya's and Dale Jr.'s crash in the 2010 Allstate 400 is shown*

To the bottom *Jamie McMurray does burnouts after his 2010 Allstate 400 win*

COME ON! *Ryan Hunter-Reay sends Mike Conway flipping into the catch fence in the 2010 Indy 500*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *The big wreck in the 1996 Indy 500*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Salt Wather's flip into the fence at the start of the 1973 Indy 500*

Well I'm alive! *Cody's Indy car runs through a debris field*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Beth hit's the Turn 2 wall at a 45 degree angle*

I'm outta control! *Owen hits the wall just behind Beth, then his car careens into Beth's*

I'm loosing my soul! *A pair of reclusive eyes with revenge written on them stairs at Heather*

Well I'm alive! *Noah's Indy Car spins between turns 3 and 4*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Harold careens his Indy car into the dirt wall between turns 3 and 4*

I'm outta control!

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Chef waves the green flag*

when I'm living like a devil! *Chris shoots out of his seat as a crash strikes on the race's first lap*

Can't be your lover *Gwen is shown laying on top of a shirtless Duncan, staring at each other intimately*

when I'm living like a rebel *Sierra rolls a tire around a corner of the garage area*

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Chris holds up the suitcase with one million dollars in it in front of the entire cast*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *An explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car*

"_But they may come back. The Evil Prehistoric Beavers may come back to haunt us all, just like their Woolly Mammoth brethren did…"_

The Horror/Documentary closed out on that note. "That, was lame." Gwen stated.

"Well, That makes two of us." Duncan remarked, leaning back and folding his hands behind his head.

"Justin, Did you have your eyes closed the entire movie?" Lindsey asked, looking at her ex-teammate.

"Darn right." He admitted, taking off the cucumbers. "Horror movies, or documentaries, whatever they are called, cause one to strain their eyes. And I, for one, am not for straining them."

"I…." Harold said, shaking in the fetal position.

"What's the matter dweeb? Afraid of beavers?" Duncan poked, causing Gwen to snicker.

"Actually…YES!"

Courtney frowned upon him, as did Noah, and Heather. Tyler shook his head in disappointment.

"Then, you must be afraid of JUSTIN BEIBER!"

"AHHHHH, NOT MY THIRD GRADE BULLY!" Harold jumped up, and tore down the Gasoline Alley.

"HAAAAAAHHAAA!" The punk remarked, laughing insanely.

-Harold's POV-

"In truth, This bieber kid is getting on my nerves. Every time I step into public, everyone is cramming his music down my throat. What is Wrong with you people!"

-Normal POV-

"Hey, Where's Izzy?" Sierra remarked, looking around slightly confused.

"Well, wherever she is, if she's still on this plane of existence, we're in mortal doom." Noah nonchalantly remarked, and standing up, walked away.

An ominous fog descended not long after that, covering the entire speedway complex that night, just a small amount of time before midnight. IN the fog, a creature that no one wanted to have to face appeared.

Courtney pulled out her PDA, and began typing on it, while Justin, Duncan, Gwen, Tyler, and Lindsey all hung around, everyone else dispersing to do their separate things on the Saturday night.

The Grim Reaper stood in the distance. He needed to kill someone, and he was looking at the remaining possible victims that were idly sitting around, doing nothing productive with what could be the last moments of one of their lives. The demon pulled out a new hourglass, and there wasn't much sand left. He must strike soon. It slowly crept forward, never really walking, just floating on a dark mist-ish thing.

Unfortunately, Duncan's senses had been sharply tuned to death. "Hey, who cracked a putrid one?" Sure enough, the air smelt of death.

Tyler and Justin shook their heads negatively, while Courtney hacked even harder, re-arranging her list. Gwen and Lindsey looked about, only for the mentally unstable young blonde to suddenly back into her boyfriend's arms, and point to the darkness in front of them, teeth chattering.

"What?" Duncan turned around, and saw the skeletal figure. "OH my…God!" It ran forward, and the 6 teens all freaked out, and began running a separate direction, Death incarnate chasing them.

Harold was in the Mess Hall, and pacing about. "What losers and jerks. I'm tough, I'm powerful, I'm fearless, and I've seen boobies!" He remarked, then walked some more. "They are probably all just jealous of my awesomely mad skillz! Why, Even I'd be jealous!" The red-head began pulling various hacks and attacks at the air, adding in with "Yah, HI-YAH! Hooo-Yeah! Kyah! Kia!" And other seemingly pointless shouts.

Only for the mess hall door to open up, and the darkly cloaked skeletal figure sneaked forward. It was right over him virtually, standing over 7 feet tall, scythe poised. Harold spun around, and saw him. "Oh jesssus! RUNNN!" He screamed as the scythe swung at him.

The geek barely avoided it, and he began lugging his 108 pound figure out of the Mess Hall, at speeds mirroring Road Runner's. "Please! No! I don't want to die! Then the world's ninja's would die out! LeShawna would lose her Sugar baby, and I'd never get to use a ninja sword!"

Still, the reaper continued after him, taking swipes. One was aimed well enough to expose his super-small but end, which were covered by pixels.

Noah was merely leaning up against the wall of the trailer, reading a book on Calculus formations. He never saw the dark, deathly figure approach him, until it was to late. He looked up as he had that odd sixth sense tell him that he wasn't alone, and he saw the skeletal face, and as the jaw opened, the screams of a thousand souls came out, and reverberated in his ears.

"Uhhhh," he stammered, then without further question, he threw the book into the Skeleton, which just put it in it's robes. He began running, arms glued to his sides.

-Noah's POV-

"I thought Izzy was dangerous? She's nothing compared to THAT thing! This was the very instance I've been saving all of my energy for, running for my life from a demon."

-Normal POV-

Heather was walking around, not caring about anything. She was trying to find the trailers, get a pedicure, and get some beauty sleep. As she approached though, the window exploded, and Sierra was flung from the trailer, red glitter and some blue substance dripping off of her. "Okay…NOT what I was wanting."

"Sierra? What hap-"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Harold screamed, running by, then stopping briefly to point at the dark creature coming out of the mist, the mist that was concealing everything not 5 feet or closer in front of you on the track. Both girls screamed, and Fan girl, Antagonist, and Ninja tore off into the night.

Duncan, Lindsey, Justin, and Courtney all ran into Turn 4 of the Speedway's oval track, Justin bending over to catch his breath, Courtney with a pale face, Lindsey with a likewise face, and the delinquent noticing near-instantly that some people were missing. "Hey, where's that stupid jock?"

"And Gwen."

"Ehh, She can fend for herself. Girl's tough, and this would be her element." Duncan replied.

"Everyone, there is safety in numbers! We must find everyone that we can, including Chris, chef, and maybe some interns! We've got to be able to stick together! Who's with me!" Courtney asked, her bravado returning as she raised her left hand in the air positively.

"Count me in!" Her teammate proclaimed.

"Ehh, count me out." Duncan remarked, walking toward Turn 3, and into the mist. Lindsey walked in a different direction, not even having realized where she went.

Noah continued circling the trailers. He would scream, but every breath of oxygen that he was inhaling was extremely important to his running survival. He dared not look behind, he only dared to continued his run onward. His lungs burnt as if he had inhaled sulfur, his eyesight was blurring, and he was experiencing a burning sensation in the legs.

Yet as he turned around the corner for the fifth time, his calculus book was SLAMMED onto his head. He immediately dropped to the floor as the cloaked figure descended onto him.

Tyler and Gwen got separated in all the mist. "This, is cool." Gwen admitted aloud.

"Cool! How can this be even remotely cool! We are separated from the crowd…"

"I agree."

"…Virtually LOST in this mist…"

"True."

"…and that thing is still after us! How do we know it's not killed already so-"

"Hut!" She put her hand on the jock's mouth. "First off, It's the Grim Reaper. The variety we saw only kills one person at a time, then descends into Hell for another 20 or so years. It's only base nature is killing, and although we can't kill it, IT will only kill ONE of us. And if we're lucky enough, that one will be Heather. Am I right?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Her current acquaintance nodded affirmatively. "Good. First up, We can't get separated, no matter what. It will try to strike when only it's victim is alone, and maybe one other person to witness it. Secondly, it's probably only Chef in some costume, but if not, This creature will only hang around here until Sunrise, and it will then depart to a completely new location."

Half of it made no sense to the Tracksuit wearer, but he nodded affirmatively. "So, we stay together until Morning?"

"It survives the best in this mist. Even if it gets to the point that we can't see our hands in front of our faces, the mist will dissipate completely within 4 hours or so of sunlight." Gwen motioned forward. "Follow me, stay right on my tail."

Team Modeling, or what was left of it, had their backs to each other, and were looking about intently for any shadow.

It was then that the creature made it's appearance, seemingly floating right through the Pit road wall. Justin and Courtney screamed in horror, and took off toward Turn 1, the creature following closely. But once they were at the end of the pit lane, they pulled a 180 degree turn, and ran backwards down pit road, and into the garage area, leaving the Reaper to follow, scythe drawn.

Lindsey continued walking in what seemed to be utter darkness. Now she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face, only being able to go by darkness and light. The brighter the mist was in front of her, she could keep walking. The darker, there was an obstacle approaching. Any darkly moving obstacles was something not good. Besides, no one would be out in this mist alone, right? She still thought that Duncan, Justin, and Courtney were behind her, and that everyone else was in their trailers right now, doing absolutely fine at the moment.

Noah woke up with a horrible pounding in his head. "Ohhh, my head." He remarked, moving his left hand onto the back of his head. He was laying down, and he opened his eyes fully, to see…

"HE LIVES!"

Psycho nut case Izzy standing over him, in wearing dark robes and with a scythe in one hand, and a skeletal mask in another. His book was idly laying beside them. He then remembered the incident's, and sat up. "Reaper! Coming! We've got to get out of here Iz!"

"Oh Relax Know-it-all! There's no reaper, only me! How did you like Slitter?"

"Slit-what?"

"Slitter! My other alternate persona-" She seemingly vanished in the for, then appeared behind him. "-That roams the night, scanning and hunting for prey to rape and butcher leaving them JUST enough alive for them to feel as I burn them alive…" She said, cackling sinisterly in his ear.

"And why didn't Almondy Girl try that to me."

"Why would I?" She bent over, and kissed him on the mouth. He pushed her off, stumbled back, then stood up, and attempted to flee from the flirtatious, insane female, but she pounced onto him from behind, and as he spun in mid-fall, he landed again on his back, with his only remaining teammate perched over him. "Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit!" She remarked, then began to pull up his shirt. "Besides, No one can see us in this fog!" The Bookworm's eyes widened in fear at the realization of what was about to take place.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Stop-Pant-It Harold!" Heather screamed, still with death on her tail.

"IN THE NAME OF CODY, GET AWAY FROM US ALL NOW!" Sierra whirled around and pointed at the demon, but it continued advancing nevertheless. "Okay…RUN!" The fan girl screamed, and she took off running again.

Duncan walked through the mist farther, whistling a tune. Almost impossible to see through the fog, he was holding a chainsaw. "Here reaper…I got a pleasant surprise for you!"

-Duncan's POV-

"Hey, I know that you aren't supposed to be able to kill this thing, but I'd like to put it to the test! I've killed Salmon with my bare hands, Whooping Cranes with a shotgun, Bears with a rifle, and that all BEFORE I was 15! I can handle death with a chainsaw."

-Normal POV-

Gwen and Tyler continued walking around, the clumsy male looking around nervously at his surroundings, while Gwen continued breathing in the heavily-moistened air. "Beautiful." She admitted aloud.

Only for then, a familiar creature stepped out. The Grim reaper.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tyler screamed, and took off running.

Gwen stared it down for a bit, then smirking, took one step forward, and the darkly cloaked figure did the same. She took her second advancing step, and was mimicked. She wiggled her fingers, and it's tattered cloak edges moved, showing tips of skeletal fingers that were moving. And then, she took off in Tyler's direction.

-Normal POV-

Harold, Sierra, and Heather ended up at the Start-Finish line. "Now, what? How are we going to escape!" Heather asked, worried for her life.

"Stay back! I am a fourth level swirl belt, and I will murder it!" Siera remarked, pushing her sleeves up,

-Sierra's POV-

"Why, I made a whole form of Martial Arts, called Ka-Cody-Doe! The belt ranks consist of Spotted, checkers, stripes, mirrors, and finally, Swirlys! There are 18 belt ranks, one for each of Cody's ages! EEEE! DO I love my hubby, or what?

-Normal POV-

"I will stand down our immortal enemy with my mad skillz! Behold, the power of the Kantanas!" He remarked, holding up the ninja stars.

However, nothing approached them "Must of left!" Heather hoped aloud, and apparently, she was right.

Duncan walked forward, and heard breathing. "I hear ya." He whispered to himself, and whirling around, he saw the Reaper, 7 feet tall, with a scythe almost as tall. Duncan powered up his chainsaw, and ran forward, shredding it's robes. That, revealed, oh-so-conveniently, Chef, dressed up as the Reaper.

Chef didn't back down, however, and using the scythe, ka,,ed the chainsaw, and began pushing Duncan around. Their hands locked, the stronger of the two men advancing, with the shorter and weaker one sliding backwards, it looked bad. Then, Duncan swung to the side, let go, and Chef fell right into a light pole.

"And that's one for the home team." The TDA winner announced, brushing his hands off and left the military veteran dazed.

Justin and Courtney were still running, until

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two of them ran into Chris's trailer, where he was leaning back drinking up a glass of Vodka. "Oh, Hi you two. Congratulations!"

"?"

"On what?" Justin asked, catching is breath.

"Getting hear, so I can tell you what the challenge today is!"

"Chris, there is a psycho Demon out there trying to kill us all!"

"Yes, I know, and Yes, there is! And relax, he can't kill you guys, because…"

Duncan walked in, Chef's hands behind his back, the punk holding the scythe and the skeletal mask. "Anyone looking for a Halloween costume?" He asked aloud. Justin Gasped, remarking 'Wow', while Courtney seethed.

"OH Heya Princess. Pretty Boy." He remarked, acting as if he didn't notice them when he walked in.

"Good Job Duncan. That WASN'T the challenge though.

"It what?"

"Wasn't?"

The pyro's jaw hit the floor.

"Nope. At sunrise, you all have to climb the catch fence on the straightaway, in honor of Tony Stewart's NASCAR wins here in 2005 and 2007. We've run you ragged ALL night so that way you're dead tired. First one to get to the top, there team wins. Last one, well, their team loses."

"Prize Challenge?" The model interrogated.

"Yes, No, Maybe. Who knows? Chef?"

Chef smirked, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah. It's going to just be a whim."

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to…"

"Whatever you do, no-one here can go to sleep. Not a wink!"

Duncan chuckled as he walked out. "Not a problem." He remarked.

Lindsey walked into Chris' trailer next, and he recounted everything to her also. After that, there was no-one else that came.

"Almost morning Chef."

"I wouldn't know!" The cook remarked looking out the window. "Fog makes it look dead as-"

"Death? Yeah. That's the reaper. He's the EXTRA motivation." The two of them shared a dark laugh.

Tyler and Gwen continued running, Running, running, running, running. Thing was, they were running in circles, around the reaper. Tyler out of fear. Gwen in an attempt to confuse him.

The other thing was, it just stood there, and it's head rotated multiple times in accordance with the teenagers. Neither of them realized that, until she stopped, out of breath, and it moved forward, it's head looking behind him, and it brought down the scythe. Gwen grabbed the weapon just below the sharp end, and fell to her back, still holding onto it, the blade inches from her face.

"There you are!" She smiled as she heard Duncan walk up. "You mess with her, and you mess with me." He remarked. The reapers' head turned to face him, and then it let her go, and ran forward with the scythe. His opponent plowed forward also, chainsaw running. The creature's mouth opened, and screams of thousands of souls filled the air. The delinquent ran forward also, chainsaw running "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried, and right before contact, he shouted "SPARTA!" Before jamming the chainsaw, he inadvertedly, thrust it directly into it's chest cavity, the sounds of bone snapping and splintering filling he air. His eyes widened it shock at the realization of murder, yet as he drew back, the reaper's head looked down, then back up at Duncan, and raised it's scythe. "!" Duncan screamed, leaping into the air, and tearing away as Tyler and Gwen followed, the reaper floating behind them, not even slightly affected!

"Now didn't you enjoy that?" The red-haired psychopath asked, dragging her hand down her teammate's waist line.

"Regrettably…"

"See! He admitted it! I knew it!" She jumped up, and began bouncing around. The bookworm huffed, then began attempting to re-gather is clothes, being careful with the various bruises and cuts left on his body from the multi-persona female.

A few faint rays of light shown in the east. "Hallejauh. End of the nightmare!" Noah proclaimed un-sarcastically, slipping his shoes back on, and walking forward.

Izzy was ready again to tackle the day in every way possible, re-dressed, re-charged, and re-excited. Only then, The REAL reaper, with a gapping hole in it's chest cavity showed itself, and walked forward.

"Brr. Izzy, did you mess with the thermostat?" Noah asked, clutching his arms in the cold touch of death.

"Nope! But HE might have!" She remarked, pointing to the reaper, who had it's scythe poised to strike.

"RUN IZZY RUN!"

"Run-Run-run, run, run, RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN!" She began screaming, fleeing for her life, not realizing it fully, toward the Start-finish line, Noah in hot pursuit, and the demon in cold, harsher pursuit

The trio of Heather, Harold, and Sierra were still at the fence, ready to combat as soon as their enemy appeared. What did appear, though, was the sun in the east, faint, but noticeable in all the fog. Along with it, all the other contestants started running for their lives from Death itself yet he never seemed to be behind any of them, and were cornered at the fence, right at the start finish line.

Then, Chris McLean drove up in a orange Home Depot 20 Chevrolet, form Stewart's 2006 season, and patted it. "Alrighty! You all HAVE to climb up the fence for the challenge, and whoever is at top first, their team wins. Whoever's not, their team goes elimination!" He sped off toward Turn 4, going the wrong way, and as the car drove away, the 9 teenagers noticed the reaper.

AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Harold leaped into Heather's arms form fear, and Tyler and Lindsey grabbed each other, and began kissing. Duncan powered up the chainsaw again, Courtney and Justin both took a step back, their backs to the fence, and Gwen, with Noah, Izzy, and Sierra all stood their ground, to fear-paralyzed to move

"Guys! Climb the fence!" Chris's voice screamed form a loudspeaker, and turning around, they all did in their fight-or-flight instinct. Except for Duncan, who rushed forward, chainsaw running, and pushed it all the way through the reaper, as it swallowed the punk up in his robes.

"Duncan!" the Goth called in concern, and a chainsaw tore out of the back of the creature, and the prideful male continued walking, out form the back, a huge, teenager-sized hole in the robes and skeleton.

"OH shit! RUNNNN!" Duncan screamed, throwing the chainsaw to the side, and he began climbing up.

-Team Awesomeness-

Noah and Izzy continued climbing, the red-haired female much more agile from her various years of flight from the RMCP, and Noah lagging form a lack of energy and from his various bruises and cuts from the rape. Izzy was still approaching the top much-more rapidly then anyone, except for…

-Team Checkers-

…Sierra, who had consumed a chocolate bar prior to everyone else's arrival, and the sugar-crazed fanatic was rushing up the fence fast. So fast, however, that she slipped, and fell, before narrowly grasping the fence close to the bottom. She turned around, and realized, The reaper wasn't there! But she was to crazed to say anything, and began rushing up the fence again, passing Gwen and Duncan, and even Heather, who was complaining the whole way up.

-Team Modeling-

Justin and Courtney were basically at the bottom, Justin not wishing to climb due to fear of damaging his body. His lone female teammate was very, very fast, but every time she caught up to her ex, he kicked her, or at least attempted, in her face, causing her to have to regain her balance. Refusing to lose, she jumped up, and grabbed his leg, and latched her teeth onto the fabric that was protecting his skin.

-Team Zeke-

Tyler and Harold were extremely fast in climbing, although Lindsey wasn't so much, her rack getting caught in the fence every so often. The two males were very skilled, and were almost at the top, when…

Izzy beat everyone else, sparring her team. Next came the nerd and the jock, and the three climbed into the flag stand. After that, Noah clambered up with Courtney and Lindsey on his heels, leaving all of Team Checker's member's in the dust.

As the teens began to cheer in victory, the Reaper appeared, now looking like a 5 story tall ghost, and towering over them all. Everyone, expectedly, screamed in fear, and it began falling on them…

BUT WAIT! The sun's rays hit it, and it dissolved in the sun, so what hit the teens was nothing but a cold breeze, and the demon was completely gone.

-Elimination Ceremony-

"Team Checkers, you guys majorly suck. I mean really, what is with you people? You've gone to more voting ceremonies then any other team!" Chris said, leaning against the wall, then standing straight up. "Besides, not all of you are even here!" He said, and the team looked about.

"Gwen?"

"Pfft. Who cares about weird crazy Goth girl?"

"I do." Duncan stated, and walked out, looking for his teammate. "GWEN!" He cupped his hands, shouting her name.

Sierra followed suit. "GWEN!"

Chris and Heather looked at each other, and shrugged, allowing the others to look for her.

-Confessional camera-

The female that Sierra and Duncan were looking for was in the Confessional stall. She was sitting in the chair, her head and left hand laying on the desk, and was making no movements.

Duncan finally walked in. "Mpph. And YOU were the one that stayed awake 6 days? Pathetic." He said, rolling her over, revealing to him, and the entire viewing audience, a switchblade stuck in her side, between her fourth and fifth ribs, probably puncturing her left lung. "Who did this to you!" He asked aloud, his eyes wide with shock. Then, upon examining the switchblade closer, a flashback occurred.

-Flashback, Total Drama Island, Playa De Losers-

"_No one would ever believe I got into YOU." Courtney remarked, turning her back to Duncan and crossing her arms._

"_I have a few that probably would." He half-sneered back, a wide grin across his face._

"_Get over yourself." She responded, taking only a single step away form him._

"_Sure Princess."_

"_And will you Please stop calling me that!" She said, turning around to face him, and he pulled her in, re-breaking the ice between them by kissing her._

"_Wow." She admitted. "I-I forgot how great that was."_

"_Of course. 4 weeks is WAY to long for anyone to remember, even for a list." He chuckled._

_Courtney just stared dreamily at him, then felt something in her back pants pocket. "Wait…" She pulled it out, holding a rectangular metal object that had two imprints of vines, one on each lengthened side, and a phoenix on the front, right below a lever. She raise one eyebrow, and while cocking her head to her side, she pushed the small lever to the top, and a menacing looking blade popped out. "A…"_

"_Yeah. Switchblade knife. Kellila. She's a bit stubborn like you though."_

"_You think me of me as stubborn?" She looked up at him, raising an inquisitive eyebrow, then, her mood changed again. "Won't you need this if you get the itch to…ah…deface some public property?" She asked, pulling the blade back in._

"_We 'freedom lovers', we always carry at least 5 of them on us." He said, de-valuing the gift without realizing it._

"_Right." She remarked, looking down and frowning upon it._

"_Let me show you how it's used, since I can't always watch you back." He gently took her hand, and the same invigorating rush came over her again. He walked her forward to the side of the resort, only illuminated by the crescent moon and the tiki torch lights. "Open it."_

"_Obviously." She remarked, flicking the knife open._

"_And insert the blade into the wood at an angle." She did so, making it seem more like a wedge then a knife._

"_Now drag it along the wood, straightening it as you carve." The male said, lightly holding the mocha-skinned female's hand as she dragged the weapon slowly along, as skillful as if it were a paintbrush. _

_Her hand seemed to just take off on it's own, definitely not being guided by her or the punk that she had become so attached to recently. It just gracefully glided over the wood, some scraps and splinters falling to the ground as it was borne into. For a brief second, she even covered her eyes, yet it still continued drawing the image she had in mind._

_He even let go, and it continued it work, and before long, she stopped, blowing the dust off the impression. It was merely a skull, but it was turned at an angle seemingly, and on the left, exposed cheek, a small C could be perceived._

"_Got to admit, you got quite a knack for that." He admitted, observing her handy work. She stepped back, and looked a tit smiling. Then the realization hit her what she had done, and she retracted the blade, and put it back in her pocket. "Thanks…But it would be best if you got me something else. Jewelry, or a…" She smelt the air. "You stink." She remarked, completely off the subject._

"_Yeah, you like it." He teased back._

Sierra ran to the media room, panting and heaving. "GWEN'S BEEN MURDERED!" She screamed aloud, opening the eyes of Chef and Chris, and Heather spun around wildly, eyes wide at the prospect of a killer.

The 4 sprang toward the confessional, where Duncan was merely staring at unbelief.

"Chef, call that Ambulance! Until they get here though, Duncan, move aside so we can get every possible camera angle!" The criminal did as so, but Chris, without even glancing up, asked him "Know who did this?"

"Yes. Courtney. Dust the knife for fingerprints, and I can insure you, it will be hers." He remarked, his brow furrowing at the prospect.

"Gothie had what was coming for her. So, we having an elimination?" Heather asked, very mocking of the current situation.

"No, No we won't be." Chris muttered as his camera crew stepped around to get some more images.

-Courtney's POV-

"A little treat for you Duncan. Because I KNOW you'll remember Kelliala. And I said I'd get my vengeance, and so I did."

As Gwen's body was hoisted into the ambulance, Duncan crawled in, along with a crew man. Suddenly, he sprang out, banging his head on the door frame. He rubbed his Mohawk gruffly, then pointed into the ambulance. "That corpse isn't a corpse at all!"

"What?" Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet asked out of confusion.

"She's alive! Gwen is still alive! I heard her breathing!"

"We'll check it out." One of the paramedics said.

"Until that time, our forensics will decipher who the murderer was. We'll need all the camera's tapes form the last 6 hours and the following 2 as evidence." An burly officer remarked to the host.

"No problem!" Chris said. "And if my Camera's did catch the murder, or at least, the attempted murder, can I air it on my show, TOTAL, DRAMA, INDAI-"

"No. Not until this case has been solved, and the guilty charged." He remarked. "Good day to you all. I'll keep you informed on the updates." He said, and hoping into his squad car, drove out of the complex.

Chris turned around, facing the camera. "Today, Gwen has been eliminated by injury! Only 10 remain! This Total Drama Season is proving to be more death-defying, more hooking, and more exciting then any other one yet! Find out what happens next to our remaining cast mates, if Courtney really did it, and if I'll get a haircut, only here, next time on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS!

Same McLean time, Same McLean Channel!


	20. Crash Reenactment Day

"Last time on TDIR, The remaining 11 contestants went for a crazy battle for their life! In the end though, Gwen, who knew all she needed to know about death incarnate, was killed by… Courtney? With that severe of an elimination, by attempted murder, everything is looking grimmer and grimmer for our remaining 10 players. We've knocked out over half of the compitish! Only 9 more before we meet the end! Who will win, and who will fall? Well, find out here on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!

-Theme song begins here-Papa Roach, Alive when vulnerable-

GO! *Is shouted, showing the Indianapolis motor speedway from the sky*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *A clip of Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 Crash is shown*

For crying out loud, running form a come down! *Shows Rafael Matos' crash in the 2010 Indy 500*

God forbid! I know I've been a let down! *An Indy car slides down the pit lane without it's right front tire*

Reaching for the sky, laying in the gutter! *Kyle Busch causes a big wreck in the 2010 Allstate 400 NASCAR race at the event's start.*

Kicking and screaming, now we're singing bloody murder! *Shows Swede Savage's Fatal '73 Indy crash*

(now we're singing bloody murder, oh now we're singing bloody murder!)

Well I'm alive! *Courtney's Indy car is shown getting airborne*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Blainely's airborne crash in turn 3 in the Indy event's qualifying*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *LeShawna's Indy car has a fiery crash into the outside wall in turn 3*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *On Board with Duncan as Courtney's car flies over his own*

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Brief Flashback of Duncan and Courtney's kissing in TDA, Then him punching her in TDIR*

when I'm living like a devil!

Can't be your lover *Shows Gwen Kissing up to Duncan as Courtney is seen devising revengeful plots*

when I'm living like a rebel

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Bridgette and Geoff battle in Indy cars down the front stretch*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *Shows Owen trying to get back together with Izzy.*

(Yeah, Go take care of yourself! You've got to take care of yourself!)

Well I'm alive! *Tyler's F1 car blows over and flips violently on the Indy road course*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Lindsey looking around dumbfounded*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *Sierra pulls Cody into a deep, passionate kiss*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Izzy kicks Chef in the groin*

I'm loosing my soul!

Seek out the pain I! *Ezekiel whips off his sunglasses, showing his eyes, which are now albino red from the events in TDWT*

Seek out the sorrow! *Blainely Has a breakdown as she walks away form the crowd*

Seek out today I! *Duncan looks at the sky in anticipation*

Seek out tomorrow! *DJ releases a mouse*

I'm addicted to the misery in my head! *Beth stairs at an image of Brady*

I'd better stop before I end up dead! *Courtney rear ends her stock car into the pit road tire barrier*

So I'll climb *Shows a view of the Frontstretch at Indianapolis during 2010 Indy 500 festivities*

TO the top. *Shows the Flag stand*

Just to fall *shows the grandstands*

To the bottom *The Indy 500 Trophy is shown hoisted up by Mario Andretti*

And I'll climb *Jimmie Johnson and his crew kisses the bricks after his 2008 Allstate 400 win*

TO the top. *Kurt Busch gets wrecked by Jimmy Spencer in the 2003 event*

Just to fall *Juan Montoya's and Dale Jr.'s crash in the 2010 Allstate 400 is shown*

To the bottom *Jamie McMurray does burnouts after his 2010 Allstate 400 win*

COME ON! *Ryan Hunter-Reay sends Mike Conway flipping into the catch fence in the 2010 Indy 500*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *The big wreck in the 1996 Indy 500*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Salt Wather's flip into the fence at the start of the 1973 Indy 500*

Well I'm alive! *Cody's Indy car runs through a debris field*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Beth hit's the Turn 2 wall at a 45 degree angle*

I'm outta control! *Owen hits the wall just behind Beth, then his car careens into Beth's*

I'm loosing my soul! *A pair of reclusive eyes with revenge written on them stairs at Heather*

Well I'm alive! *Noah's Indy Car spins between turns 3 and 4*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Harold careens his Indy car into the dirt wall between turns 3 and 4*

I'm outta control!

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Chef waves the green flag*

when I'm living like a devil! *Chris shoots out of his seat as a crash strikes on the race's first lap*

Can't be your lover *Gwen is shown laying on top of a shirtless Duncan, staring at each other intimately*

when I'm living like a rebel *Sierra rolls a tire around a corner of the garage area*

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Chris holds up the suitcase with one million dollars in it in front of the entire cast*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *An explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car*

"Greetings contestants! I hope you are all ready for this!"

"No." Sierra bluntly stated, pushing her bowl of paste from her.

"Count me out." Duncan admitted, doing likewise.

"I'll have to agree."

"I'm in the middle of a tan, so not really."

And the list of bad opinions continued.

"OH, I'm sure that opinion will change soon enough!"

"Prove it?"

"You will be doing the most extreme Indy 500 sports crashes ever!"

"What?"

Harold sat up. "No way dude! You'd put…"

"All of your lives in jeopardy? Heck's yeah. I have in this bucket 10 slips of paper with various Indy 500 Crashes on it. Your job is to select a crash, and find some way to re-enact it. Whether it be with you actually driving the car, you remotely controlling the car, or by you taking scale models and taking frame by frame images, I don't care. You have unlimited resources form the outside world! That is today's challenge! Now, GO FOR IT!"

-Duncan's POV-

"Finally! A event that I won't have to kill myself over! This won't be a problem!"

-Courtney's POV-

"Okay. Things just got interesting again"

-Normal POV-

"Take your crash" Chris remarked. "Chef and I specially choose them."

Duncan, Harold, Sierra, and Heather instantly drew theirs. Harold brought his fist down re-marking 'score' as he did. Duncan brought his eyebrow upwards at his, while Heather and Sierra just looked at their images.

Courtney and Justin were next, and they both looked at the crashes, and shook their heads.

Tyler grabbed one for himself and one for Lindsey, who was sitting at the table, just staring at her bowl or paste.

Noah and Izzy grabbed theirs last, and Izzy jumped in the air, remarking "BOOM BOOOM!" At it.

-Team Checkers-Duncan-Jim Malloy's 1972 Fatal Qualifying crash-

The delinquent was standing in Turn 2, where the crash happened. "This is going to be pretty difficult" he remarked. "I don't even know what this looks like."

"No problem." Chris remarked. "I'm allowing access to You tube, so you can view the crashes yourself. But that means I expect them to be even more so closer to the MOST EXTREME INDINAPOLIS 500 CRASHES EVER!"

Duncan raised the left side of his unibrow. "Okay…" HE remarked, not exactly sure whether to thank him or not.

-Team Checkers-Sierra-Marco Andretti's 2007 Indy 500 Flip-

The rabid fan girl wasn't that far away from the very spot it occurred on the backstretch. "Okay. I've seen this in highlight reels, so I think I know what to do. First, I'm going to need strings! Oh yes! Lots and LOTS of string and rope!"

-Team Checker's- Heather- Mike Conway's 2010 Indy 500 crash

"Okay…To dangerous to drive the car myself…so, I've got a plan."

-Team Awesomeness-Noah and Izzy- Danny Ongaris' 1981 Crash and Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 crash, respectively-

"So, you seen this before!"

"Yes. I had a old friend who liked this type of stuff, showed me A LOT of these crazy crashes. It won't be a problem, being as our crashes are so similar. Izzy, or, Explosivo, You know that you will need explosions, right?"

"Si, Si! Take una carro, smashes into the wall sideways, and light her up!"

"Good. I've got a slightly safer idea for mine, but it's still the same."

"Mi shalt need tres tonnes of TNT!"

"Yeah yeah. I'll go get it on the unicorn I have. But fuel would be more realistic."

"Not going to be a problem!" Izzy, not her other persona remarked.

-Team Checkers-Justin- Buddy Lazier's 1996 Indy 500 flip-

"To dirty to re-enact it myself, and Courtney isn't going to help me, so I'm going to have to take it the hard way. On a track mat." The eye candy remarked, beaming at the camera. A noise is heard, and apparently the camera man fainted at Justin's beautiful, white teeth, The camera fell with him.

-Team Checkers-Courtney-Gordon Smiley's Fatal 1982 Qualifying crash-

After turning off her PDA, the CIT looked about cautiously. "Okay. I have unlimited resources, so a railroad ties should work quite well." She pointed to an intern. "YOU! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

He ran up, trembling. "I need some railroad ties."

"We aren't all-"

"DO IT!" The frightened person ran off.

-Team Zeke-Harold, Tyler, and Lindsey-Patrick Berdard's 1984 Indy 500 flip, Sweede Savage's fatal 1973 crash, and Stan Fox's 1995 Indy 500 crash, respectively-

"You'll need to put some cracks here, here, and here in the car." Harold remarked, pointing to several sections on the nose. "Then, I'll detonate the dynamite here." He pointed to a cardboard wall he set up where the original Indy Pit entrance was. "And it should react with the fuel inside the car to do what is necessary."

Lindsey was standing on the pit lane, with a small 1:64 scale model of the Indy motor speedway, looking at a pair of 1:64 Indy cars.

"I seriously don't get this…"

-3 hours later-

Duncan wiggled his finger over the turn-on button. "It's time for a test run…" He turned on the switch on the remote control, and the Indy car that was located on Pit Road jolted to life, releasing some smoke as it did. "Oh YEAH baby! This is going to come in handy!"

As he said that, He heard an equally loud vroom drive by him on the track, and turned to see another Indy Car running extremely fast down the straightaway. "WATCH IT!" He shouted as going into turn 1, he could see his machine nearly get run over.

Courtney ran by him. "Sorry Duncan! But I, for one, am not taking last place!" She remarked, heaving deeply.

"Fine. I'll still beat your sorry ass." He snidely remarked as she ran by.

He then looked at the laptop he was currently using, watching live feed that was being uploaded to the Total Drama Website. Using it as his guide, he was able to steer around the track another lap, then brought it to a slow, and a halt, on pit lane after completing one lap. "Runs like a dream."

Sierra shook her head at the commotion that was caused as Courtney's and Duncan's Indy cars drove by. She hammered the third metal beam in place, taking another bite of a chocolate bar in an attempt to speed herself up. "Must go faster, must go faster."

In turn 3, Heather brought the scale 1:25 model cars to a stop. Not far ahead of her, Justin was hard at work attempting to use a child's track mat to bring his crash to life, coupled with a pair of 1:64 cars.

Chris McLean walked by, and, seeing the model, shook his head negatively. "How pathetic."

He then pulled up the bull Horn. "ATTENTION EVERBODY! YOU ALL HAVE 23 MORE MINUTES TO COMPLETE YOUR RENEACTMENT! I REPEAT, 23 MORE MINUTES!"

He then saw Harold and Tyler working hard at the Fatal crash of Sweede Savage. Then, getting up, he approached Chris. "Have you no respect!" He demanded.

"Say what?"

"Have you no respect for the dead! I mean, these guys died doing what they love, and to try and pathetically increase ratings, you try to re-enact something that cost lives?"

"I have lots of respect! Lots. For me! These guys are old and dead and in their graves! They have no problem with us doing this!"

-22 minutes later-

"YOU ALL HAVE 60 SECONDS!" Chris shouted from the flag stand, then patted his bullhorn. "I love this thing."

As the seconds wore down, everything went into a quick hurry. Suddenly, he heard a whistle, and behold, everyone was getting off the track, and pulling into safer locations. "Okay! First up, we have Tyler's Crash re-enactment on the most extreme sports crash ever! Sweede Savage's 1973 Indy 500 Crash!"

As he screamed that, an Indy car on the backstretch whizzed to life, Tyler driving the machine, and he floored the thing going into turn 3. Camera's focused, one behind the thin cardboard wall, one with Chris, and one at the pit road's actual entrance.

Tyler spun the wheel hard to the left coming out of 4, and as he did, he leaped out of the car, rolling about several times, stopping just right to see his creation.

BOOM! The machine hurled itself into the wall, exploding, and sending pieces everywhere, fire spreading all over the exit of turn 4. The cardboard wall was incinerated, and the machine actually went into the current entrance wall, and one of the two larger pieces stopped on the tire barrier.

"Wow! Let's take some other looks!" The host said, oblivious to Tyler's scorched body.

-Replays-

From the Pit road entrance camera, the machine slammed into the Cardboard, shredding it as it exploded. The explosion briefly lifted the car into mid-air, only for it to then ram nose first into the actual barrier, the cameraman fleeing for his life. The second impact ignited the rest of the machine, and it went for a long, wild flip.

The Cardboard Camera was just slightly behind the initial impact, so when it hit, the camera and camera man were flung backward instantly.

-Normal POV-

"Okay. Point here, there, take 3 and 7 minus 5.…And his end score is 6 of 10! Good job! And now, for Duncan's most Extreme SPORTS CRASH EVER!"

Chris was now standing in the infield of Turn 2, beside the punk. "Ready for this, because it will blow your eyes out." He throttled the machine up, and drove it like he stole it. Chris looked anxiously, and going into the crash turn, the camera began rolling. The machine went right into the outside wall, jumping into the air much like in the actual crash, and slid into the backstretch grass.

As it did, things went unexpected. One of the axle pieces stuck into the ground, and flipped it over, causing it to slide on it's roof through the grass.

"Oh Duncan, that's going to take quite a few points away from you, I suppose."

The interns ran to the machine, and flipped it over. As the demolished mangled mess was hauled away, the narcissist looked at the competitor. "What was with the long brown hair?"

"The dummy inside was built to look like Courtney." He chuckled.

"Then take this!" Courtney said as she walked up. "This is going to be a ton more realistic then his puny incident!"

"Oh yeah! Let's see you try princess!" he cackled, and leaned against a pole.

Courtney turned on her steering control, and drove it through Turn 2, which was still partially littered with debris. She yanked the wheel far left, then right, and it went head on into the outside wall. The fuel tank ruptured, and like Sweede Savage's crash, it split into multiple parts, and tumbled down the stretch.

Chris, Courtney, and Duncan all ducked form the onslaught of debris that fell on them. Most notably, Chris got pelted with…Green hair?

"What?" he remarked, holding up the hair.

"The dummy was built to represent Duncan." She smirked, and got punched by Duncan.

"Yeah right. Representations means nothing!"

"Okay. Duncan, you received a 7 average, and since Courtney's was spot on, she receives a 10 of 10!"

"What!"

"YES!" She remarked from the ground. Duncan stared her down. "Ah shut up already! We know you-"

She grabbed him by the legs, an the two began brawling in the grass. "Although I'd LOVE to watch this fest, we have to move on with the MOST EXTREME INDY 500 SPORTS CRASHES EVER! When we come back here, on TOTAL DRAMA INDIANAPOLIS RACING!

-Post commercial break-

"Welcome back to TDIR, were Sierra is going to attempt to re-do Marco Andretti's 2007 Indy 500 flip!"

"Thank you Chris!" Sierra ran to one of the four metal rods surrounding a Indy car on the four tires respectively, pressed the button, and the metal rods supns, with the car inside once, before lifting the car into the air via a vertical conveyor belt, and slamming it down on it's roof. She smiled proudly.

"2."

"!"

"Yes, a 2. You didn't put it back in the grass, there was a lack of another car, and there were no metal poles in the actual crash. NEXT!"

Harold walked up proudly. "Chris, I want you to witness the best accidental redo of any crash you have ever seen!" He played the video form the Total Drama Website.

-video-

"_HOLY - A MONSTER CRASH!" The commercial break ends right after that, and picks up on him a bit calmer. "A terrifying crash has just occurred in between Turns 3 and 4, we do not yet know the driver involved. He spun coming out of turn 3, and slammed the inside barrier with the car, disintegrating it beyond identification, as the debris litters all of that short-chute, and Turn 4." Chris gets up and begins pacing, worried about a lawsuit If the driver died._

"_We have identified the driver, it is The 3. Harold's Car."_

_Again, the medical team attends, but Harold is active and okay._

_-Harold's POV-_

"_Yeah. I knew I could survive. The sweat bled through the gloves and got onto the wheel, and I lost control, spun into the infield, and herd a loud bang. My body was a bit sore, but I was flung all over the place, inside, outside, upside-down. I landed on my side. I think it was. There was just the seat, and a bit of the front end of the car. Everything else was busted up. But I'm cool man. I enjoyed it."_

Replays of the incident from the Total Drama Indy car race were spot on in every way possible, and Chris watched, mouth agape. "OH…kay. Another 10."

Harold remarked 'score' as he brought his fist down.

Problem was, everyone's crashes after that were suck-ish. Heather scored only a 3, Justin a 1, and Lindsey scored a 2.

Noah and Izzy were the only ones left, but hat was when it got shocking. Izzy stood at the exit of pit lane with a TNT switch, only it didn't hook up to what you might think it would. Rather then explosives, a Indy car plowed right into the outside wall, demolishing it beyond recognition as it slid on it's side, a charred mess.

"Whoa-oh-oh-wow! 10! Danny Ongaris would of thought he was having a out of body experience if he saw that!"

Noah was the only one left, and it was perfect. Going into 1, the two remote controlled Indy car's collided, and the look alike car of Vetior Meira's machine slid perfectly into turn 2 before landing on all fours. No problems.

"9. The other guy, he's not supposed to be in the infield grass." Chris remarked to his ex-employee. And now, to tally everything up! The team that loses, I'll be calling to the Media room!"

-Voting ceremony-

"Look, Team Checkers, you all majorly suck! Like as in, big time!" Heather looked down glumly, Duncan shook his head, and Sierra frowned. "Heather has invicibilty, meaning that it's either Duncan or Sierra. It's a go or go-homer time here at TDIR. The last brick fragment goes to…"

-Heather's POV-

"Of course I voted for Duncan. He's always made it WAYYYY to far in the previous seasons."

-Sierra's POV-

"As much as I'd like to vote out Heather, she has immunity, so Duncan is going."

-Duncan's POV-

"Sierra. Even if I got a choice, she'd be going."

-Normal POV-

"Both of you!" Chris remarked, braking the brick fragment, and throwing it at both of them. "Psyche! This was a reward challenge! Team Awesomeness will be receiving their reward soon! But Sierra, you'd better be counting your luck bank deposits. You would have been gone!"

-Team Awesomeness-

"This reward for today's challenge is going to be a big help for you both!" Chris said as he looked at the two of them. "At the first voting ceremony after Team Disbandment, both of you receive two votes each."

Noah's eyes widened as he sat up. Izzy just sat there, paying close attention.

"I was hoping that a different team would receive this award, but you two have really persevered throughout this entire challenge. And one more thing. Next week, something that will shape the entire face of the Total Drama Indianapolis game will take place." The remaining two players form Izzy's team leaned in, but Chris waved his index finger. "Nope! I'm NOT going to tell you! You'll find out, soon enough! Now out with you! I want to get a facial treatment!" He shooed them out, and they walked out, hand in hand, Izzy swinging the linked one wildly through the air with his.

* * *

><p>"Pleaseeeee Heather! I-I don't want to go through this again!" The brunette ignored the dumb blonde's cries for mercy, and prepared to remove the outermost garments on her chest.<p>

"You'll enjoy it soon enough. You'll learn to love it." She hissed at her, and she slipped one hand between her cleavage, only for another's presence to appear behind her. The antagonist whirled around to see who caught her.

"Get your perverted hands…" Tyler said, fists clenching. "Off of MY Girlfriend!" He gritted through his teeth.

"And why should I?" She asked, UN-sandwiching Lindsey from her position between Heather and a series of wooden planks.

"I'll give you one good reason." He remarked, pulling out a yo-yo, and spun it over his head like a lasso. Lindsey sighed in part relief and part hope, while Heather smirked. This guy had the worst luck in the series! He wouldn't be able to take her down!

Tyler let the yo-yo loose, and Heather held out her arm, and caught it. "Nice. I'm used to doing this with two, but one will suffice." Then, in a unforeseen series of events, Heather slipped her middle and index finger through the loop, clenched her fist, and began swirling it wildly through the air. The jock's eye's expanded widely, and Heather took a run forward, perfecting Harold's num-yo wielding skills on the male. "Take this!" She slammed it into the ground just inches from Tyler's left foot. "And THIS!" She then hit him in the opposing foot, then cut across, the weapon never loosing speed, and slammed him in the knee. He stumbled back, tripped over his own feet, and fell onto his back, looking up at his opponent with fear. Normally, he'd never attack a female, but before he even got to lay a blow on this one, she had him overwhelmed.

"Astla vista!" Heather whirled it to life, only for her arms to get jammed around her sides. She looked over her left shoulder, the yo-yo spinning rapidly in her opposing hand.

"Let Todd Go!"

"Who's going to stop me!" She remarked, and slightly moving her arms, slammed her in the forehead, knocking the weaker female to the ground. Then, she picked up where she left off, and brought the weapon down on Tyler solar plexus, and he released a loud 'OOF' before going limp.

Lindsey sat up, grabbing her forehead, everything slightly blurry and still spinning. "Now, where were we!" She heard the cruel voice ask, and grab her by the arm, forcing her up. The nightmare was just beginning, again. There would never be any relief until one of them were voted out, and that couldn't happen until Team Disbandment.

Chris took a step back. "Whoa. Shocker. Heather took down the both of them. Will Lindsey's nightmare ever subside! Will Tyler ever be able to protect his girlfriend? What competition rattling event will happen next week! Will I get a contract signed for another season? Find out next time, here, only on

TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh, what have I done! I've turned Heather into a deranged, unstoppable rapist! Oh well. Not as Bad as turning Courtney into a deranged psychopath! What will happen next time? I know! And you'll know in a week! Find out then! But first, please R&amp;R!<p> 


	21. Disgusting food, Team disband

"Last time on TDIR!" And so, the flashbacks begin. "The remaining contestants tried re-enacting various Indy 500 crashes. Lot's of them screwed up big time! But in the end, it was Noah and Izzy that pulled away, and won double votes for a future challenge! Sierra would have been gone…IF it wasn't an award challenge! Tyler showed he can't beat Heather and her mad skills, and Lindsey is still in bondage to her."  
>Chris is standing on the Indianapolis motor speedway's start-finish line. "Today, a BIG event is happening, and let's just say, a lot of people won't be safe much more. Who will win, and who will fall? Find out today, on TOTAL<br>DRAMA  
>INDIANAPOLIS<br>RACING!

-Theme song begins here-Papa Roach, Alive when vulnerable-  
>GO! *Is shouted, showing the Indianapolis motor speedway from the sky*<br>COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *A clip of Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 Crash is shown*  
>For crying out loud, running form a come down! *Shows Rafael Matos' crash in the 2010 Indy 500*<br>God forbid! I know I've been a let down! *An Indy car slides down the pit lane without it's right front tire*  
>Reaching for the sky, laying in the gutter! *Kyle Busch causes a big wreck in the 2010 Allstate 400 NASCAR race at the event's start.*<br>Kicking and screaming, now we're singing bloody murder! *Shows Swede Savage's Fatal '73 Indy crash*  
>(now we're singing bloody murder, oh now we're singing bloody murder!)<br>Well I'm alive! *Courtney's Indy car is shown getting airborne*  
>When I'm Vulnerable!<br>I'm outta control! *Shows Blainely's airborne crash in turn 3 in the Indy event's qualifying*  
>I'm loosing my soul!<br>Well I'm alive! *LeShawnna's Indy car has a fiery crash into the outside wall in turn 3*  
>When I'm Vulnerable!<br>I'm outta control! *On Board with Duncan as Courtney's car flies over his own*  
>I'm loosing my soul!<br>I can't be your angel *Brief Flashback of Duncan and Courtney's kissing in TDA, Then him punching her in TDIR*  
>when I'm living like a devil!<br>Can't be your lover *Shows Gwen Kissing up to Duncan as Courtney is seen devising revengeful plots*  
>when I'm living like a rebel<br>Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Bridgette and Geoff battle in Indy cars down the front stretch*  
>Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *Shows Owen trying to get back together with Izzy.*<br>(Yeah, Go take care of yourself! You've got to take care of yourself!)  
>Well I'm alive! *Tyler's F1 car blows over and flips violently on the Indy road course*<br>When I'm Vulnerable!  
>I'm outta control! *Shows Lindsey looking around dumbfounded*<br>I'm loosing my soul!  
>Well I'm alive! *Sierra pulls Cody into a deep, passionate kiss*<br>When I'm Vulnerable!  
>I'm outta control! *Izzy kicks Chef in the groin*<br>I'm loosing my soul!  
>Seek out the pain I! *Ezekiel whips off his sunglasses, showing his eyes, which are now albino red from the events in TDWT*<br>Seek out the sorrow! *Blainely Has a breakdown as she walks away form the crowd*  
>Seek out today I! *Duncan looks at the sky in anticipation*<br>Seek out tomorrow! *DJ releases a mouse*  
>I'm addicted to the misery in my head! *Beth stairs at an image of Brady*<br>I'd better stop before I end up dead! *Courtney rear ends her stock car into the pit road tire barrier*  
>So I'll climb *Shows a view of the Frontstretch at Indianapolis during 2010 Indy 500 festivities*<br>TO the top. *Shows the Flag stand*  
>Just to fall *shows the grandstands*<br>To the bottom *The Indy 500 Trophy is shown hoisted up by Mario Andretti*  
>And I'll climb *Jimmie Johnson and his crew kisses the bricks after his 2008 Allstate 400 win*<br>TO the top. *Kurt Busch gets wrecked by Jimmy Spencer in the 2003 event*  
>Just to fall *Juan Montoya's and Dale Jr.'s crash in the 2010 Allstate 400 is shown*<br>To the bottom *Jamie McMurray does burnouts after his 2010 Allstate 400 win*  
>COME ON! *Ryan Hunter-reay sends Mike Conway flipping into the catch fence in the 2010 Indy 500*<br>COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *The big wreck in the 1996 Indy 500*  
>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Salt Wather's flip into the fence at the start of the 1973 Indy 500*<br>Well I'm alive! *Cody's Indy car runs through a debris field*  
>When I'm Vulnerable! *Beth hit's the Turn 2 wall at a 45 degree angle*<br>I'm outta control! *Owen hit's the wall just behind Beth, then his car careens into Beth's*  
>I'm loosing my soul! *A pair of reclusive eyes with revenge written on them stairs at Heather*<br>Well I'm alive! *Noah's Indy Car spins between turns 3 and 4*  
>When I'm Vulnerable! *Harold careens his Indy car into the dirt wall between turns 3 and 4*<br>I'm outta control!  
>I'm loosing my soul!<br>I can't be your angel *Chef waves the green flag*  
>when I'm living like a devil! *Chris shoots out of his seat as a crash strikes on the race's first lap*<br>Can't be your lover *Gwen is shown laying on top of a shirtless Duncan, staring at each intimately*  
>when I'm living like a rebel *Sierra rolls a tire around a corner of the garage area*<br>Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Chris holds up the suitcase with one million dollars in it in front of the entire cast*  
>Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *An explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car*<br>-Theme song ends here-  
>Early morning at Indianapolis motor speedway presents a lot. Plenty of people were already moving about, including the psycho hose beast Izzy, the geeky weakling Harold, and the delinquent Duncan. But for those that weren't yet up…<br>"NNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHH!" An air-horn blew into a speaker, which echoed throughout all the speakers on the track. Tyler jumped out of bed in fear, jamming his head on the bed over him and landing on his happy place. Noah lazily rolled over, and looked outside, an irritated look on his face. Justin slowly woke up, shaking his head sadly. Heather groaned, rolled over, then put a pillow over her head, trying to block it out. Lindsey cringed, and Courtney, with Sierra, both shot out of bed, tripping over the other.  
>Chris chuckled in his trailer. "I love this thing!" He laughed, then blew it again into the speakers.<br>-30 minutes later-  
>Every groggily walked into the Mess Hall, eyes dropping, moaning in discomfort. "Chris had better have a good reason to wake us up THIS early!" Heather remarked, pushing her hands on her back, straightening her spinal cord.<br>"Yes, Yes I do!" Chris said, walking briskly out of the kitchen. "Today, two BIG things are going to happen!"  
>"You're going to get fired?"<br>"No Justin! First up, after the last voting ceremony, I noted that there doesn't seem to be any more drama. Everyone KNEW Sierra would leave had it not been an reward, and everyone KNEW that Aljeandro would be leaving when he did in the double-elimination. So, to re-introduce Drama into this slump…"  
>The team symbols appeared over the characters heads<br>"…I'm merging the teams!"  
>The computer generated symbols came slamming back together, forming into one unidentifiable black symbol that spun rapidly until exploding, releasing the words 'Team Disbandment'.<br>"I MADE IT! YAHOO!" Tyler jumped in the air. Noah smiled and clapped lazily, while Harold brought his fist down positively, mouthing 'awesome'. Lindsey grinned ear to ear, and Sierra smiled boldly. Veterans such as Justin, Duncan, Courtney, Heather, and Izzy acted no different then they already had.  
>"Second, I'm bringing back a challenge by unpopular demand, the disgust-o eating contest!"<br>-Duncan's POV-  
>"I've eaten worms, snails, bats, gum, etc. No problem."<br>-Heather's POV-  
>"No one really has anyone else they can cheat on. If I know the members of the EX-Team modeling, they will be hopeless, and I think I can usurp some authority and knock one of them out."<br>-Izzy's POV-  
>"Okay. Bring it!"<br>-Normal POV-  
>"And that also means that this is the last time that Heather has her immunity that was earned from the TDIROC race, meaning that next voting ceremony, It's open season on her head! Along with that, after winning the previous challenge, Noah and Izzy both have Dual votes, so they'll be casting an extra vote for one of you…" He looked around at the 10 competitors. "But for now, let's eat!"<br>-Round 1-3-year moldy bread-  
>"I bought this at the start of TDI, wanting to use it then, but Chef had lost it…" Chris remarked, looking sternly at his associate, who glared back while passing out the plates. "But ignore that! We re-found it, and whoever is the last done eating their food, it's off they go! Winner receives immunity! Should be pretty simple!"<br>Everyone looked down at the food.  
>-Noah's POV-<br>"All of the sudden, Chef's usual slop looked amazing."  
>-Normal POV-<br>"Annnnnnnnndddd, GO!"  
>Izzy's mouth opened as wide as Owen's, and she engulfed the entire plate, spitting it back out, chewing the bread, and swallowing it. "DONE!"<br>Duncan and Heather crammed their mouths, Tyler hurriedly ate his food, and Courtney engulfed it orally, bit by bite, her face contorting out of order each and every time. Noah sighed, and began eating it, only to release a stench that instantly triggered his gag reflex. Grabbing his mouth, he ran out of the Mess Hall. Tyler looked at the meal with raised eyebrows, as did Lindsey, and they forked it, and fed it to the other, both with their eyes closed. Justin ate it, and smiled. "Chris, this ain't that bad."  
>-Justin's POV-<br>"I'm in it to win it, again. I'm going to HAVE to take some risks to my health and beauty to spare myself!"  
>-Normal POV-<br>"And with Courtney finally finishing her meal, Noah is out of the game early! Time for Round 2!"  
>-Noah's POV-<br>"I like my health and sanity very much, thank you."  
>-Normal POV-Round 2-Rat intestines-<br>"Enjoy! It's an delicacy…somewhere on earth! Oh, and I know that usually, your parents jump onto you about talking with your mouth full, but screw it now! Signing time!" DING DING!  
>"Ah crap, we've got to go back to this again!" Heather grimly remarked, taking a nearby plastic fork, and reluctantly stabbing the highly un-kosher meal.<br>"I seriously thought we we're done with all this, but this thing hasn't even been dressed!" Duncan continued on.  
>"If I'm going to win this money, it's sill have to do with the same and difference!" Lindsey proclaimed.<br>"And I've got to win this million today-day-ay!" Izzy continued, and she licked her lips. "DONE!"  
>"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it today!" Tyler and Lindsey shouted.<br>"Regardless of what we protest and say!" Harold and Justin chimed in.  
>"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it today!" Duncan and Heather continued, finishing their simultaneously.<br>"Justin! You're out! You didn't even touch it! Round three!" Justin moaned, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell back.  
>-Round 3-Palm Tree Bark-<br>"It's chewy, and won't tear at all!" Duncan remarked on the next round  
>"I swear, if it won't break, I'll have to take the fall!" Courtney bit onto it, and tried tearing it apart, but the fiber content was WAYYY to high.<br>Izzy was even having problems. "I-UGHH! Can't tear It apart"  
>"This thing has to much fiber, it makes the fact that it's healthy STARK!" Harold remarked, slamming it against the floor. Finally, eh got an idea, slammed it against Duncan's face, and dog collar, breaking it into swallow able pieces. "DONE!" He remarked after swallowing it.<br>Courtney bit hard, and it snapped in her mouth, flinging her back against the wall, and knocking her out cold. The snapping noises that proceeded sounded like firecrackers.  
>POP<br>POP  
>POP<br>POP  
>POP<br>"Courtney! Being knocked out, she'd outta here! Next!" -Fast forward the highlights the next 3 rounds-  
>"Intestines"<br>"Bees-Sting-Me!"  
>"Can I wash this down with tea!"<br>"It's pink!"  
>"Rotten orange!"<br>"Yellow Poop!"  
>"Chris, I so DO NOT love you!"<br>"Hm, two.."  
>"Three, undercooked me-"<br>"BATHROOM!"  
>"It's Egg fu young cheese!"<br>"Not fit for me."  
>"And we are down to the final four!, Sierra, Duncan, Izzy, and Heather! New tune!"<br>"Whennnn, will this end!"  
>"Whennnn, will this challenge end!"<br>"This next thing is a liquid that is so deadly, just half an inch of it can kill you! It corrodes Metal, eats through wood, and can break apart rocks in time! It's Dehydrogen-Monoxide!"  
>"I can't drink it! It'll kill me!" Sierra ran out instantly, the bathroom calling her.<br>"Izzy, Duncan, and Heather, enjoy your…water."

Glug-glug-glug "Good. Let's get this over with now, shall we McLean?" Duncan asked, slamming the glass down and shattering it in his hand.  
>"Behold, Earthworms and grub worms! That's a treat for kids in poverty stricken areas!"<br>"We aren't poverty stricken!" Then switching to her musical one, she began "And don't forget the beans!"  
>"Or we'll go peeeeeeeeeeee!"<br>Izzy crammed her face full.  
>"Izzy, good job, but you've not sung once. For that, you are OUT of today's challenge!"<br>-Chris' POV-  
>"I know in Season 3 I said I'd eliminate those that didn't sing! However, she stirs up drama big time this season!"<br>-Normal POV-  
>"And then there were two!"<br>Spaghetti western music at a draw echoed in the background.  
>"Either Duncan, or Heather… The final one is…"<br>Chef set down two plates of the last meal.  
>"You're breakfast's desert. Sugar and jelly coated gummy-like live worms!"<br>Duncan grabbed his fork, and spooned the lethal stuff into his mouth.  
>Heather, as opposed, calmly, cut the worms to pieces. "And if I can win this today, a champions going out tonight…"<br>Duncan was nearly done, holding the last one in his fork, when he clapsed his tummy. "I can feel it moving inside of me!" He put a hand over his mouth, and he ran out as fast as he could.  
>-Heather's POV-<br>"I knew that it wouldn't be a problem. He's to stomach sensitive."  
>-Duncan's POV-<br>"Anyone who thinks I'm a wimp because of that gets this jammed up their ass…" He remarked at the camera, pointing one finger at the camera while pulling out his knife. "You hear me? You've never felt anything moving around in your stomach like that before…In fact…" He ran out again, and just outside the confessional cam, noises of throwing up could be heard.  
>-Chris' POV-<br>"So Heather gets Dual immunity…Meaning that any of our OTHER 9 contestants could get the boot today!"  
>-Voting ceremony-<br>"You all fought well today, and most of you were able to stomach your food, with a few notable exceptions. Noah, failed to complete round one. Duncan ran out on the final round. Izzy refused to sing, and Sierra was afraid of WATER! Don't you ever bathe?  
>-Sierra's POV-<br>"Yes…but not wherever Cody-kins has touched me gingerly like he has for so long! EEE!"  
>-Normal POV-<br>"I have here the votes."  
>"Duncan, you ended up with one vote, send by Heather."<br>A break of silence.  
>"Courtney ended up with one, VIA Justin."<br>Justin tried looking at Chris innocently while Courtney looked at her ex-teammate with accusing eyes.  
>"Justin ended up with one VIA Courtney. Duncan received another one from Harold…"<br>Harold shook his head negatively as Duncan's fist could be heard slamming into his palm.  
>"Heather, Lindsey, and Tyler all voted against Justin…Noah and Izzy both spent a vote on him"<br>-Flashback-  
>"I'll make a deal. Lindsey, If you vote with me, I won't kill Tyler over here! And Tyler, if you vote with me, I'll make it easier on your girl."<br>-Heather's POV-  
>"Of course, I had two extra votes there for reaping. Who was I to pass it up?"<br>-Normal POV-  
>"Noah and Izzy's other votes went against Courtney…" The CIT then shot the glare at Noah, who smiled contently.<br>"Sierra voted against Courtney."  
>"And lastly, Duncan's vote went against…Courtney!"<br>Duncan took a breather.  
>"This means that for the first time since the semi-finals last season, we're going to do a tie-breaker! Duncan, since you were the only other one that received votes…tell me, what should the tie breaker be?"<br>"The two of them have to Cut themselves on the arms with a knife. Whoever faints form loss of blood first, goes from here."  
>-Duncan's POV-<br>"That was in memory of Gwen's near murder. Had it been two years ago, it would have been in memory of Courtney's near attempted murder, had one happened to her.  
>-Normal POV-<br>"Okay, The trial of knives! Begin!"  
>The two former teammates both took knives in their left hands. Pulling back the sleeves on the shirts of the opposing arm all the way up to their shoulders, then two looked at each other, visually daring the other to make the move.<br>Courtney went fist, pushing the knife in her skin just below her wrist. Blood instantly rose to the surface, rounded her arm, and dripped on the ground on which she stood.  
>Justin, swallowing, looked at his opponent, then closing his yes, engraved a similar cut into his wrist, spilling several major arteries.<br>Courtney smirked at the opponent's err. She took the next slice, and flayed the skin midway between her wrist and elbow. Everything was starting to go dark, and the gasping of her opponents sounded muffled, as if they came through a tunnel, but she was a woman on a mission.  
>Justin looked at the opponent, then looked at his arm, where the red blood flowed freely. The thought of it made him light headed. Next thing you knew, he took the weapon, and pressed it against his skin. But before he indented himself, the eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he collapsed to the ground, out of the game.<br>"Wow!"  
>"Whoa!"<br>"Holy -censored-!"  
>"Justin will be leaving, if it wasn't for the fact his arms are insured! This means that before he goes, we'll have to stitch up the wounds…"<br>-Toyota Truck of Shame-  
>Justin slowly walked into the truck, sighing as he sat down, looking at his wrist, which was covered in bandages. "My arms, my beautiful arms, connected to my beautiful hands…" He silenced himself then, tears trailing down his checks.<br>Everything was quiet save for the roar of the truck. Finally, it pulled out, and the once major antagonist of TDA, and total Drama's resident pretty boy drove off, his bid for a million dollars toast…

"Next time on TOTAL DRAMA INDIANAPOLIS! A previously eliminated contestant makes a return, and the competition gets hotter! Find out who can and can't take the heat, here, on TOTAL  
>DRAMA<br>INDY  
>RACING!"<p> 


	22. Aftermath 3: Rape Controversy

Another episode of the humiliating Aftermath show! Behold, Blainely is still hosting, but Geoff is still calling the shots! Enjoy this! It's called 'Controversies'

HERE WE GO!

-Aftermath-TDIR-Aftermath-TDIR-Aftermath-TDIR-Aftermath-TDIR-

As the aftermath symbol appears on the screen, the familiar music begins. The 'D' Hit's the camera, pulling back to show Cody's Rollover in the IROC race, watching from the Turn 3 infield camera. The D then re-attacks the camera, and shows Aljeandro get turned Sideways, and Blowover into the air in the IROC race, from a wall camera entering Turn 1. Next up, is the onboard with Owen as he gets caught up in the big one in the Indy car race. Near-instantly afterwards, Gwen is hoisted into the ambulance after the attack. Finally, Justin puts the knife up to his arm, then faints in the tie-breaker.

Lastly, the aftermath studio is shown, but rather then Blainely and Geoff on the couch, Opera is there!

"H-"

Before she even gets a single word out, Blainely walks in, and holding a razor in one hand, wearing a bathrobe, she points angrily out of the room. The show host frowns, then sulkingly walks out.

Geoff walks in, adjusting his cowboy hat. "Welcome back everybody! Since you we-"

"Geoff, who in hell let Opera in the studio?"

"I don't know, it wasn't me!" He responded, pointing his hands to himself. "Anyway, since you were gone, not 3, not 4, but FVIE contestants were taken out of the game! That's drama that isn't manufactured, bringing the total of players from 14 to 9 almost in the blink of an eye! We'll be talking to Cody, Aljeandro, Justin, and Owen here in the studio, along with a live web chat with Gwen, who was eliminated via injuries. First up, is the Codster!"

The Plasma Screen HDTV above his head flashes to Cody walking off the bus. "Cody started the season great, recording 3rd in the IZOD time trials, and earning his own team, choosing several strong players! It went sour for him after the IROC race, in which his handpicked teammate Heather won, he lost, and after loosing the challenge earlier in the season after hooking up with Sierra, he dropped out from a 2-1-1-1 vote, the first person officially eliminated from his team. Fan base, give this man a warm welcome, it's CODY!"

Cody walks in, the gap-toothed geek smiling…gap-toothily. Several girls screamed his name, and he winked at one, causing three to faint.

"Cody, my man, how's it going!"

"Actually, pretty great! Even if I was taken out, I don't mind that much! I had fun at least!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"You lost a million!"

"I gained a lot in the span of three years though!"

"…Fine. But dude, I mean, look at this flip!"

The TV shows an angle from Noah's dashboard camera, as he is turned into Cody's right rear, and he starts flipping wildly. A second angle instantly appears as the in-car camera on Cody's car shows the intial flip, then as it begin rolling in the infield, it switches to show the computer geek hanign upside down in the car, the lighting going bright, dark, then finally bright again.

The next one shows Sierra's on board as Cody goes through his wild series of flips.

Finally, the digger camera, and Cody's rear axle slams the ground in front of it.

And lastly, the Turn 2 camera shooting down the backstretch, in which a bit of smoke is seen, then he begins barrel rolling wildly.

"If that looks bad, you should of seen Al's crash earlier!" Cody laughs a bit, and slaps his knee. "But really, the rolling dispersed a lot of the energy!"

"You could've use that immunity, right?"

"Possibly, yes, but not really. Unlike before, I've not really tried as hard as you'd think to earn the money. I was in it for the fun, and I'll tell you, that time was great!"

"When you found out you were going, what was your first thought?"

"I saw it coming! I knew two eliminations prior that I was going next!"

"So it didn't come as a shock?"

"With Heather's invulnerability, no!"

"Speaking of her, what's your opinion on the whole rape thing that has arisen?"

"Well, when I first found out, I though Tyler was joking of something. But It didn't take long for me to realize that no one was laughing, and I realized the truth about it! It shames me to think she was on my team, but keep your enemies close, and your friends closer, and your gf even closer!"

"And that's another thing, you hooking up with Sierra?" The TV behind them shows a still shot of Cody pining the fangirl to the wall, kissing her. "I mean, do you have any idea how many attempted break ins have been made on the complex since that happened?"

"I'm guessing…" He remarked, scratching the back of his head. "4 dozen?"

"A bit of a over-shoot, but the fan girls are dieing to kill your stalker now!"

"She can handle it! She's taken down a ton of monkeys before, other fan girls won't be a problem." He stated matter-of-factly, leaning back and folding his arms on his chest.

"Okay, now, like everyone else, I'm going to ask, outside of yourself, who amongst those who didn't qualify, or have been eliminated, should return to the game?"

"Gwen, definitely Gwen!"

"She's still recuperating from Injuries."

"Oh…then Zeke…I guess? Or maybe Trent?"

"I see…" Geoff remarked, writing something down on paper.

Bridgette was out of the bleachers, and looking over his shoulder. "What exactly are you doing!"

"Relax girl! I merely am recording something!"

"Mmmmhmmm." She responded. "That have to do with that rather suspicious question you posed to me last night?"

"…Yeahhh? So?"

"I think I get it now."

"Anyways, last question to Cody, if you could get back into the game, do you think you can last longer?"

"Honestly…no. Not without Sierra's loyal guidance and help…" Then the male suddenly perked up. "But because she IS Still in the game, we might make it to the final twosies!"

"Speaking of which…" Blainely remarked as she walked in, dressed regularly. "Isn't it weird to have hooked up with a stalker?"

"Yes."

"I mean, People can go to prison for that!"

"I know…"

"And you have one sleeping with you now!"

"We've not gone that far yet! Uh-nuh-no!" He shot out of the couch just as it flipped back, exposing a water tank behind it. Before he notice, the couch righted itself, and he sat back down.

"I'd like to question that. Watch this footAge here…" Geoff points up to the TV, where is shows Cody lying on his stomach, Sierra lying directly on top of him, both sleeping, with the female stroking his exposed arm. "If that's not sleeping, then I'll say they are playing checkers!"

"I can explain." He remarked, looking to the side shamefully.

"No explanation needed! Scoot over, and let us introduce our next guest, the Ach-Enemy, Alejandro!"

Bridgette stuck her tongue out as the Hispanic walked into the room, smiling.

"Welcome gracefully accepted Senior." He remarked, then lightly kissed Blainely's hand. "Masamita." She began blushing wildly.

"Welcome you Spanish -censored-censored-censored-censored-!"

"Geoff!" Bridgette remarked, elbowing him in the side. "Don't treat him so nice!"

"Fine, fine. _Al_. Did you enjoy your time on Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama Indianapolis Racing!"

"In fact, I graciously did."

"You seem different. Maybe because you aren't so dedicated on winning…?"

"I realized that even if I went out very first, which I obviously never will, I truly am better then Jose!"

"Andddd, what brought you to that realization!"

"When I kicked his…erm…bum."

"You did WHAT!"

"Yes, in the hospital."

"O.0!"

"Is there anyone you'd like to get back at, since you are a revengeful little -censored-."

"Yes. That -censored-censored-censored- homo Noah and that loose skirted -censored-censored-censored-lesbian-censored Izzy, along with the -censored-censored-censored- fatty Owen!"

"Is that -censored-censored-censored-censored-censored-all?"

"No, I'd like to -censored-censored-censored- you weak little -censored-censored-censored-censored!"

"Well -censored-censored-censored-censored-censored- To you to! You manipulative Spanish -censored!"

"-censored-censored-censored-censored-censored-!"

"-censored-censored-censored-censored-censored-CENSORED!"

" Spanish censored-Spanish censored-censored-Spanish censored-censored-censored-CENSORED!"

"Guys! Cool it off!" Cody said, putting his small body between Geoff and Alejandro, who were both off of the couch and looking each other in the face.

"Fine then Cody." Geoff turned around, only for Alejandro to whirl him back around, and smack him in the face. "Why you…" He retaliated, and a punching fight begin.

"Go ALEJANDRO! WHOOT!" Blainely's shouted, sticking her arms in the air. "While the alpha males are duking it out, it's time to watch 'That's gonna hurt!'

As the remaining 10 contestants stand around, and Chris announces the team disbandment, the symbols explode, and land in Chef's pot of slop.

Then, Harold is running from the reaper, when he pulls out his num-yo's, and begins twirling them, only for the reaper to cut one of them, and it flies into the ninja wanna-be's gut.

Duncan, Gwen, and Harold are all standing in line for their slop, when Gwen ducks down, and ties Harold's shoelaces together. Harold falls, his face landing in some of the slop, and Chef beginning to beat him repeatedly.

Izzy and Bridgette run to each, and just as they embrace each other to kiss, they bang heads, knocking both of them out.

Heather sticks her hand inside Lindsey's brazier, only to pull out a pair of clamping Metal jaws. Lindsey half-grins, but as Heather pulls it off of her hand, she punched the half-nude blonde onto the floor, knocking the victim out.

And lastly, Duncan undoes a lug nut on the pit crew challenge, only for one of the nuts to slam into his nuts.

"Ohhh, ouch!" Blainely remarks, then looks over at the settled dust, where Geoff is pounding Alejandro to oblivion. "THAT's For making Bridge look in other ways! THAT's for attacking Cody! THAT's for not stopping your out of control girlfriend! THAT's for leaving my babe stuck to a pole! And THAT's for you to grow up on!" He shouts, then stands up, brushing dust off of him. "Boy, is he tough or what!"

Alejandro sets up, narrows his eyes, then tackles Geoff to the couch that Cody was setting on. Cody jumps up as the two wrestling men fall into the couch, fist flying as it tilts back, and dumps them into a water tank. Cody, Blainely, and Bridgette look into the pool.

"Geoff, are you okay!" Bridgette asks, worried.

"Bridgette, what did Geoff put in there?" Cody asked, looking at the bi-sexual surfer.

"Nothing…I hope."

"TIGER SHARK!" Geoff leaped 20 feet in the air, ran in mid air, and fell onto his couch. Alejandro followed suit, only to land on the table, with his but end showing. IN the tank, a shark chews on one of Al's boots and the seat of his pants, then dives back in after burping.

"o.o!" Was Cody's reaction.

"I'm alive? All in one piece? Okay. Good! Because Now, we'll introduce our next guest! He's spawned with salmon, broke his jaw, thought Vikings were pirates, please welcome…OWEN!"

Owen walks in, licking his lips after finishing a stack of ribs.

"Owen, my man! Take a seat!"

"You aren't going to zap me, are you?"

"No."

"Or dunk me in a thing of piranha's?"

"Nope."

"Or drop an anvil on me?"

"Nuh-unh"

"Or swipe me with a hammer?"

"No way dude! It's truth or Shark! First up, because Noah, YOUR best friend, hooked up with YOUR ex-girlfriend, Izzy, do you hate either of them any more?"

"How about…no?"

"NO!"

"No! I still Love Izzy…she reminds me of a chocolate covered-"

"You don't hate them for it?"

"Nope! Maybe he can make her feel and be better! But my little buddy Noah had just better watch his…ah…" He pats the area between his legs.

"Getting knocked out by Heather…Ouch, that had to hurt, didn't it?"

"Noooo."

"Really?" Blainely asked, bewildered while Geoff pushes the unconscious Alejandro off the table.

"Not really. I thought I'd be going out, by I thought it would be via votes."

"Last one. Every season, your finishing position has decreased. From winning, to fourth, to 8th, and now, 13th? Isn't that insulting for a champion like you?"

"Heck no!" He remarks, pulling a chicken wing out of his pants pocket and munching on it. "Besides, Look who's got the food."

"Who would you like to see go back?"

"Cody, or maybe Justinnnnn, nope, Cody."

"Okay."

"You're a really sweet, truthful guy Owen!" Bridgette remarks form the other end of the studio.

"Thanks Bridgette!"

"And now, our fourth contestant has a modeling contract, thought he was a monster after getting a black eye, and flirted with Courtney, all while beating 'Al' here as the hottest Total Drama contestant, it's JUSTIN!"

Justin walked out, putting a mirror in his back pocket. "Welcome, good day everyone! Ladies…" He winks in the audience, and nearly every female faints. "So, what's the question?" No answer. "Geoff?"

"Oh right. The question!" He remarked, ceasing to stare at him.

"What is everyone staring out…oh right, it's me, isn't it?"

Everyone in the audience and on the set gave a very satisfied 'yeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Fine by me!"

"Justin, Beating Alejandro as 'quote en quote' the show's hottest guy, how does that make you feel?"

"Pretty darned good actually. It proves that he really is a circus freak, and that I'm a TRUE romancer and super-model."

"Courtney had it gunning for you from the start. Did you ever even remotely think that she would be the cuase of your elimination?"

"No, not off the top, but I though that if id di leave, and that was a very BIG if…" He does a hair flip as if to add to the expression '…I was booted, I thought it would be due to her not assiting the little team we had left."

"Eliminations in the first 3 episodes, then you never went to another elimination as a team for 12 episodes, Tying 'Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot's record. How do you feel about that?"

"Glad. Very glad. It proves that looks get you everything in this world."

"And onw more thing, why-"

"WILL YOU SING MY RACK!"

"0.O! O-oh-kay…?" Justin remarked to Blainely, who walked up, and raised her shirt. A Canadian flag appeared in front of the exposed body parts.

"That's not cool." Cody remarked.

"No way dude. No way." Owen simultaneously agreed.

"Fangirl." Geoff reamrekd as she returned her seat.

"Playboy."

"Liar."

"Chris Wannabe!"

"Like Riiiight. SURE I want to be like Chris. SURE!" he sarcastically remarks

"Isn't that Noah's job to be sarca-"

"Shut up Owen. I'm running very short on patience and time here. Let me welcome, via web chat, Gwen!"

The TV screen turns on, showing Gwen in a hospital bed, applying some black eyeliner. "I'm my own worst enemy, and I- Hi Geoff."

"Gwen! Great to see that you're allright!"

"Not yet. I'm doing better."

"You see who attacked you?"

"No. It was super sudden."

"You have no clue who did it?"

"Nope. The reaper?"

"No, it was Courtney."

"o.0! You've got to be joking."

"Nope."

"Rgggh!" She ran her hands through her hair. "I put as much distance between us as I could! She just couldn't let time heal the wounds!"

"So, your conflict with her as bad, or worse then the one with Heather's?"

"Worse. Heather's never threatened ME with my life."

"Okay. If you got a chance to return, with Heather's immunity now evaporated much like fog under the golden gate bridge, would you rather knock off Duncan, or Heather?"

"Heather."

"You said your conflict with Courtney was worse."

"True, But Heather's been sexually assaulting other members."

"Courtney attempted your life. What's to prevent her form doing the same to yours again and Duncan's AND Noah's?"

"The face that her MASSIVE lack of popularity is going to cost her. She'll be taken out early because she's such a threat."

"Okay. If you could send anyone back into the game, who would it be?"

"Cody, Alejandro, and/or Trent."

Blainley spoke up. "Okay, WTF, and TRENT! You've got to be kidding me!"

"No. Trent deserves to win, after all he's been through, Cody was unfairly knocked out, and I apologize for voting against Sierra."

"No offense." Cody made an O-K symbol with his left hand.

"And Alejandro because I'd like to see him wipe the floor with Heather's -censored-"

"Holy! You just said a bad word!"

"You mean -censored-?"

"Yeah, I mean -censored-"

"I say a lot of things like that. So long guys." She reaches over and turns her monitor off.

"Let's see what some other characters had to say…"

The Plasma screen HDTV then switches to pre-recorded tapes.

Trent stops strumming on his guitar. "Considering Gwen's medical predicament, the only other guy I'd REALY like to see return is Cody."

Eva continues lifting weights in her image. "Who do I want to return? Blainely. Haul her ass out of here."

Katie and Sadie whisper to each other a few times in the recording, then look at the camera. "We sooooo want Trent to go back!"

"Yeah! It's just not right what happened to him so long ago!"

Geoff is seen next. "Cody. Dude earned the right last season to re-compete, why not again today?"

Then Bridgette. "I know I made a major mistake. Geoff should return to the game, and really put his all into it!"

"I want to see either Gwen or Trent return to the competition!" LeShawna remarks.

"Cody. He's popular enough to make some waves." Ezekiel remarks, digging a finger up his nose.

Beth was next. "I reallllly wanna see Justin make it back into the game!"

Then Blainely. "Justin! He's SSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOT! His sexiness is not matched by anyone….save Alejandro, but Justin is still sexier!"

"Okay!" Geoff remarks as it closes out. "The reason I asked, is that the person with the most requests will be continuing into Total Drama Indianapolis!" The crowd goes crazy. "However, We have a tie!"

"So who's going. Trent, or I?" Cody asked, pointing one index finger at himself while the his opposing index finger at Trent.

"Well, I hadn't seen anything like this coming, so…" Geoff nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Let him go."

"What?"

"What?"

"WHAT?"

"What!"

"He had friends their, he has a chance! Look at me! All my friend are here, and I've not made any peace with anyone their…except Lindsey. Cody has Sierra, Tyler, Noah, and the list goes ON and ON! Let him go on!"

"Dude, you'll really sacrifice a chance at a million dollars again!"

"Yes!"

"Fine. Dude's choice. Cody!" Cody turns to look at the show's owner. "Re-pack your bags! You are going to return to TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!"

Good! I know! I'm sure that A LOT of people wanted Trent to return after a 48 episode absence from '3:10 to Crazy Town'. In fact, Trent tied Noah for votes for a LONG time in the poll I took to see who should take the last spot in TDIR. But Cody is returning for an important reason.

Next week, we'll see how big of a splash exactly Cody will make, and if it will put out the flames around the final 10. See you then, Just review!


	23. Through the Flames Day Part 1

Last time on TDIR! The teams were merged, and the disgusto eating contest returned. IN the end, Heather scored dual immunity, and Justin, by trial of Gothic slicing knives, was eliminated! Heather's immunity has now ran out, and it's open season on her head! Now, we come down to the final 10, because a certain familiar face is returning! Who will win? And who will fall! And who shalt return! Find out right here, on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!

-Theme song begins here-Papa Roach, Alive when vulnerable-

GO! *Is shouted, showing the Indianapolis motor speedway from the sky*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *A clip of Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 Crash is shown*

For crying out loud, running form a come down! *Shows Rafael Matos' crash in the 2010 Indy 500*

God forbid! I know I've been a let down! *An Indy car slides down the pit lane without it's right front tire*

Reaching for the sky, laying in the gutter! *Kyle Busch causes a big wreck in the 2010 Allstate 400 NASCAR race at the event's start.*

Kicking and screaming, now we're singing bloody murder! *Shows Swede Savage's Fatal '73 Indy crash*

(now we're singing bloody murder, oh now we're singing bloody murder!)

Well I'm alive! *Courtney's Indy car is shown getting airborne*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Blainely's airborne crash in turn 3 in the Indy event's qualifying*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *LeShawnna's Indy car has a fiery crash into the outside wall in turn 3*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *On Board with Duncan as Courtney's car flies over his own*

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Brief Flashback of Duncan and Courtney's kissing in TDA, Then him punching her in TDIR*

when I'm living like a devil!

Can't be your lover *Shows Gwen Kissing up to Duncan as Courtney is seen devising revengeful plots*

when I'm living like a rebel

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Bridgette and Geoff battle in Indy cars down the front stretch*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *Shows Owen trying to get back together with Izzy.*

(Yeah, Go take care of yourself! You've got to take care of yourself!)

Well I'm alive! *Tyler's F1 car blows over and flips violently on the Indy road course*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Lindsey looking around dumbfounded*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *Sierra pulls Cody into a deep, passionate kiss*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Izzy kicks Chef in the groin*

I'm loosing my soul!

Seek out the pain I! *Ezekiel whips off his sunglasses, showing his eyes, which are now albino red from the events in TDWT*

Seek out the sorrow! *Blainely Has a breakdown as she walks away form the crowd*

Seek out today I! *Duncan looks at the sky in anticipation*

Seek out tomorrow! *DJ releases a mouse*

I'm addicted to the misery in my head! *Beth stairs at an image of Brady*

I'd better stop before I end up dead! *Courtney rear ends her stock car into the pit road tire barrier*

So I'll climb *Shows a view of the Frontstretch at Indianapolis during 2010 Indy 500 festivities*

TO the top. *Shows the Flag stand*

Just to fall *shows the grandstands*

To the bottom *The Indy 500 Trophy is shown hoisted up by Mario Andretti*

And I'll climb *Jimmie Johnson and his crew kisses the bricks after his 2008 Allstate 400 win*

TO the top. *Kurt Busch gets wrecked by Jimmy Spencer in the 2003 event*

Just to fall *Juan Montoya's and Dale Jr.'s crash in the 2010 Allstate 400 is shown*

To the bottom *Jamie McMurray does burnouts after his 2010 Allstate 400 win*

COME ON! *Ryan Hunter-reay sends Mike Conway flipping into the catch fence in the 2010 Indy 500*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *The big wreck in the 1996 Indy 500*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Salt Wather's flip into the fence at the start of the 1973 Indy 500*

Well I'm alive! *Cody's Indy car runs through a debris field*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Beth hit's the Turn 1 wall at a 45 degree angle*

I'm outta control! *Owen hit's the wall just behind Beth, then his car careens into Beth's*

I'm loosing my soul! *A pair of reclusive eyes with revenge written on them stairs at Heather*

Well I'm alive! *Noah's Indy Car spins between turns 3 and 4*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Harold careens his Indy car into the dirt wall between turns 3 and 4*

I'm outta control!

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Chef waves the green flag*

when I'm living like a devil! *Chris shoots out of his seat as a crash strikes on the race's first lap*

Can't be your lover *Gwen is shown laying on top of a shirtless Duncan, staring at each intimately*

when I'm living like a rebel *Sierra rolls a tire around a corner of the garage area*

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Chris holds up the suitcase with one million dollars in it in front of the entire cast*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *An explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car*

-Theme song ends here-

"Welcome contestants!" Chris remarks, stepping into the Mess Hall. But with the lone exception of Chef hatchet's mean cooking, there wasn't any evidence that anyone was there. "Hello?-o?"

Convinced that he wasn't going to get an answer form the abnormally vaccant room, he waltzed over and into the kitchen. "Chef! Where are the contestants?"

"Last I heard, out for some walk!" He remarks, slamming a pan into the sink.

-Turn 4-

"This is the lifeeee!" Courtney remarked, covered only by a towel as an intern smoothly massaged her back. Heather was laying on her own back just below the white line, a cucumber slice over each eye. Duncan was carving on some wood he was holding while sitting on the safer barrier, Sierra was updating her chat via an uPhone. Tyler and Lindsey were laying down on the grass, talking about various clouds. Harold was working on Jujisu, while Noah and Izzy were both reading books, correction, Izzy was hand standing behind Noah, reading the book over his shoulder.

BNNNNNNNN!

Everyone covered their ears as Chris walked up holding the air horn. "You all skipped out on breakfast?"

"Darn right."

"That might be a good idea today, because you'll need to be pumping all of your energy into your legs for today's challenge!"

"Well Grandpa, is it the lower body aerobics workout?"

"No it's not."

"Aerobic is Latin for-" Harold then gets nailed in the gut with the piece of wood the punk had been carving on. "If we need geek language definitions, we'll ask you Doris!" Harold gritted his teeth in pain and anger.

"Today, you will first be meeting a returning contestant!"

"Who!" Courtney asked, sitting upwards while holding the towel on her.

"What!" Tyler and Izzy sounded off at the same time

"Alejandro, PLEASE Alejandro!" Heather obviously remarked

"Gwen, please Gwen." Duncan whispered to himself.

"Cody!" Sierra screamed, running to the approaching Toyota Truck of Shame. The door opened up, and out stepped.

"Cody Is your returning contestant!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sierra glomped him before he even got to stepping out, and the two fell out of the truck in a bundled mess.

"Oh! I missed you so much!"

"I'm so glad you're back!"

"Me to!" They briefly began kissing, but stopped. "That's what got…"

"…You kicked out last time." The two instantly got up and brushed each other off.

"Seriously! Cody?"

"He made it to the semi-finals last season, why not this season?" Chris retorted to the defending champion.

-Courtney's POV-

"Great! It's much more preferable then Gwen or Alejandro or JUSTIN! In fact, he may just provide the vote I need…" She remarks while smirking, looking to her left, and devilishly rubbing her hands together.

-Duncan's POV-

"Rggh! I got rid of him fair and square! And then what, THIS!"

-Heather's POV-

"ARGGH!" She remarks, pulling her long black hair. "I got rid of him fairly, and then he RETURNS!"

-Cody's POV-

"I'm so excited on being able to return to the game! I really think that my re-arrival has gone over well!"

-Harold's POV-

"Awesome! Cody my man is back!"

-Tyler's POV-

"Sweet!" He remarks, leaping into the air, landing on the chair, and falling out of it, landing face first.

-Lindsey's POV-

"I know the face, but I can't place a name…Wasn't it Collin?"

-Noah's POV-

"Oh joy. Just about the time that the light comes at the tunnel's end, he'd arrive."

-Izzy's POV-

"So I once like imagined I had a random horse stable! I tried heaving Owen up onto one imaginary horse, but Bob…YEAH I'm TALKING TO YOU!" She cuts herself off, slapping her forehead.

-Sierra's POV-

"I feel so EEEE! No no! I feel IEEEEE!"

-Normal POV-

Chris cleared his throat quite loudly. "Now that you all are re-acquainted, allow me to introduce you to the next challenge!

-Mess Hall-

"Welcome to…" Picking up a bullhorn, he calls, "THE RING, OF FIRRRRREEE!"

A brief moment of silence continued at the entrance of the mess hall. "I SAID, THE RING, OF FIRRRREEE!"

"Oh Right!" Chef puts down a winter coat magazine, and runs over, kicking the door open to show that the floor itself was literally ON FIRE!

-Harold's POV-

"I do not have a fear of flames, with would be called…gosh! I don't remember the Latin word for flames!"

-Normal POV-

"Ring of fire? How corny is that?"

"Not 'Ring of fire' Heather. It's THE RING, OF FIRRRRREEE!" Everyone covered their ears. "Today's challenge consists of three parts. Walking on ropes over the fire pit, eating a burning object, and finally, walking through flames on hot coals…BAREFOOT!"

"I knew I shouldn't have came back." Cody remarked.

"That's two of us." The other geek responded.

"Yeah, but you didn't get a choice. You were forced in by the-"

"NoCo fans. Yeah. What else would you expect?"

"Good point."

"So first, all of you have to step into these non-authentic white robes!"

-Duncan's POV-

The punk is still wearing his usual garb, but wearing a huge white robe that has got to be several inches thick, made out of some white kind of wool. "This makes me look WAYYYYY to feminine. The things I do for a million dollars."

-Sierra's POV-

"I'll so badly wonder if Cody thinks I'm hot in this!"

-Normal POV-

"Now, I have set up various ropes around the place, and you will have to walk on those ropes, holding this other one…" the host remarks, pointing to one rope hanging from a beam above. "Around this triangle." He continues, pointing to a rope-made isosceles triangle, at the center of it all! Whoever makes it the farthest, gets a special bid in the last challenge! So, who will be our first volunteer!"

"OH OHHHHH! ME! MEEEE!"

"Sierra! Go for it!"

"And now, my chance to impress and woo Cody!" The hyper female leaped onto the rope, grabbing the swinging one, holding onto it while kicking her shoes off. Once they were finally off, she swung back to the start of the triangle, and began walking.

"Is that supposed to be walking?"

"HELLO! We are doing a challenge, not a tease!"

Sierra was oblivious to Heather and Courtney's rants, half-dancing while traversing across the first rope. The whole time, her free hand and legs would somehow continually get themselves into…let's just say inappropriate positions and it would have been censored had she not been wearing the robe and clothes. Rather, she might not of even been paying attention to the challenge anymore, performing her moves while singing Shakira's 'She-wolf.' "There's a She-wolf in the closet! Let it out so it can breathe…" Then darting her eyes at Cody, and observing the blushing face with that wide grin, she lost concentration, slipped, and fell onto the hot coals while breathing in a seductive type manner. "YAHHHH!" She cut out, jumping in the air, grasping her rear end, and falling on a safer portion of the floor.

"Sierra, you only made it…" Chris walked over in his Lead boots, and extended a tape measure. "about 5 feet, which is only about half of this first rope! I mean, it's 25 feet all the way around! Who's next!"

-Tyler's attempt-

"I'm so pumped man!" He threw his shoes off, jumped onto the rope, and ran the first feet without even using the rope. The poles that the two of the three ropes were tied to he threw his body onto. Noticing the pattern of the still swinging rope, he jumped for it, and grabbed it. Swinging back, he landed on the 2nd rope, and bean traversing the next set of 10ft. Only for him to trip over his own feet after getting to the end, spinning wildly on the rope, and swinging around while it spun wildly. Finally, he fell off, and landed on his head also. "Ow…!" He howled, shooting into the air, bandanna smoking, and landing on the safe portion of the floor.

"Tyler, you traversed 20 feet exactly. NEXT!"

-Courtney's attempt-

"Let's get it, let's get it. Wait for it, wait for it, NOW!" She shouted, grabbing the rope, running across, and then running across the next portion quickly.

"I bet you wish you hadn't broke up with your ex now!" Harold remarked, elbowing Duncan lightly between the ribs.

"Oh will you shut up! It's Courtney, her lawyers have the ropes and her feet rigged!"

The mocha-skinned female ran down the next segment, only for a large, sharp object to catch her in the side, cut the rope, and send her flying through the air, landing face first on a pile of burning wood-charcoal. She shot into the air, her face black form soot. "CHRIS! WHAT WAS THAT!"

"The Pendulum of doo-oooooOOOMMM! And Courtney, you traversed 22 feet. Next!"

-Cody's attempt-

The rope was replaced, and he grabbed hold, and ran. Only to slip, land on his Kiwis, and fall into the flames, traversing 3 feet.

-Lindsey's attempt-

Lindsey grabbed the rope, and ran quite fast. Problem was, it was the incorrect way, so when she made it all the way around, Chris measured. "Lindsey, you made it -25 feet."

"Oh Hooray! I did it greatly!" The blonde remarked, clasping her hands together and blushing while looking backwards/above her right shoulder.

-Harold's attempt-

Harold ran, but Duncan through a piece of Charcoal at him. Harold let go of the rope, and began running on the second strand juggling the piece of Charcoal. Duncan threw another one, and he caught that also, and as he attempted to jump to the third rope, Duncan threw a third piece of burning coal at him, it smacked him in the ankle as he jumped, so he flew over the rope, and landed on his side, in the fire.

"YAAAHHHH!" he cried, running around in pain with a flaming robe on him.

"OH mah gosh! The ninja's is really on fire tonight boys!" Duncan remarked, laughing at the burning geek. Harold threw the robe off, and collapsed.

-Noah's Attempt-

"Oh joy." He remarked, walking extremely steadily across the rope. IT was so slow, that after half an hour, he had only traversed 5 feet.

"We don't have time for this!" Duncan remarked, and Heather walked over, and shoved the bookworm clean off.

"Tyler! Are you okay!" Lindsey asked, concerned for the wrong person.

"Yes. Fine am I, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Lindsey! I'm over here!" The tallest contestant shouted behind her, waving his arms in the air.

"How did you get there so fast?" The blonde asked.

"Noah, only 5 feet!"

"Fine, whatever! Just get me out of this dreadful getup!"

"No can do, not until the day's challenge is done!"

-Heather's attempt-

Heather flew through it all, instantly knocking the first 10 feet off. The next ten was more of a challenge, but she did that also. Running across the last leg, she stopped for the pendulum of doom to swing by. She just so happened to stand to close, however, and it sliced her top and brazier clean off. As she reached her hands up to cover her now exposed pair of breasts, she lost her balance, and fell.

"First, I want to congratulate Heather on re-enacting many fanboy's favorite moments form Season 1, but you only traversed, 22 and a half feet."

-Duncan's attempt-

Duncan jumped right on, ran through, lost balance jumping between the first and second, swung underneath the ropes and regained the balance while switching the ropes in his hands. *Which is pretty impressive, considering there was only one foot between the floor and the rope* He repeated the same thing going through the next one, and as the pendelum came rushing by, he punched it with his free hand, ran by, and completed it.

"Duncan completes 25 feet!"

"Hey Dork face 1, 2, and 3! Bet you all together couldn't of done that!"

"Actually, combined, we had completed 28 f-" Noah and Cody both slapped their hands on his mouth. "Harold! We don't want to hear it!"

-Izzy's Attempt-

Izzy ran through, and ran, and ran, and ran! She ran pretty darned fast, and forgot the rope completely. Coming through the pendulum's territory, she did the most unexpected thing, and jumped onto it, swinging on it, while wrapping her legs around it, and throwing her body back. "YAHOOO! Try it Noah! It's amazing! Everything's so topsy-turvy!"

"No thanks." He politely remarked, holding up a hand as if to say no.

"Everything is so different like this! We go back, and we go forward! We go back, and we go forward, we go back, and-" She leaped off then, twirled in the air, and landed on top of the third pole. "TA-DUM!"

"Impressive acrobatics! However, It DOSEN'T COUNT! 23 feet only! Duncan is the winner of this round!

"Yes!" He remarked, bringing his fist down.

-Challenge two-

Some of the fires on the floor were put out for a table to be brought in. The 10 contestants were sat down at various points on the table.

"I'm sure you LOVE spicy food! So, here's another bout with food challenge!"

-Noah's POV-

The bookworm is shown throwing up repeatedly in a bag.

-Normal POV-

"However, unlike last time, you will choose what you want to eat! The choices are: Pizza, Chili Peppers, Salsa and BBQ chips, Taco, Nacho, Burrito, Hot Dog-o, jawbreaker, hamburger, and beans! Because the shortest distance traversed was by Lindsey, she chooses first!"

"Oh! How about a Nacho dip!" She received it, only for it to light on fire as she put her hand on it, and when she ate it, she closed her mouth, her face turned red as her head sunk into her shoulders, then she spat it out, smoke billowing form the blonde's mouth. "Chris! That's WAYYY to hot!"

"Cody?"

"Hmm, How about the BBQ chips! It's the KING of all chips!"

"Eat up!" Chris remarked, and he sat the plate in front of the returned contestant. Only for Chef to come by, light it on fire, and force him to eat it. Chris laughed hysterically along with the two ex-teammates that voted him out as he orally engulfed the chip, then began gagging on the smoke. "Ack! HACK! AAAHCK! WACKTER!" He then ran outside, trying to find some relief form the disaster.

"Next up, Sierra, who traversed 5 feet!"

"Hmmm, jawbreaker?"

-Sierra's POV-

"I LOVE those guys!"

-Normal POV-

Sierra looked eagerly as it was lit on fire, and as she put it in her mouth, her face got red, her jaw popped open, she spat it out, the fires not even slightly extinguished, and she followed her boyfriend's suit.

Tyler was next, and he eagerly remarked. "HOT PEPPER!"

"Really dude?"

"Yeah! You have any clue how EXTREME that is!"

"Fine. Dude wants it!"

Chef tossed a flaming pepper at him, and Tyler caught it with his mouth. Instantly, his face went up into flames! "HLY!" he screamed before nearly-suffocating. Chef ran over, pulled the guy out of the scenario, and rushed him to the infield care center.

-12 minutes later-

"Tyler's going to have a burned tougne, so although he'll be able to eat, he won't taste anything for about a week to 10 days. He's fine overall!"

"Oh mahgsosh! IS Tyler okay!"

"Well Lindsey, Tyler's going to have a burned tougne, so although he'll be able to eat, he won't taste anything for about a week to 10 days. He's fine overall!"

"So…does that mean he's okay?"

The host narrowed his eyes. "Yes. Yes it does. Noah!"

"Pizza." He bluntly stated.

"Chef!"

Chef threw him some flaming pizza. As Noah touched it, it disintegrated into a few ashes. Rolling his eyes, the ashes were engulfed. He treid swallowing, but it didn't work. He began coughing and sputtering wildly, finally, blowing a plume of ash into the air, then falling backwards.

"Harold!"

"The Hot dog!"

The hot dog was REALLY hot. Harold's mouth sunk into the flaming food, and his eyes watered, but like a trooper, he ingested it. Only for him to get half a swallow in, then spit it out in disgrace. "You've ruined the Hot dog!"

"You sound like Tony kannan!"

-Flashback-

"YOU RUINED THE INDY CAR!" Tony shouted after seeing Chris' changes to the Indy car he had made for Bump Day.

-End flashback-

"And now for Heather!"

"I'll go with a Burrito."

"Your boyfriend's last name?" The host asked, leaning in to her.

"No. His name is Burimtorrio. And he's NOT my boyfriend."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Because it's over 110 degrees in here! Just give me the food!"

"Fine then!" It was lit on fire, and she spat on it, instantly putting out the flames.

-Courtney's POV-

"Told you she had a Cold heart. Didn't know that went for her mouth also…" She remarked, putting her hand on her chin while thinking deeply about it.

-Heather's POV-

"You'd be amazed what an older brother would dare you to do. Drink liquid nitrogen mixed in flaming propane is one of them. Makes today 's burrito challenge child's play."

-Normal POV-

"Impressive. Izzy?" The red head had been swinging upside down form a ceiling support beam, during this 2nd challenge, talking to herself about the ridiculous reactions of the contestants. "Izzy!"

"What!" She asked, jumping down and landing on Chris. "How may I be of devilish assistance?" She suddenly disappeared, and reappeared behind Duncan's shoulder. "I can sneak up on anyone, and ko them like…WHAM!" She remarked, palming Duncan on the neck, and sent him face first into flames.

"Just, eat some food!"

"Beans!"

"Beans it will be. Chef?"

"Extra spicy!" The cook remarked as he sprinkled on some death-styled chili powder. He slung it down the table to where Izzy took a seat. "GOODIE!" She remarked, and grabbing the plate, and throwing her head back, the beans slipped into her gullet. "Nice!" She remarked, then her mouth opened, and a load of flames, aka the legumes, spewed out of her mouth.. "Wow. A bit to hot."

"Courtney?"

"Taco!"

"Taco it is!" Chris put some burning charcoal in a hard-shelled taco, then handed it to the CIT. "Thank you Chris." She remarked, and ate it. The worst case scenario happened. She spat it out, but her mouth was on fire. She began running around the room, grabbing her hair, spewing flames form her mouth. Finally, she ran into the table, flipped over it, and landed on her head, landing on her ass, knocking her out cold.

"Ohhh! HAHAHA! OHMYGOSH! It doesn't get any better then that Chris, does it!"

"No, No it doesn't Duncan. And You're left with the Nachos!"

"Bring it!"

"Here you are." Chris remarked, handing the plate to the delinquent. Duncan smirked devilishly, then picked one up, and ate it. He chewed it finely, then swallowed it, only to grasp his thorat, then spit it out as a flaming meteoroid.

"And that means It's time for a tie-breaker! Either Heather or Duncan will win Immunity tonight folks! Come back after this commercial break to find out here on TDIR!"


	24. Through the Flames Day Part 2

-Tie Breaker-

The TDA and TDWT champions are standing on the edge of a rope, staring each other down viciously, no longer wearing the monk robes. Also, they were barefoot.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Indianapolis! When we left you, these two former champions were in contention to do some major ass kicking here! This is the challenge!" The camera pans back to show that they are standing on the far end of two long rows of burning coal. "Whoever runs farthest across the strips of burning coal on bare feet wins tonight's immunity. No need to say more! Now GO GUYS GO!"

The two prior winners zoomed down the line, the flames licking at their feet. While Heather was a faster runner, Duncan seemed to be more enduring. "What do we do if neither of us drop out?" Heather asks, turning her head back to shout at Chris.

"You'll do as many back-and-forth rounds as necessary until one of you are out!"

The two reached the end at near exact same time, then began speeding back, the Queen bee and Delinquent neck-in-neck coming back for it. "Give it up sister!"

"Drop dead!" She remarked, reciting the first words she said to him on the island.

"Gladly, when it's my time!" He remarked, slightly edging her as they came back to the start. Turning around, Duncan slipped in the coal, landing on his right side. He pushed himself up, only for his hands to get burned by the flames, and he screamed, his eyes getting huge and filled with a look of pain. He fell to the side of the strip, his hands and feet severely burned.

"Heather wins immunity…again. Not surprising. That actually ties her own record of three in a row form season 1"

"Yes!" She jumped into the air, landing on a safe spot, and throwing a fist in the air excitedly.

Lindsey's face, which had been hopeful earlier, fell. "I'm sure we know who we are going ot knock out…alliance buddy." She remarked, hissing into the blonde's ear as she walked by.

-Voting Ceremony-

"Lots of conflict tonight! Again, Heather, immunity, no votes against you! Cody and Sierra, Same! Tyler, you're safe, as is your girlfriend! Noah and Izzy tally a total of No votes!" The 7 contestants were obviously, quite relieved to be saved from a possibly disastrous elimination, and continue their chances.

"The remaining three of you all received at least 3 votes. Duncan, you have good reasons to be eliminated, you're a powerful competitor. Harold, You've been majorly failing all over the place for the last several weeks. And finally, Courtney, YOU are possible the second most hated contestant here, outside of Heather. Someone received 4 votes, which will automatically take you out of the game, and remove any chance to winning this seasons' million dollars."

Harold looked at Duncan with a wide grin. He agreed with Cody and Sierra against Duncan. Logically, Heather would automatically vote with him, being as Duncan had been competing for immunity every since team disbandment.

Duncan looked harshly at the geek and his ex. Him and her made eye contact, and anyone could see the flames that traversed between them.

"Duncan, One more week at least for you!" Chris threw the next brick fragment at him. Duncan received it, then looked at his ex with even more concentration.

"And the one that will leave TDIR tonight is either Harold or Courtney….."

"Courtney or Harold…."

"Ironic. A flashback to season 1. We've had a lot of those lately."

"Just get it over with!" Courtney shouted.

Chris narrowed his eyes, studying both intently. Courtney was fuming with fear, and Harold was staring at the female in fear.

"Courntey." He remarked, throwing the last brick fragment to the mocha-skinned female. "Another week for Miss CIT. Harold, you're outta here."

"But I… Fine." He said, walking away from the crowd. "SO LONG DORIS!" The punk shouted. Harold had enough, and pulled a gaive out from his pants, and threw it at Duncan. The TDA winner didn't have a chance, and the weapon slammed him in the side of the face, taking him straight to the ground, and Harold caught the weapon as it circled back to him. "I've had a good time. GO out there and win it Cody!" he pointed, then gracefully walked out, and stepped into the Toyota truck of shame, waving to the crowd.

Next Time on TDIR! The remaining 9 contestants are going to go NASCAR qualifying! OH YEAHHHH! Bring it! Only here on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!


	25. NASCAR Qualfying

Last time on TOTAL DRAMA INDIANAPOLIS RACING! The remaining 9 contestants had a former team leader return to the competition. Needless to say, a lot of competitors weren't happy with that. Everyone had to directly defy the Bible and walk through the flames, and it burnt. A LOT!

The flashbacks end here. "Today, we are doing a challenge that I've been looking forward to since late July! What will it be? You'll find out here on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!" He shouts out, driving away in Jamie McMurray's 2010 Allstate 400 winning car.

-Theme song begins here-Papa Roach, Alive when vulnerable-

GO! *Is shouted, showing the Indianapolis motor speedway from the sky*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *A clip of Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 Crash is shown*

For crying out loud, running form a come down! *Shows Rafael Matos' crash in the 2010 Indy 500*

God forbid! I know I've been a let down! *An Indy car slides down the pit lane without it's right front tire*

Reaching for the sky, laying in the gutter! *Kyle Busch causes a big wreck in the 2010 Allstate 400 NASCAR race at the event's start.*

Kicking and screaming, now we're singing bloody murder! *Shows Swede Savage's Fatal '73 Indy crash*

(now we're singing bloody murder, oh now we're singing bloody murder!)

Well I'm alive! *Courtney's Indy car is shown getting airborne*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Blainely's airborne crash in turn 3 in the Indy event's qualifying*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *LeShawnna's Indy car has a fiery crash into the outside wall in turn 3*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *On Board with Duncan as Courtney's car flies over his own*

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Brief Flashback of Duncan and Courtney's kissing in TDA, Then him punching her in TDIR*

when I'm living like a devil!

Can't be your lover *Shows Gwen Kissing up to Duncan as Courtney is seen devising revengeful plots*

when I'm living like a rebel

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Bridgette and Geoff battle in Indy cars down the front stretch*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *Shows Owen trying to get back together with Izzy.*

(Yeah, Go take care of yourself! You've got to take care of yourself!)

Well I'm alive! *Tyler's F1 car blows over and flips violently on the Indy road course*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Lindsey looking around dumbfounded*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *Sierra pulls Cody into a deep, passionate kiss*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Izzy kicks Chef in the groin*

I'm loosing my soul!

Seek out the pain I! *Ezekiel whips off his sunglasses, showing his eyes, which are now albino red from the events in TDWT*

Seek out the sorrow! *Blainely Has a breakdown as she walks away form the crowd*

Seek out today I! *Duncan looks at the sky in anticipation*

Seek out tomorrow! *DJ releases a mouse*

I'm addicted to the misery in my head! *Beth stairs at an image of Brady*

I'd better stop before I end up dead! *Courtney rear ends her stock car into the pit road tire barrier*

So I'll climb *Shows a view of the Frontstretch at Indianapolis during 2010 Indy 500 festivities*

TO the top. *Shows the Flag stand*

Just to fall *shows the grandstands*

To the bottom *The Indy 500 Trophy is shown hoisted up by Mario Andretti*

And I'll climb *Jimmie Johnson and his crew kisses the bricks after his 2008 Allstate 400 win*

TO the top. *Kurt Busch gets wrecked by Jimmy Spencer in the 2003 event*

Just to fall *Juan Montoya's and Dale Jr.'s crash in the 2010 Allstate 400 is shown*

To the bottom *Jamie McMurray does burnouts after his 2010 Allstate 400 win*

COME ON! *Ryan Hunter-reay sends Mike Conway flipping into the catch fence in the 2010 Indy 500*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *The big wreck in the 1996 Indy 500*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Salt Wather's flip into the fence at the start of the 1973 Indy 500*

Well I'm alive! *Cody's Indy car runs through a debris field*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Beth hit's the Turn 2 wall at a 45 degree angle*

I'm outta control! *Owen hit's the wall just behind Beth, then his car careens into Beth's*

I'm loosing my soul! *A pair of reclusive eyes with revenge written on them stairs at Heather*

Well I'm alive! *Noah's Indy Car spins between turns 3 and 4*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Harold careens his Indy car into the dirt wall between turns 3 and 4*

I'm outta control!

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Chef waves the green flag*

when I'm living like a devil! *Chris shoots out of his seat as a crash strikes on the race's first lap*

Can't be your lover *Gwen is shown laying on top of a shirtless Duncan, staring at each intimately*

when I'm living like a rebel *Sierra rolls a tire around a corner of the garage area*

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Chris holds up the suitcase with one million dollars in it in front of the entire cast*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *An explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car*

-Theme song ends here-

In the men's trailer, everyone was comfortably up and moving about. Chris had already, rudely, woken them up on the cloudy day, and none of them wanted to really get to the challenge. Who knew what it was going to be this time around.

"What do you think it'll be this time?" Cody asked aloud, breaking the silence.

"I wouldn't know." Duncan responds, running some hairspray into his mohawk. "Probably something else that would be put in favor of Courtney or Heather."

-Duncan's POV-

"My reaction on how those two females have seemingly been dominating the last several challenges? Not much. It just lets me know that I have to work more strategically, aka, an alliance." He remarks, leaning back and folding his arms nonchalantly. "I have some options open, some closed. Who knows?"

-Normal POV-

"Possibly, something like a foot race." Tyler remarks, doing various morning 'stretches'.

"Or with our fascinating luck, a survival of the fittest challenge." Noah replied to the challenge.

"Good point." Cody remarks. "But it's not likely that Chris is done trying to kill us."

"You mean?" Noah asked, and Tyler and Duncan both looked at the gap-toothed geek expectantly.

"Possibly something else race themed!"

"Like what? This is Indianapolis! Only Indy cars race here!"

"Or so we thought, prior to coming to the race. Think hard. What was it that Harold was looking forward to so much this season?"

"The million." Tyler remarked.

"No no, besides that! Some racing series. NASA? No not NASA. NARCA? Ugghh! I can't remember!"

"ARCA?"

"No no. Something about Dale Earndhart and this Jeff guy winning in this series. Oh what was it…."

"Dork-car?" Duncan snidely remarked.

"That' it! NASCAR!"

"Lame. Nothing exciting has happened here in the NASCAR series since it came here, nothing will. Don't you remember IROC? Flat plus fast equals boring. If Chris was thinking of views, he'd go for…"

"Something that appeals to an AMERICAN fan base! He's in America, broadcasting THIS show on the SPEED channel! Why not NASCAR!"

"Then that means blown tires for everyone!" Tyler proclaimed. "Harold was always talking on how bad this track was on tires."

"Ohhhh boy."

-Girl's cabin-

"I'm telling you, this mirror isn't big enough for the both of us!" Courtney remarked, shoving Heather out of the way.

"And I'm telling you, that I was there first!" She shouted back, pushing the CIT away from the mirror again.

"Why you…" Courtney pounced onto the female, and the two began rolling around on the floor, choking each other. Before long, Heather had Courtney pinned to the floor, her hands on her neck. "Give up!"

"NO!" She shouted, kneeing the defending champion in the stomach, then the two continued rolling around, this time, with Courtney pinning the brunette to the floor with her knees and hands. "Surrender?"

"No!" She replied, and the two continued at it.

-Courtney's POV-

"The fact that Heather is still in the game means that she is still the pick to win. However, her immunity won't last forever! And when it does, WHAM! I'll pop her off instantly, Then I'll be left with Duncan, and he'll trip himself up, handing the million to me." She held out her hand as if someone was setting a case with a lot of property in it. "Thank you."

-Heather's POV-

"I'm not as worried about Courtney as you'd think I'd be. She'll knock herself out with some silly little mistake, a feud or something, of the likes of what happened in the IROC and IZOD races. No problem. Duncan is still in the way, but he's lacking alliance members…which is where my strong point is."

-Normal POV-

In the mean time, Sierra and Lindsey found even time between the two of them two add on what makeup they would need. Izzy was already out the door. Unlike the males, the females weren't the least bit concerned about the day's challenge.

-21 minutes later, Garage area-

The 9 teenagers were standing around, waiting patiently for the host to arrive. Some were flittering the time away by making out, specially, Tyler and Lindsey, who were rolling on the ground behind the other 7 contestants.

"Welcome contestants!" Chris remarked, throwing a towel to the side as the steam rose of his body after finishing a hot shower. "Today's challenge will be quick, because we might be having rain today."

"Just tell us what it is." Noah remarks aloud.

"All in due time. First up, a Weather forecast!" A college hat seemingly appears on Chris' head, along with a pointing stick and a easel with a map of Indiana and the surrounding states on it, a giant 'L' on the map. "According to this weather system, we'll be having a Low pressure system on the way, meaning that lots of rain will be dumped on us for reasons that I don't care to explain!" He throws the college stuff off, and tosses it to the side. "In other news, our challenge today will be about NASCAR racing!"

"I knew it." Cody whispered to Sierra.

"Or to be more precise, NASCAR Qualifying! Like in the Indy car qualifying race, the driver with the worst time, or doesn't complete their laps, won't continue to the final 8. They'll be knocked off, given the boot, eliminated, without a voting ceremony, media surrounding you at the elimination, etc. Just straight to the Toyota Truck of Shame!"

Everyone looked on, nervousness in the air.

"Also, I'll be bringing in another person to the speedway! He will directly influence one character of his choice, and will do whatever he can to aid that competitor! I want you to meet, Mason!"

A tall, heavyset male stepped out of the Toyota truck of Shame. "Hello everyone!" He was easily over 6 feet, but was on the chunky side, still small compared to Owen. He had dark hair and bluish eyes, and was wearing a black shirt which showed on it Jeff Gordon celebrating his win in the 2005 Daytona 500.

"Mason has been a loyal, but not Sierra-styled stalker, follower of the Total Drama series since Season 1! But more importantly to THIS challenge, he is a avid NASCAR fan!"

"Yes I have been! 24 all the way!"

"However, since Owen, who drove the 24 is gone, He'll be choosing one of you to give his assitance to! Mason, your choice is?"

Mason studied the competitors. "Not Noah, Not Izzy, Not Tyler or Lindsey, Not Duncan, Not Sierra." He took a pause to inhale. "And HELL NO to Heather and TRIPLE F*NG HELL NO TO COURTNEY!" The Asian brunette's face narrowed into a look of hatred, while Courtney was a bit taken back by the sudden outburst. And that leaves only one guy left…Cody!"

"Yes!" Cody brought his fist down form the sky slow speed like he just won the jackpot.

"Good! Now, find the cars with your appropriate name on it." Everyone went to their appropriate car numbers. For those of you that don't remember the drawing in the season's opening event, then car numbers for the remaining drivers are:

Courtney-00

Izzy-55

Noah-18

Tyler-14

Lindsey-48

Cody-31

Sierra-29

Duncan-07

Heather-1

The cars are exactly like the ones being currently raced in the Sprint Cup series, same sponsors and all, save for Izzy's, which looked more like the 56 paint scheme, with the 55 on it.

"Good! Now, Chef arranged the order after choosing his lottery tickets"

-Flashback-

"How about 48-1-14-18-55, with a 29-31-07-00 for my power ball pick…Oh yeah, I'm wining the lottery baby!"

-End Flashback-

"This means, that Lindsey will run around the track first!"

-Lindsey's qualifying lap-

The blonde climbs into the car, and as several interns do up her window net, she drives away. After she completes her warm up lap, the female guns it going down the front stretch, and brakes going into one. No problems seem to be plaguing her, as she easily runs lap one without problem. Lap 2 proves to be just as good, and she posts an 180.92 miles per hour run.

-Heather's Qualifying run-

Heather's run is much better, as she smokes it out with a 184.31 mph set of laps. As her car ran down pit lane, Mason, who was conversing with Cody about going into turn 3 was flipped off by her middle finger. He saw that, and pointed to her, basically saying 'You too!'

-Tyler's Qualifying run-

Tyler's first lap proves to be just fine, as it knocks down a 183.27 mph lap, then he drives into the second one.

But like Harold's predictions were, tires would be a problem. Going into turn 1, the right rear tire blew while he was running almost 190 mph. Running backwards, the roof flaps deploy, but they didn't do their job good enough. The rear of the car lifted into the air, and it went onto it's roof in mid air, then slammed the fence with the nose of the car, and it landed on it's tail, pirouetting before landing on all four wheels.

Chris cringed at the violence of the impact on all fours. Then, as Tyler began to climb out of his damaged 14 machine, the red flag was waved for track cleanup.

-Replays-

Form the Turn 1 grandstands, Tyler's machine goes sideways, and it looks like the car would stay on the ground for a split second, until it just lifted into the air. The bottom side of the machine was very easily seen, and it looked like it would complete a flip in mid air completely and land violently on all fours, when the front of the machine jammed into the fence. The impact damaged the fencing in Turn 1 heavily, and showered debris into the stands, and the car lands on it's trunk, sliding extremely briefly like that before landing on it's right set of wheels, the rest of the car slamming onto the ground afterwards.

The Infield camera shows the machine getting airborne, and the start looks like Brad Keselowski's flip at Atlanta in the 2010 Kolbalt tools 500. Difference: Keselowski barely missed the fence, Tyler went higher into the air and didn't. The impact onto the rear of the car, along with the rest of the landing is blocked by trees.

The Wall camera shows the exact same thing, but catches the landing onto the rear end of the car quite well, as it slides by the camera, it is sliding on the trunk while about to land correctly.

The last angle is the on board camera. Going into one, the bonnet camera records audibly the tire's explosion, and as the machine spins around, the flip is picked up perfectly. The camera does get a little fuzzy when it slams onto the ground on all fours, but it records the crash's sounds quite well.

-End Replay's-

"So this means that unless a freak accident happens to another driver, Tyler is going to go home today on TDIR!" Chris remarks.

"I'm so sorry Tyson! I wish it didn't happen!" Lindsey remarked, hugging the jock tightly in an attempt to cheer him up.

Mason studied replays of the incident. "I guess Destroy was right. It's goanna be a tires issued race."

-Noah's qualifying run-

Once the track was cleaned up and fence repaired, the contestants were running on borrowed time. Chris desperately wanted the qualifying done, so while a driver started his cool-down lap around the track, the next driver would begin their warm-up lap. While this is common in NASCAR racing usually, the narcissist didn't think it through.

Noah had a great first lap, and his second was better, just edging Heather for the pole. 184.97 mph. Purely fascinating.

-Izzy's qualifying run-

Despite having a fast car, she had nothing to show for it, as her first lap she ran way to high up the track. Her second one was better, besting her illegitimate boyfriend's best lap, although when averaged together, it only was 4th best out of 5 drivers.

-Sierra's Qualifying run-

The sugar-addicted fangirl's run was even worse then Izzy's. ON the last lap, going down the backstretch, her left front tire exploded. Not blew, but EXPLODED! MICHAEL BAY STYLE! So she had to back it WAYYYY off going through the turns. Her run buried her, but she did finish, so she was staying on another week.

-Cody's Qualifying run-

With all the great information he received, His run was going great, right above 185 mph. But on the second lap going into turn 3, he had to back way off the gas, and couldn't' get back on as the right front tire suddenly deflated. Mason grabbed the sides of his hair, and yanked small amounts out in frustration, while Heather shut up a pocketknife, and put it in one of her pockets, smirking as Cody finished his qualifying lap by coasting down pit lane.

180.01 isn't that great of a number, but it bested Sierra's and Tyler's at least. When Cody got out, Mason requested to observe the car's tires, and the host allowed him to do so.

-Duncan's Qualifying run-

The punk drove through at full speed, and only nailed a measly 180.72. Better then Cody's, but he'd be qualifying 5th at best.

-Courtney's Qualifying run-

Courtney's 00 machine was fascinating. Every scoring loop said that her machine was faster then Noah's. Going through turn 4, however, fate worked against her. Her right rear tire blew, just like Tyler's, and she spun coming out of 4. The car got an inch or so off the ground, but the roof flaps deployed, and landed/kept the car on the ground, only to…WHAM! For her to plow into the pit road retaining barrier, rear first. The severely destroyed machine spun down the pit lane, spinning a few times, but she technically wouldn't even complete her first lap, the car stopping about 15 feet short of the Start-finish line.

The reaction by the competitors was shared. Almost all of them, with the exception of Lindsey and Tyler who were making out on the Pit lane wall, leaped in the air, grabbed the sides of their face, or screamed in approval of the incident. Mason did all three, screaming "HARD! HARD! MICHAEL WALTRIP IMPACT! SHE'S OUT! SHE IS F*NG OUT!"

She stepped out of the car, infuriated, then got right up into Chris' face, and the two began a shouting match. The last remaining member of what HAD been Team modeling gave Chris a firm two handed shove on the chest, but he ignored it, and Chef picked her up.

-Replays-

The Turn 4 wall camera, as Courtney drives buy, barely catches the rear tire shredding as she runs around the track. As it does, the camera spins around to face the frontstretch, only to see the double-zero machine spin into the infield, and with the rear end, plow the tire-barrier. The impact is extremely hard, apparently, knocking the rear of the car into the air, spinning it around 270 degrees, with the nose on the ground still, as the fuel cell is sheared from the car, along with the right rear tire, and a lot of the metal frame on the rear of the car, with the suspension hanging on by a thread. Amazingly, the fuel tank, despite slamming on the ground behind the pit wall, doesn't ignite, despite the container being ruptured.

The infield camera moves just as fast as her spinning machine, but as it impales the pit road barrier, it briefly losses the machine, only to pick it up as it lands back on the ground and begins spinning down pit lane, debris flying everywhere.

The Turn 1 camera, shooting down the frontstretch, catches nothing but the spin, and the seemingly explosion as the barrier impales the rear of her car.

The Pit-road barrier camera catches the machine spinning coming out of Turn 4, the car briefly lifting into the air, then plowing the barrier. The impact knocks the camera back and to the side, the lens shattered to the extent that anything picked up can't be identified.

Finally, the onboard camera. IT is the in-car camera, which is pointing straight forward in the crash. Going through Turn 4, the popping of the tire can be faintly picked up, and as the machine spins backwards, the left side of the camera picks up Courtney not able to control her machine, and then WHAM! The impact bends the dashboard, and send it into a wild spin. The noise of the impact itself sounds like a bomb going off, and the subsequent spinning sounds like metal dragging on concrete, even if that's not what the IMS pit lane isn't made out of.

-End replays-

Tyler and Courtney both stood in the 'Gasoline Alley' of the super speedway complex. Finally, Tyler asked to the host, who was pushing some buttons into a calculator. "Uh, who's leaving?"

"Doesn't matter which way I crunch the numbers, it looks like it will be YOU leaving, Courtney. You didn't complete your first lap."

"WHY! I'm GONNA MURDERIZE YOU!" She attempted to leap forward, but a familiar voice spoke up form the side.

"There won't be a need to do that. Courtney Andrews, you are being charger for attempted murder on Gwen Eman on Saturday, August the 13th, 2011." The burly police officer remarked, and another taller, skinny one handcuffed her form behind.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! I HAVE LAWYERS! AND I'M COMING FOR YOU CHRIS! I'M COMING FOR YOU GOOD!" She screamed, and before she could get anymore out, she was forced into the squad car, and drove out of the speedway complex.

"Well folks!" Chirrs remarks, turning back around to the camera, "Justice always prevails! Despite flipping his car, Tyler will be racing next week, and will be just as much at risk of being voted off as anyone else basically! With Courtney gone, we're down to the final 8! Who's going to make it to the final 7! Can Mason's tips be enough to help Cody make it past the upcoming race? Find out next time, here, on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!

I really had to put those awesome crashes, in, and YES! COURNTEY IS OUTTA HERE! SO LONG YOU ROYAL B-CIT-H!

Please do review! Next up, the NASCAR race!


	26. NASCAR Race Part 1

"Last time on Total Drama Indianapolis! The remaining 9 contestants went NASCAR qualifying! Lots of things happened! Tyler flipped, Sierra had a tie explosion, and in the end, it was Courtney who crashed out huge, and went home."

Chris is standing in the flag stand, drinking some root beer. "Today, we go NASCAR racing! Can Heather win immunity for the 4th straight event in a row! Will Tyler and Lindsey break free of her grasp? Will Duncan finally end his winless streak? Can Cody and Sierra regain enough popularity with their other two ex-team mates to stay on? And what will become of Noah and Izzy?"

When he asks that, the split screen showing Noah on the right and Izzy on the left plays pre-recorded audio samples. "I'm not your boyfriend Izzy!"

"Sure you are! We all need someone to satisfy regular hormonal drives!"

"Find out on today's racing edition of TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!

-Theme song begins here-Papa Roach, Alive when vulnerable-

GO! *Is shouted, showing the Indianapolis motor speedway from the sky*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *A clip of Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 Crash is shown*

For crying out loud, running form a come down! *Shows Rafael Matos' crash in the 2010 Indy 500*

God forbid! I know I've been a let down! *An Indy car slides down the pit lane without it's right front tire*

Reaching for the sky, laying in the gutter! *Kyle Busch causes a big wreck in the 2010 Allstate 400 NASCAR race at the event's start.*

Kicking and screaming, now we're singing bloody murder! *Shows Swede Savage's Fatal '73 Indy crash*

(now we're singing bloody murder, oh now we're singing bloody murder!)

Well I'm alive! *Courtney's Indy car is shown getting airborne*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Blainely's airborne crash in turn 3 in the Indy event's qualifying*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *LeShawnna's Indy car has a fiery crash into the outside wall in turn 3*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *On Board with Duncan as Courtney's car flies over his own*

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Brief Flashback of Duncan and Courtney's kissing in TDA, Then him punching her in TDIR*

when I'm living like a devil!

Can't be your lover *Shows Gwen Kissing up to Duncan as Courtney is seen devising revengeful plots*

when I'm living like a rebel

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Bridgette and Geoff battle in Indy cars down the front stretch*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *Shows Owen trying to get back together with Izzy.*

(Yeah, Go take care of yourself! You've got to take care of yourself!)

Well I'm alive! *Tyler's F1 car blows over and flips violently on the Indy road course*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Lindsey looking around dumbfounded*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *Sierra pulls Cody into a deep, passionate kiss*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Izzy kicks Chef in the groin*

I'm loosing my soul!

Seek out the pain I! *Ezekiel whips off his sunglasses, showing his eyes, which are now albino red from the events in TDWT*

Seek out the sorrow! *Blainely Has a breakdown as she walks away form the crowd*

Seek out today I! *Duncan looks at the sky in anticipation*

Seek out tomorrow! *DJ releases a mouse*

I'm addicted to the misery in my head! *Beth stairs at an image of Brady*

I'd better stop before I end up dead! *Courtney rear ends her stock car into the pit road tire barrier*

So I'll climb *Shows a view of the Frontstretch at Indianapolis during 2010 Indy 500 festivities*

TO the top. *Shows the Flag stand*

Just to fall *shows the grandstands*

To the bottom *The Indy 500 Trophy is shown hoisted up by Mario Andretti*

And I'll climb *Jimmie Johnson and his crew kisses the bricks after his 2008 Allstate 400 win*

TO the top. *Kurt Busch gets wrecked by Jimmy Spencer in the 2003 event*

Just to fall *Juan Montoya's and Dale Jr.'s crash in the 2010 Allstate 400 is shown*

To the bottom *Jamie McMurray does burnouts after his 2010 Allstate 400 win*

COME ON! *Ryan Hunter-reay sends Mike Conway flipping into the catch fence in the 2010 Indy 500*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *The big wreck in the 1996 Indy 500*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Salt Wather's flip into the fence at the start of the 1973 Indy 500*

Well I'm alive! *Cody's Indy car runs through a debris field*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Beth hit's the Turn 2 wall at a 45 degree angle*

I'm outta control! *Owen hit's the wall just behind Beth, then his car careens into Beth's*

I'm loosing my soul! *A pair of reclusive eyes with revenge written on them stairs at Heather*

Well I'm alive! *Noah's Indy Car spins between turns 3 and 4*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Harold careens his Indy car into the dirt wall between turns 3 and 4*

I'm outta control!

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Chef waves the green flag*

when I'm living like a devil! *Chris shoots out of his seat as a crash strikes on the race's first lap*

Can't be your lover *Gwen is shown laying on top of a shirtless Duncan, staring at each intimately*

when I'm living like a rebel *Sierra rolls a tire around a corner of the garage area*

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Chris holds up the suitcase with one million dollars in it in front of the entire cast*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *An explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car*

-Theme song ends here-

"You seem happy today." Heather remarks as her ex-teammate sits down at the table.

"Why shouldn't I be! The law finally caught up with HER! Now I've got nothing left in my way."

-Heather's POV-

"I know that early in the season, I remarked that Courtney, Gwen, and Duncan would be issues. The first two have resolved themselves, but the later…I think I can best him in the final 2. Besides, I need an alliance, as my hold on Tyler and dumb blonde Lindsey won't hold on forever. One of them will eventually try to break away."

-Duncan's POV-

"Normally, I wouldn't be worried right about now. But the problem is that 6 of the other 7 characters here are underdogs. And kids that I've had problems with. United, they'll knock me out easily. However, Maybe, just maybe, I can concede myself into Heather's alliance! Her grip on Tyler and Lindsey won't last forever! And I need every bit of help I can get."

-Heather's POV-

"The only thing I am briefly, yet seriously, worried about is Cody. With Mason here giving him all sorts of insights about the car, it gives him a distinct advantage. If there is one thign I hate, it's a unfair fight stacked in the favor of another. So I'll either have to ditch Mason…or Cody."

-Normal POV-

"Good day contestants! Are you ready to race again!"

"Am I ready to shear myself into the fence? Yes, yes I am." Noah remarked, throwing his fork down.

"Wonderful! There are only 8 of you however, so rather then doing a full 400 mile race, I'll just have you do a 200 mile one. You know, 80 laps."

"Makes since. This speedway IS 2.5 miles around."

"Correct Cody! So, everyone should start getting strapped into their seats of their stock cars! We're going racing!"

-12 minutes later-

"Chris calling Chef, come in Chef." No answer. Chris tapped the headset lightly. "Chef can you hear me?"

"YOOW!" The receiver screamed into the other headset. "You have any idea how loud that is?"

"My apologizes! Did you get the cars full of fuel?"

"Yes."

"Full of Fresh tires?"

"Yes."

"Fixed the Pit lane entrance camera?"

"Darn right I did."

"Put the onboard cameras in the cars of Duncan, Izzy, and Cody?"

"Yeah."

"And is the phones all linked together?"

"Yes they are."

"Mason is up on the spotter stands, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good! Let's go green!"

-IN car audios-

"Let's gettum tiger!" Izzy screamed into her radio.

"I forgot. The psycho hose beast forgot to qualify well."

"Won't matter a bit! There's only 4 of us, and only one driver between us! Round 3, thank you!" She remarked.

"Cody, I'll slam draft you as far as I can down the straight-aways!"

"Sierra, don't you think tha-"

"Work with that idea." Mason commented. "This track's back straight-aways are very similar to those of Daytona and Talladega. Just make sure she is off your bumper by the time you go into turns 1 and 3."

"GREEN GREEN GREEN GREEN GREEN GREEN GREEN!" Chris shouted out. "And as soon as they jump out of the gate, everyone scrambles! Heather guns it full speed going into one, and our first lap, first turn won't be a problem! Neither will the second corner, as they are running down the straightaway now! Heather leads, Noah second, Izzy up to third, Lindsey 4th, Duncan 5th, Cody and Tyler fighting for 6th position, and dead last, 8th, goes to Sierra!"

And as the first lap roared by, Izzy tapped Noah on the left rear quarter panel. It got him loose just enough that he drifted up the track, and she drove by on the frontstretch. Now, she sat her sights on Heather.

Like late in the Indy car race, the two females pulled away a bit from the rest of the field in the following several laps, but this time, there was now a 3 way battle for the 3rd position.

"Come on you idiots! Let me through already!" Duncan yelled through the monitor.

"Sorry! I'm just determined!"

"I'll show you determined you little $!+%! He slammed her in the left rear quarter panel, and as she drifted up the track, the hit Noah in his left rear quarter panel with her right front fender. As he did that, she checked up, and went WAY up the racetrack going through turn 3, while Noah got sideways, spun the wheel, gunned it, and came down the track door to door with the 07.

Duncan wouldn't take it, and he slammed the 18 going through turn 4. The Toyota drifted, but not high enough for him to make a pass, and rather, Noah had the advantage going down the stretch. Duncan her Lindsey behind him remark "Dunny! That's just mean!"

"Mean is how I live! Live with it sister!" He shouted through gritted teeth.

-Lindsey's POV-

"Normally, if someone taps me in the rear, like Tyler, I don't care! He has the firmest hands. But Dunny, no that's not his name…Domino! Yeah, Domino slams he hard and tires to hurt me! It's not right!"

-Normal POV-After commercial break-

"Welcome back to TDIR's race at Indianapolis Motor speedway, the 'Chef's super slusho Sushi 200!'. While we were away at a commercial break, Duncan finally got around Noah, and this is how.

-replay of how Duncan finally got around Noah-

Going into turn 2, Duncan looks high. Noah goes up to block, then realizes that he just stepped out of line. Before he did though, Duncan rams the bookworm in the rear quarter panel, then coming out of turn 2 and onto the backstretch, he guns it and pulls away.

The onboard from Duncan's car shows that he wasn't trying to ram him in the rear, and rather, turn him via 'the hook', but Noah kept control SOMEHOW again.

"So as we approach lap 35, riding on board with leader Izzy, who passed Heather relatively cleanly about 10 laps ago, the current rundown is this. Izzy first, Heather second, Duncan 3rd, Lindsey and Noah dueling for 4th, Tyler 6th, and Cody 7th, with Sierra off the pace in 8th. 55 laps remaining as HOLY GOD IZZY IS UP IN FLAMES AND CRASHING!"

Sure enough, Izzy's 55 machine came costing down pit lane, still going about 75 mph, the car completely going up in smoke and the engine along with the right front tire in flames. The emergency hatch on the roof popped up, and the redhead climbed out, slinging her entire body out at once. She jumped onto the ground, and took her helmet off, shaking her head while looking at the flaming machine's remains as several interns rushed to put it out.

"So this is the first caution of the day! The crash happened in turn 4, so let's see what happened."

-Replays of First Caution-

Coming into focus, the pit road entrance camera catches the blue 55 drift very, very high going into turn 4, and she slaps the wall decently hard. As she approaches pit lane from the wall hit, smoke begins to billow out of the hood while the right front catches fire. It turns to the side to catch the 55 then slapping the inside retaining wall going into the pit lane.

The wall camera from Turn 4 displays the 55 coming in, full throttle, then just before the car drives by, the right front tire blows, and goes into the outside wall, much like Jimmie Johnson did in 2007. The main difference was that His occurred in turn 3, while the female contestant's happened in turn 4.

The Turn 1 camera catches the car driving up the track, then pancaking the outside wall because of the tire issue. As it comes down the track, the engine goes up in flames also, and flames begins to billow out of the hood of the car, along with underneath and behind it.

The onboard with Izzy is the bonnet camera, and she is just fine coming out of three. Then, the tire explodes, tearing up some sheet metal on that quarter panel, then the machine slaps the wall, and as she tries to maneuver it into the pits, explosions go up, and flames billow out form the hood, and briefly cover the car. It switches to the in-car camera, where they watch Izzy try to pull down the window net, but after slapping the inside pit road barrier, it's jammed, so she opens the roof hatch, and slings herself out.

-End replays-Izzy's POV-

"Wow! Cool! I was on FIRE!"

-Mason's POV-

"The crash, which was very reminiscent of Jimmie Cheater Johnson's in 2007 is quite interesting. I can not recall a time in which the emergency roof hatch has had to be used for the cars…Unfortunately, this means that Heather is going to win immunity."

-Normal POV-

"And everyone is coming in for 4 fresh Goodyear eagles! Not surprising, since this seems to be a re-enactment of rubber gate form 2008!"

"I though rubber gate was in 2005 at Pocono!" Cody shouted over the radio.

-Cody's POV-

"I'm not a NASCAR geek, that's Harold and Mason. But about 2006-ish, I did a report on various '-gate' scandals. Watergate, sexgate, rubber gate, etc. Not just that, Mason calls the 2008 brickyard race 'worst race ever'. I asked him to explain it, but he said it made him angry just thinking about it…

-Normal POV-

"So, on lap 35 our first caution flies. Chef is in the infield with more on tires."

"Chris, where is my paycheck!"

"Ummm, Lost it in the bathroom?" Fine, Mason is on the Spotter's stand with more on the tires."

"Thank you Chris! These tires here are the set of Cody's tires from his qualifying run last week! In it, the right front was apparently punctured with a knife of some sort, much like Heather's or Duncan's. The high speeds forced the air out of the tire, and what air remained in the tire heated up. As it went into Turn 3, the tire totally deflated, and was mere seconds away from blowing up, had Cody let out of the gas and lose most of his speed. Now we go to Today. Izzy's right front tire similarly received a puncture…at least, that what's I theorized. If that is the case, replay Cody's incident, but she didn't realize it, and drove the flat tire into Turns 3 and 4. Assuming she just got into the corners to hot, she overdrove the car to keep it out of the wall, and the tire exploded, and upon hitting the wall, the rubber ignited aflame, shooting sparks into the car's engine to ignite that also. IF this keeps up, Tires will be a severe issue today."

And as the green flag flew again, Heather easily takes the lead with no quarrels. Everything was good on the restart for her, but behind her, Lindsey, Noah, and Duncan were having a three way battle for the 2nd spot.

Duncan, on the backstretch, ran his car to the high side, and using his car like a sideways battering ram, moved Lindsey down the track, to where her right front wheels touched the grass, and she had to back out of the gas to save it. Noah drove around her without problem, but Tyler smacked her in the rear end. Yet, it successfully gave her the boost she needed going into one, and she pulled even with the 18 again, fighting intensely for the spot.

Duncan, despite getting 2nd, wasn't gaining on Heather, and was actually slightly slower then Heather and Lindsey. This looked to be a long day for anyone not named 'Heather'.


	27. NASCAR Race Part 2

"Welcome back to Indianapolis motor speedway, as we are under our second caution flag period. Two drivers that have been swapping positions a lot today have now crashed in spectacular fashion going into turn 1. Duncan's damaged 07 machine is pulling into the pit lane, as he was able to continue, but Lindsey is climbing out of her car in the infield grass, almost exactly where her car stopped in the IROC big one."

Lindsey shrugged off the medical workers, and pulled out of her car the HANS device, a device used for Head and Neck Protection. As the field drives around under caution, she takes the device, and whips it at the black Chevrolet. The punk inside apparently notices, as he drops off the pace, going into turn 2 drives up the track, and drives the wrong way around the track going into one. He attempts to ram the female, but misses and rather pushes her 48 into the ambulance that she climbed in, further damaging the female's Chevrolet and banging up the right side of the ambulance. He rights the car, and spins it back around, and circles the track to get back in line.

"The tempers are really flaring today folks! Let's see what happened!"

-Replays of 2nd caution-

The turn 1 wall camera, going into turn 1, shows the blue and yellow 48 on the inside, with the punk's 07 on the highline. As they go, Duncan drives his machine down the track, turns her in the right rear quarter panel straight into the wall. She tries saving it, and hits it at a 45 degree angle, Duncan's machine pushing her own. The impact turns the car up and onto it's driver's side, where it rides on that side with the front two wheels on the wall going into the turn, and the back to on Duncan's car. The 48 almost flips, but for some reason doesn't, and the front splitter slices the camera clean off the wall.

The angle switches to the Helicopter camera, where as the two go into the turn, Duncan comes down the track, and intentionally turns her into the wall. By going to the low lane, Noah, Cody, Tyler, and Sierra all avoid the incident, and as Lindsey's Blue 48 flips back onto all 4 wheels, never completing a full rollover, both damaged machines spin into the infield grass, but Duncan is able to keep his running.

Then the infield camera, where the starting contact can be seen, but as Lindsey's Lowe's Chevrolet hit's the wall, and starts to flip, trees block the view.

The onboard with Duncan is the in-car camera. The camera is on the passenger's side, pointing to him. Going down the straightaway, he, like Heather in the IROC race, pushes the Camera to face forward. IT catches, however, from the side, the intentional run-down of the track, hook into her right rear quarter panel, and the spin into the outside wall. The machine that he is driving very easily helps the roll-over to cease after the car gets on it's side, allowing the camera to catch a great under-side view of the Chevy. Finally, the punk turns way to the left, and brakes it. The 48 slides off the 07, and turns back onto all fours, while his machine goes into the infield grass, spins, then goes back onto the track.

The onboard with Cody is merely that up ahead the two can be seen battling. Then as the crash starts, Cody audibly grits his teeth and Mason comments "Crash up high, crash way up high. Stay low, Okay, you're good."

-End replays of crash-Start replays of alteration after caution-

One of the track's camera's show Lindsey walking back to the car, putting her helmet in it while pulling out the HANS device, and walking up the track. Two interns try to pull her away from the track, but she shakes them off, and throws the costly device at the car. As she gets into the ambulance, the camera catches the ramming of the 48 into the ambulance.

The onboard with Duncan shows the in-car camera, again pointing at the driver. He sees the whipped HANS device, and he spins it around as fast as he can, then guns it, and tries to run her over like road kill.

-Lindsey's POV-

"I thought Heather was bad! Domino is just, RGGHH! He's a filthy pile of -censored- that never got a good grade in his life in cheerleading or -censored-!"

-Mason's and Cody's POV-

"I knew before that Duncan had attitude problems, but that takes the cake. He wrecked HER!"

Mason looked square in the camera. "That move he pulled actually is a perfected move of 'the hook'. Drives use that maneuver to crash out someone in retaliation for an earlier incident. For instance, this year's Southern Showtime 500 at Darlington. Kyle b1tch Busch hooked Harvick into the wall the same way, but the difference was that here, Duncan couldn't avoid the crash he started. Of course, Lindsey's HANS device whipping doesn't help anything."

"And that stuff is expensive." Cody admits.

-Normal POV-

"So we go green flag racing once again here, with 25 laps remaining. Heather pulls away easily, as if she has a knack for this flat and fast place. Tyler has made it up to 2nd place, while Cody, Sierra, And Noah all fight for 3rd-5th respectively. Duncan is dead last, in 6th position, and already passing the 18 to put himself into the 5th spot."

-In car audios-

Heather's in car audio was ridiculously quiet, truthfully. She had no snide remarks, no offensive insults, or anything else. She didn't have a reason to rub anything in, because the moment she took her attention off the race, she'd lose time. The manipulating female was eavesdropping on strategies though.

Tyler was in his machine, just riding along. However, he had been driving with the gas mashed to the floor all day. At various points, when he had been passed on the track, for instance, he'd remark something like 'come-on!' or 'dude!'

Cody and Sierra were constantly chatting and strategically talking, forgetting that everyone else driving could hear every word that they said.

"We vote off Duncan."

"No, Heather!"

"But Cody, she's going to have immunity! Noah and Izzy, together, will top the charts!"

"Noooo, because I'm going to bring him into a alliance!"

"Not cool. Male dominant alliances always fail."

"…I can't argue with that."

It was a little difficult for Duncan to listen in on his plotted downfall while riding behind them. But he kept mum, and continued to drive it like he stole it.

Noah, who was dead last, just breathed, quite loudly, into the helmet and headset. He also was just eavesdropping on the pairing, and trying to decide if he should vote with them or not.

-Noah's POV-

"Should I vote with them, or not? I'll not. Never liked those alliances anyhow."

-Normal POV-

"TROUBLE TROUBLE! Duncan's tire has exploded in the short-chute between turns 3 and 4! Tyler is pulling onto pit lane, and the car is ON FIRE!"

Tyler instantly let the window net down, and jumped out, only to fall flat on his face while the driver-less car continued down the track. The red 14 finally stopped midway down pit lane, while he brushed himself off, and left.

Duncan's left front corner was completely demolished. As he drove, the rubber that was still on the axle continued flipping around, and tearing up more and more sheet metal. By the time that he made it to pit lane, the axle was bent up, the hood was slightly damaged, there wasn't anything left on the right front side, and sparks were flying from the car. As he pulled into his pit box, eh remarked over the radio 'I'm done', remarking to how Heather's invincibility that she was going to win would make him the only target left.

"So our third caution of the day for 'debris'. Here's what happened with 18 to go."

-Replays-

Duncan's machine was driving fine, when the right front tire blows, and takes off a good portion of the right front quarter panel. With some nifty driving, he slides the car back and forth repeatedly, avoiding going into the grass or hitting other drivers, although it did look like he might of tried to sideswipe Noah's machine.

The onboard shows absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, until the tire blows. As it does, the outer parts shear, flying into the air, as the inner-liner snags onto loose sheet metal. As it slows, Duncan begins riddling the 4th turn with debris.

Finally, the Pit road camera shows Tyler's machine smoking coming into 1, then flames start billowing out from the back of the car, making it look more like a funny car from the NHRA then a stock car.

-End replays-

"Tires! Tires! Tires! It could be called TOTAL DRAMA TIRE SHREDDING!" Chris stops, then think for a moment. "How about that, Tire shredding? A challenge for later, maybe…".

After the lengthy caution flag used to clean up the track, it came time to go racing again, with 14 laps to go.

Heather jumped out in front like she had each restart, and left the other three members in the 4 car field behind.

"Just let me touch her quarter panel, And I'll ram her into the wall!" Sierra shouted over the radio.

"That would be great, but not a good idea. How you going to get to her?"

"Ha-ha-ha! One of you are going off tonight!"

"OH yeah! Wait until I get a hold of everyone else, and we'll ALL vote you off! You can't stay invincible forever, you, you, you, you…" Sierra became exasperated for words, her vocabulary not well expanded in the name calling area.

Heather pulled to her biggest advantage of 11 seconds with 10 laps remaining.

"You know, I thought the IROC race finish was boring, this is going to be lamer." Chris remarked, taking another sip of his coffee But the host was wrong. Cody slammed Sierra down the backstretch that lap, and she picked up a second on the brunette. The following lap he did the same, and rode her bumped all the way down the front and backstretch. Slightly familiar with the concept, Sierra dragged the brake, allowing her illegitimate 'husband' to push her all the way down the stretch. They broke away going through the turns, just so Cody wouldn't turn her, and it gave him a chance to cool the engine.

"Keep it going Cody. This is how it works at California, it'll work here to. Keep slamming her, but let the air get to your car's engine. Don't want to blow up."

By 5 laps to go the distance was 6 seconds, and with 4 laps it was 4 and a half seconds. They continued knocking average a second off per lap.

"Two laps remaining, and Sierra is three seconds behind the leader. As they dive into the first turn, the distance is slowly shrinking some more."

"I'll get you yet!"

"Let's just see." The defending champion remarked, and gassed it early going through the second turn. As she did, the car swooped out of the middle lane, went way to the high line, where there wasn't exactly a groove, and swooped into the third turn without even touching the brake, via, overworking the wheel. That gave her an extra bit of advantage.

"So, Although Sierra is closing, she won't catch her, as she is still two seconds off the pace, and Heather will take the white flag after they come out of 4 here, and HOLY CRASH! HUGE IMPACT, AND SHE GETS SLAMMED BY CODY! CAUTION! CAUTION! CAUTION!

"DANM DNAM DANM!" Mason shouted into the radio, then calmed himself down as the 31 coasted to a stop. "Cody, You okay!"

IT was sometime later before he got a response. "You know, I find the worst danm way to hit cars." he remarked, referring to his flip in the IRCO race and crash past the finish at the end of the IZOD race, accompanied with this most recent crash.

And as the female took the white flag, Chef threw the caution flag with it. Noah maneuvered his way up to second by avoiding the two car crash.

The window net was let down on Cody's machine, and he began climbing out, shaking his head and walking a bit out-or-order as he stumbled to the ambulance.

The other machine involved had been the leader the previous lap. Heather's demolished 1 car was sitting about 5 feet away from the pit road barrier, facing it, the left and right sides caved in, the hood and engine sheared to pieces all over Turn 4.

So Sierra, who had been running second, came back around, and took the Checkered flag under caution, allowing her to win the event, and receive the immunity Heather needed.

Various interns ran to the car, and one pulled out a pair of metal clamps, and pulled off the driver's side of the car. After he did so, the female climbed out, shaking her head, and taking her helmet off, slammed it into the car, then giving it a censored hand signal.

-Replays of finishing crash-

Going into turn 3, Heather overworked the wheel, even though that can't be seen from the pit road barrier camera. By doing so, she created a fender rub on the car's right rear tire. IT cut itself going into 4, and the car pancaked the outside wall with the passenger's side. The 1 car bounced off the wall from the impact, then turned around, and slowly slid down the track, where Sierra ducked to the outside to take the lead, as the gap toothed geek had nowhere to go, and plowed her directly in the drivers side door, the impact causing the roof to buckle upward, and sending it back into the wall, again smacking it with the right side, then as the throttle jammed, it sped into the infield, and creamed the inside retaining wall, bouncing off and sliding toward the pit road barrier, but not hitting it.

The Turn 1 camera, which was pointing down the frontstretch like usual, shows the car slamming the outside wall, and Sierra, with Noah, drives through the smoke as Cody tries to avoid by going low, but misaims, and the nearly all the speed of the 31 goes straight into the 1, leaving the underdog's car virtually stalled as the defending champion is launched back into the outside wall. This angle doesn't catch the last hit.

The on board camera from Cody's machine is pointing out the rear bumper, so it doesn't catch the impact. "Keep it pushing. You might get her to Heather's bumper. She's crashing!" It does, however, black out with a huge noise at impact. The camera then starts recording again, with the Chevy slowly spinning around, and catching Heather's final impact into the inside wall, accompanied with Mason riddling the radio waves with curse words.

-End replays-

As Heather walked out of the infield care center, fuming about the incident. "Hey 'sunshine'." Duncan snottily remarked at the manipulatant female.

"Just leave."

"I think not. Time to talk strategy. Since you no longer have immunity, it's time for an alliance."

"As if I would re-join in an alliance with you."

"You heard the two lovebirds. They want to knock one of the two of us off, and obviously, they'll go for you. However, together, with you, I , and you're hold over Lindsey and Tyler…"

"4 votes, which would match the most possible votes they'd cast, meaning that there would be a tie-breaker at best!"

Heather walked away, only to see Mason and Cody conversing about the incident, and then Mason ceased his conversation, and boldly confronted Heather. "You rigged the game."

"No. I didn't."

"Duncan allowed me to examine his knife. The cut in the tire didn't match his knife. Outside of maybe Izzy, you are the only other character that goes around here with a knife."

"And that means I'm guilty?"

"I'll put it this way. Even if you had immunity, and I was a competitor, I'd still vote for you. By cutting Cody's tire he was playing ketchup all day, let alone never being able to advance beyond the 3rd position."

"What does it matter? I lost the immunity." She briskly turned around and began walking away, but the taller of the two grabbed the female by the right shoulder, and spun her around.

"But we all know what you did." Heather rolled her eyes, then nailed a punch right into his solar plexus, and then kicking him in the kiwis. Mason fell to the ground, grasping his wagon in pain while Heather waltzed off as if nothing happened.

-Voting ceremony-

"You've got to vote with us Lindsey!" Sierra pleaded with the blonde.

"I can't! If I do, Heather will hurt me…worse." She remarked, The brave female that had whipped the HANS device had left, leaving the victimized female once again.

"But we'd have a majority, and she'd leave!"

"I can't. I just can't." She remarked, frowning, then writing down her note.

Sierra looked at Cody, and shrugged. The geek sighed, and shook his head.

"Okay, everyone cast their votes?" Chris McLean asked, walking back in.

"Yes." Was the unanimous answer.

"Good. First up, Sierra receives immunity for winning, as does Noah, because he had won the pole." He threw the brick fragments at the two of them, one of them smacking the un-interested 2nd place finisher in the face.

"Lindsey, Tyler! No votes against the two of you." They also received their symbols of safety with gladness.

"So Cody, Izzy, Duncan, and Heather… Hmmmm. I'll assure you right now, Izzy received not enough votes to leave." Izzy did a headstand, and caught it with her feet.

Mason looked at Cody, and saw the worried look on his face. Despite the help he gave, the Queen bee put them in a hole form day one. This would hurt.

"Cody, no votes against you either!" Cody was relieved as he caught the fragment, and traded a high five with Mason as he did so.

"So that leaves either Duncan or Heather."

One thought instantly went through both former champion's heads. _'What went wrong?'_

"And the unlucky loser that will not be in the final 7 will be…"

Duncan glanced at the Queen bee, as she looked at the delinquent, then back at the remaining brick fragment in Chris' hands.

"Either Duncan or Heather…"

Chris narrowed his eyes, and smirked. This was good.

"Heather or Duncan…"

Dramatic music played in the background, as they looked at it evenly.

"The staying contestant will be…DUNCAN!" Duncan exhaled loudly as he grabbed his fragment.

"WHAT! What happened!"

"I'm done with you!" Tyler stood up and shouted. "If I can't beat you in a fist fight, I still have the…box thing."

"Ballot box?" Cody remarked, trying to give him the right words.

"Yeah, that's it, ballot box!"

Heather's mouth fell agape and would of un-hinged itself as Lindsey pointed to Duncan and stated. "I voted for him, not Izzy!"

"Heather, you have a date with the Toyota Truck of Shame!" Heather hissed loudly, then walked out, giving Lindsey, Mason, and Tyler a fist, but like with LeShawna at her elimination, it was a hollow threat.

As the Asian female stepped into the truck, she looked at her demolished machine, and looked at the camera. "Goodyear, it's YOUR fault!" And she slammed the door.

"Now, also we'll be sendign Mason back home to Canada, where they wrestle Polar bears and live in igloos! Say goodbye to the man who tired helping many a fans favorite competitor!"

Mason did a half frown, grabbed Chris by the right hand, and slammed him into the ground. "First up, we don't wrestle polar bears or live in Igloos!" He walked over to the truck of shame, and right before openign the door, he turned around. "It just hit me. I am standing in the place where drivers such as AJ Foyt, Rick Mears, and more importantly, Jeff Gordon have won 4 races at." He gasped. "I have been walking on and making history…" He looked up. "THANK YOU GOD! NOW LET'S SEE JG WIN HIS DRIVE FOR 5!" The heavyset male clambered in, and Heather shot him a glare, but he was ignorant of it right now, so she muttered something else about Goodyear.

"Geez. Tony Stewart much? He's always blaming it on Goodyear also. Still, She might have a point. Naaaah. Anyways, now that our last manipulator and schemer is gone, what will become of our final 7? Can Duncan find some allies? Will I do another type of race soon? Who knows what? I do, Chris McLean, and I'm singing off here on TDIR, and I want to see you next time on the same show!"


	28. Commercial making day!

"Welcome back to Indianapolis here for the show TOTAL DRAMA INDIANAPOLIS RACING! Last time, NASCAR racing was done. It knocked off our two biggest antagonists, Courtney and Heather, Leaving us Antagonist free! Duncan and Lindsey started up a conflict, and what in the world is going to happen now? Who knows? But you all care! SO find out here, on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!

-Theme song begins here-Papa Roach, Alive when vulnerable-

GO! *Is shouted, showing the Indianapolis motor speedway from the sky*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *A clip of Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 Crash is shown*

For crying out loud, running form a come down! *Shows Rafael Matos' crash in the 2010 Indy 500*

God forbid! I know I've been a let down! *An Indy car slides down the pit lane without it's right front tire*

Reaching for the sky, laying in the gutter! *Kyle Busch causes a big wreck in the 2010 Allstate 400 NASCAR race at the event's start.*

Kicking and screaming, now we're singing bloody murder! *Shows Swede Savage's Fatal '73 Indy crash*

(now we're singing bloody murder, oh now we're singing bloody murder!)

Well I'm alive! *Courtney's Indy car is shown getting airborne*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Blainely's airborne crash in turn 3 in the Indy event's qualifying*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *LeShawnna's Indy car has a fiery crash into the outside wall in turn 3*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *On Board with Duncan as Courtney's car flies over his own*

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Brief Flashback of Duncan and Courtney's kissing in TDA, Then him punching her in TDIR*

when I'm living like a devil!

Can't be your lover *Shows Gwen Kissing up to Duncan as Courtney is seen devising revengeful plots*

when I'm living like a rebel

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Bridgette and Geoff battle in Indy cars down the front stretch*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *Shows Owen trying to get back together with Izzy.*

(Yeah, Go take care of yourself! You've got to take care of yourself!)

Well I'm alive! *Tyler's F1 car blows over and flips violently on the Indy road course*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Lindsey looking around dumbfounded*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *Sierra pulls Cody into a deep, passionate kiss*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Izzy kicks Chef in the groin*

I'm loosing my soul!

Seek out the pain I! *Ezekiel whips off his sunglasses, showing his eyes, which are now albino red from the events in TDWT*

Seek out the sorrow! *Blainely Has a breakdown as she walks away form the crowd*

Seek out today I! *Duncan looks at the sky in anticipation*

Seek out tomorrow! *DJ releases a mouse*

I'm addicted to the misery in my head! *Beth stairs at an image of Brady*

I'd better stop before I end up dead! *Courtney rear ends her stock car into the pit road tire barrier*

So I'll climb *Shows a view of the Frontstretch at Indianapolis during 2010 Indy 500 festivities*

TO the top. *Shows the Flag stand*

Just to fall *shows the grandstands*

To the bottom *The Indy 500 Trophy is shown hoisted up by Mario Andretti*

And I'll climb *Jimmie Johnson and his crew kisses the bricks after his 2008 Allstate 400 win*

TO the top. *Kurt Busch gets wrecked by Jimmy Spencer in the 2003 event*

Just to fall *Juan Montoya's and Dale Jr.'s crash in the 2010 Allstate 400 is shown*

To the bottom *Jamie McMurray does burnouts after his 2010 Allstate 400 win*

COME ON! *Ryan Hunter-reay sends Mike Conway flipping into the catch fence in the 2010 Indy 500*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *The big wreck in the 1996 Indy 500*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Salt Wather's flip into the fence at the start of the 1973 Indy 500*

Well I'm alive! *Cody's Indy car runs through a debris field*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Beth hit's the Turn 2 wall at a 45 degree angle*

I'm outta control! *Owen hit's the wall just behind Beth, then his car careens into Beth's*

I'm loosing my soul! *A pair of reclusive eyes with revenge written on them stairs at Heather*

Well I'm alive! *Noah's Indy Car spins between turns 3 and 4*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Harold careens his Indy car into the dirt wall between turns 3 and 4*

I'm outta control!

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Chef waves the green flag*

when I'm living like a devil! *Chris shoots out of his seat as a crash strikes on the race's first lap*

Can't be your lover *Gwen is shown laying on top of a shirtless Duncan, staring at each intimately*

when I'm living like a rebel *Sierra rolls a tire around a corner of the garage area*

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Chris holds up the suitcase with one million dollars in it in front of the entire cast*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *An explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car*

-Theme song ends here-

"Welcome contestants!" Chris shouts as he walks into the Mess hall.

"Whatever McLean! Just get to the drastic challenge already!"

"All in good time kiddies! All in good time! But first, what makes a show so popular?"

"Actors"

"Makeup"

"Extreme Stunts"

"Timing?"

"No, No, NO, no, and No."

"I think there were only 4 answers" Tyler remarks.

"What really makes it is the commercials!"

"Really?"

"Really really! And for the remaining 7 episodes of Total Drama Indianapolis, I want you all to produce the most ass-kicking, eye-opening, nervous-system-shocking commercials you can con-concur in your stupid teenage heads! Good luck, because this is the final 7 everyone!"

-Duncan's POV-

"What's my opinion on being in the final 7. I'm not worried at all." He remarks, leaning back in the chair, crossing his arms behind his head, then sitting his feet on the desk. "I've made it to the final 5 every time. And because all the remaining people here are wimps or brainless, I can win immunity challenge in and challenge out. Yep. Who needs an alliance?"

-Noah's POV-

"What's my opinion on being in the final 7? I had it coming to me, I guess. Worked so hard for this. I just wish…"

Izzy pokes her head in. "Hiyya Noah! Watcha doing!"

"Recording an opinion. What are you doing?"

"Randomly asking what you are doing!" She pushes him out of the chair, and takes a step beside. "Yep, that's my new boyfriend! Sarcastic, cynical, mordant, acerbic, etc! Absolutely great to hang around!"

"Izzy! I am not your technical boyfriend!" He called as he stood up.

"See! We just improved! He once said 'I'm not your boyfriend' period! Now in any un-technical way, he is! My brother now owes me 40 dollars!

-Normal POV-

"You can perform your own stunts! You can record footage form previous races here, and events so far in our 4 seasons! But remember that you need to catch their eyes, and get their adrenaline and blood pumping!"

"Alright man! I know just how to do this! Since I heard that we were NASCAR racing, I've been hitting the weights, training just like the do in-"

"We don't car to hear it Tyler! Shut up!" Noah shouted.

"Go!"

Everyone looked at Chris.

"As like, NOW!"

-Cody and Sierra-

The couple were standing together, hand in hand, at the exit of the pit lane. "You have any ideas?"

"Nope. You?"

"How about a commercial of what has happened so far in the series, and anticipating more drama?"

"Isn't htat what everyone has been doing?"

"Near-death and Death experiences help ratings…"

"…So my father will submit the one the most like that!"

"Yes! Wait…Chris is YOUR father?"

"Cody…" She remarks bravely. "We have a lot of talking to do!"

-Cody's POV-

"Being back in the game? ALRIGHT! Being in the final 7 again? Sweet! It's just absolutely awesome!" He then pulls out an imaginary guitar, and begins strumming to it, then going rock-style into siging.

"I've got a girl, and I've got a life! What else more can I need?

You take a bottle, smash up open on the tra-"

-Sierra's POV-

"Did you see Cody's awesome rocking skills? AHHH! It's so awesome! He attempted to play drums in the 4th grade, but the overly French biased teacher said he didn't have the hands for it. He's been strumming imaginary guitars ever since." She sighed, then looked dreamily upward, not realizing she was tipping the chair, until WHAM! She fell forward, hit her chin on the desk, and the chair landed ontop of her face, and she fell to the floor. "I'm Okay!" She remarks, holding up a hand symbol.

-Normal POV-

-Duncan-

Duncan was hot-wiring the scoring pole. "Who said it couldn't be illegal? No one." He remarked. Then, once finished, he ran over to a TNT detonator, and smashed it down. The following was huge. Multiple lights blew, sparks flew everywhere, and the lights that didn't blow spoke 'Total Drama Indianapolis Racing' in the top 32 score boxes, spaces separating each word. He then ran over to a mounted camera, and saved the footage. "Oh yeah baby! That million is MINE!"

-Izzy-

"FIRE AWAY!" She shouted, puling back a lever, and a ton of darts flew in the air, across the track, and landed perfectly in the ground on the Backstretch. It spelt "TDIR. See Izzy win it!"

-Noah-

Noah was sitting in front of a computer, editing and slapping together footage. Nothing interesting there.

-Tyler and Lindsey-

"Go Todd!"

"It's Tyler!" The male screamed, before throttling the gas of the IZOD indy car, and zooming down the stretch, flooring it as far as he could. Going through Turn 2, he half-spun the car to the left, and the right front wheel dug into the ground, flipped the machine over, and it slid about half the distance of the back straightaway, righting itself just at the end. But there was…No Tyler.

-That night-

"I am prepared to watch approximately 7 minutes of commercials, no more. Everyone has theirs finished?" The cast mates all nodded in positive. "Good. We'll start with…"

-Izzy's Commercial-

"Hi! Izzy here, competitor of a wacky series taking place at the Indianapolis motor speedway! Know what it is called? Watch and see!" The view showed her yanking back a lever, as multiple darts flew in the air. Form the Goodyear blimp, computer generated Indy Racing League cars circled the track as the Darts flew in the air, almost hitting the camera, then unanimously turning direction, and hurtling straight to the ground, illuminating the screen with the show's title and her self declared victory.

-End commercial-

"Okay. Nice, but the darts? We didn't need that. 4 of 10. NEXT!"

-Sierra's commercial-

"What happens when you take 21 teenagers, a 2.5 mile track, and a mad, cynical host? THIS!"

The bear ran across, chasing several contestants with a chainsaw

Ezekiel's machine flies into the air in the Indy Car race

An explosion goes off in the ground

A tornado descends in Kansas

The Atom Bomb goes off

The universe explodes

"Find out what else happens here, on TOTAL DRAMA INDIANAPOLIS RACING!"

-End Commercial-

"Okay. Weird, hyper, and I so did not like it. Got WAY off point. 2."

-Cody's Commercial-

"What happens when you take 7 remaining teens, slap them onto a 2.5 mile track, trying to please a self-centered host, all to win a million? This!"

The Yeti get shot with a gun

Carl Edward's car flips into the fence during the 2009 Aaron's 499 at Talladega

Tyler does a back flip, and lands on his head

A baby carriage explodes, followed by the mother pushing it

A school bus explodes

The sears tower explodes

"All this and more on Total Drama Indianapolis Racing! Right here on SPEED!"

-End Commercial-

"I guess lame minds think alike. 2 SOMEONE INTELEGNT GIVE ME A GOOD COMMERCIAL!"

-Lindsey's Commercial-

A view form the sky shows the Golden Gate bridge, and as a helicopter flies by, the helicopter, along with the bridge, starts blowing up.

"MICHAEL BAY PRESENTS: EXPLOSIONS!"

Then it switched to a fuel tanker sliding down the highway, then exploding, launching a car in the air that hits a device on the bottom of a hot air balloon, and the aircraft explodes.

"BOOM! EXPLOSIONS! BY MICHAEL BAY!"

Then a Rocket launches into the air, lands on a stockpile of weapons, and a flaming shard form that lands on a smaller toy-ish stockpile of weapons.

"BOOM! MICHAEL BAYSPLOSIONS!"

Then a School Bus blew up "KA-BOOM!"

Then the Empire state building "KA SPLOOM!"

"Mi BA, BLA, BLA ,BLA,BLA, BA, BAYSPLOSIONS! MICHEALSPLOSIONS BAYSPLOSIONS!" Is shouted by the announcer who DEFINITELY IS NOT Lindsey, and lot of pointless carnage appears.

-End commercial-

"Despite the fact that I would KILL to see that movie, it's not your own commercial, It's form Robot Chicken, Baysplosions." She frowned. "0 NEXT!"

-Tyler's commercial-

The Indy car zooms around the track, and as the crash happens, one can see him jumping out of the machine just as it flips, and after the crash finishes with the car on all fours again, he walks up, in camera angle, and gives it a thumbs up. "Folks! That's the type of stuff you'll see HERE on TOTAL DRAMA INDIANAPOLIS! Only on SPEED!"

-End Commercial-

"Better, and our own stunt. 5"

-Duncan's Commercial-

Duncan turns on the camera, smirks, then runs just to the side of the frame, where he activates the switch, and the light tower does it thing. "See!" He remarks. "That's what you get on TDIR!"

Then as a flaming background appears, the title is spelt out letter by letter, with Rev Theory's 'Hell Yeah' Playing in the background, Right before it ends, the punk's voice resonates. "Check you local listings, only on SPEED!"

-End Commercial-

"That would get some people hooked. 7 of ten. Noah, Your up."

-Noah's POV-

The bookworm is lazily walking through a computer generated version of Turn 4. "What happens on the torture show called Total Drama Indianapolis Racing? It's like 'Wipeout' with Nascar." He remarks as one can See Heather and Cody's crash, again computer generated occur around him. As the smoke clears, the bookworm is now midway down the front-stretch. "It's like Survivor, with a taste of Indy car." As he remarks this, One can see the computer re-generated crash occur between Heather and Izzy at the finish of the Indy car race. "And it's the IROC of Game Shows." He remarks as he walks into Turn 1, and the IROC big one that had Alejandro's huge flips is shown. "Check your local listings as the remaining 7 competitors battle it out for a million. Only on SPEED."

-End Commercial-

"I'm hooked." Chris remarks. "9 of 10. And for the rest of you!" He shouts, pointing to the other 6 castmates. "one of you will be going home!" Duncan rolls his eyes, knowing it's his end. "IN the future! This is a non-elimination challenge! Sweet job everyone! And Duncan, Noah, I'll be previewing your commercials on SPEED and FOX until you two are eliminated, or we get to the finals! Thanks for watching!"

Good, Bad, or what? Tell me. I can't fix anything without feedback!


	29. Truth or Dare day!

"Last time on Total Drama Indianapolis Racing! The last 7 contestants made their own lame, and kick-assing commercials! As it was an award challenge, no one, much to Duncan's relief, went home! Today, we are going to find out some interesting stuff! The contestant's are wearing to their raw nerves here in Indiana! Find out who will win today, on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!

-Theme song begins here-Papa Roach, Alive when vulnerable-

GO! *Is shouted, showing the Indianapolis motor speedway from the sky*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *A clip of Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 Crash is shown*

For crying out loud, running form a come down! *Shows Rafael Matos' crash in the 2010 Indy 500*

God forbid! I know I've been a let down! *An Indy car slides down the pit lane without it's right front tire*

Reaching for the sky, laying in the gutter! *Kyle Busch causes a big wreck in the 2010 Allstate 400 NASCAR race at the event's start.*

Kicking and screaming, now we're singing bloody murder! *Shows Swede Savage's Fatal '73 Indy crash*

(now we're singing bloody murder, oh now we're singing bloody murder!)

Well I'm alive! *Courtney's Indy car is shown getting airborne*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Blainely's airborne crash in turn 3 in the Indy event's qualifying*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *LeShawnna's Indy car has a fiery crash into the outside wall in turn 3*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *On Board with Duncan as Courtney's car flies over his own*

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Brief Flashback of Duncan and Courtney's kissing in TDA, Then him punching her in TDIR*

when I'm living like a devil!

Can't be your lover *Shows Gwen Kissing up to Duncan as Courtney is seen devising revengeful plots*

when I'm living like a rebel

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Bridgette and Geoff battle in Indy cars down the front stretch*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *Shows Owen trying to get back together with Izzy.*

(Yeah, Go take care of yourself! You've got to take care of yourself!)

Well I'm alive! *Tyler's F1 car blows over and flips violently on the Indy road course*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Lindsey looking around dumbfounded*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *Sierra pulls Cody into a deep, passionate kiss*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Izzy kicks Chef in the groin*

I'm loosing my soul!

Seek out the pain I! *Ezekiel whips off his sunglasses, showing his eyes, which are now albino red from the events in TDWT*

Seek out the sorrow! *Blainely Has a breakdown as she walks away form the crowd*

Seek out today I! *Duncan looks at the sky in anticipation*

Seek out tomorrow! *DJ releases a mouse*

I'm addicted to the misery in my head! *Beth stairs at an image of Brady*

I'd better stop before I end up dead! *Courtney rear ends her stock car into the pit road tire barrier*

So I'll climb *Shows a view of the Front stretch at Indianapolis during 2010 Indy 500 festivities*

TO the top. *Shows the Flag stand*

Just to fall *shows the grandstands*

To the bottom *The Indy 500 Trophy is shown hoisted up by Mario Andretti*

And I'll climb *Jimmie Johnson and his crew kisses the bricks after his 2008 Allstate 400 win*

TO the top. *Kurt Busch gets wrecked by Jimmy Spencer in the 2003 event*

Just to fall *Juan Montoya's and Dale Jr.'s crash in the 2010 Allstate 400 is shown*

To the bottom *Jamie McMurray does burnouts after his 2010 Allstate 400 win*

COME ON! *Ryan Hunter-reay sends Mike Conway flipping into the catch fence in the 2010 Indy 500*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *The big wreck in the 1996 Indy 500*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Salt Wather's flip into the fence at the start of the 1973 Indy 500*

Well I'm alive! *Cody's Indy car runs through a debris field*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Beth hit's the Turn 2 wall at a 45 degree angle*

I'm outta control! *Owen hit's the wall just behind Beth, then his car careens into Beth's*

I'm loosing my soul! *A pair of reclusive eyes with revenge written on them stairs at Heather*

Well I'm alive! *Noah's Indy Car spins between turns 3 and 4*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Harold careens his Indy car into the dirt wall between turns 3 and 4*

I'm outta control!

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Chef waves the green flag*

when I'm living like a devil! *Chris shoots out of his seat as a crash strikes on the race's first lap*

Can't be your lover *Gwen is shown laying on top of a shirtless Duncan, staring at each intimately*

when I'm living like a rebel *Sierra rolls a tire around a corner of the garage area*

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Chris holds up the suitcase with one million dollars in it in front of the entire cast*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *An explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car*

-Theme song ends here-

No one is in their respective cabins. Rather, everyone is out on various places on the track. Tyler and Lindsey are both cuddling under the flag stand, watching the sun slowly rise as the chill of autumn sits in to the little bit of remaining Summer and their skin. Sierra and Cody and both sleeping, the fan girl laying directly on top of the gap toothed geek, located in the garage area. Noah and Izzy, the suddenly unexpected hook-up of the season are also sleeping, deficient of clothing, holding onto each other.

Duncan is outside Chris' trailer, carving with his knife an image of Gwen's face, completing the left eye as the psychotic host steps out, with an air horn. Duncan shuts the switchblade, puts it in his pocket, then covers his ears as the dark haired 30-something male blows it. It echoes all around the track, and everyone shoots awake, very angry.

-Mess Hall-

"Enjoy your Breakfast today people?"

"How could we not?" Noah cynically retorted. "There's nothing else to love on this stupid flat track."

"Good. Because who knows what you'll have to stomach today!"

"Why?"

"Because on Today's episode of Total Drama Indianapolis, you all will be pushing each other to the limits! Extreme limits! Things will be done and said that you all will regret!"

-Cody's POV-

"Final 7 again! The ladies man is really running it good and hot today! With Sierra still in the hunt, I've got a legit shot at this thing!"

-Tyler's POV-

"Reaction on being in the Final 7! AWESOME! Who couldn't like this! Granted, the show isn't exactly showcasing everything I can possibly due, but a MILLION is on the line here! Who wouldn't take it!"

-Lindsey's POV-

"Oh! I am so making the Final 8...Or was it final 7? I don't know now." She remarks, scratching her head.

-Normal POV-

All of the contestants are standing in the pit lane, with game-show desk/pulpit things in front of them. "Today's episode is called TDToD!"

"OMG Chris! That's is original! But what's it supposed to mean?" Sierra asked.

"ToD stands for Truth or Dare! You'll all be daring each other to do sick things, or asking deepest darkest questions possible!"

"How will anyone get eliminated?"

"Whoever refuses to complete a dare or answers with a lie will be put on the Toyota Truck of Shame and driven out of here. Understood?" Everyone lightly nodded. "Good! Begin!"

"Who starts?"

"This'll decide it!" The narcissist remarks stepping over to a hamster wheel, where 7 pieces of paper are spinning about. He reaches in, and pulls one out. "And the player that goes first is…Sierra!"

Sierra looked around. "I have so many things to ask on my blog! AHHH! Let's see! Noah, Lindsey, Tyler, Duncan? Hmmmm, Lindsey, Truth or Dare!"

"Umm, Yes?"

"No Lindsey, would you rather have a Truth, or an Dare?" Lindsey bit her lip and scratched the back of her head. "It's not that difficult!"

"Truth?"

"Have you ever had a wrinkle on your face, and that's why you apply so much makeup?"

An Intern strapped a helmet on her head, and hooked it up to the desk, where a screen would flash blue if true, and yellow if false.

"A wrinkle? No…YES! Once! I was 9. Mom said it was from not enough sleep." The brief time of Yellow Chris didn't notice, so the busty blonde stayed on the game.

"Lindsey, it's your turn." Chris remarked, taking a swig from his water bottle.

"Umm, Okay. Duncan, Truth or Dare?"

-Duncan's POV-

"And I figured, 'Eh, what's the worst that she could do to me?'"

-Normal POV-

"Dare."

The female still remembered the NASCAR incident. "Run around screaming that you like wearing lipstick!"

"No way!"

"Duncan, you forfeiting!" Chris asked, narrowing his eyes at the delinquent.

"I-Fine." He got up, and ran around, throwing his hands in the air. "I like wearing lipstick! I like wearing lipstick!" He remarked.

"Chef, did you hear a word of that?" The military veteran shook his head negatively. "Duncan, scream it louder!"

"I SAID I LIKE WEARING LIPSTICK! FINE!" He shouted, then sat down, and whipping out the knife, dug it into the wood. "Tyler, Truth or Dare?"

-Duncan's POV-

"I still remember last season when Tyler caught me and Gwen kissing, and told all about it!"

-Normal POV-

"Dares all the way man!"

"Survive falling out of that blimp!" He says, pointing to the Goodyear Blimp overhead.

-ON the Blimp-

"This might not be a safe idea dude." Tyler admitted, looking down at the speedway.

"Don't worry! Legal says' it's perfectly good! Now JUMP!" Chris shouts from the drivers seat, and Tyler jumps out, screaming on the way down.

-Speedway, IN-

"When do you think He'll come down?" Noah asked, looking up and shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Who knows! I think that's him now!" Izzy shouts "HEY TYLER! WE'RE DOWN HERE!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Tyler screamed, falling until POOM! He landed. His fall was broken by his girlfriend however, as she rubbed her head. "Tyson! Watch where your falling!"

"Oh. Sorry Linds." He remarked, helping her up after standing up. "Still, look at that! Not a scratch in town!" Tyler took his place back. "Cody! Move a NASCAR stock car, using only your teeth!"

"Dare, and yes, I'll go for it!"

-Pit lane-

"Come on!" Cody remarked, biting his teeth down on the switches, and flicking them on, igniting the engine. Then he flipped around in the car, and pushed the gas pedal down ever so slightly with his teeth. The car budged 4 inches.

-Normal POV-

"Izzy! Truth or dare!"

"Oh oh! Pick me! I'll do a devilish dare!"

"Plant a bomb in the Mess Hall, and avoid Chef while doing it!"

-Mess Hall-

Chef was sleeping on one of the tables. Izzy walsed right in, and set up various wires, fuses, and a switch in mere minutes. She tied the switch to a piece of barbed wire, and standing outside the door, she covered her ears. "The fireworks are going!" She remarks while pulling the wire. The switch triggered, and a huge gaseous stink bomb went off.

-Normal POV-

"You didn't specify what the bomb had to do. I'd make a Hydrogen Bomb, but I lacked the Uranium. So, OH! Izzy! I dare myself!-"

"Not so fast! Chris remarks. "This time, you can't dare yourself. Dare someone else here!"

"Hmmmmmmmm." She remarks, looking around. "Sierra, or Noah? Heck! I'll take Noah! Oh NOAH! Truth or Dare!"

"Truth! Please the truth!"

"You promise to tell the truth, only the truth, and nothing BUT the truth!"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Good! Do you have any Real feelings for anyone on the show?"

He blushed lightly, it hardly showing up. "Noooo-ahhhhhyeahnooooyeahnoooya." He remarked, dragging it out. The truth/lie fooled the machine. "Okay, Sierra, ToD?"

"Oh! Dare me! Please, Dare me!"

"For 24 hours, have absolutely nothing to do with Cody."

"But, But I can't just!"

The bookworm narrowed his eyes. "Now."

-Noah's POV-

"She can't fulfill the dare. She's gone."

-Normal POV-

"Fine! I'll do it!" She stuck her lip in the air. "Izzy, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! Dare! Dare! Dare! Dare! Dare! Dare! Pizza! DARE!"

"Kiss Someone besides Noah on the lips! Fully on the lips! As in make-out."

-Sierra's POV-

"Can she do it? Rather she can or not, it'll be the start of a new fanon pairing, and more stuff to talk about!"

-Normal POV-

"Okay." She bluntly remarked, walking over to Sierra, and fully kissing the Total Drama fan girl on the lips. Sierra's eyes widened, then narrowed, as Izzy slipped her tongue into the fan's mouth, wrestling the two mouth muscles before withdrawing, Sierra taking a good dose of oxygen afterwards form the exhilarating experience. "Wow. I didn't think you'd have it in you Izzy!"

Duncan, Noah, Tyler, and Cody all had their eyes glued on what had just transpired. Lindsey didn't even take notice.

"Ah, It was nothing." The psycho hose beast remarked. "Now who should I do…Lindsey, Truth or Dare!"

"Ummmm…"

"Yo Lindsey, Dare is more fashionable." Chris chuckled at his own statement.

"Then I'll definitely do a dare!"

"Jump into a mud puddle with like 10,000 gallons and electric eels, sharks, and sea snakes!"

"'Kay!"

-Infield of turns 5,6, and 7 of the IMS road course-

A huge diving board was set up, looking down into a tall glass container with the mentioned deadly creatures in it. "Here I go! Beth, if I die, Don't let Tyson slit his wrists!"

-Tyler's POV-

"Why would I slit my wrists?" He asked, slightly taken aback.

-Normal POV-

She then jumped off, cannon-ball formation. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And upon impact, wet soil flew into the air, landing in huge patches and clumps all over the ground. "I'm alive!" She shouted once surfacing, and she flung her body over the edge, not noticing a sea snake draped around her neck.

Quite calmly, she walked back over to the competing location, covered in mud on various places. "Noah, ToD!"

"Truth."

"Do you REALLY love Tizzy?" She asked, really meaning the red-haired female.

"Who's Tizzy? I don't know no Tizzy. But their name rhymes with mine. Tizzy-Izzy-Tizzy-Izzy-Tizzy-Izzy!"

"Obviously I do. But not that much." He remarked. The light turned Blue, then yellow. "Fine! Yes! Yes I do that much!" He remarked, waving his hands around and the bar turned blue again.

-Noah's POV-

"It's rigged. Obviously, he had it rigged for me to HAVE to say that.

-Previous day, testing-

A large black intern resembling one of the characters from 'Revenge of the Island' is swats a fly. Chris walks up. "Nathaniel. Did you just swat a fly?"

"Yes!" IT didn't shock him.

"Now try saying 'no' dude!"

"No!" It zapped him good.

"See! Perfectly accurate!" Chris remarked into the camera.

-Normal POV-

"Duncan, ToD."

"Dare."

"Show us what a picture of what you looked like before you got the piercing, tattoos, and Mohawks."

"Never happened. I was born with the Mohawk."

"Actually, you weren't!" Sierra remarked. "On my blog, I have images of it!" She pulled out her laptop, which she stashed somewhere, and typed in the URL address to her blog. It came up, and with a few short clicks, it was done. "See!" She shouted as-a-matter-of-factly.

It showed a young 12 year old with brown hair, blue eyes, a round-head face similar slightly to Cody's and a large kiddish smile on his face.

"It was hacked!" Duncan screamed as everyone else congregated around the computer.

"Wow. What age did you get the piercing Duncan?" Chris asked, poking him with his elbow.

"None of your business Twerp!" Duncan remarked, spinning around and grabbing Chris by the collar, hoisting him up.

"Fine. It's your turn anyway."

"Fine! Tyler has to paint a lion's toenails while it's sleeping!"

-Later-

Tyler was doing just that, through the bars of a Lion cage as it slept. "Good kitty." He remarked, and it rolled over.

-Even later-

Tyler returned to the competition, giving his girlfriend back the now empty container. "Okay! I dare my girl Lindsey to go the rest of the day without her shirt on!"

Chris McLain raised an eyebrow at this. "ohm! Getting explicit, are we?"

"It's just her Shirt!" Tyler remarked, then turned to face the female, as she took it off. Her body did a cartoonish version of rays of light pouring from her body as her pink lacy bra held her ginormous rack form spilling onto the scene.

"Nice."

"It looks like the heaven of a set of breasts!" Cody remarked. Sierra would have slapped him had it not been for the dare she had received earlier.

"Wow." Chris remarked. "You should go into the XxX business with THOSE things!"

Lindsey looked around. "Oh! How about Cedy!"

"Cody."

"Cody has to paint a second mouth on his chin!"

"No problem!" He remarked, walking to the girl's cabin, pulling out some of Sierra's ink and paint, then applying as nesscary. He walked out with a genuine looking mouth. "Sierra! ToD?"

"Truth."

"How many -" He whispered the rest into her ear.

"5." He raised an eyebrow, then walked over and took a seat.

"Isn't that a violation of my dare?"

"Technically no. She had to respond."

"Izzy! Truth or Dare!"

"Truth! There ain't nothing I need to hide!"

"Do you prefer males or females!"

"Both are cool to me actually!" The bar flashed yellow. "Ughh no! I mean, Males are better sexually and females are better relationship-wise!" The bar stayed yellow. "I got it backwards! No! Females are better at the bed stuff and Males are better at relationships!" It finally turned blue. But to little, to late.

The host walked up. "That's majorly sucks. I'll take a lie, then quickly changed to a truth, but you covered a lie with a reverse truth. Lame. So due to that, you are now leaving Total Drama Indianapolis, and will be riding on the Toyota Truck of Shame!" Izzy shook her head, ran over, then kissed Noah. The impact flattened him on the ground, and he tried to push her off. He finally did, and she 'sprinted' away to be whisked away.

As she jumped in, she waved so long. "Go win that, whoever wins it! I'll be back, once again, in the close future!" And the truck drove off again, with the third consecutive female leaving the speedway complex.

The other 6 contestants stood their stupefied at what took place in the short amount of time. "O-kay. Can I be with Cody now?"

"NO. The dare lasts 24 hours. If you violate the dare, which I'm sure you will, I'll whisk you away and bring Izzy back!

"Rats." Sierra remarked while folding her arms and looking angrily away from her father.

"Today, we had it all folks! IT's the final 6 now folks! Someone has got to win it! Who will it be! Find out next time, here, on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!

Good? I thought it was the best written chapter of mine so far. Now, in a review, tell me who you think will win. However, that won't affect story outcome.


	30. Fuel Mileage Day

Behold! We are down to the final 6! Folks, we have two underdogs *Noah and Tyler*, three semi-experienced players *Lindsey, Cody, Sierra* And the best average finisher in Total drama!

Let that sink in for a bit! The competition has 4 males and 2 females remaining. Only one prior champion is still contending. We are lacking antagonists, but there are still incidents occurring galore! A million dollars could literally go to anyone, and I mean anyone! Sierra is showing to be much of the quiet assassin like Owen was in season 1, Beth was in season 2, and Cody in season 3. Tyler is finally using his skills for good, using some of the most amazing car-jumping stunts to earn him good positions. Cody was re-voted in by the eliminated and non-participating ex-players, and his boyfriend-girlfriend alliance with Sierra is giving him a nearly guaranteed ticket to the final 4. Lindsey has been the unlucky one this season, much like Heather in season 1 with all her unfortunate incidents, but if her act gets back together, she could easily pull off an upset win! Noah has finally found love in this series, in the form of his best friend's ex, and once eliminated, considering he doesn't make the final 2, he may very well replace Heather and Courtney as the most hated characters in the game. Anything can happen now! I MEAN ANYTHING! I will make this final 6 the most exciting in Total Drama History! I will break rules and I will follow traditions! Which rules and traditions will I follow? Find out here, today, on TOTAL DRAMA INDIANAPOLIS RACING!

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total drama Indianapolis Racing! The final 7 went into a special Truth of Dare round, and many old feuds were re-ignited, while Izzy, by a tongue slip, was carried into the Toyota truck of shame! Now that little miss Crazy has left the game, the compet-ish is getting tighter then ever! Who will win, and who will fall, and who will conserve to victory? Yes, Conserve! We are looking back at the 2010 Indy 500 for today's challenge! Enjoy here, Today, on TOTAL<p>

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!

-Theme song begins here-Papa Roach, Alive when vulnerable-

GO! *Is shouted, showing the Indianapolis motor speedway from the sky*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *A clip of Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 Crash is shown*

For crying out loud, running form a come down! *Shows Rafael Matos' crash in the 2010 Indy 500*

God forbid! I know I've been a let down! *An Indy car slides down the pit lane without it's right front tire*

Reaching for the sky, laying in the gutter! *Kyle Busch causes a big wreck in the 2010 Allstate 400 NASCAR race at the event's start.*

Kicking and screaming, now we're singing bloody murder! *Shows Swede Savage's Fatal '73 Indy crash*

(now we're singing bloody murder, oh now we're singing bloody murder!)

Well I'm alive! *Courtney's Indy car is shown getting airborne*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Blainely's airborne crash in turn 3 in the Indy event's qualifying*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *LeShawnna's Indy car has a fiery crash into the outside wall in turn 3*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *On Board with Duncan as Courtney's car flies over his own*

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Brief Flashback of Duncan and Courtney's kissing in TDA, Then him punching her in TDIR*

when I'm living like a devil!

Can't be your lover *Shows Gwen Kissing up to Duncan as Courtney is seen devising revengeful plots*

when I'm living like a rebel

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Bridgette and Geoff battle in Indy cars down the front stretch*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *Shows Owen trying to get back together with Izzy.*

(Yeah, Go take care of yourself! You've got to take care of yourself!)

Well I'm alive! *Tyler's F1 car blows over and flips violently on the Indy road course*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Lindsey looking around dumbfounded*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *Sierra pulls Cody into a deep, passionate kiss*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Izzy kicks Chef in the groin*

I'm loosing my soul!

Seek out the pain I! *Ezekiel whips off his sunglasses, showing his eyes, which are now albino red from the events in TDWT*

Seek out the sorrow! *Blainely Has a breakdown as she walks away form the crowd*

Seek out today I! *Duncan looks at the sky in anticipation*

Seek out tomorrow! *DJ releases a mouse*

I'm addicted to the misery in my head! *Beth stairs at an image of Brady*

I'd better stop before I end up dead! *Courtney rear ends her stock car into the pit road tire barrier*

So I'll climb *Shows a view of the Frontstretch at Indianapolis during 2010 Indy 500 festivities*

TO the top. *Shows the Flag stand*

Just to fall *shows the grandstands*

To the bottom *The Indy 500 Trophy is shown hoisted up by Mario Andretti*

And I'll climb *Jimmie Johnson and his crew kisses the bricks after his 2008 Allstate 400 win*

TO the top. *Kurt Busch gets wrecked by Jimmy Spencer in the 2003 event*

Just to fall *Juan Montoya's and Dale Jr.'s crash in the 2010 Allstate 400 is shown*

To the bottom *Jamie McMurray does burnouts after his 2010 Allstate 400 win*

COME ON! *Ryan Hunter-reay sends Mike Conway flipping into the catch fence in the 2010 Indy 500*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *The big wreck in the 1996 Indy 500*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Salt Wather's flip into the fence at the start of the 1973 Indy 500*

Well I'm alive! *Cody's Indy car runs through a debris field*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Beth hit's the Turn 2 wall at a 45 degree angle*

I'm outta control! *Owen hit's the wall just behind Beth, then his car careens into Beth's*

I'm loosing my soul! *A pair of reclusive eyes with revenge written on them stairs at Heather*

Well I'm alive! *Noah's Indy Car spins between turns 3 and 4*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Harold careens his Indy car into the dirt wall between turns 3 and 4*

I'm outta control!

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Chef waves the green flag*

when I'm living like a devil! *Chris shoots out of his seat as a crash strikes on the race's first lap*

Can't be your lover *Gwen is shown laying on top of a shirtless Duncan, staring at each intimately*

when I'm living like a rebel *Sierra rolls a tire around a corner of the garage area*

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Chris holds up the suitcase with one million dollars in it in front of the entire cast*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *An explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car*

-Theme song ends here-

"Live with your words spoken, show me who to listen! Let your light shine thru me, take this hate I can't release, help me make the blood sing Misery loves it company!" Duncan shouted while listening to his I-pod. Everyone was woken early on another cloudy day in now early autunm in the Motor racing capital of the world. Tyler and Lindsey were…somewhere, Cody and Noah were discussing some mathematical formula on how a hydrogen blast could fuel a satellite into space. Sierra was doodling in her notepad.

"Contestants! Good day! I want to congratulate you all to the final 6!" Chris stepped up, clapping his hands.

-Duncan's POV-

"Now, the question is, can I turn everyone else against each other long enough for me to make the finals? If yes, I've won it. IF not, I can still survive on the streets." He remarks, spinning his knife around in his hand, then jamming it into the desk."

-Cody's POV-

"Alright! Final 6! You think I was good last year? This year, the Codster got some good tricks up his sleeve!" He remarked, rolling up his left arm sleeve.

-Sierra's POV-

"Final 6 again with Cody! EEEE! I am so excited! If I can pull off a finish of 2nd or first, I'll surpass Duncan as highest average Total Drama Finisher! That's a record EVERYONE would like to have!"

-Noah's POV-

"Final 6. Big whoop. Let me know when we are to the final 3 or so. THEN I might have a chance."

-Lindsey's POV-

"Oh my gosh. I'm in the final 12! Or was it final 5? But Tyler, wherever he is, is still here! He'll help me!"

-Tyler's POV-

"Cast my line, to see what's behind! Did you think you persuade me to let you go!" Tyler then took out his Mp3 player, and put the Red Jumpsuit apparatus on pause. "Final 6! Lindsey is here, as is Cody and Noah! The four of us would make a kick-ass finale! Finally I'm getting out there some! I bet I even have a bigger fan base then Ezekiel!"

-Normal POV-

"Now, welcome all to the pit lane again!" Chris remarked. "If you look around here, you can see more IZOD Indy cars!"

"Another race Chris?" Noah bewailed.

"Dam right Noah! And I SAW you murmur 'shmuck' under your breath! But today, there isn't a scheduled distance! In fact, Today, you are doing a fuel run! As far as you can, on only ONE tank of fuel! Yes, you heard me, only ONE tank! Whoever is left running at the end, wins immunity! And one more thing!" He remarked as everyone started to clamber into their cars.

"What?" Sierra shouted.

"It's ROCKET FUEL in your cars!"

"HAHA! That's classic!" She shouted.

-Noah's POV-

"Why do I think that it's going to put our lives in perpetual danger?"

-Normal POV-

"Chris calling Chef, come in Chef!"

Chef Hatchet clambered onto the flag stand. 'I'm good! I've got you Chris!"

"Good! Only wave the caution flags if I tell you to! Understood?"

"Yes sir. Now, my paycheck!"

"Under the red Flag." The cook picked up the flag, and saw the check, which had a 5 cent raise on it.

"Now, folks, we are going to be going GREEN FLAG!"

The start was 3 by 3. Duncan, Noah, and Tyler up front, with Sierra, Cody, and Lindsey lining up behind them. Everyone immediately floored it, the thought of conservation out the window, and through Turn 1, every came out single file, save for a two way battle for 4th between Tyler and Sierra. Everyone was immensely quiet on the radio, making for very little noise.

"Folks, We had an intern take a lap around here on one tank of rocket gas, it last about 52 full speed laps. Stay tuned, because I bet they'll all crash out before we even get there!"

ON the 3rd lap, Duncan led Noah, Cody, Tyler, Sierra, and Lindsey in that order. The distance was only a mere 0.9 seconds between the top 3.

"Yeah baby! Win for me!"

"Idiot! We are trying to conserve!" Noah remarked over the radio. "Besides, I can get around this place just fine." He went to the highline down the backstretch, and took the lead, forcing the delinquent to second. "And punk, try to wreck me, you'll destroy you car. These things are flimsy."

"Whatever! I'll get back around!" Going through turn 4, he jumped to the far low lane, getting the left tires below the white line, before pulling up because of a lack of room. The sudden let out of the gas forced everyone else to check up behind him. And that was trouble.

Cody was third, and pulled up behind Duncan. When the delinquent checked up, he got off the gas himself, got loose, tried to save it by counterstaining to the right, and the sensitive IZOD spun into the wall. Hitting it almost head on, the machine slammed with the left front tire, then spinning around where the entire left side pounded the wall at well over 210 miles an hour, and the fuel tank ignited.

The machine absolutely disintegrated from the explosion, and the flames jumped high enough to be seen downtown. All of the 4th turn ignited into flames, debris flying into the stands, injuring multiple onlookers, and Chef flew the red flag. As it the intense flames died down, the very front section of the IZOD machine could be seen, the cockpit with a small part of the suspension sticking through it. The driver wasn't in the cockpit, but rather, laying on the ground about 50 feet away form the initial impact, and hardly identifiable, limbs twisted out of place. Looking at the Turn 4, the fence and safer barrier had melted, leaving a hardening mess of foam and metal all in the grandstands and turn 4. By far, this was the worst crash that had ever happened at Indianapolis Motor Speedway.

"Oh God! Is he dead?" Chris shouted over the radio.

"I-I don't know!" Chef remarked over the radio. "I think he is! Nothing could have survived that!" Indeed. Gordon Smiley's fatal crash in 1982 was only half as explosive, and the guy was scalped, brains all over the track.

As various medical workers and interns attended, spraying anything they could, Cody actually moved slightly. He tried sitting up, but fell back. Several medical worked attended to him, and put him on the stretcher after removing the helmet, the visor melted onto the track. Various wounds on his body were releasing large quantities of blood.

-Replays-

The impact into the outside wall was hard enough, slightly mirroring that of both Danny Ongaris in the 1981 Indy 500 and Mario Andretti in the 1992 race. As the fuel tank ignited, the flames shot well over 60 feet into the air, leaving the impression of an atomic blast, with the familiar mushroom cloud rising, but this was a bit thinner of a stem, disregarding the notion of it being an atomic blast.

The turn 1 camera pointing down the straightaway showed the exact same thing, only here, the rear axle could be seen flinging into the stands, landing, and hitting several people. The flames went up the first 7 rows of seats, and as the flames and smoke cleared, multiple people were seen injured, and still running, fearing a second blast.

The Turn 4 camera showed the initial impact just mere feet away, and as it exploded, a gray substance poured over the lens, and the entire camera instantly melted form the intense heat.

Sierra's on board camera caught the impact, and she screamed CODY! Over the radio as she drove by the rising explosion. She slammed on the breaks, killed the engine, but was still going fast enough that when she coasted to a stop, it was in turn 2.

Cody's on board camera was on super-slow motion, and he tried saving it, When he hit the outside wall, the light appearing behind him form the incineration melted that camera also, splitting the car in half.

-End replays-

"OH-My-God!" Chris remarks. The ambulance drove the contestant out of the track boundaries. "If he lives, I'll be amazed."

"Says here, that he's fallen into a coma." One intern remarked as he looked at some paperwork that had been filled out. "Most of the injuries from fans in the stands included 2nd and 3rd degree burns, and multiple broken limbs on at least 75 people, including one fatality."

"Well come on! We need a name of the deceased! The people need someone to mourn for!"

"It's, it's Enyana."

"Who?"

"Sierra's Mother. She bought tickets to today's race."

"Ohhhhhhhh Not cool."

"Do you want me to tell Sierra?"

"Nah. I'll tell her after the race." Chris remarked, waving the intern off.

"According to the reports here, the temperature hit 500 degrees at the height of the explosion." Another person remarked.

"Umm, so were talking like, Hot?"

"Like, hotter then Hell." The female intern remarked.

"Ohhhh."

"And that, combined with the already cold weather in the area, formed a huge T-Storm that is already heading to the west. Reports are that is could possibly produced cloud-to-ground lighting and Tornados."

"So, no rain here?"

"No."

"How will we describe that THAT weather phenomenon originated right over the speedway?" Chef asked.

"Well, As this is a live reality TV show, I think they've already seen it all. Chris McLean, you very well could have BANNED any form of auto racing in the United States of America."

"WHAT!"

"This disaster is almost as bad as LeMans in 1955. Do the math Chris. We lose Motor Sports racing in the USA, and you have any idea on who will come to kill you, such as drunken rednecks and big business that had invested huge amounts of money into racing?"

"Uhhhh." Chris nervously pulled on the collar of his shirt.

"We're looking at a legal lawsuit which could possibly end your career as a show host, and sentence you in prison for life. Possibly even put you on death row for involuntary man-slaughter."

"I-I-I-I'm screwed."

"Definitely."

"Thennnnnnnnnnnnnnnn I'm cramming the rest of this season into this week." Chris remarked.

-5 hours later, after temporary fencing unit are put up and safer-barrier replaced and the track cleaned up-

"We go green flag again!" Chef waved the green flag, and Duncan took the lead side-by-side with Noah."

"Chris, You have received a call of Mike Helton, president of NASCAR."

"I what?"

"Yep. He wants to talk to you about this 'incident'."

Chris picked up the phone. "Hello. No. No. Form what I've heard, Racing hasn't been banned yet in the United States of America! Now! Wati a min-! Don't you shout at me smart-elic! I'll inform you that I will do whatever it takes to make sure that this sport stays around. Oh I better? And if I don't, then what will you do to me? Sue me! Haha. Helton, I've won more lawsuits against my show then any other person I know of. Wait, what? The entire racing body of IZOD and the Off Road truck series AND NASCAR! Sir, You're going off the deep end! No! No! NO! NO! For Christ's sake no! Look, I know this is a Disaster! Yes! I know that it was indivertibly caused! Look, I'm busy, and I'll call you back later! Got it? To bad! I don't give a -censored- if you…" Chris took the phone away form his ear, looking at it with a snarl. "He hung up on me. That -censored-"

Meanwhile, Sierra and Duncan were hard pressed fighting for the lead, while Noah, Tyler, and Lindsey were all in striking position. The fangril and delinquent continued swapping the lead for over 20 laps, when all the sudden, things went wild for the fan girl. Going into turn 1, she faked going high, then coming onto the short-chute, nailed it WAY down low, and her overdriving sent it spinning. She instantly regained control, pulled a 360 degree spin, then floored the accelerator, and only lost a total of 2 seconds to the leader.

Chris briefly looked down on the track with eyes wide open. "Oh, my, gosh. Danny O'Sullivan 1985!"

Now, they were past the 30 lap mark, and then everyone began to brake it down. Duncan slowed down with the lead, Sierra in second, Noah third, Tyler fourth, and Lindsey fifth. Finally, the teenagers were in fuel conservation mode.

About another 5 laps after that, they all started separating. Duncan started pulling away again, Sierra allowed the 18 that Noah was driving to go by, and Tyler with Lindsey both slowed WAYYY down.

10 laps after the field separation, Sierra, Tyler, and Lindsey all stopped braking and/or gassing through the turns, just gassing slightly going into each turn. Their speeds were going down, at one point, less then 150 mph.

"Trouble! Trouble! Our leader is out! Our leader is out folks!" Chris shouted over the intercom, and Duncan's machine spun into the infield grass of the backstretch. The rear wing of the car was hanging by a thread, and the axle was bent at a abnormal angle with the rear of the car significantly, but not devastatingly damaged, causing the car to spin around in a clockwise slowly, finally stopping at a 155 degree angle to the passing field. The nose of the car was bent to the left, with right front wing knocked off. No cautions was flown as the delinquent stepped out, and walked over to the safety truck which arrived before he even stopped.

-Replay's of Duncan's crash-

Going into turn 2, the car drifted very, very high, and did a half-spin, hitting the outside wall with the right rear of the car, spinning the car around. The infield camera didn't catch anything else of that.

The Turn 3 camera, shooting down the turns 3 and 4 short chute suddenly spun around, showing the damaged 07 spinning down the track and into the infield, the crash already finished.

The onboard camera showed the front end, and he remarks 'DANM! I'm outta fuelllllll' dragging it out through gritted teeth, trying to save the car as it drifted up, but it spun into the outside wall, and spun the car clockwise into the outside wall, and the front end of the machine hit's the outside wall where the SAFER barrier was ending, and it then spun counter-clockwise, then upon hitting the infield, went back to spinning to the right.

A second infield camera was showed through the backstretch catch fence, and Duncan spinning into the infield. This camera also missed the crash itself.

-Normal POV-

"I don't get it, only 1 and a half of our 4 views caught the crash! Who the hell is doing the camera today?"

"We got ESPN guys to do it, being as the SPEED guys were taking a break today."

"RGGGHHH!" Chris remarks, face palming.

So as the car was towed away, Noah went out of fuel down the backstretch, spinning off of two, and going into a rapid spin to the left, and very nearly hit the tow truck. He did it the inside wall hard enough to break the front axle and wing. A second tow truck towed him off the track, the Bookworm just as angry as Duncan had been earlier.

Two down, Three to go. Sierra and Lindsey were slowly fighting for the lead, with Tyler doing super-conserving, running about 5 seconds between the fan girl and his girlfriend. Going down the front-stretch the blonde suddenly dropped way off pace, and spun the car around right before going into Turn 1, driving it into the pit's the wrong way. It stopped midway on the track

Tyler didn't close in on Sierra, but rather, he now braked it WAYYYYY down, and allowed her to put more distance between him and Sierra, her going 125 mph, him just barely topping the 100 mark.

They continued like this for 4 more laps, until Sierra suddenly, very suddenly, cut 50 mph off her speed. It was lap 49.

Tyler also cut some more speed off, but was now re-closing on the leader. ON lap 50, he pulled up to her rear bumper, but refused to make a quality pass, just merely hanging behind her far enough that if she spun high or low rapidly, he'd avoid. The following lap was the same. The two fo them were pressing the envelope, as it was now Lap 52. The same number of laps Jeremy Mayfield squeezed out of his car at Michigan in 2005.

Going through Turns 3 and 4, they were both only going 67 mph, and coming out of Turn 4, Tyler pulled onto pit lane, and his car coasted down pit lane. Sierra, despite all that rapid shifting and speed changing, with her boyfriend in that terrifying crash, and her mother dieing, unbeknown to her, she took the checkered flag as the last car on the race track. Going into Turn 1, her machine similarly ran out of go-juice. She got out, and stood on the pit lane exit barrier, doing bows as she won her second straight race at Indianapolis.

-Later-

"Hey, Sierra, there is something you need to know." Chris remarked as she walked up to the media room where they'd be hosting the elimination.

"Sure, What is it? I know I have immunity! Victory tastes SO Sweet!"

"No. Uhh, Everyone else pressed me into telling you this, but your mother, she was watchign the race."

"Great! She saw me win! Thanks Mom!"

"No Sierra. She's dead. She died after being hit in the head with the axle of the car in Cody's crash."

Her entire face fell, and her mouth dropped. "No."

"Yeah. We aren't having an elimination tonight, because someone already left."

"I-I-"She burst into tears, and buried her face into her father's chest, balling her eyes out uncontrollably.

"Final 5! With a heartbroken Sugar addict, a delinquent punk, a unlucky jock, a dumble blonde, and a bookworm, The Semi-Finals are looking amazing! Find out who will win it this week, everyday, here, on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!"

* * *

><p>Wow. I killed her mother! And Cody! Wow, I'm heartless. And I tired sending a message to ESPN, lets see if they can do any better this year like they have been. I'm still a bit PO'ed about Pocono last year guys! But read and review!<p> 


	31. Nightmare Day

"Twenty-Second teenage torture Time on Tuesday! Say that 10 times fast!" Chef shouts at the camera. "With Chris away at the Supreme Court, and with 5 contestants left, the most intense part comes up NOW! All of them are chasing something, and it's a cool million dollars! They'll do anything to win, and that means a lot! Stay tuned, right here, right now, on TOTAL, DRAMA, INDIANAPOLIS, RACING!" He then opens up Chris' check book, and writes a check well over the minimum wage.

-Theme song begins here-Papa Roach, Alive when vulnerable-

GO! *Is shouted, showing the Indianapolis motor speedway from the sky*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *A clip of Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 Crash is shown*

For crying out loud, running form a come down! *Shows Rafael Matos' crash in the 2010 Indy 500*

God forbid! I know I've been a let down! *An Indy car slides down the pit lane without it's right front tire*

Reaching for the sky, laying in the gutter! *Kyle Busch causes a big wreck in the 2010 Allstate 400 NASCAR race at the event's start.*

Kicking and screaming, now we're singing bloody murder! *Shows Swede Savage's Fatal '73 Indy crash*

(now we're singing bloody murder, oh now we're singing bloody murder!)

Well I'm alive! *Courtney's Indy car is shown getting airborne*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Blainely's airborne crash in turn 3 in the Indy event's qualifying*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *LeShawnna's Indy car has a fiery crash into the outside wall in turn 3*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *On Board with Duncan as Courtney's car flies over his own*

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Brief Flashback of Duncan and Courtney's kissing in TDA, Then him punching her in TDIR*

when I'm living like a devil!

Can't be your lover *Shows Gwen Kissing up to Duncan as Courtney is seen devising revengeful plots*

when I'm living like a rebel

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Bridgette and Geoff battle in Indy cars down the front stretch*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *Shows Owen trying to get back together with Izzy.*

(Yeah, Go take care of yourself! You've got to take care of yourself!)

Well I'm alive! *Tyler's F1 car blows over and flips violently on the Indy road course*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Lindsey looking around dumbfounded*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *Sierra pulls Cody into a deep, passionate kiss*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Izzy kicks Chef in the groin*

I'm loosing my soul!

Seek out the pain I! *Ezekiel whips off his sunglasses, showing his eyes, which are now albino red from the events in TDWT*

Seek out the sorrow! *Blainely Has a breakdown as she walks away form the crowd*

Seek out today I! *Duncan looks at the sky in anticipation*

Seek out tomorrow! *DJ releases a mouse*

I'm addicted to the misery in my head! *Beth stairs at an image of Brady*

I'd better stop before I end up dead! *Courtney rear ends her stock car into the pit road tire barrier*

So I'll climb *Shows a view of the Frontstretch at Indianapolis during 2010 Indy 500 festivities*

TO the top. *Shows the Flag stand*

Just to fall *shows the grandstands*

To the bottom *The Indy 500 Trophy is shown hoisted up by Mario Andretti*

And I'll climb *Jimmie Johnson and his crew kisses the bricks after his 2008 Allstate 400 win*

TO the top. *Kurt Busch gets wrecked by Jimmy Spencer in the 2003 event*

Just to fall *Juan Montoya's and Dale Jr.'s crash in the 2010 Allstate 400 is shown*

To the bottom *Jamie McMurray does burnouts after his 2010 Allstate 400 win*

COME ON! *Ryan Hunter-reay sends Mike Conway flipping into the catch fence in the 2010 Indy 500*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *The big wreck in the 1996 Indy 500*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Salt Wather's flip into the fence at the start of the 1973 Indy 500*

Well I'm alive! *Cody's Indy car runs through a debris field*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Beth hit's the Turn 2 wall at a 45 degree angle*

I'm outta control! *Owen hit's the wall just behind Beth, then his car careens into Beth's*

I'm loosing my soul! *A pair of reclusive eyes with revenge written on them stairs at Heather*

Well I'm alive! *Noah's Indy Car spins between turns 3 and 4*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Harold careens his Indy car into the dirt wall between turns 3 and 4*

I'm outta control!

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Chef waves the green flag*

when I'm living like a devil! *Chris shoots out of his seat as a crash strikes on the race's first lap*

Can't be your lover *Gwen is shown laying on top of a shirtless Duncan, staring at each intimately*

when I'm living like a rebel *Sierra rolls a tire around a corner of the garage area*

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Chris holds up the suitcase with one million dollars in it in front of the entire cast*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *An explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car*

-Theme song ends here-

"WAKE UP MAGGGGGGOTS!"

Duncan shot out of bed, scanning the room. He could see everything. And it was Nothing. He definitely wasn't in Speedway, IN. Everything was white, like in those commercials with a white everything and a super hot model advertising some skin product. He looked behind him, and couldn't even see any bed that he had been laying on. Looking around some more, he saw 4 things that existed beside him. One, a old guillotine, French styled. HE hadn't the foggiest what that was for, but he had a feeling he was about to find out. To the right of that, a folding Chinese wall, and in front of that, a white cylinder that apparently would be used as a table or a foot rest, and on top of it, a can of Aloe Vera lotion.

"I'm not really getting the point of this." He bluntly admitted. Then blinking his eyes, he saw from behind the folding wall, a 12 foot long alligator slink out, and look right at him. "Bring it, succa." the delinquent remarks.

Noah lazily rolled out of his own bed, but looking around, he saw absolutely nothing. Everything was pitch white, with green grids all along the floor, about a foot by a foot wide for each of them. "What gives?"

Lindsey woke up to the same loud call, and fell on her face. Tyler fell right beside her, and they rolled on to their backs, staring up at the starry night. "Wait…what?" Tyler remarked.

"I've never looked at the stars like this before! It's soooo beautiful!"

"I noticed." The jock said, standing up, and looking at his surroundings. They were virtually on a road, the bed they had been sleeping in gone, and the snaky road led the way to a brightly lit city. "Okay, how'd we get out of the complex?"

"I don't know! But let's go to the city! I'm DIENG to try out some new clothes and stuff!" And so the two took off to the city

Sierra woke up, and looked around the room. She pulled back the covers, and got out of her bed, noting instantly that she was wearing her regular clothes. Then she noticed that Lindsey wasn't in the room with her, but remembered then that she was going to be with Tyler that night, resolving that problem in her mind. "What the…?" She said, then she smelt the air, noticing the smoke. "Fire." She stated, calmly walking over to the wall, and pulling off a fire extinguisher. "Not a problem." And she walked out of the building, only for a terrifying site to greet her and tell her that one fire extinguisher wouldn't do it..

The entire speedway was on fire.

Chef was leaning back in his chair, eating some sticky buns, and watching on the monitors what was going on. "Now, how'd that song go again?" He asked himself, then cleared his throat. "I once knew a girl named Bessie, her hair looked just like a lassie. I picked her a b-"

Duncan was running away from a fast moving crocodile, with it snapping at his heels the entire time. "Surely there is SOME time that it will wear out!" Then he ran in left arm into an invisible wall. "What the-?" He asked aloud before another sound like that of two crocodile jaw's snapping together was heard. He began running again, but dragging his knife against the edge of the wall, trying to see just how large this apparent 'dome' he was in was.

Noah kicked, and kicked, shoved and shoved. Pushed and pushed, and finally, faith and behold, a tile flew open, and out shot a burst of flame accompanied with the sound of a steam kettle. He jumped back, and his hand punctured through another hole, and as he yanked his hand out of that one, a piranha leaped out, and landed on it's side, mouth gapping as it looked hungrily at Noah with it's last seconds of life.

"Thanks for pointing that out to me. I had no way of know that every tile here had irrepressible dangers under it."

IT was eerie. There was absolutely no signs of life, intelligent or sub-intelligent anywhere. Yet despite all of this, Lindsey either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Oh! I've wanted to have this dress since I just saw it! IT would look Sooooo cut eon me!"

"Yeah. I'm sure it would." Tyler remarked, then looked around, and up, all glances he threw being uneasy ones. "Hey Linds, Is it just me, or are we the only ones here?"

"Isn't it just great Tyler! Because of that, I don't have to wait in line to get anything! No one will even know I'm here!" She remarked, walking into the brightly lit store. "Wouldn't this just look amazing!" She asked, her smile beaming rays of light.

"Yeahhh." He remarked while looking around very apprehensively.

"I've got to go try this on!" She remarked, and like a speeding bullet, ran over to the dressing rooms.

Tyler took another look around. Something about this place didn't seem right, and not just the fact that he was one of the only two people there. He walked over to the dressing room where his girlfriend picked out a room and, already, several different dresses. "Hey Tyler!" She called form inside. "Make sure that no one takes this room!"

"We are the only ones here!"

"Oh right!" She giggled that young, sweet, innocent giggle. Then, he pushed the door open, and grabbed her with his arms. "We happen to have some alone time on our hands right now, lets take advantage of it!"

"Okay! Sure!" She remarked, kicking the door shut with her legs as he twirled her to the ground.

Sierra couldn't believe her smoky eyes. All around her, everything was burning. She had to find the other contestants. She just had to! Or at least her father. "CHRIS! CHRIS! CHEF HATCHET! CHRIS MCLEAN!" She then began hacking on the smoke. It was insanity. She couldn't even tell where she was. "LINDSEY! TYLER! DUNCAN! NOAH! SOMEONE!" Again, she began coughing wildly. The fan girl began rubbign here yes wildly, only further irritating her smoke covered eyes.

Failing to relieve her sense of sight, she looked around. There weemed to be something on the pavement in front of her. She walked up to it, and bent down, rolling the incenerated object over.

"Sierra?"

"CODY! What happened!"

"I…I"

"I'll get you out yet cody! Don't die on me now!" She remarked, heaving him up, and as she did, a terrifying snap could be heard, and his left arm that she began to hosit him up with broke clean out of the socket. She screamed, and looked down at her lover's body.

"No! Don't die on me! Cody Jenkins, you will continue this competition all the way until!" Then she gasped as he rose up, and the body took a completely different shape, the one of her now deceased mother. "Sierra, This is what your father did. He's cause all of this. He's destroyed everything you've known, everything that you've held dear to you. End yourself. End your life, and it will all be over."

"You're not real." She remarked, taking a step back.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." She remarked, and the form changed shape again, into the Grim Reaper. She screamed, and it pulled out it's scythe, and made one huge circular motion to claim her soul.

Duncan had it all set up. The Crocodile came running up, and he wiped a bit more of the blood that came form his self-inflicted knife wound on his hand on top of the body cream, and set it on the French guillotine. "Come and get it."

It snapped the powerful jaws down, and came even closer.

"You know you want it." And as the crocodile ate the cream, he pulled the rope, and the blade came hurtling downward, and severed the head from it's body. "I knew you did." And he pulled the blade back up, and observed what had happened. "I could hang you on my wall." And he grabbed the head, and then something unreal happened. The reptile disappeared, and as it did, a swirling blue vortex did also. "What in the fukin heavens?" And then it expanded, and swallowed up the guillotine. "No." He shouted, and then ran off. The object expanded, then turned black. It was no longer a blue vortex, but in a un-explainable turn of events, it was now a black hole.

He outran it, but only to the wall. "I am not going to die!" He shouted, and yanked out his knife, and jammed it into the wall, only for it to snap the blade, and the blade and handle flew into the vortex. The super expansion exerted a total force, and he had nothing to grab onto. His legs flipped out form underneath him, and as they did, he feebly tried to grab the wall, only for it to shatter like glass, and looking up, the falling domed cielign similarly shattered. Before getting sucked into a certain death, the black void that had been outside the dome was sucked in as if it also was something, and turned into light green number Zero's and one's.

And then, His life ended.

Noah just continued walking, trying to find and end of his won, when, out of the blue, the tile broke beneath him, and all of the tiles broke beneath him, and he fell, fell into a blue abyss of water. As he did, he could see the piranhas leaping at him, trying to eat him.

The bookworm didn't know how to swim, so he thrashed his arms, only to get nowhere, and they instantly tore into his flesh. His life ended then and there.

"Hit it harder!"

"Dang it Lindsey! I'm hitting as hard as I can!" The jock shouted as he grabbed her hips, and then, without warning, the roof was sheared off of the building, and as the two looked up, ceasing their 'alone time', they saw what appeared to be an atomic explosion. As they did, a super heat came in a wave, and melted anything it touched. And it incinerated them like 500 degrees would incinerate a fly, leaving nothing but zero's and one's.

Sierra fell onto her back, and the reaper reared the scythe back, and brought the weapon slamming into her neck, the ice-cold blade seeping the warmth completely out of her, and as she left, the last thing she could see were zero's and one's.

Chef stood up form the chair. "It's about time you 5 woke up." he shouted, walking over to the teenagers, and yanking the goggles clean off of of each of their faces.

"I'm alive!" Noah remarked, looking around at the insides of Chris' Trailer.

"I'm Alive!" LIndsey asked aloud, grabbing her arms, feeling the ground, and gasping in shock.

"I'm alive!" Duncan shouted similiary.

"I'm ALIVE!" Sierra screamed.

"IT'S GREAT TO BE ALIVE!" Tyler shouted, leaping into the air.

"You never would have died. It was all some Virtuality Real thing. Chris wanted me to watch it while he was off Today. And now, time to vote."

-Voting ceremony-

"Now that you're all here, I want to proclaim that Duncan, has immunity by getting ALL Your asses out after he crashed the system."

"I what?" He asked as the brick fragment landed in his hands.

"And now, Lindsey and Tyler are both safe." They received their brick fragments eagerly. "And finally, Either Tyler or Sierra is going home!"

-Tyler's POV-

"I'm not good at suspenseful moments."

-Sierra's POV-

"Final 4 again! I know it right now! There is now ay it can't happen. There's always been two females and two males in the final 4, and for that trend to continue, either Duncan, Tyler, or Noah has to go! Well Duncan has immunity, so, I'm betting Tyler leaves!"

-Normal POV-

"And the last frag goes to."

Sierra beamed, and tyler tried putting a smile on his face.

"…"

The suspense was taking a toll on the fan girl, as the smile faded from her face. Tyler's face similary went lopsided.

"…"

After what seemed like a minute, maybe two, maybe more, Chef smiled devilishly. "Tyler!"

"WHAT!"

"You're gone." Chef grabbed the fan girl by the nap of the neck, and dragged her out.

"THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT! ALL THE TRENDS SAY I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE SEMI'S!" She was thrown into the Toyota truck of shame, and driven off, screaming the entire time.

-Duncan's POV-

"Do the math. The only real threat here besides me is Sierra, as she would wrap Chris around her little finger and have him hand her the mil."

-Noah's POV-

"I had to ditch Sierra. She knows TO much about this series, and would use information to her advantage. If I could, I'd want to take Lindsey with me to the Finals, as I could beat her stupid sorry but in any challenge except for modeling."

-Normal POV-

Duncan and Noah walked right into the men's trialer, as the other two were supposed to keep the women's trialer. "Noah, I'll make a deal with you."

"About joining an alliance to knock off the other two so that way you can knock me off in the finals? No thanks. I don't do the alliance bit. Besides, look how far its got me."

"Fine! I'm voting for your but next then!"

"Go ahead." Noah remarks. "I just want to sleep. Playing a death-defying in-understandable Virtual reality game wore me out enough. See you tomorrow for the Semi-Finals." And The lzy bookworm just fell no the bunk, and began to sleep instantly.

And now, I break the 2 male X 2 female rule form the last three seasons. I kept Duncan on to the Final 4, So that, coupled with Sierra's 5h place finish keeps him with the highest averaging finish.

Next time, They go racing again, and not with engines! See what I mean here on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!


	32. Foot racing day

"Last time on Total Drama Indianapolis Racing! Our final 5 went into a virtual reality, were they all had to face things that didn't make any sense, courtesy of my assistant, Chef Hatchet. In the end, Sierra was eliminated due to Duncan's immunity. Let's face it, the guy knows how to win challenges. Today, we are going to go racing, but without a motor! See what that means here today at Speedway, IN only on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS!

-Theme song begins here-Papa Roach, Alive when vulnerable-

GO! *Is shouted, showing the Indianapolis motor speedway from the sky*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *A clip of Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 Crash is shown*

For crying out loud, running form a come down! *Shows Rafael Matos' crash in the 2010 Indy 500*

God forbid! I know I've been a let down! *An Indy car slides down the pit lane without it's right front tire*

Reaching for the sky, laying in the gutter! *Kyle Busch causes a big wreck in the 2010 Allstate 400 NASCAR race at the event's start.*

Kicking and screaming, now we're singing bloody murder! *Shows Swede Savage's Fatal '73 Indy crash*

(now we're singing bloody murder, oh now we're singing bloody murder!)

Well I'm alive! *Courtney's Indy car is shown getting airborne*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Blainely's airborne crash in turn 3 in the Indy event's qualifying*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *LeShawna's Indy car has a fiery crash into the outside wall in turn 3*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *On Board with Duncan as Courtney's car flies over his own*

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Brief Flashback of Duncan and Courtney's kissing in TDA, Then him punching her in TDIR*

when I'm living like a devil!

Can't be your lover *Shows Gwen Kissing up to Duncan as Courtney is seen devising revengeful plots*

when I'm living like a rebel

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Bridgette and Geoff battle in Indy cars down the front stretch*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *Shows Owen trying to get back together with Izzy.*

(Yeah, Go take care of yourself! You've got to take care of yourself!)

Well I'm alive! *Tyler's F1 car blows over and flips violently on the Indy road course*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Lindsey looking around dumbfounded*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *Sierra pulls Cody into a deep, passionate kiss*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Izzy kicks Chef in the groin*

I'm loosing my soul!

Seek out the pain I! *Ezekiel whips off his sunglasses, showing his eyes, which are now albino red from the events in TDWT*

Seek out the sorrow! *Blainely Has a breakdown as she walks away form the crowd*

Seek out today I! *Duncan looks at the sky in anticipation*

Seek out tomorrow! *DJ releases a mouse*

I'm addicted to the misery in my head! *Beth stairs at an image of Brady*

I'd better stop before I end up dead! *Courtney rear ends her stock car into the pit road tire barrier*

So I'll climb *Shows a view of the Frontstretch at Indianapolis during 2010 Indy 500 festivities*

TO the top. *Shows the Flag stand*

Just to fall *shows the grandstands*

To the bottom *The Indy 500 Trophy is shown hoisted up by Mario Andretti*

And I'll climb *Jimmie Johnson and his crew kisses the bricks after his 2008 Allstate 400 win*

TO the top. *Kurt Busch gets wrecked by Jimmy Spencer in the 2003 event*

Just to fall *Juan Montoya's and Dale Jr.'s crash in the 2010 Allstate 400 is shown*

To the bottom *Jamie McMurray does burnouts after his 2010 Allstate 400 win*

COME ON! *Ryan Hunter-Reay sends Mike Conway flipping into the catch fence in the 2010 Indy 500*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *The big wreck in the 1996 Indy 500*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Salt Wather's flip into the fence at the start of the 1973 Indy 500*

Well I'm alive! *Cody's Indy car runs through a debris field*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Beth hit's the Turn 2 wall at a 45 degree angle*

I'm outta control! *Owen hits the wall just behind Beth, then his car careens into Beth's*

I'm loosing my soul! *A pair of reclusive eyes with revenge written on them stairs at Heather*

Well I'm alive! *Noah's Indy Car spins between turns 3 and 4*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Harold careens his Indy car into the dirt wall between turns 3 and 4*

I'm outta control!

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Chef waves the green flag*

when I'm living like a devil! *Chris shoots out of his seat as a crash strikes on the race's first lap*

Can't be your lover *Gwen is shown laying on top of a shirtless Duncan, staring at each intimately*

when I'm living like a rebel *Sierra rolls a tire around a corner of the garage area*

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Chris holds up the suitcase with one million dollars in it in front of the entire cast*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *An explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car*

"Welcome contestants!" Chris remarked as he walked into the Mess Hall, just as the remaining 4 were leaving.

"Hi." Tyler remarked. "How'd the courts decide?"

"I'm not guilty! Lucky me! 6 to 3 vote! Although, when it comes to banning racing in the United States, a bill about that is being argued about in the senate, so I'm going to have to finish this series up, and FAST! So today's challenge, you're all going racing!"

"Oh joy. Let's see if we can shred ourselves into the fence like Cody and Izzy did."

"Nope Noah. That's unlikely. In fact, it's not motor sports racing!"

"What is it then? Bike racing?"

"Nope! Total Drama is going Marathon racing! One lap around the speedway complex! Who ever wins, gets immunity. Whoever loses, wellllllll…." Chris looks outside to the Toyota Truck of Shame. The 4 gulped, excepts for Lindsey. "Now let's go guys go!"

-Start/Finish line, Frontstretch-

"You four will complete one lap. All at the same time. Whoever completes 2.5 miles first earns the immunity I mentioned earlier. NO going below you white line unless your dropping out. Now on your marks…"

Tyler and Lindsey got into track running positions.

"get set."

Duncan pulled a toothpick out of his mouth, and threw it to the side, readying himself.

"GO!"

And as the 4 ran, it was pretty obvious off the bat how it would be. Duncan and Tyler were amazing! Lindsey and Noah, well, not so much. The fan vote seemed to be wasted on Noah for this challenge.

Going into Turn 1, Tyler still was ahead, but Duncan grabbed him by the collar, and threw him to the side. Then, he really ran away from everyone else. Tyler virtually walked by Noah and Lindsey after getting back up, but tripped over his own feet, and fell right on his face.

Noah was already out of breath by the time they made it to the second turn. But it didn't show when compared to Lindsey, who was so out of breath, she couldn't' see straight.

Chef was standing on the backstretch, with a bucket of water balloons. "Oh guys! Did I bother to tell you about the water balloons!"

"NO grandpa!" Duncan shouted, this time stopping, and knocking Tyler to the ground again with a haymaker punch.

"Well, Chef will show you." And as Duncan continued to run, he was hit in the face with a water balloon. No effect. The veteran then threw another one at Tyler, which hit him with enough impact that it flung him across the track, against the outside wall. Another one went into the bookworm, who fell straight over form it, as did Lindsey after she was hit with them.

Chef continued throwing them at Duncan, but he continued running as if nothing went on. So, Finally, the chef had enough, and grabbed the bucket, and ran dead even with him. Then, he threw one right at his Kiwi's. "O.0!" And the punk fell straight to the ground. Unlike since the start of the event, Duncan wasn't leading, and going into the third turn, Tyler led Noah and the injured punk, Chef left behind after running out of balloons. Lindsey dropped out from exhaustion at about that same time, also not wanting to 'mess her hair up' or something like that.

And then going into turn four, a familiar face took the lead, and Duncan shoved the jock back out of his way, and easily, quite easily, sprinted to the end. Victory, and immunity, was his!

-Voting Ceremony-

"Final four. You all should be ashamed of yourself. However, since I am in NO mood of going through all of this crap right now, I'll just pass out the brick fragments. Duncan, immunity, safe, Noah, Safe. And now for Tyler or Lindsey."

The music strummed in the background very dramatically.

"Lindsey or Tyler?"

He then threw the last fragment to Lindsey. "Lindsey, Your safe!" And before anyone could say anything else, another fragment was thrown. "Tyler, you are to! NO elimination tonight folks! But tomorrow night….That's when the games start to get interesting."

Duncan looked suspiciously at his competitors, Tyler bit his nails, and Lindsey with Noah did nothing notable but walk out of the room, dead tired form all that running.

Yes. Ridiculously short. I know, I know. But Due to a lack of friggin reviews, Writers block is striking me H-A-R-D! Next chapter, Someone WILL leave! Find out who, on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS RACING!


	33. Wheelen modified race

"Welcome back to Total Drama Indianapolis! A ton of things have happened this season. But now, we've got to go the present, and as the future is soon going to be in the past. Unless I get another season running…" Chris then puts his finger under his chin. "hmm. Anyways, NASCAR fans, this is for you guys! Welcome to TDIR's Final 4! Only here on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!

-Theme song begins here-Papa Roach, Alive when vulnerable-

GO! *Is shouted, showing the Indianapolis motor speedway from the sky*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *A clip of Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 Crash is shown*

For crying out loud, running form a come down! *Shows Rafael Matos' crash in the 2010 Indy 500*

God forbid! I know I've been a let down! *An Indy car slides down the pit lane without it's right front tire*

Reaching for the sky, laying in the gutter! *Kyle Busch causes a big wreck in the 2010 Allstate 400 NASCAR race at the event's start.*

Kicking and screaming, now we're singing bloody murder! *Shows Swede Savage's Fatal '73 Indy crash*

(now we're singing bloody murder, oh now we're singing bloody murder!)

Well I'm alive! *Courtney's Indy car is shown getting airborne*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Blainely's airborne crash in turn 3 in the Indy event's qualifying*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *LeShawnna's Indy car has a fiery crash into the outside wall in turn 3*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *On Board with Duncan as Courtney's car flies over his own*

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Brief Flashback of Duncan and Courtney's kissing in TDA, Then him punching her in TDIR*

when I'm living like a devil!

Can't be your lover *Shows Gwen Kissing up to Duncan as Courtney is seen devising revengeful plots*

when I'm living like a rebel

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Bridgette and Geoff battle in Indy cars down the front stretch*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *Shows Owen trying to get back together with Izzy.*

(Yeah, Go take care of yourself! You've got to take care of yourself!)

Well I'm alive! *Tyler's F1 car blows over and flips violently on the Indy road course*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Lindsey looking around dumbfounded*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *Sierra pulls Cody into a deep, passionate kiss*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Izzy kicks Chef in the groin*

I'm loosing my soul!

Seek out the pain I! *Ezekiel whips off his sunglasses, showing his eyes, which are now albino red from the events in TDWT*

Seek out the sorrow! *Blainely Has a breakdown as she walks away form the crowd*

Seek out today I! *Duncan looks at the sky in anticipation*

Seek out tomorrow! *DJ releases a mouse*

I'm addicted to the misery in my head! *Beth stairs at an image of Brady*

I'd better stop before I end up dead! *Courtney rear ends her stock car into the pit road tire barrier*

So I'll climb *Shows a view of the Frontstretch at Indianapolis during 2010 Indy 500 festivities*

TO the top. *Shows the Flag stand*

Just to fall *shows the grandstands*

To the bottom *The Indy 500 Trophy is shown hoisted up by Mario Andretti*

And I'll climb *Jimmie Johnson and his crew kisses the bricks after his 2008 Allstate 400 win*

TO the top. *Kurt Busch gets wrecked by Jimmy Spencer in the 2003 event*

Just to fall *Juan Montoya's and Dale Jr.'s crash in the 2010 Allstate 400 is shown*

To the bottom *Jamie McMurray does burnouts after his 2010 Allstate 400 win*

COME ON! *Ryan Hunter-reay sends Mike Conway flipping into the catch fence in the 2010 Indy 500*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *The big wreck in the 1996 Indy 500*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Salt Wather's flip into the fence at the start of the 1973 Indy 500*

Well I'm alive! *Cody's Indy car runs through a debris field*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Beth hit's the Turn 2 wall at a 45 degree angle*

I'm outta control! *Owen hit's the wall just behind Beth, then his car careens into Beth's*

I'm loosing my soul! *A pair of reclusive eyes with revenge written on them stairs at Heather*

Well I'm alive! *Noah's Indy Car spins between turns 3 and 4*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Harold careens his Indy car into the dirt wall between turns 3 and 4*

I'm outta control!

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Chef waves the green flag*

when I'm living like a devil! *Chris shoots out of his seat as a crash strikes on the race's first lap*

Can't be your lover *Gwen is shown laying on top of a shirtless Duncan, staring at each intimately*

when I'm living like a rebel *Sierra rolls a tire around a corner of the garage area*

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Chris holds up the suitcase with one million dollars in it in front of the entire cast*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *An explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car*

-Theme song ends here-

"Contestants, Who here enjoyed NASCAR racing?" Chris McLean asked to his last four players.

Duncan, Tyler, and Noah all raise their hands. Duncan enjoyed ramming other drivers obviously, Tyler enjoyed it for speed reasons, and Noah took pole and nearly won the race. Lindsey apparently was the only one who didn't agree.

"Good! Because on Pit lane is your four NASCAR's! It's racing time again!"

All four contestants broke into an immediate sprint. As they ran for it, they ran onto pit lane, but weren't greeted by the sight of NASCAR's.

"You liar!" Duncan shouted at the host who calmly walked onto the pit lane.

"Nope. These ARE NASCAR's. But not NASCAR cup cars. Or Nationwide. Or trucks. These are Open Wheelen Modifieds. And not just that, but you aren't racing on the Indianapolis oval! Your racing…on the IMS road course!" He beamed at his ingenuity.

"These look like a roofed IZOD." Tyler remarked, tapping the top of his red and black 14.

"Kinda. But these things weigh less. In fact, when they are raced at Loudon, New Hampshire, they get so fast they have to put restrictor plates on them to keep them form flipping into the fence!"

O.0! Was the collective thought amongst the contestants. "This tracks' straightaway itself is virtually a mile long itself!" Noah exclaimed. "We'll really flip into the fence!"

"That was the original hopes for the crash freaks, but with that bill burning through America's senate, I put some extra 5 pound weights on the front wings. Now, one pace lap, and then, 50 laps to the finish, or until the first crash happens!"

-Lindsey's POV-

"I'm starting to think that Chris is the crash freak." She remarks, folding her hands in her lap. "But this could be the day! I cold totally win it! That would be great, and my prince, Tyson, could kiss me and swing me around in victory lane just like a fantasy tale! I can win this!"

-Duncan's POV-

"No ramming will make it a bit harder, but with the left-and-right turns, it won't be hard. Invincibility today and tomorrow, and I've got the money wrapped up! And don't think I can't do it, because I scored invincibility last week."

-Noah's POV-

"And as we got on the track to start the pace lap, I realized that this road course goes backwards down the front-stretch. More right turns? Not a problem."

-Tyler's POV-

"And as the green flag prepared to fly, I was so pumped, and for good reason! A road course! Now we absolutely KO the IZOD and NASCAR drivers…if we can avoid crashing out so soon! Final 3 will have me!"

-Normal POV-

"Green flag is in the air here at the IMS road course! This 2.605 mile Road course contains 13 turns total! Turn 1 in a sweeping right hander going into what would be turn 4 of the oval formation, but it doesn't follow the track, and goes into an open gate into the infield. Right after that is turn 2, which is a 90 degree angle going the other way, this angle having no banking. Turn 3 is a bit narrower, but not quite as sharp, as we go through a gradual turn, until we hit turn 4, sweeping sideways all the way around over 90 degrees, this section now running proportionally parallel with the track's backstretch. However, that cuts off soon, as they have to make a 60 degree turn right, run through another short straightaway, then turn 180 degrees that make up turn 6. Turn 7 is right afterwards, where they have to cut about 120 more degrees to their right again, leading them onto the track's unofficial backstretch, which is also parallel with the oval's back and front straight-aways. After running on that, they have a sharp, sweeping 100 degree turn to their left, another short distance, then a u-turn into turn 9. After that, they sweep again into turn 10, the last of the esses, a bit longer of a stretch, then into turn 11, where they merge back onto the oval track, on turn 2. They then run backwards around the oval portion, turn 1 making up the road course' final turn, then shoot down our long front-stretch, and across the start-finish line. That's one lap!

Duncan, having won the previous week's immunity, took the pole, Tyler on the outside, Noah behind the punk, and Lindsey behind her boyfriend. When green flag flew, Duncan pulled instantaneously into the lead, and as Chris was calling out the corners, he was basically narrating Duncan's progress around the track. After the first lap, Lindsey ran side-by-side with Tyler down the front stretch, and he handed her the second spot going into turn 1. She overdrove it through, and cut through the grass at the Turn 1's exit, missing turn 2 and barely making it back onto the track on the short stretch between turn's 2 and three. The move put her in the lead, but only by a nose. Shooting into the 4th turn, Duncan nosed ahead, but Lindsey stayed even with him coming out of Turn 5, not loosing the position until going around the 180 degree 6th turn, loosing not only her battle for the lead but also lost 2nd to Tyler.

"Dude, that move was amazing! We've GOT to re-check that out!"

-Replay's of Lindsey's Pass through the grass-

Going into turn 1, Tyler just slightly tapped her in the right rear wheel with his left front wing tip, just enough to slightly bend it but send her into the grass. As she spun into the grass, he checked up, and Noah's left side tires also tapped the grass on the other side of the rumble strip in the 2nd turn. As that occurred, Lindsey was able to saw right beside Duncan, who was on the way low inside as she virtually appeared beside him.

ON board with Lindsey, her tires kicked up a lot of dirt zooming through the grass, but the more flexible axle that Chris had installed on the cars helped her a lot, and after she merged back onto the track, she threw her left hand in the air.

ON board with Noah showed a bit of smoke coming from Tyler's tires and dust form Lindsey's grass slide. As Tyler locked up the breaks, Noah was un-able to take advantage of the incident, tapping the outside grass in the process. After re-positioning all four tires upon the track, he rapidly moved the wheel back and fourth to make sure that his axle was okay. It was.

The onboard with Tyler could easily here him scream "aaaaAAAAHHHHHHH!" Then gritting his teeth. After he kept the car in one piece, and saw his girlfriend in position for the lead, over the radio he shouted "Nice driving Linds!" And a thanks was heard in response. The onboard with Duncan showed nothing as it was facing forward, and merely turned sideways after she already was beside him in turn 4.

-End replays-

"Now is Noah's axle good enough to keep running? Late yesterday, one of our interns took a baby for a test, accidentally busted the axle in turn 5, but it didn't show until Turn 12, when the car spun around and rear-ended the outside wall."

But his axle was fine. The next lap was mostly uneventful, with no attempts to pass by anyone. But As the went down the front-stretch on the fourth circuit, Tyler pulled up down the front-stretch, side-by-side, and using the extreme low lane, he was able to move into the lead as the field dove into turn, Noah passed Lindsey and pulled up beside Duncan going into Turn 3. The battle was short lived, as Duncan lost another spot, and was now forced to fend off Lindsey once more.

"And our top two are nose to tail, and into turn 6, Tyler does a slight overdrive, and Noah shoots into the gap! They are side by side, and Noah has the leadddd, No! No Tyler is back beside him, they touch, twice down that backstretch! And into turn 8 Tyler still holds the lead on the high lane…How'd he make that quality pass on the high line! That contact must have been a bit harder then it looked.

-Replay of the lap 4 contact-

From Duncan's Onboard, the contact was quite brief, but it was enough apparently to knock something off of Noah's car, and whatever it was flew thorough the air, and knocked off the transmitting antennae on his car, and his on-board camera was shot.

Their was a pole Chris had inserted at the infield of Turn 8, and it caught the contact beautifully. The touch transmitted some smoke, and the brace that kept the left-front wing came off in the process. The brace flew through the air and was the debris that hit Duncan's camera.

-Normal POV-

"And Noah looses the 2nd spot going into turn 12, and falls to third, and is on the verge of loosing that as well… no, he keeps that spot going down the front-stretch. Lap 5, Tyler is the leader! Duncan and Noah battling for the second position, and Lindsey hanging back in fourth." Chris took another sip of his Mecha Mocha coffee. "Any who's, today's winner receives immunity, and pole starting spot for tomorrow's race. What will that race be? Find out tomorrow. But first, we must focus on Today! Today, though Turn 4, Tyler leads, Lindsey gets in the air and-" Then his face took on a serious look, he jumped out of the chair fast enough that a sleeping Chef beside him fell out of his chair. "THEY'RE CRASHING EVERYHWERE OUT OF TURN 4! DUNCAN'S FLIPPING AND LINDSEY'S AIRBORNE! HOLY GOD! I SHOULD HAVE PUT RESTRICTOR PLATES ON THESE THINGS!" Then he stopped and caught his breath. "THIS MEANS THAT WITH 3 OF OUR FOUR CONTESTANTS CRASHED OUT, TYLER IS THE WINNER OF THIS THING!" Finally, the host calmed down. "Boy, Let's hope our SPEED boys got some good shots of that."

- - - -Replays- - - -

Coming out of the fourth turn, the camera stationed on the pole at the end of turn 8 zoomed way in, and caught Lindsey's right front wing hitting Noah's left rear wheel. Her car climbed up it, the air catching under the car, and landing on his roof. As it did that, Duncan looked to pull away, but the blonde's car fell off of the bookworm's machine, and clipped the delinquent in the right rear tire, and the car did a half-flip, hit the grass, then jumped 10 feet in the air, doing several repeated barrel rolls in mid-air, the car landing on it's roof.

Turn 6 had a similar camera, and it caught the impact beautifully. As Duncan's car went flipping, the air picked up Lindsey's machine again, and the front end lifted her up into the air again, spinning her around on her right rear wheel at a 75 degree angle to the ground, and she landed, or more appropriately, slammed onto the ground with all fours.

The onboard with Tyler was pointing out the rear of the car. It caught the first part of the crash beautifully, but as he turned into turn 5, the angle the camera was at didn't catch any more of it.

Lindsey's on board showed that she gassed it a bit to soon going into the turn. As her car hit Noah's tire, it lifted her into the air, and she landed onto the car, the view from inside the car only showing the sky above her. As her car slid off, her hands flew off the wheel as she covered her face, and she hit Duncan's machine in the rear wheel, her nose lifted into the air again, showing once ore the sky above her. When she slammed back onto the ground, it was decently hard.

The 'digger' camera was positioned on the outside of the fourth turn. It easily caught the shot of Lindsey's machine sliding off of Noah's and hitting Duncan's, but as the punk's Wheelen modified began flipping, the front axle busted the camera

- - - -Normal POV- - - -

Tyler got out of his car at the start-finish line, and threw his arms into the air as confetti rained down on him. "YEAH! ALLR IGHT! WHOO-HOO!" He shouted, putting on a baseball cap with the brand of Marlboro cigarettes on it, as that was the sponsor that sponsored him in the IZOD and Wheelen modified race.

Meanwhile, Noah and Lindsey walked away, conversing to each other about the accident as Noah's car was towed away with Lindsey's. Duncan's machine was a sight to see though. All four wheels were off, save the left rear one, which was deflated and bent almost clean off the axle. The front axle was sticking out of the ground like a sword had been planted there, the roof was caved well in, the sides were sheared off well enough to show the inside of the cockpit, the left set of the car's roll bars bent, or for the topmost one, torn off, exposing the driver inside.

Despite that, Duncan walked away fine, although he had a concussion from the landing on the roof, which forced the top of the car right onto his head.

-Voting Ceremony-

"The four of you. But after today, there will be only 3 of you. Tyler gets immunity, and that means he's still in the game!"

"All right!" He announced throwing a fist in the air to catch the brick fragment.

"Noah, there were no votes against you also. Your safe."

"Whoopee." He remarked, grabbing his fragment.

"And now, either Lindsey or Duncan will be leaving here."

The punk shot a death glare at the blonde, who cringed at his facial expression.

"Lindsey or Duncan?"

The two then shot a look to the last brick fragment Chris McLean was holding.

"Juvenile Delinquent or Dumb Blonde?"

They then looked at the hosts's eyes, narrowed close and boroing holes in them.

"And the unlucky loser issssss…"

A moment of silence.

"The competitor known as…"

They shot another set of looks at each other.

"Duncan! Your gone man! Astla Vista! See ya man!"

Duncan got up, and punched the blonde in the shoulder hard enough to put her on the floor. " I saw it coming. Should of known it would come down to this." He remarked. "Now where's that Toyota Truck? I wanna get out of this place."

"Right that way, Chef will lead you there." And silently, the cook and the punk walked out of the building, leaving the remaining three competitors to look at Chris. "Tomorrow!" Chris shouted. " Formula 1 racing in the Semi-Finals! Who won't make it to the finals? Find out then on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!"

.


	34. F1 Race day

"Once upon a time, 21 teenagers embarked on a game show to win a million dollars. But now, only three remain. Behold, the most under-dog centric Final 3 in this show's history! But only two can make the finals! It's F1 racing today folks! See who makes it only here on TOTAL DRAMA INDIANAPOLIS RACING!

-Theme song begins here-Papa Roach, Alive when vulnerable-

GO! *Is shouted, showing the Indianapolis motor speedway from the sky*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *A clip of Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 Crash is shown*

For crying out loud, running form a come down! *Shows Rafael Matos' crash in the 2010 Indy 500*

God forbid! I know I've been a let down! *An Indy car slides down the pit lane without it's right front tire*

Reaching for the sky, laying in the gutter! *Kyle Busch causes a big wreck in the 2010 Allstate 400 NASCAR race at the event's start.*

Kicking and screaming, now we're singing bloody murder! *Shows Swede Savage's Fatal '73 Indy crash*

(now we're singing bloody murder, oh now we're singing bloody murder!)

Well I'm alive! *Courtney's Indy car is shown getting airborne*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Blainely's airborne crash in turn 3 in the Indy event's qualifying*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *LeShawnna's Indy car has a fiery crash into the outside wall in turn 3*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *On Board with Duncan as Courtney's car flies over his own*

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Brief Flashback of Duncan and Courtney's kissing in TDA, Then him punching her in TDIR*

when I'm living like a devil!

Can't be your lover *Shows Gwen Kissing up to Duncan as Courtney is seen devising revengeful plots*

when I'm living like a rebel

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Bridgette and Geoff battle in Indy cars down the front stretch*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *Shows Owen trying to get back together with Izzy.*

(Yeah, Go take care of yourself! You've got to take care of yourself!)

Well I'm alive! *Tyler's F1 car blows over and flips violently on the Indy road course*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Lindsey looking around dumbfounded*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *Sierra pulls Cody into a deep, passionate kiss*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Izzy kicks Chef in the groin*

I'm loosing my soul!

Seek out the pain I! *Ezekiel whips off his sunglasses, showing his eyes, which are now albino red from the events in TDWT*

Seek out the sorrow! *Blainely Has a breakdown as she walks away form the crowd*

Seek out today I! *Duncan looks at the sky in anticipation*

Seek out tomorrow! *DJ releases a mouse*

I'm addicted to the misery in my head! *Beth stairs at an image of Brady*

I'd better stop before I end up dead! *Courtney rear ends her stock car into the pit road tire barrier*

So I'll climb *Shows a view of the Frontstretch at Indianapolis during 2010 Indy 500 festivities*

TO the top. *Shows the Flag stand*

Just to fall *shows the grandstands*

To the bottom *The Indy 500 Trophy is shown hoisted up by Mario Andretti*

And I'll climb *Jimmie Johnson and his crew kisses the bricks after his 2008 Allstate 400 win*

TO the top. *Kurt Busch gets wrecked by Jimmy Spencer in the 2003 event*

Just to fall *Juan Montoya's and Dale Jr.'s crash in the 2010 Allstate 400 is shown*

To the bottom *Jamie McMurray does burnouts after his 2010 Allstate 400 win*

COME ON! *Ryan Hunter-reay sends Mike Conway flipping into the catch fence in the 2010 Indy 500*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *The big wreck in the 1996 Indy 500*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Salt Wather's flip into the fence at the start of the 1973 Indy 500*

Well I'm alive! *Cody's Indy car runs through a debris field*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Beth hit's the Turn 2 wall at a 45 degree angle*

I'm outta control! *Owen hit's the wall just behind Beth, then his car careens into Beth's*

I'm loosing my soul! *A pair of reclusive eyes with revenge written on them stairs at Heather*

Well I'm alive! *Noah's Indy Car spins between turns 3 and 4*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Harold careens his Indy car into the dirt wall between turns 3 and 4*

I'm outta control!

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Chef waves the green flag*

when I'm living like a devil! *Chris shoots out of his seat as a crash strikes on the race's first lap*

Can't be your lover *Gwen is shown laying on top of a shirtless Duncan, staring at each intimately*

when I'm living like a rebel *Sierra rolls a tire around a corner of the garage area*

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Chris holds up the suitcase with one million dollars in it in front of the entire cast*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *An explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car*

-Theme song ends here-

Tyler, Lindsey, and Noah all strapped themselves into their F1 cars. Each one of them ready for the real shot they finally had at One Million Dollars.

-Noah's POV-

"I'm in the Final 3 now. Good news, intellect is better then might. Bad news, In a vote, the two of them would vote me out with no doubt about it."

-Tyler's POV-

"Final 3! WHOO! YEAH MAN! I FEEL LIKE A MAN! And with Noah basically voted out, Linds and I have a guaranteed shot to the final 2, and there, it doesn't even matter who wins it!"

-Lindsey's POV-

"I am so in the final 3! IT smells amazing! Better then one-of-a kind perfume, lip gloss, mark down prices, or an invisible plane! And with Duncan gone, with Tyler and Noah here, I can convince them to letting me win it! I'll be Total Drama Winner Lindsey her Hotness!

-Normal POV-

Chris took another seat in the announcing booth. "Ready for another chaotic race Chef?" His assistant nodded affirmatively. "Good! Because it's their funeral!" Chris called into the speedway complex' speakers. Noah raised an eyebrow and looked to the sky for the source of that statement. At that the three fired up there engines, and went full throttle.

Going into the first turn, Noah passed Lindsey easily for 2nd, and st his sights on the leader. However, through the subsequent 4 turns, Tyler held his advantage. But by the time they exited Turn 7, Tyler was getting challenged on the inside for the lead. Through turn 8, Tyler held his line on the far inside, and kept the lead, but once again, Noah pulled beside him This time going into Turn 12. Tyler gritted his teeth, but the Lindsey pulled on the outside of Tyler, making them three wide every so briefly before the blond and bookworm had to let off the gas as they went through turn 13. That allowed Tyler to have the lead again, and Noah right behind him, stalking him for that lead.

-Noah's POV-

"Danm. Those F1 cars are jumpy. And to think I'm racing in a computer?"

-Normal POV-

"Chris, we have confirmation." Chef stated, shutting off a walkie-talkie.

"I've been waiting for this since the season opener! KA-BOOM!" He shouted, pushing down a lever that activated TNT. Wait…TNT? That wouldn't be good.

IN fact, it wasn't, as Going through turns 3-5, the ground around the two leaders began blowing up, sending huge chunks of soil, sand, and grass into the air.

"CHRIS!" Tyler shouted.

"OH YEAH! I GOT PERMISSION TO UNLEASH TNT AND BLOW UP PART OF THE PROPERTY! TAKE THAT!"

"Oh joy. Now he really is going to kill us." Noah commented, going by the male leader into the 6 turn. Now Noah had the lead again, with Tyler fallen back to second. In the midst of it all, Lindsey, who had trouble with her car from the start, had not only stayed in third, but was now 10 seconds behind everyone else.

Going into the 9th turn, the infield fence showed an explosion that went off, but while Noah flinched, the jock in the red jumpsuit didn't, and pulled to his outside. In fact, he held perfectly even with him going through turns 10-12, and right before going into 13, he had a nose advantage. He fell back to a side-by-side battle with Noah going down the front stretch, both dead even in a dead heat.

But the other driver wasn't so lucky. Coming out of Turn 13, and onto the front-stretch, the retaining fence suddenly had one of the bombs in it detonated, right in front of Lindsey's F1 car. She screamed, and her hands let go of the wheels as her car spun into the infield. It slammed the pit road barrier with the left side of the car, and the impact through the car's right side in the air, where it spun around 180 degrees while perpendicular to the ground, then slammed onto all fours. The jarring impact shot the right side up again, not nearly as high, and after she landed the second time onto all fours, never completing a flip, but completing the destruction of her car, the remains tapped the pit lane wall with the car's nose.

"TROUBLE TROUBLE TROUBLE! LINDSEY IS OUT! I REPAET! LINDSYE IS OUT! THE FINAL 2 WILL BE TYLER AND NOAH TOMMOROW! I REPEAT AGAIN! LINDSEY IS OUT!"

The two males started backing off, slowing down for what they assumed to be the caution. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE GUYS! RACE BACK TO THE CHECKERS!" Chris McLean shouted at them. They simultaneously gassed their cars coming out of turn 7, Noah on the inside, Tyler on the outside.

And that was just more trouble. Tyler's front wing got onto the rumble strip on the inside of Turn 8, and pushed it into the air. In fact, the entire car began doing a back flip, flying over Noah's car, when it impacted with the bottom of the car one of the poles that had a camera on it. The impact ruptured his fuel cell, and the fuel spilt onto the pavement where his car landed, and ignited, trapping him underneath a burning car.

Noah backed it way down, not wanting to push his luck as he had the win wrapped up, and went around the track carefully as to miss any more explosions of the debris form Lindsey's crash, and took the checkered flag, winning the final race of Total Drama Indianapolis, and the final race at Speedway, IN that year.

Lindsey was just fine, and she gladly walked to the ambulance that took her to the infield care center. She knew she lost the money, but she believed that Tyler could still win it.

Tyler seemed to counter a twist of fate with another twist of fate. While his car was still flaming, he climbed out of a hole that was knocked in his car under the seat, and sprinted away from the burning wreckage before rescue crew even got there. Of course, that left them absolutely confused and bewildered, while Tyler was climbing over fences and the like to get to the infield care center, quite familiar with the process as he had crashed out in three prior races.

-Toyota Truck of Shame, That night-

Tyler had Lindsey pinned to the truck's side, smothering her in kisses, and briefly forgetting anything else, he began tracing It down her neckline when she started tapping him on the shoulder.

"Guys. Guys…GUYS!" The two snapped out of it. "Look, Lindsey is going to be going, regardless of how much you kiss her. So say goodbye to her, as you've had your goodbye kiss, and let her go!"

He looked at her with a sad look in her face, but she grabbed him by the chin, and pulled her up, kissing him deeply, then retreating into the truck of shame. "I LOVE YOU TYLER!"

Noah, who was standing a bit away rolled his eyes. Then, noting that a camera was pointing toward him, he turned and faced it. "Yes. As odd as it may seem, I'm going to win it. The debts my family have will be a past existence. Thank the Lord, and the narcissist." He commented, then walked off.

-Tyler's POV-

"I'm already missing her. But if tomorrow's the finale, She might be there then to cheer me on! IF YOUR OUT THERE LINDS, I'M STILL LOVING YOU, AND I'M STILL MISSING YOU!"

-Normal POV-

Chris stopped sipping a Hawaiian drink, and a female intern bent over and filled it up for him. "Thanks babe." He commented, then sat up on the recliner. "Well, Tomorrow is it folks! Either Tyler or Noah, take your pick. See you then on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!"

Yes, I was to lazy to put all the different angles. Just, I'm getting bored with this story finally. Thankfully, only two more episodes. The final aftermath and the finale. Review please!


	35. Aftermath 4: ORP race

The last episode of the Aftermath show. Here, our eliminated contestants go for a race at O'Reilly Raceway Park in the Nationwide COT. HERE WE GO!

-TDIR-AFTERMATH-TDIR-AFTERMATH-TDIR-AFTERMATH-TDIR-AFTERMATH-TDIR-

The screen shows a white flag with the IMS logo on it blowing in the wind.

"It all started on the Memorial Day weekend" A familiar voice stated The highlights began

"_Well, I'm back." Gwen sighs, then moves some of the tools on the table to one side as a crew member runs behind her to work on a car. "Here's hoping that Season 4 goes to me!" She says, raising her hands._

"IT was said to be the best season in Total Drama History, and the perfect tribute for the Indy 500's centennial race" The voice continued.

"_Here come the green flag dudes!" Ezekiel thrusted one fist into the air, his dopey grin covered by his full face helmet._

"Undoubtedly, that was satisfied."

_Lindsey whips her HANS device at Duncan's car_

"21 Canadian contestants all went to the wire at it"

"_It's amazing how much one female devil can do to you." Alejandro stated in the confessional._

The Racing was superb

_Geoff and Bridgette battle side by side down the backstretch in Indy cars_

"And the crashes, intimidating."

_An onboard form Owen in the Indy car big one is shown, then the onboard with Tyler in his NASCAR crash, and then, a never-before seen angle from Turn 2 shooting down the backstretch clip is shown of Cody's IROC rolling over in the closing laps_

"And tomorrow, at IMS, Tyler and Noah will settle it all."

_Lindsey's F1 slams the pit lane barrier_

"But today, the spotlight is at Indianapolis Raceway Park. The Nationwide series hosted it's final event here earlier this year, but once again, Nationwide COTs are rolling off. 22 of them. Two teams, 11 drivers for each team, and all of them are Total Drama Contestants that have been eliminated."

The Camera then shows the broadcasting booth, where the NASCAR on FOX commentators were standing. IN order form left to right was Larry McRenolds, Darrel Waltrip, and Mike Joy "Welcome to the Total Drama Indianapolis Aftermath 4." Mike Joy said, showing that he was the 'mysterious voice' in the interlude. "I'm Mike Joy, and these are Larry McReynolds and Darrel Waltrip, a former Crew chief and Driver pairing that won the Daytona 500. Now Guys…" He turned around to face the two other announcers. "This isn't a Nationwide race. There is no points involved. These guys aren't even professional drivers, even if some of them have won races. How can we expect the racing we see today to be different then what the Nationwide drivers would bring here?"

"Well Mike, Like you said, it's not about points at all. Everyone is trying to get to that win. A first place finish, really nice. I mean, who doesn't want to win? But we have some guys who are going for great runs. I talked to Ezekiel earlier, and he said he's looking for maybe a future career in Motorsport racing. Izzy said she would be interested in a part-time NASCAR career. They'll be going for Nuemro Uno. Even if they are racing for friends out there at IMS, here, the lights are on them, and most of them really like that idea."

"And Darrel, you left out one other component. All of these teenagers are familiar now on driving a superspeedway that is almost totally flat all the way around. Now they're racing on a Short-track with slightly higher banking in the turns. This is totally new for them. Furthermore, they don't have strategy in mind. No Pit crew, no spotters. It's just a race, and when they come onto pit lane, the interns Chris McLean sent here will fill the car up, make some adjustments, and furthermore, add fuel, and they'll be away again in the race. So with everyone inexperienced, and hard-charging to the front, we have no real clue what is going to happen! It's a hundred lap race, and anything could happen.

"True that." Mike Joy remarked. "The starting line-up was picked at random, much similar to how the Budweiser shootout order is picked, by pulling numbers out of bottles. The pole sitter, Duncan, the Total Drama Action winner. In the NASCAR race, he finished 6, due to crash damage."

Starting line up for the Total Drama Aftermath 100

Pole: Duncan #07 Outside Pole: Owen #24

3rd: Heather #1 4th:Beth #5

5th: Ezekiel #16 6th:Blainely #12

7th: Courtney #00 8th: Sierra #29

9th: Justin #01 10th: LeShawnna #13

11th: Gwen #33 12th: Geoff #43

13th: DJ #99 14th: Izzy #55

15th: Harold #3 16th: Bridgette #17

17th: Lindsey #48 18th: Katie #69

19th: Alejandro #44 20th: Sadie #96

21st: Trent #9 22nd: Eva #8

"Today's race is brought to you by Budweiser, the official beer of NASCAR, by Firestone, the official tire of Indy Car, and by Sunoco, the official fuel of NASCAR, Indy car, and drivers everywhere."

"Let's see if we can call up Courtney on the radio. Hey Courtney, this is Darrel Waltrip, up in the booth. You got a copy?"

"Yes. I hear you." She replied, sounding exasperated. "What is it?"

"Starting 7th. My question is, why are you driving on Team Tyler?"

"It was a either-or scenario. I don't care for either, but Tyler was my ex-teammate, so I owe at least THAT to him. Noah, he was always crashing me in the first few races of the season. So yeah. That's the reason why."

"You are a Type-A. You got a list on what to do in this race?"

"Yes. Run up front. Stay there. Wreck Gwen or Noah if I get the chance, and win it."

"Okay. And Courtney, this fan mail is sent to you form Ana m. Egg. She asks 'Courtney, when you are in the lead, how exhilarating is the feeling?"

"It's more then exhilarating! It's unopposed! Knowing that everyone is behind you and can't catch you, it's absolutely awesome! You are, for a brief second, the center of people's attention. Everyone wants to get to where you are! So yes, it's definitely worth it!"

"Thanks! Go on out and have a good time."

"Thanks Guys." She remarks, and clicks off the radio.

"22 cars. All the guys racing for Tyler start on the Odd numbered row, all that are driving for Noah start on the Even number row, or the outside row. Brett Bodine pulls the Chevy Camaro pace car off the track and into the pits."

"Alright DW. It's Friday night race under the lights, short track styled! Reach up there and pull them belts tight one more time!"

"BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS AND GIRLS!"

"And right at the start, Duncan, who choose the outside lane, cuts down in front of Owen's nose, and over-shoots it, just getting his left side tires off the track. Owen is going to the outside, and side-by-side…Lead change!"

"Trouble in turn 1, on the first lap! Alejandro is sliding sideways, smoke spewing, but he brings it to a stop, I don't think anyone else was involved."

"He was in the back of the pack, but just for those 10 seconds of Green Flag racing, what a change for the lead. Now Al was on the inside lane and could of spun out when the inside line checked up after Duncan over-drove it."

"Three of the tires are flat on the car though. We'll show you what happened here."

-Replays of Caution 1-

The SPEED logo flashed onto the screen, and showed first the infield camera of the back of the pack. Alejandro is right on Lindsey's rear bumper, moving her to the outside lane while advancing past her for the position, only for Eva to come through just as his lane slows down, and smacks the right side of his car with the drivers side of hers, and he looses control, spinning into the infield. He never completes a full spin, as he merely goes around 90 degrees, his right side would have been facing oncoming traffic if there was any. Indeed, no one else was involved.

The next angle was from the helicopter camera, and one can see Eva jumping on the gas just as the green waves, shooting and overtaking Sadie, Trent, Lindsey, before trying to merge back in line, and hits Al's car.

The onboard with Alejandro shows him trying to slow down, only for the sudden smack to send him sideways. He manhandles the wheel, and keeps it form going all the way around. As he hears the tires going flat, he remarks several curse words in Spanish.

Cars Involved: #43, Alejandro.

-End replays-

"Here on the restart, Duncan, on the outside lane in 2nd as Owen choose the inside lane for the restart." And the punk attempts the same thing, but Owen expected it, and he lets off the throttle, and Duncan goes into the lead.

"Lead change, back to Duncan. He's in first, Owen 2nd, and Courtney up to third already."

"Yeah, but defending Total Drama Champion is on her outside and as they go onto the backstretch, it looks like she has the advantage."

Courtney doesn't press the issue, and Heather now goes to work on Owen's machine. Going into three…"Whoa! Owen gets way loose, and he goes and slaps the outside wall! Now Heather is in Second, but Owen will loose a ton of positions from that."

"Wow. That was epic."

"Heather now in second, right behind Duncan's machine, and really, we could see her try to make the move to the lead at anytime."

"Yes. That is the case, but behind that, Courtney and Sierra are side-by-side for that third position. The fan girl is on the inside, she did win the Indianapolis NASCAR race after Heather crashed out on the next-to-last lap. But it looks like Courtney has the advanttttt-She spins!" Darrel exclaims

"Sierra spins up the track, her back end briefly taps the outside wall, and a wad of cars come crashing through turn 4 right behind her, some of the hitting her! Caution flies for the second time, here on lap 8 now!"

"That, was amazing, We had to have about a dozen cars in that crash alone!"

"Yeah. Katie and Sadie have pretty severe crash damage to their right rear and left front respectively."

"Alejandro. Two crashes in a row, but his damage seems quite minor."

-Replays of 2nd caution-

Coming out of Turn 4, from the helicopter camera, Sierra tries very hard to pass Courtney, but the CIT slams her car into the fan girl's. Sierra can't even try to save it, as it happened so fast, and she end up back against the outside turn 4 wall. She begins to drive off, but Ezekiel runs into her right front quarter panel. In the chaos, everyone starts wrecking and spinning, but no one seems to have taken major damage save for the illegitimate twins of Katie and Sadie.

The onboard of Sierra's car is out the rear, so when she goes around, and hit's the outside wall, the camera is cracked. But As she begins to drive away, the shot she receives from Ezekiel turns her around, allowing her to drive away.

Cars Involved: #33: Gwen

#55: Izzy

#17: Bridgette

#99: DJ

#48: Lindsey

#3: Harold

#43: Geoff

#29, Sierra

#69: Katie

#96, Sadie

#44, Alejandro

-End Replay-

"Coming to the Green flag again, Heather doesn't get a jump on Duncan like she thought she would, Courtney to Heather's inside. No! Heather back around, and on the backstretch, a drag race! Out Behind them, Owen does battle with Geoff, and lets the aussie go. That allows Geoff to take the fourth spot."

"Meanwhile, out front, Duncan is pulling away from the field. We'll be back after these messages."

-Commercial break-

The bookworm is lazily walking through a computer generated version of Turn #4. "What happens on the torture show called Total Drama Indianapolis Racing? It's like 'Wipeout' with NASCAR." He remarks as one can See Heather and Cody's crash, again computer generated occur around him. As the smoke clears, the bookworm is now midway down the front-stretch. "It's like Survivor, with a taste of Indy car." As he remarks this, One can see the computer re-generated crash occur between Heather and Izzy at the finish of the Indy car race. "And it's the IROC of Game Shows." He remarks as he walks into Turn #1, and the IROC big one that had Alejandro's huge flips is shown. "Check your local listings as the remaining 2 competitors battle it out for a million. Only on SPEED."

-End Commercial beak-

"Caution is out for the third time today at Indianapolis Raceway park, for a three car crash going into turn 3." Mike Joy Remarked.

"Darrel, something was wrong with Owen's car. Every since that second restarts he's been dropping, and it seemed like whatever it was just broke around on him there."

"Bridgette's machine is totaled, along with Trent's." Mike Remarked.

"And It almost looked as if the rear suspension on Owen's car started the incident. He would have been fine, but coming up to the crash Justin accidentally tapped Trent in the rear and sent him spinning into them."

"We'll show you what happened on the 21st lap of the event." The Speed logo flashed on.

-Replays of Third caution-

Going into Turn #3, Owen, underneath Bridgette's car suddenly broke loose, and spun around, his rear touching the surfer's rear. Both ended up facing backwards on the speedway, Bridgette just a bit farther down the track then Owen. Just as Owen began re-firing his machine, Trent came sliding in sideways, and the guitarists' rear hit Owen in the nose. As the #9 of Trent spun, briefly in the air, he hit head-on Bridgette's machine before sliding back down the track.

A second angel shows Trent getting on the brakes as he sees the cars ahead spin, but Jusitn dosent' see as fast, and hit Trent in the rear. Trent tries to save it, but can't hold on. The impact looks even more vicious from that angle.

Cars involved: #9: Trent, #17: Bridgette, #24: Owen

-End Replays-

"Red Flag is out for the extensive track cleanup that will need to take place."

"All three cars totaled, and will join Katie and Sadie in the garage area. Krista Voda has word with Trent."

On Pit lane, the familiar blonde reporter nodded positively. "Yes. Trent, you were making up positions quite well, what exactly happened out there?" A small box on the side of the screen showed the field going back to yellow.

"Well, that's a good question. I've not seen the replay yet, but I know I was tapped in the rear by someone…" He analyzed the screen. "Looks like Justin didn't slow up fast enough and turned me there. But man, really disappointing. The 9 car was doing fantastic tonight, an I wanted to put a great show on for the fans."

"So, now that you are out, along with Bridgette, Owen, Katie and Sadie, who would you prefer to win the event now?"

"Gwen. Definitely Gwen. I would say Cody, but he's still in the hospital recovering from those series burns." He made an 'ok' symbol toward the camera as he walked away.

"Well you heard it form here. Trent's fine but disappointed after a great run."

"And that makes plenty of sense as we head back to the green flag here on lap 26. Now Heather does pull up side-by-side with Duncan, but it looks a lot as if she'll take it."

"Coming out of turn 4...ehhh…" Darrel remarks.

"She takes it, but not until after they cross the stripe."

"Yes. Now Courtney will take her shots at Duncan."

"She working on him, but he's going pretty well thus far. Just because he lost the lead doesn't' mean anything yet."

"Courtney is really struggling as Heather easily works around a lapped Alejandro and…trouble!"

"Trouble, Alejandro spins past the start-finish line! Duncan nearly loses it and T-bones him, but he saved it at just the right moment!" Aljenadro spun his machine back around and took off again.

"He won't receive the lucky dog, for sure, but he will receive another pair of flat tires from that incident."

-Replays-

Just as Heather gets her nose in front of Al's, his car just snaps around for no reason whatsoever. He goes sideways just like earlier, but Duncan just barely misses him.

A second angel shows Courtney giving Duncan the hook just as the manipulating Spaniard begins to go around. He does an amazing job of saving it.

Cars involved: #44: Alejandro

-End Replays-

"After that quick crash, we are going to green flag again on lap 32, Now with the defending Total Drama Champion and TDA's primary antagonist going at it as they shoot into one."

"You want to see the most aggressive girls going at it?" Darrel remarked. "This is it!"

"Rubbing is racing, so what equates Banging. Heather has run Courtney into the outside wall, but she's on the gas and still trying to pull away!"

"Courtney's got the lead for now, but Heather is on her tail, and out of turn number 4 she'll lose it!" heather gets the lead back!"

"We'll be back after these messages."

-Commerical break-

"They said it wasn't possible."

A large T appears on the screen.

"They said it wasn't Politically correct enough to be done."

Then a large D.

"But Soon on Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and more, The fan's show will come."

A large C appeared. "TOTAL DRAMA COLLEGE!"

-End Commercial-

"Courtney has the lead out of turn 4, and keeps it this time. SO far these two have been exchanging the lead quite a bit."

"Duncan is waiting patiently in third. Once one or the other overdrives or wrecks he'll be right there to take advantage of the incident."

"Fourth place goes to Izzy in the #55, and she appears to be having fun."

"Indeed." Larry Mac remarked. "She's been running this track's high lane, and doing more of a drifting game then anything else, coming literally sideways out of the turns."

"And despite that, her lap times are just as good as the leaders, who swap the lead again as Heather grabs it back."

"Meanwhile, Justin makes it three wide on LeShawna and Gwen going through Turn 2, and LeShawna is the biggest loser, falling to 12th. Justin up to 11th, Gwen able to take advantage of the chaos and move up to tenth."

"And farther behind, Alejandro dives into the pits once more. Something is definitely wrong with that car at the race's halfway point."

Over the onboard, they here his plainly state in English. "It blew up on me."

"Disappointing for Al, as he'll finish 17th in the race due to engine failures."

"No caution for any oil on the track, so we'll stay green as the battle for the lead continues at an intense rate."

"But No one has stopped for pits yet, and they'll have to hit them at about lap 60 or so. The Fuel cells in these cars would purposely designed to be much smaller so they would have to make a stop around halfway."

As it went on, The battle for the lead settled down with Courtney in front for the moment, heather conserving just so she could lead an extra lap and make the CIT more irate. When Courtney pulled on at lap 59, the Queen bee gladly led the next two laps before ducking into the pits for tires and fuel also. Duncan led Lap 63, and Justin led lap 64, and would of done 65 for it only to run out of fuel going into turn 3, and Gwen took the lead, but ducked into the pits before officially leading a lap.

This put Courtney back at the head of the field, now with a 2.3 second advantage over Heather. "The IROC race winner is whittling the disadvantage down every lap by about 0.2 seconds. That means it will take about 10 more laps for her to catch Courtney."

Apparently Heather and Duncan were both treated quite well with new sticker tires. They drove their asses off getting toward Courtney. On lap 77, Heather caught Courtney, and they resumed their duel. Only this time, Duncan through himself into it, and led lap 80 by sling-shooting around the high side. That was short lived as the two female antagonists divided and conquered the punk, and went side by side, banging doors as it came to 17 to go.

"Heather has the faster car, but Courtney's machine handles so well through the corners that it's very hard to pass her at all here and actually get away with it."

"Every time that #1 gets the advantage on the high lane the double zero pulls away on the bottom most lane going into the corners."

"The straight-aways just aren't' long enough for Heather to press her advantage."

"Yes, and sure enough, trouble on the backstretch."

Blainely spun her machine around. The right rear tire was flat after she elected on taking only inside tires.

-Replays of 5th caution-

Going into 2, the rear tire can be seen blowing, and as she goes around, lots of smoke shoots form the side of the car, creating a temporary haze for the other drivers to get through. Thankfully, no one else was involved save for Gwen just tapping the side of Ezekiel's car.

Cars Involved: #12, Blainely

-End Replays-

"Coming to the green flag here with 11 to go, roughly 7 miles. Green flag is in the air, and we are underway!"

"Courtney gets quite a jump on Heather there, as does Duncan! Heather down to third, Duncan on Courtney's high side, and she runs him up the track into turn 3, and nearly into the wall!"

"He hits her! And OOHHH! She's in the wall off four! She's still going, Caution flies! Harold spins out behind that incident, but the right front of Courtney's machine is damaged pretty heavily as Sheet metal peels off of it!"

"And the big winner in that event, Heather, who picked up both those spots and technically led that lap also. If she leads one more lap tonight, or Courtney fails to lead another, Heather will officially lead the most laps tonight!"

"You've got to feel for Courtney though. She was running a great race, when she gets turned into the wall."

"Darrell, I'm not exactly sure she got turned by Duncan, or if she put herself into the wall. But it was bad enough that everyone stacked up behind them."

"More trouble on the back straightaway. Harold spun it again!" Larry McReynolds remarks. "And that tire that is running down the backstretch by itself appears to be his also."

-Replays of 6th caution-

The wall camera at the exit of the Tri-oval captures quite well as Courtney is ahead of Duncan's 07. It's difficult to tell if he goes down the track or she comes up, but he ends up hooking her in the right rear and she gets turned at a 45 degree angle into the outside wall. The damage crushes the sheet metal on her right front corner inwards, and she drops 5 positions as the metal peels off and cuts her tire.

Another angle form atop the grandstands in turn 4 shows as indeed it was a combination, as she looked to be blocking and he was ducking behind her to maybe take a shot at her inside. But it hooks her. The impact into the wall is decently hard enough.

The onboard with Courtney is pointing out the front of the car, so it shows nothing saying she turned up or he turned down on her, but the impact with the outside wall does instantly spring her back facing the right way, but the damage would be severe.

Onboard with Gwen's car shows that going through turn 4, her camera is pointed out the rear of her machine, and as she checks up from Courtney's slowing machine, Harold runs into the back of her, and spins himself without any help other then trying to over-correct after hitting into the Goth's rear. The shot does allow Gwen to pick up an extra position and launch her into the 5th place as it is all said and done with.

A replay form the backstretch camera shows that as Harold follows the rest of the field onto the backstretch under caution he loses his left rear wheel and spins on the backstretch. Is axle is broken, and he gets towed, ending up with a 16th place finish

Cars Involved: Duncan: #07, Courtney: #00, Harold: #3

-End replays-

"Coming out of turn 4, will anyone pit?"

"I think Duncan and Heather are going to fake it…no, she's in!"

"She did complain on the restart that these older tires didn't work very well for her on that last restart. If she's going to win, she'll need a new set of tires, as she can't afford to spin her tires on a restart, especially because we're going to go Green White Checkered Overdrive." Larry remarks.

"Ezekiel stayed out. Coming out of the pits, Eva and Izzy beat everyone, but they took two tires. As did Geoff and Gwen. LeShawna is the first to take four tires, and Duncan will restart 7th with Heather 8th. Blainely is going to be 9th, Courtney 10th, Beth came out 11th, but that car is blows up coming out of the pits. A good day goes sour. She'll finish 15th."

"Yes. Everyone behind Courtney is at leas one lap down, in some cases, two."

"Getting set for the green flag. Ezekiel opted to take the high lane. Eva will be down low. How will no tires, two tires, and four tires stack up? We'll see! Green flag!"

"Going into one, Ezekiel puts his 16 in front of Eva's 22. Eva trying the crossover through the corners, but out of turn 2, Zeke is still ahead!"

"Eva looks down low, and TROUBLE! TORUBLE! Big crash out behind them! Gwen into the wall and on her side hard! Blainely spinning, LeShawna pounds the inside wall! That'll bring out the 7th caution of the day."

"Gwen's machine flips over slow-styled, and lands back on the drivers side. The roof of that car is completely caved in."

"Blainely is hobbling away, but her machine is damaged on the front splitter. LeShawna tries to back her car away from the inside wall, but it's damaged to badly."

"Gwen has climbed out of her machine. LeShawna is out also. She has helmet in hand, and hurls it at Heather's machine as it goes by. Gwen also pints accusingly at her. Both think that she must have had something to do with this."

-Replays of 7th caution-

Form the Turn 3 camera pointing down the back straightaway, LeShawna is on the inside lane, Gwen on the middle, and Heather on the high lane going down the backstretch. Heather gives Gwen a bump in the side, and the inertia passes to LeShawna, who losses control and spins to the infield. LeShawna's machine hits the inside wall and slides against her, her nose being grated. Heather hooks Gwen into the outside, but before the Goth's machine hit's the wall, the right side tires lift off the ground form the sudden weight shift, and it goes into the outside wall on it's side with the roof smashing into the wall. IT slides toward Turn 3 with the car on it's side and facing backwards, before it rolls over going into Turn 3, spinning briefly on it's roof before landing back on it's passenger side, now facing the right way though. In the background one can see Blainely spinning and hitting the inside wall, but through the smoke screen left form LeShawna's spin, it's unknown what caused it.

A second angle form the infield of Turn 3 follows LeShawna's machine. As the ghetto female hit's the inside wall with the front of her car the rear jumps into the air briefly. Behind her, Blainely's machine bounces off of Courtney's left side and spins into the infield. It looks as if the former Celebrity Manhunt host would avoid the wall, but she ends up tapping it with the left front quarter panel, damaging it badly enough to put a hamper on her speed.

On board with Gwen is just a rear view shot. Just as soon as LeShawna can be seen spinning into the infield, she gets turned by Heather, and the subsequent roll smashed the transmitting wire.

The onboard with Courtney's machine shows that the incident between her and Blainely was totally unintentional, at least on her end. She does remark over the radio. "God bless whoever flipped Gwen over."

The X-Mo cam shows Gwen's machine sliding off the wall and rolling, just getting tapped on the side by Sierra as she begins to turn back onto her side.

Cars involved in crash: #12: Blainely, #33: Gwen, #13: LeShawna.

-End Replays-

"Coming to the green flag once again, the second Green White Checkered Overdrive! Green flag is in the air, and once again, Zeke jumps ahead of Eva after they cross the stripe!"

"Down the backstretch, he seems to have distanced himself just a bit! Geoff gets blown by Duncan and Heather, and they are up to 4th and 5th respectively!

"Izzy in 3rd gives Eva a shove going into turn 3, and that allows Eva to pull up behind Ezekiel. Bumper to bumper! Coming out of turn 4, and to the white flag! Homsechooler and Indy 500 pole sitter Ezekiel has the advantage! Next flag will end the race, regardless of what it is!"

"Heather and Duncan are banging all over each other on the backstretch! Heather made up a lot of ground, but too little to late! It's between Ezekiel, Eva, and Izzy going into turn 3 for the final time now!"

"Eva on Zeke's bumper! She'll look high! He'll block, she presses the issue, and TURNS HIM INTO THE WALL! MULTIPLE CAR INVOLVED!"

"NO NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"And that completely destroys the front end of Geoff's car!"

"Side by side at the stripe between Izzy and Eva, but man, Zeke's machine, leading at the white flag, crashing at the checkers!"

"Unbelievable!"

"UNBELIEVABLE!"

"Have you Ever?" Mike Joy asks.

DW chuckled. "Well, a couple of times."

"I'm going to repeat what I heard said a few years ago, 'No I never.'"

"Courtney's car slides to a stop against the pit lane exit wall. Geoff in the grass a bit behind her, Ezekiel, his machine is sitting just past the Start-Finish line, against the wall."

"He's getting out! That's great to see, as that machine was about to flip over there with the way he hit the wall!"

"Amazingly enough, Only those three cars were involved, and the incident started at the front! Let's sort this mess out."

-Replays of Finish-

From the Goodyear blimp, Eva's left front is dead even with Zeke's right rear. Coming out of four, she turns into him, and he goes into the wall, taking her with him. Both cars spring off the wall, Eva's going farther down the track and ending up side-by-side with Izzy, and as they cross the line, it appears that Eva has a foot or so on the insane red head.

The Start-finish line camera shows the same thing, as it zooms in on Eva's machine, and as they come to the end, the margin of victory, 0.02 seconds, 2 hundredths of a second. Not as close as the Talladega spring finish or the Darlington 2003 finish, but still exciting. As the rest of the field shoots by, Ezekiel's car is shown at a 45 degree angle with the ground on it's drivers side, slowly righting itself as Courtney's car goes shooting to the infield.

On board with Courtney shows that she positions herself right behind Geoff's car, but as Ezekiel goes into the wall, Geoff's front bumper gets caught between the homeschooler's rear and the wall. The impact bounces both off the wall, Ezekiel flying through the air on the drivers side while Geoff's front end is sheared. As Geoff slides back down the track, Zeke's car his Courtney's, righting his car but sending her spinning into the infield.

The Turn 1 camera captures every bit of the action perfectly. One can see form this angel that as Zeke's car rights itself, it turns just a bit to the right and hit's the outside wall with the engine, as the right front bumper was torn off. That second impact keeps that car sliding against the outside wall.

-End Replays-

"As Eva does burnouts through the infield grass, we've got word with the fourth place finisher, Duncan!"

Duncan was standing with Krista Voda standing beside him, holding a microphone up to his face. "Duncan, great race but to little to late. What is your opinion on the outcome?"

"Needless to say, I could of won it had Courtney not wrecked herself. IT caused one hell of a tire rub on the right front. I would of won it again if Heather didn't give me the hook going through 2, and nearly crash me there. But yeah. This #07 could have won the race. By far, the fastest car on the track on the medium lengthed runs. And we didn't change tires on those last stops, so we were doing pretty well at the end." He chuckles maliciously.

"Well, That's Duncan's take on the finish." Just before the camera goes to leave somewhere else the punk whistles, and flips someone the birdie.

"And Steve Burns has word with Gwen, who was caught up in that 1st green white checkered overdive incident."

Replays of the crash began showing as She was being interviewed. "Gwen, you had a okay run, was running pretty near to the front close to the end there. But what was your opinion of the finish?"

"Heather wrecked me. That's all. Fist she wrecks LeShawna, then Me, and lord knows how many other drivers she tired to kill out there. This is the 3rd time this year she's cause a big wreck, and her second time intentionally. At this rate, She'll have to be suspended form driving. These cars may be safe, but it's not that safe. And Heather." Gwen points to the camera. "I'm guessing you need someone to really teach you a lesson. I'm coming. And I'm coming to get you! And you'll remember Gwen Eman's name in your head." She take s a swig of something, apparently Pepsi, and walks away form the camera.

"That's the word form Gwen, finished 12th after flipping less then 10 laps from the finish."

"And I have here with me the race's third place finisher, Heather! Total Drama World Tour Champion, winner of the IROC race, and you've not finished outside the top 3 in a single event this year if you started it. 2nd in the IZOD race, and 3rd in the NASCAR race. What do you have to say?"

"It helps to watch other drivers who know how to get around these tracks. Before coming here I watched some video of guys like Kyle Busch and Carl Edwards and how they got around here. Needless to say, the information was helpful."

"And you seemed to step on a lot of peoples toes today."

The Queen Bee smirks. "Obviously, rubbing is racing. And Crashing others is Charging. But they couldn't hold on to their cars. My fault or not, they have total control of their own cars, and down to the truth, it's their fault."

"After wrecking Gwen there she's says that she's coming to get you and that you'll remember her name in your head. Your reaction?"

Heather smiles, them beams. "Bring it on Gothie. I can beat you any day of the week, any time, and where." With her fingers, Heather motions a 'come and get it' signal.

"Well, Heather, 3rd place finish, not very disappointed overall." She walks away, tipping a bottle of AMP Energy.

"And in victory lane, With Eva, and Izzy, coming to congratulate her." Eva is smiling, rarely enough, and holding in her hand a bottle of Nos high performance energy. "Eva…"

The interviewer gets interrupted. "Amazing! I can't believe the call I made for two tires worked." She yanks the microphone out of the reporter's hands and into her own. "Izzy gave me quite a hard challenge there at the end, and the stupid prairie boy gave me an interesting run, But I knew I had to put him into the wall, and I did. That should teach 'em about weak and strong players, especially females!" She sticks the microphone back in the reporters hands, and picks up the trophy with just one hand.

Izzy's turn came then, and Izzy leaped in front of the camera. "Hey!"

"Izzy! Comments on your finish?"

"That two tire call was great! And the race was great! And the crashes were great! I almost won it there, but Hey, to Noah! You're over there at the track, and this is for you!" She points to the camera and shoots another fist in the air.

"Well, we know who Izzy was racing for."

-Commentating booth-

"A great race, by all means." Mike Joy Remarks.

"Yes, but you have to take into consideration that at the event's start, we asked various questions. Ezekiel and Izzy both remarked on how they would like some type of Motorsport racing careers, and undoubtedly, heather will be getting some calls on maybe getting into a racing schedule."

"And they raced relatively clean. Granted, to the end we had quite a bit of crazy results, but realistically, it was a mostly calm race with great racing. Sure, we had seven cautions and the last crahs, but…wow."

"And Guys, one more ting." The '89 Daytona 500 winner remarks. "There were advantages to the people they were driving for they just got. 1st place got a 30 second head start for their player. Eva was driving for Noah. Izzy gave him and extra 15 second head start. Heather finished third, and that gives her player, Tyler, a Indy 500 record book. Undoubtedly, tommorws season finale at IMS will be midn blowing."

"The finishing lineup was as follows.

1st: Eva

2nd: Izzy

3rd: Heather

4th: Duncan

5th: Ezekiel

6th: Geoff

7th: Justin

8th: Courtney

9th: Lindsey

10th: DJ

11th: Sierra

12th: Gwen

13th: LeShawna

14th: Blainely

15th: Beth

16th: Harold

17th: Alejandro

18th: Trent

19th: Bridgette

20th: Owen

21st: Sadie

22nd: Katie

"And that concludes our broadcast of the Aftermath race at O'Reilly raceway park! Tune in tomorrow to watch the finale at Indianapolis for Total Drama Indianapolis! And on FOX, on February the 23rd, you'll just see what else Chris had in mind that dosent' have to do with the Total drama cast!"

-Commercial-

"It's not called the International Race of Champions for nothing!" As that is remarked, Steve Kinser's IROC machine goes in a wild blow over at Daytona in the 2006 event.

"We've had for lead changes in this race alone then in entire seasons before!" Is remarked as Tony Stewart shoots into the lead at the 2006 IROC race.

"BIG BIG ACCIDENT!" Is screamed as the 2005 IROC Daytona bit one strikes.

"You remember the International race of Champions? It's returning!"

The number '2012' shoots onto the screen, and it goes dark, then brightens back up, with two words and a official date.

"Daytona Speedweeks. 02.23.2012"

-End Commercial-

"The Total Drama International Race of Champions. Chris McLain will set up several of the world's best drivers and sic them on 5 tracks throughout next year, starting with Daytona."

"We hope you enjoyed today's broadcast!"

-Closing Theme-

The Lights go down at ORP

_Hey Mom and Dad I'm doing fine_,

Green flag waves

_You guy's are on my mind_

Courtney and Sierra cause the big one

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

Heather passes Duncan for the lead.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see._

Trent hits Owen and Bridgette's cars

_I want to be, famousssssss._

Ezekiel has his car serviced during green flag stops.

_I want to live close to the sun._

Courtney and Duncan go into the wall while racing for the lead

_So pack your bags 'cause I've already won_

Heather sends Gwen's car flipping

_Everything I do, there's nothing in my way, I'll get there one day-ay._

Blainely hit's the inside wall

_I want to be, famous! _

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah!_

Eva crashes Ezekiel at the finish and holds off Izzy

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah!_

_I want to be_

_I want to be_

_I want to be famous!_

Eva does several burnouts with her car

_I want to be, Wanna be, Wanna be famous!_

Eva holds the trophy with just her pinky finger.

"This Copy rated telecast may not be reproduced, Copied, or retransmitted without written Consent. NASCAR and SPEED would like to thank all it's loyal followers, and we hope you enjoyed today's broadcast."

Realistic? I hope so! Tomorrow! The Finale! Either Tyler or Noah! Review!


	36. Finale day part 1

"Here in Speedway, IN, on Total Drama Indianapolis racing! Blainely, LeShawnna, Beth, Geoff, DJ, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Cody, Owen, Alejandro, Gwen, Justin, Harold, Courtney, Heather, Izzy, Cody again, Sierra, Duncan, and Lindsey! All of them competed, and were knocked out of TDIR. But today, our final two will go head to head in the finale! The best finale yet! Who knows who will win? Find out today, here on TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING FINALE!

Song: Grim Goodbye

Writer: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Album: Don't You Fake it.

*Opening music shows the Indianapolis Motor Speedway on the morning of the Season's finale*

(BOOM!) *Brief second of Cody's fiery crash in the Fuel Mileage Race*

(BOOM!) *On board with Izzy as her Indy car gets airborne and flies into the fence*

*Crash Carnage 58*

(BOOM!) *Wall angle as Heather smacks the wall in the NASCAR Race*

(BOOM!) *Wall angle as Ezekiel get airborne in the Indy car race's start*

(BOOM!) *Pit road camera as Lindsey's F1 Car slams the Pit road wall*

(BOOM!) *As Noah and Tyler battle in Indy cars, Explosions go off around them*

Whoa, Wo-o-oah, whoa whoa whoa waho waho. My eyes. *Tyler's Indy car slides down pit lane on 3 tires*

Whoa, whoa whoa whoa, closing slowly. *Duncan's Right front tire explodes in the NASCAR race*

Don't you try to take me down. *Blainely's Indy Car gets airborne, Turn 4 Camera*

Don't you try to take me over *Blainely's Indy Car gets airborne, Turn 3 Camera*

Won't you try to break me? *ON Board as Blainely's Indy car as it gets airtime*

The complexity is moving in *Wall Camera during the Indy Car race big one*

And I feel that I do not have the strength *On Board With Lindsey as she is plowed in the IZOD big one*

Tragedy plaguing me suddenly, *Noah's rear camera during showing the Indy car Big One*

and it's affecting my will. *On board with Bridgette as she turns Geoff into the wall in the IZOD Big one*

But wait! Now that I've found you. *ON Board with Duncan as Lindsey and him collide in the NASCAR Race*

Situations that were dark now change to gray. *Infield camera of Lindsey's NASCAR sideliner*

Disregarding my absence of memories *Turn 1 Camera of Lindsey's Sideliner, camera getting destroyed*

It's perpetually blinding me of sanity *Duncan rams the damaged 48 into the ambulance*

And just when I get in. *ON Board with Noah as he Plow's Courtney in the Rear end during the IZOD Race*

As I try to scale these walls *Turn 3 camera As Courtney's Indy Car gets air on the backstretch*

Clavicle falls around me *Infield Camera of said crash*

And I feel that I stayed to long *On Board with Courtney in said crash*

And darkness is fading in. *Lindsey's Indy car spins to the Infield, X-Slow motion*

And darkness is real.

Whoa, Whoa-o-oa, Whoa-o-o-o-o-oa, My eyes! *Tyler's NASCAR Qualifying Blowover, Infield Camera*

Whoa, Whoa-o-oa, Closing slowly. *Tyler's NASCAR Qualifying Blowover From the Turn 1 grandstands*

*In the musical interlude, the on-board of Tyler's Blowover is shown*

Fate, seems to recreate! *Courtney wrecks herself in the IROC Race, Turn 1 Camera*

I just cannot escape! *Courtney wrecks herself in the IROC race, Turn 4 Camera*

Something holds me down and keeps me idle *Said crash, On board with Harold*

When I can't escape *Same Crash, Helicopter Camera*

Even now I can feel it coming. *Courtney's NASCAR slams the Pit Road barrier, Pit Road Barrier Camera*

Closing me, chocking me *Said Camera is annihilated*

As I've fallen behind *Turn 4 Camera*

It's your take on me, but you have no clue on what my dreams would show you. *ON Board with Courtney in said crash*

And darkness is fading in. *Cody flips down the Backstretch in the IROC race, X-Slow motion*

And darkness is real.

Whoa, Whoa-o-oa, Whoa-o-o-o-o-oa, My eyes! *Aljeandro Blows over in the IROC Big one*

Whoa, Whoa-o-oa, Closing slowly. *ON Board with Heather as Al's car flies over hers, and she wrecks Lindsey*

I! *ON Board with Tyler as he Plows Duncan in the IROC big on*

CAN'T! *Turn 1 Camera, Showing Lindsey's and Gwen's hard hits in the IROC big one*

GET AWAY!

I feel something…deep inside me. *Infield Camera as Cody's Indy Car explodes in the Fuel Mileage race*

I feel deep inside. *Turn 1 Camera of Said crash*

*ON Board with Sierra as she drives by the crash*

And I feel something, deep inside me *Turn 4 camera of said crash, instantly melting the camera*

And I can't let this go *Pit Road Barrier of said crash* (Can't let it go)

And I feel something, deep inside me *Izzy's NASCAR Blows a tire and ignites, On board*

And I can't let this go *Random Camera from the Pit Road as her fiery car glides to stop* (Can't let this go!)

LIES! *Duncan's Wheelen Modified flips on the Indy Road Course, Turn 8 Cam*

And I trusted you! *On Board with Lindsey as Duncan Flips on the Indy Road Course*

As I try to stay sober * Tyler's Rear view camera as he drives away from the accident*

This is taking me over *Duncan's Flipping car wipes out the 'digger' Camera*

And my dreams come true *Duncan's Demolished Modified car is towed away*

I try to stay awake, watching it! *On Board with Heather as she narrowly Misses Harold's spinning Indy car*

I try to lay inside, I tell you! *Turn 4 Grandstands camera as Harold SLAMS the Inside Wall in turn 4, and his car disintegrates*

I try to stay away from it! *Infield Turn 4 Amateur Camera of Harold's Disintegrating Indy Car*

I just, cannot, WIN!

*IN the Musical Interlude, LeShawna's Indy Car slides against the Turn 3 wall*

I see you. *Onboard with Gwen as Heather wrecks LeShawna*

I see you. *On Board with Noah as Courtney Slams him on Bump Day*

I see you-you you-ou, coming my way *Noah's and Courtney's stuck Indy cars slide into the Turn 1 grass*

I see you-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou, You-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou, Killing me softly. *Sierra pulls a 360 degree spin in the Fuel Mileage race*

I see you, I see you *Duncan's Indy Car rear ends the outside wall in Turn 3 wall after running out of fuel in the Fuel Mileage race*

I see you-ou *Noah's out-of fuel Indy car spins to the infield*

You-ou-ou-uuu *Tyler's Out-of-fuel car limps down Pit road in the Fuel Mileage event*

Don't take, what's in front of me *Heather's NASCAR Slams the Outside wall, is plowed by Cody in the driver's side door…, Turn 1 Camera*

Opens eyes can see *…Then she plows the outside wall, and the inside Pit road wall before coming to a stop, Turn 1 Camera *

I've got everything * Heather plows the Outside wall, gets plowed by Cody, Pit Road barrier camera*

Tell You, Don't take, what's in front of me *She then plows the Outside and inside walls before coasting to a stop in front of the Camera*

Tell You, Don't take, what's in me! *ON Board with Cody as he SLAMS Heather's NASCAR*

LIE! *Tyler's F1 Car gets flips into the Pole with the Camera on it, F1 race*

Which one LIED! *On Board with Noah as Tyler's F1 Car flies over his own*

When I feel this gone away-way ohhhh *Onboard with Tyler as his F1 car flips, Camera stalling before landing*

That's why I stay, lie! *Ground Camera as Tyler's F1 flips into the pole, lands, ignites, and spins upside-down, completely trapping him in the burning wreckage, X-slow motion until end of musical interlude*

Crowd Singing: Ohhhhh, ohhhh *Various angles as Lindsey an explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car, and she spins and hit's the Pit Road barrier HARD!*

I see you, calling my way *Turn 4 Camera as Izzy's Indy Car gets airborne*

Dreams may fall, more every day *Turn 1 Camera as Izzy's Indy Car flips into the fence at the Finish*

But I see you, looking my way. *On Board with Heather as Izzy's Indy Car flips into the Fence*

Try to separate Dreams from Reality! *Big one in the ORP aftermath race*

Try to separate this mess deep inside! *Gwen flips in the ORP aftermath race*

Try to stay, I Just, try to stay sober! *Harold loses a tire*

I CAN'T WIN! *Eva wrecks Ezekiel at the finish*

And I know you. (x3) *the on-board camera shows Cody's Indy car spinning into the wall during the fuel mileage race, X-slow speed, then flashes suddenly…*

LIE! *…to the Onboard with Harold in his horrifying Indy Car crash*

Morning glass shined in through the windows of Tyler's trailer. His eyes opened, he sat up, and banged his head on the upper bunk.

"Ow! Weak!" He remarked, rubbing his aching forehead. "Hey Linds. Sleep well?" He asked, looking ove,r then remembering how she had been eliminated just the prior day. "Oh. Yeah." He gets out of bed, throws on his signature red sweatpants and sweatshirt, and jogs out the door, preparing to begin a morning routine of jogging around the track.

Noah rolled out of bed lazily, sleep clinging to his eyes, and calling to his brain. But today wasn't a day to sleep in! He had worked to hard to get to where he was now! He looked around at the vacant trailer. The bookworm didn't sleep well last night, so he looked at the lone dresser in the room, where a large book lied on it, halfway open. He walked over to it. "1992 Indianapolis 500" He remarked, thumbing the page, and continuing his studies form the previous night of every single Indy 500 since 1911, trying to find what Chris' final idea might be.

After almost 30 minutes of strenuous reading, he finished the section about the 2011 Indy 500, and briefly skimmed over the first 5 episodes of TDIR. An interesting smile formed on his face as he saw an image of Izzy leaping in the air with one hand in the air, waving to the camera after flipping her car at the conclusion of the IZOD race.

But his peace was broken as a very loud bullhorn screamed through the air. "Chris McLean." He remarked groggily. That was his wake-up call, but as he was already up, he lazily went over to his suitcase, and opened it up, pulling out something in a plastic wrapper, chewing on it briefly before swallowing it and throwing the wrapper into a waste bin as he walked out.

Chris McLean now shouted through the tracks speakers. "ALL TOTAL DRAMA MEMBERS PLEASE REPORT TO VICTORY LANE! THAT IS ALL!"

Tyler walked up, adjusting his headband, while Noah rubbed the last bit of sleep out of his right eye yawning to follow it up.

"Congratulations! And greetings contestants! You two have trumped all! I said earlier that the fan vote seemed to be wasted on you Noah, but maybe I was wrong." The host remarked. "And I mocked you for not being able to defend your girlfriend. Although I was right, you still survived." He chuckled. "And now for the final challenge!"

The two teenagers listened intently. "You two, will have to make out!" The finalists' eyes briefly met as they looked in their peripheral vision, then looked the other way, grabbing their mouths. "NO!"

"Ha-ha! Got you there, didn't I! No! This is still a family show…mostly." He remarked, looking out of the corner of his eye to where the Toyota Truck of Shame drove up. "But the race for a million big ones will consist of a challenge, after you meet some important people!"

The back doors opened, and rather then showing an IZOD, NASCAR, or F1 machine, out walked 22 teenagers that were quite familiar, as they were the original Total Drama Cast, minus Cody who was still in the hospital!

"Lindsey!"

"Tyler!" The two lover ran up and embraced each other. "I just couldn't stop thinking about you!" He remarked.

"Noah! My little buddy! How's it going!" Owen thundered over to his 'little buddy' and bear hugged him.

"Owen! Air!"

"OH right! You need a lot of that." He remarked. "Isn't it great to be here?"

Noah thought he meant at the finals. "Yeah. Stunning." He smiled, showing his honesty instead of sarcasm."

"I mean, Chef makes some mean slop!" Owen rubbed his stomach.

"I want to thank you again Chris." Mike Joy shook Chris' Hand as he stepped out. "It was a wild race."

"Thanks." He beamed. "Everything is right in the world, am I right?"

"And your lucky for that." Mike Helton remarked as he stepped out similarly. "The Ban didn't pass in the Senate. 72 to 21."

"I told you that worrying wouldn't work! I'm Chris McLean, host of this awesome reality show!"

The Indianapolis Motor Speedway president stepped out then, as did Tony Kannan, Danica Patrick, Will Power, and JR Hildebrand. Save for some minor talk between Kannan and Power, none of them seemed to being interested in the meet and greet Chris was commencing in.

Mason jumped out of the truck then also. "Wow. What a ride." He commented.

"Ditto." A thinner, dark haired boy stepped out behind him. "My pick is for Tyler."

"Noah." Mason remarked. "You have to admit Destroy, he's got a lot going for him."

'destroy' Chuckled. "I'd bet, but I still say that Johnson will win the Championship." The two walked off as Tony Stewart stepped out of the truck.

"Thanks for coming man!"

"No problem!" The two time Brickyard 400 winner remarked. "I was able to squeeze today in."

"Great." Chris clapped his hands, and Chef handed him a bullhorn. "DOES EVERYBODY KNOW WHERE THEY WILL BE SITTING?"

Almost instantly, a sea of heads began bobbing. "Good. Tyler, and Noah, stand right here." Chef sat down a wooden log, and on it, a metal briefcase. "Now, because Total Drama Revenge of the Island hasn't yet finished, I've got to tell you both that this is NOT the money they will be winning. Two separate sets of a million big ones." He patted the case. "Whichever one of you wins, gets this." He opened it up, and turned around, showing everyone else the valuables. He clicked it shut, then sat it back down. "But today, we'll see who gets it. The challenge is this. You two will have to run from here all the way up to the flag stand. There, you will see a box of materials. Bring it down. Whoever does it first…wins!"

The two teens nodded in anticipation. "Staind! You all set?" Chris asked. Off to the side, a podium with the said band was stationed. "YEAH!" The lead singer shouted back.

"Great! Cue the music, and GO!"

The music began instantly, identifying the song 'Price you Pay'. Noah and Tyler shot out of the Winner's circle like they were out of a cannon.

_Can't, you see?_

_How destructive we have been?_

_Taking without giving back_

'_till the damage can be seen._

_Can you see?_

_Can you see?_

Shooting onto pit lane, the two huffed it over the pit lane wall. Explosions went off beside them, and one went off under Tyler's feet. He flew into the air, and landed ahead of Noah, but the wind was knocked out of him.

_The more you take, _

_The more your Scream_

_But everything still feels the same_

_The more you play_

_The more you strain_

_The Price you pay to play the game_

As he made it to the fence, Noah began clambering up as fast as he could, swinging arm over arm over arm and leg over leg. As he looked below him, he noticed that Tyler was just staring to climb up behind him. The finalist smiled. He was going to be champion.

_The more you hurt_

_The more you see_

_Everything you've stepped on without care_

_There are no rules_

_No one to blame_

_What you pay to play_

"Who's ahead?" Katie asked. "Yeah? Who is?" The non-biological twin followed.

"Well, by the looks of it." Mason responded, looking through a telescope. "Noah is out front, just about to the top."

"I wouldn't say that will last. Tyler's a fitness guy. He'll make it." Alejandro commented behind them.

"Oh yeah? Noah's got the muscles to run around a trailer several hundred times!" Izzy remarked. "With Death chasing him!" She pulled out a scythe, only for the Grim reaper, standing beside her, to turn his head and look at her, then look back at the competition as the red headed female began slicing the air with the weapon.

_Apathy _

_action of your choice_

_Turn and look the other way_

_While you waste away with me_

_Can you see?_

_Can you see?_

Noah swung his body into the flag stand. Looking down, he noticed then the box of small silver plates and a welding torch. He raised his eyebrow, then grabbed it to begin running down. The stairs on the other side.

Tyler got in just at the same time, and grabbed the other boxes. The jock sat it on his head, then began climbing back down the fence, balancing it perfectly!

_The more you take, _

_The more your Scream_

_But everything still feels the same_

_The more you play_

_The more you strain_

_The Price you pay to play the game_

"Man oh man Chef. This is looking close." The Host commented.

"But Noah's on the wrong side of the fence."

"He has a reason. Watch."

Sure enough, as Noah got to the bottom, he pushed on the fence, and the fence gave way, the stairs landing on the ground, as the gates between him and the stands were all unlocked.

"Whoa."

"Didn't see that one coming, did ya chef? Huh, did ya? Did ya?"

_The more you hurt_

_The more you see_

_Everything you've stepped on without care_

_There are no rules_

_No one to blame_

_What you pay to play_

Tyler made it down about the same time that Noah began running across the track, he took off, but tripped on Noah's feet, as the jock was so much faster, and they both fell to the ground.

_What you pay to play the game_

_What you pay to play the game_

_What you pay to play the game_

_What you pay to play the game_

"OH MY!"

"HOLY!" Was the collective reaction. Kannan put his fist into his hand. "Come on Ty. You've got to do it."

"The Kiwis Tyler! Go for the Kiwis!"

They were both already up though.

_The more you take, _

_The more you Scream_

_But everything still feels the same_

_The more you play_

_The more you strain_

_The Price you pay to play the game_

Now it was a dead heat. They hopped back over the pit lane barrier. Tyler had just a foot ahead, but Then Noah began running with his hips rather then his knees. He was pulling away!

_The more you hurt_

_The more you see_

_Everything you've stepped on without care_

_There are no rules_

_No one to blame_

_What you pay to play_

They ran through gasoline alley, the entrance to the flag stand in sight.

_What you pay to play the game_

Tyler leapt forward.

_What you pay to play the game_

Noah inhaled more then he had yet.

_What you pay to play the game_

The onlookers bit their fingernails, or breathed in Heavily. The teams began shouting their player's name.

"TYLER!"

"NOAH!"

_What you pay to play the game_

And they shot across, Side by side. "NOAH Has WON IT! I REPEAT! NOAH HAS WON IT!"

Everyone on Noah's team, along with Mason, Tony Stewart, Will Power, and JR Hildebrand leapt into the air with their fists up in excitement.

Noah slowed down, and put the box of materials down. Everyone was screaming. Sreamign his name! HE WON!"

"YES!" The fan-vote reciever threw his fists into the air, and fell onto his knees! "I'VE WON TOTAL DRAMA!"

He knee-walked over to the log with the money, but before he even got his hands on the case…it was taken.

"Honestly Noah. Did you think it would be that easy?" Chris asked with a smug grin on his face. "That's only the first half of the challenge!"

His face fell while Tyler leapt into the air. "WHO-HOO! I can still get it!"

"Next challenge I'll brief you on after this commercial break. Here, on TOTAL DRAMA INDINAPOLIS RACING FINALE!

Bridgette looked down for no real reason whatsoever. "Geoff. Look at this." She waved her hand, and the aussie walked over.

"It's a wrapper girl. So?"

"Steroids?" She picked it up. An intern walked by. "Excuse me. Didn't you just walk by with trash?"

"From Noah's trailer? Sure." He remarked.

"Oh my gosh." She turned around to face her ex-boyfriend. "Noah's been taking steroids! He's going to cheat to win!"

Next chapter, the finale! Really! Now who will win it, and what is the final challenge? Find out!


	37. Finale day part 2

"Welcome back!" Chris turned around to face the two finalists. "Now. Here is the thing. The ex-contestants went for a race at Indy Raceway park. The result…Eva won. Izzy was second. Heather was third, Duncan fourth, and Ezekiel fifth! In order, you two have won…"

An intern came up with the same book Noah had been reading earlier. "Tyler received a book purely on history of the Indianapolis 500!" He pumped his fists into the air, then a confused look overcame his face. "What?"

"Yeah. I'll explain later. But for the final challenge, Noah won a combined total of a 45 second head start!" Noah smirked. "Now, the final challenge, you'll have to build a Indianapolis 500 trophy!"

"WHAT!"

"Yep, for the 94th Indy 500 next year in 2012!" He smiled widely. "That book sure will come in handy. The silver plates contain the faces of all the winners of the Indy 500. Good luck! Your time starts Now Noah!"

Noah dumped the box. He looked up, and Chef pushed up a bare trophy. Apparently, he had to weld the plates with the faces of the winners onto the trophy. The bookworm picked up the blowtorch, and put the first plate on. Dan Wheldon. 2011 and 2005.

45 seconds is a painstakingly long time for anyone. But even more so when a million dollars were at stake. Tyler began pacing, then he looked down at the book, and opened it up. "Of course! Winners! 1961." He opened up to that date. "AJ Foyt. Similarly won the 1964, 19..."

"Tyler! Start now!" The jock excitedly did so. But just as he got started…the one noise that everyone hated started.

"DING DING!"

"I thought you had forgotten!" Tyler screamed.

"Yah. I had, until some fan mail said that it was worth it!"

-Begin tune to Selena Gomez's Round and Round here.-

"WINNING YEAH WINNING!"

"WINNING YEAH WINNING!"

"WINNING, WINNING, WINNING!" Everyone looked over to show the tiger blooded warlock himself, Charlie Sheen standing off to the side.

"I see the money there, and know that it's my lifeline." Noah began.

"A Mansion in Toronto has always been Linds' dream." Tyler adds on.

"She Makes me feel like I'm the one that's crazy."

"It's got my heart racing, the pages, the hands are racing!" They alternate

"Tyler! Please win it for me!" Lindsey calls.

"YOU CAN'T GO ON THAT WAY!" Izzy screams

"I'm pushing hard for wins." Noah continues

"I can't say." Tyler continues similarly

"NOW! We'll be WINNING, WINNING, WINNING!" The Crowd screams

"I'm never going to stop!" Noah states, plastering Sam Hornish's face on the trophy

"WINNING, WINNING, WINNING!" Staind plays

"I'll soon get where I'm going!" Tyler adds on.

"WININNG, WINNING, YEAH WINNING!" Charlie Sheen remarks.

"You wont miss me!"

"I'll be in Mississippi!"

"WINNING, WINNING, WINNING!" The two finalists scream.

"They've pulled me close, and almost knocked me out." Tyler points to Heather

"He only tells lies." Noah points to Alejandro. "And makes girl cry out all their tears. I've pushed my feelings to the side but then she (Izzy) bring them back."

"Linds, Lindsey Bring them back!"

"Now, I'll soon be winning-"

"YEAH! We're cheering for you little buddy!" Owen screams

"Al Unser Jr. won in 92 and 94!" Alejandro screams to Tyler.

"I'll give them a surprise of their life, in College!" Chris chuckles.

"NOW! We'll be WINNING, WINNING, WINNING!" The Crowd screams

"I'm never going to stop!"

"WINNING, WINNING, WINNING!" Staind plays

"I'll soon get where I'm going!"

"WININNG, WINNING, YEAH WINNING!" Charlie Sheen remarks.

"You wont miss me!"

"I'll be in Mississippi!"

"WINNING, WINNING, WINNING!" The two finalists scream.

"Andrretti in '69 or not?"

"IN 2010 Franchiti was staring at the clock."

"Helio will check that fourth win off."

"And Gordon will make Johnson Drop."

"Brad Champion in '11 or not."

"Fuel injectors will soon be hot"

"But We've got to get Total Drama to stop." Gwen remarks.

"Or with embarrassment, one by one we'll drop." Duncan adds on.

"SOON! I'll be wining a case with a million!"

"And sealing away our debts!"

"The fans are eating up this song, let's keep it on!" Chris gives the thumbs up.

"NOW! We'll be WINNING, WINNING, WINNING!" The Crowd screams

"I'm never going to stop!"

"WINNING, WINNING, WINNING!" Staind plays

"I'll soon get where I'm going!"

"WININNG, WINNING, YEAH WINNING!" Charlie Sheen remarks.

"You wont miss me!"

"I'll be in Mississippi!"

"WINNING, WINNING, WINNING!" The two finalists scream.

"NOW! We'll be WINNING, WINNING, WINNING!" The Crowd screams

"I'm never going to stop!"

"WINNING, WINNING, WINNING!" Staind plays

"I'll soon get where I'm going!"

"WININNG, WINNING, YEAH WINNING!" Charlie Sheen remarks.

"You wont miss me!"

"I'll be in Mississippi!"

"WINNING, WINNING, WINNING!" The two finalists scream.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

-End music-

"DONE!" Noah screams. As he does, the entire crowd goes crazy.

"Great job Noah!" Chris remarks. Noah beams as the host walks over to the trophy. "However. The winning car on the top…It's backwards! It's a defective trophy! Meaning that you've NOT won Total Drama Indianapolis Racing!"

"That's what 'roids does to our brain." Bridgette whispers to Geoff.

"DONE!" Tyler remarks. Chris examines this one thoroughly. And after several nail biting minutes…

"Tyler, has won TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!"

Everyone went crazy then. Charlie Sheen walked over holding the case, and handed it to Tyler. Lindsey, Ezekiel, DJ, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Trent, Harold, Gwen, Justin, and even Courtney ran over to see the contents.

Inside the case was a gleaming stack of a million US dollars worth in Gold. Hard Gold bricks No wonder the case was so heavy!

"Congratulations again Tyler, for wining TDIR!" Behind the host, Tyler and Lindsey began a make-out session that looked ot be the most romantic in the history of mankind. "While they make out, IN just a bit, You'll see the start of our next season!"

The screen flashes, and shows Chris McLean in front of an abandoned High School. "Beohld, TOTAL, DRAMA, COLLEGE!"

The TDC logo appears on the screen, and the show ends with the TDC theme song playing.

-Original Total Drama Theme, redone by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus-

*Music starts in low, then slowly clocks in eerily*

*Drums bang hard*

Parents! I'm Doing Fine!

IN this game of life, Your advice is on my mind!

When you asked me what I wanted to be, I'm telling you, I am now famous!

I'm finally getting closer to the sun

Although the competition's killing my chance to have won!

Everything I'm doing, the obstacles are still in my way!

Yet I've got to get their one day!

Because I shall soon be Famous!

*Rapid Repeated beating in the background*

I Shall soon be famous!

I am Now Famous!

I Shall Soon be Famous!

*Scratchy Demonic voice* I AM NOW FAMOUS! *Rapid drum roll, then sudden beat at the end*

-End Total Drama College Theme-

Like? Didn't like? Review anyways! My most successful fic is completed! Yeah!

The Celebration had died down. Almost everyone had left. But Still standing there was TDIR's second place finish, Noah. He looked at the erred trophy he made. Smirking. Yes. Smirking.

Just then, Izzy motioned for a pickup truck to drive up. Several European people stepped out. "This is next year's Indy 500 trophy?" Noah smirked, and nodded affirmatively.

"You're lucky that you sold it to us." One of them remarked with a heavy Swedish accent. "That'll be 2.5 million."

"The check?" Noah asked, raising his eyebrows. A Frenchmen walked up, handing him the check. "Straight from the Black market. Enjoy your fortune."

"Enjoy your Trophy." Izzy wrapped her arms around Noah from behind, grinning maliciously from ear to ear.

As it was loaded up and drove away, Noah looked at Izzy, both smiling like Alejandro or Heather would have. "We cheated them off!" And with that, both started laughing uncontrollably. It was a good ending for not only Tyler and Lindsey, but for Noah and Izzy also.


	38. Alternate Ending

Alternate ending. Enjoy! HERE WE GO!

"Welcome back!" Chris turned around to face the two finalists. "Now. Here is the thing. The ex-contestants went for a race at Indy Raceway park. The result…Eva won. Izzy was second. Heather was third, Duncan fourth, and Ezekiel fifth! In order, you two have won…"

An intern came up with the same book Noah had been reading earlier. "Tyler received a book purely on history of the Indianapolis 500!" He pumped his fists into the air, then a confused look overcame his face. "What?"

"Yeah. I'll explain later. But for the final challenge, Noah won a combined total of a 45 second head start!" Noah smirked. "Now, the final challenge, you'll have to build a Indianapolis 500 trophy!"

"WHAT!"

"Yep, for the 94th Indy 500 next year in 2012!" He smiled widely. "That book sure will come in handy. The silver plates contain the faces of all the winners of the Indy 500. Good luck! Your time starts Now Noah!"

Noah dumped the box. He looked up, and Chef pushed up a bare trophy. Apparently, he had to weld the plates with the faces of the winners onto the trophy. The bookworm picked up the blowtorch, and put the first plate on. Dan Wheldon. 2011 and 2005.

45 seconds is a painstakingly long time for anyone. But even more so when a million dollars were at stake. Tyler began pacing, then he looked down at the book, and opened it up. "Of course! Winners! 1961." He opened up to that date. "AJ Foyt. Similarly won the 1964, 19..."

"Tyler! Start now!" The jock excitedly did so. But just as he got started…the one noise that everyone hated started.

"DING DING!"

"I thought you had forgotten!" Tyler screamed.

"Yah. I had, until some fan mail said that it was worth it!"

-Begin tune to Selena Gomez's Round and Round here.-

"WINNING YEAH WINNING!"

"WINNING YEAH WINNING!"

"WINNING, WINNING, WINNING!" Everyone looked over to show the tiger blooded warlock himself, Charlie Sheen standing off to the side.

"I see the money there, and know that it's my lifeline." Noah began.

"A Mansion in Toronto has always been Linds' dream." Tyler adds on.

"She Makes me feel like I'm the one that's crazy."

"It's got my heart racing, the pages, the hands are racing!" They alternate

"Tyler! Please win it for me!" Lindsey calls.

"YOU CAN'T GO ON THAT WAY!" Izzy screams

"I'm pushing hard for wins." Noah continues

"I can't say." Tyler continues similarly

"NOW! We'll be WINNING, WINNING, WINNING!" The Crowd screams

"I'm never going to stop!" Noah states, plastering Sam Hornish's face on the trophy

"WINNING, WINNING, WINNING!" Staind plays

"I'll soon get where I'm going!" Tyler adds on.

"WININNG, WINNING, YEAH WINNING!" Charlie Sheen remarks.

"You wont miss me!"

"I'll be in Mississippi!"

"WINNING, WINNING, WINNING!" The two finalists scream.

"They've pulled me close, and almost knocked me out." Tyler points to Heather

"He only tells lies." Noah points to Alejandro. "And makes girl cry out all their tears. I've pushed my feelings to the side but then she (Izzy) bring them back."

"Linds, Lindsey Bring them back!"

"Now, I'll soon be winning-"

"YEAH! We're cheering for you little buddy!" Owen screams

"Al Unser Jr. won in 92 and 94!" Alejandro screams to Tyler.

"I'll give them a surprise of their life, in College!" Chris chuckles.

"NOW! We'll be WINNING, WINNING, WINNING!" The Crowd screams

"I'm never going to stop!"

"WINNING, WINNING, WINNING!" Staind plays

"I'll soon get where I'm going!"

"WININNG, WINNING, YEAH WINNING!" Charlie Sheen remarks.

"You wont miss me!"

"I'll be in Mississippi!"

"WINNING, WINNING, WINNING!" The two finalists scream.

"Andrretti in '69 or not?"

"IN 2010 Franchiti was staring at the clock."

"Helio will check that fourth win off."

"And Gordon will make Johnson Drop."

"Brad Champion in '11 or not."

"Fuel injectors will soon be hot"

"But We've got to get Total Drama to stop." Gwen remarks.

"Or with embarrassment, one by one we'll drop." Duncan adds on.

"SOON! I'll be wining a case with a million!"

"And sealing away our debts!"

"The fans are eating up this song, let's keep it on!" Chris gives the thumbs up.

"NOW! We'll be WINNING, WINNING, WINNING!" The Crowd screams

"I'm never going to stop!"

"WINNING, WINNING, WINNING!" Staind plays

"I'll soon get where I'm going!"

"WININNG, WINNING, YEAH WINNING!" Charlie Sheen remarks.

"You wont miss me!"

"I'll be in Mississippi!"

"WINNING, WINNING, WINNING!" The two finalists scream.

"NOW! We'll be WINNING, WINNING, WINNING!" The Crowd screams

"I'm never going to stop!"

"WINNING, WINNING, WINNING!" Staind plays

"I'll soon get where I'm going!"

"WININNG, WINNING, YEAH WINNING!" Charlie Sheen remarks.

"You wont miss me!"

"I'll be in Mississippi!"

"WINNING, WINNING, WINNING!" The two finalists scream.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

-End music-

"DONE!" Noah screams. As he does, the entire crowd goes crazy.

"Great job Noah!" Chris remarks. Noah beams as the host walks over to the trophy. Several nail biting moments later, and…"

"I told you he cheated. We can press the charges!" Bridgette whispers to Geoff, only to see that he was chewing on the wrapper. "Bridge." he remarks. "This tastes like Steroid flavored Bubble Gun, not steroids." She face palmed. So much for the evidence.

"Noah, has won TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!" Chris remarked.

Everyone went crazy then. Charlie Sheen walked over holding the case, and handed it to Noah. Izzy, Owen, Blainely, Sierra, LeShawna, Katie, Sadie, Eva, and even Geoff with Bridgette walked over to observe the winning contents. Inside the case was a gleaming stack of a million US dollars worth in Gold. Hard Gold bricks No wonder the case was so heavy! The winner was crying tears of joy.

"Congratulations again Noah, for wining TDIR! But, in just a bit, You'll see the start of our next season!" The screen flashes, and shows Chris McLean in front of an abandoned High School. "Beohld, TOTAL, DRAMA, COLLEGE!" The TDC logo appears on the screen, and the show ends with the theme song playing.

* * *

><p>Which ending do you prefer. I prefer the official ending more though.<p>

Tyler: Official winner. Winner in Canada, America, Australia, Israel.

Noah: Alternate winner, Winner in Sweden, Norway, Finland, Russia, Austria, France, Britain, Germany, Japan, China, and Egypt. *And any other country I didn't mention*.

* * *

><p>Our thoughts and prayers go to Dan Wheldon's family, as the 2011 Indy 500 winner died in a fatal 16 car crash in the IZOD finale at Las Vegas. The Indy 500 won't be the same without him.<p> 


End file.
